PYAAR YEH JAANE KAISA HAI
by DivaNims
Summary: Ii's a SachVi Story Idea by kashaf.titli and my mix
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey CID Fans... I am Back with a new story idea given by kashaf titli but i have mixed it with my own ideas**

**In this story Sachin and Purvi had left CID and were transferred to Crime branch and ATS Due to a big reason but join back after 1 year and Shreya had just joined 3 months back, well there is another pair i. e Dushyana(Dushyant and Devyana) Dushyant was working in CID FROM 2 YRS, but Devyana had joined 6 months back  
**

**Devyana was a character in CID many years ago, but not shown in present time **

**Enough of my bak bak... Now i hope you like this story also**

* * *

**IN CID bureau**

**All of them were busy doing their work**

Shreya: Devyana kahan hai nazar nahi aa rahi?

Nikhil: Uska kuch kaam tha ghar pe, Thoda late ho jayegi

**ACP receives a fax from DCP Chitrole**

Nikhil: Kya hua Sir ?

**ACP reading the fax opens the laptop and checks his mail**

ACP : Kal se hume do naye officers join kar rahe hain  
Un dono ko to Nikhil tum aur Freddy acche se jaante hai par Shreya tum nahin jaanti

Freddy: Aisa kaun aa raha hai sir jise hum dono jaantey hain ?  
ACP: Ye dono 1 saal pehle is team ka hissa banne waale they par kuch karno se inhe **ATS** ( **Anti** **Terrorism** **Squad** ) aur **Crime** **Branch** bhej diya gaya wo hain Inspector Sachin Malhotra aur

Freddy : Yane ke pagla wapis aa raha hai ?

ACP : Kya ?

Freddy : Kuch nahin Sir  
Nikhil: Aur Dusra …..Dusra Kaun Sir ?

Abhijeet: Dusrra nahin Nikhil… Dusri  
Dusri …. Purvi

**ACP Goes from there**

**Pankaj and Nikhil's face became pale yellow**

Shreya: Kya hua Pankaj , Nikhil yun achanak chehra peela kyun pad gya? Tumhari tabyat to theek hai naa…..

Freddy : Tabyat to kharaab ho hi jaayegi na Shreya

Shreya : kyun jo do naye officers aa rahe hain unse kuch panga hai kya?

Freddy : Panga Panga toh bohot chota shabd hai jo aa rahi hai naa Inspector Purvi  
Uske aate hi Nikhil aur Pankaj ki hawwa tight ho jaati hai maan lo 36 ka aankda hai unka aur in dono ka

Shreya : Kyun ?

Freddy : AA rahi hai khud dekh lena ki kyun

**Abhijeet comes in with that file**

After some time

A girl enters the room

" Inspector Purvi Malhotra reporting SIR"  
Daya : Welcome back Purvi, Purvi baki sab ko to tum jaanti hi ho ye hain, Sub inspector Shreya, aur Inspector Devyana

Purvi : Hi Shreya ! Hi! Devyana

Shreya, Devyana : Hello

Purvi( looking at Nikhil) : Ye chehra peela kyun pad gya hai Nikhil koi mar gya hai ? ya kisi bhoot ko dekh liya hai ?

Daya : Purvi ne as encounter specialist join kiya hai

Freddy : Nikhil Pankaj ye to kal aane waali thi kal tak tum prepare to ho jaate aaj to beta tumhari ….

**Suddenly Dushyant enters the room he sees Purvi**

**Now everybody left the bureau, Purvi was about to go but stopped by a voice**

**Nobody was there except Purvi and Dushyant**

**Dushyant gives her a look**

Dushyant: Tum yahan kyun aayi ho Purvi ?

**Purvi doesn't reply**

Dushyant: I am asking you something got damn it

Purvi: Sir aap yahan kya karte hai kaam na ,zahir si baat hai main bhi wahi kar rahi hu, apna kaam

Dushyant: Purvi mere sawaalon ka sahi sahi jawab diya karo

Purvi : Aapke har baat ka jawab dena main zaruri nahin samajhti aur ye baat aap  
Samjhe yaa Samajh Gaye Inspector Dushyant

* * *

**HERE AT ANOTHER SIDE OF MUMBAI**

"Simmii Simmi puttar, Chal bhayi, nichey aa puttar"

Sachin: Oho Beeji, aye kudi..Maine isliye hi bola tha iska vyaah kara diya hota na to aaj ye musibat humare ghar mein dera daalke na baithi hoti

Geetji(SM): Khabardaar, khabardaar jo tune meri bacchi nu kuch kaha hai to

"Sahi keh rahi hain aap Beeji, jab dekho tab Veerji mujhe chidhate rehte hain bas"

Geetji: Oh ! Jhalli… Pyaar bhi to wo tujhse hum sab se zyada karta hai, bhool na ,teri maa main nahi hun, oh tera Veer hai

Simran: Thik keh rahe hain aap Beeji, bachpan se leke aajtak, Veerji ne hi to mujhe sambhala hai, jab aap aur Bauji office chale jaya karte they to mere Veerji hi to hain jinhone parvarish di hai mujhe, aur aaj pure ek saal baad Veerji ne is tarah se baat ki hai mujhse, I am so happy

Geetji: Iske jeevan ki nayi shuruat jo hone jaa rahi hai puttar kal se… aur mera dekho… mujhe jalandhar jaana pad raha hai

Sachin: Koi gal nahi beeji.. Ab aap dono chalo yahan se varna, aapki gaadi miss ho jayegi

Geetji: Oye Khotya.. Tu apna te apni behen ka khyal rakhna…. Hein changa… Main chalti hun

Sachin: Haan Beeji main apna aur is chuhiya ka pura khyal rakhunga, bas aap phonchte hi phone kar dena thik hai

Geetji: Thik hai puttar, accha laga tujhe vapas usi tarah ka Sachin bante dekhke

Sachin POV: Sorry Beeji, vo Sachin to kabhi wapas aa hi nahi sakta… Jo gyarah mahine pehle kho chukka,us Sachin mein aur mujhme zamin aasman ka farak hai, lekin sirf aapki khushi ke liye thodi der ke liye main wahi Sachin ban gaya hun

Sachin: Oho Beeji, chalna nahi hai kya?

Geetji: Chal beta

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**Before reaching C.I.D Beaurau**

**Purvi sees a traffic police officer taking bribe from a taxi driver**

Purvi: Kya kar raha hai?

Traffic officer: Madam maine to lena band kar diya hai , main to mana kar raha tha lekin ye log pyar se de dete Madam kya kare

Purvi: Sabka pyar lekar overweight ho gya hai, Lekin aur pyar chahiye

Traffic officer: Sorry Madam

Purvi: Kitna liya?

Traffic Officer: 20

Purvi: Lauta

**Traffic officer gives the driver money back**

Traffic Officer: Ye le

Purvi: 20 aur de

Traffic Officer: Madam?

**Purvi pats his shoulder**

Purvi: Thoda pyar bantna bhi chahiye, Samjha

Traffic officer: O.K Madam

Gives the driver 20 Rs more

**Jaise hi Purvi Palti**

Driver: Aap mere ko paisa de rele ho sahab  
Baap bolta hai lekin main hi nahi maana, Kalyug ka time aa gaya hai

Traffic officer : Hmm baitho baitho

* * *

**Here in CID Bereau**

**A Famous Actor Ranveer Khanna had come to ACP for someone was threatening him on cell ,And to handle the same ACP had called Purvi and Abhijeet to his cabin**

Ranveer : Sir, Mujhe Lagta Hai Ki Mai Target Kiya Jaa Raha Hu, Kyoki Mai Minority Group Kaa Hu Naa.. Sir

ACP : Minority Group, Mr. Ranveer Khanna Aap Minority Group Ke Kaise ho Sakte Hai ?

Ranveer : Sir Puri Industry Me Khans Majority Me hai, Unko Chhod ke Bas Amitji, Abhishek Aur Mai ..

ACP : Haa

Ranveer: Yes Sir,

Purvi knocks on the door

ACP: andar aa jao Purvi

ACP: Mr. Khanna Ye S.I. Abhijeet aur Inspector Purvi Hai, Aapka Case Ye Hi Handel Karenge, Aap Befikra Rahe We will crack This.

Ranveer : Sir, Mujhe Kuch Hoga To Nahi Naa Sir .

ACP : Are, Aap Hero Log Hai, Hamari Filmo Me Kabhi Hero Ko Kuch Hota hai Kya?

Ranveer : Kabhi - Kabhi Hota Hai Naa Sir.

ACP : Agar Khuda na Khasta Apko Kabhi Kuch Ho Gaya To, Mai Aapko Yakin Dilata Hu Ki Hum Un Logo Ko Chodenge Nahi .

Ranveer : Sir Ye Aap Kya .

ACP : Just Relax, Aap Apne Kaam Par Jaiye Aapko Kuch Nahi Hoga ..

Ranveer : Thank You Sir, Thank You Very Much Sir..  
Thank You ,, Thank You ..

ACP : Ye Hamare Hero Hai, Ek Phone Aaya aur Pet Kharab Ho Gaya ..

Abhijeet : Shanti Nagar Ke Ladke Hai, Masti Kar Rahe Hai, Freddy ko Malum Hai.

ACP : Usko Bolo Ki Ye Band Karwaye, Nahi to Ye Ghadi - Ghadi Phone Karke Hamara Wakt Barbad Karega ..

Purvi ,Abhijeet : Right Sir ..

**At the same time a young, handsome, tall fair complexioned, guy enters his cabin**

"Inspector Sachin Malhotra reporting sir"

ACP: Aao Sachin, aao, bahot accha laga tumhe CID mein dekhke, Tum Abhijeet aur Purvi ko to jaante hi ho haina, baaki bahar officer Shreya aur Devyana hain, Baaki sab ko to tum jaante hi ho

Sachin(looks at Purvi): Haan sir yahan ke saare logon ko acche se jaanta hun

**Sachin aur Purvi ne jab ek dusre ko dekha to unki aankhon mein ek dusre ke liye wahi dard phir umad aaya**

* * *

**AFTER SOME TIME**

**ACP was outside and he gets a phone call from headquarters**

ACP: Kya….Bomb… Kahan… humare bureau ke saamne waale police station mein…Khabbar pakki hai? Thik hai

**All panic hearing this**

ACP: Sachin!

Sachin: SIR!

ACP: Dar lag raha hai ?

Sachin: No sir!

ACP: Ghar mein kaun kaun hain?

Sachin: Maa Bauji aur choti Behen hai sir

ACP: Behen ki shadi hui hai

Sachin: Nahi sir

ACP : Mar gaye to?

Sachin: Parwah nahi sir

ACP : Mujhe das minute ke andar wo bomb chahiye

Sachin: mil jaayega Sir

**Sachin goes at the Police station**

**Here in Local Police station**  
**Sachin finds the bomb, He Diffuses it**

Sachin calls the on duty officer

Sachin: Tumhare **** ke neechey koi bomb rakhke gaya, Barat mein aaye ho kya tum log Shift incharge kaun hai yahan ka?

Inspector: Sir abhi aadhe ghante pehle hamari shift badli hai  
Mujhe kuch nahi maalum

Sachin: Paanch minute mein pata karke bhej mere paas

**SACHIN CALLS ACP**

Sachin: Bomb locate ho gya hai sir RDX tha sirf flicker karne ke liye use kiya tha

ACP : Good , Main batata hun aage kya karna hai, wapas aao

**Here Sachin's Mom called him**

Sachin: Hello

Geetji: Beta busy hai

Sachin: Nahi, Bolo

Geetji: Kuch nahi beta wo hum log market jaa rahe they isiliye tujhe phone kiya

Sachin: Simran kaisi hai

Geetji: Simran theek hai beta kyun?

Sachin : Kuch nahi

Geetji: Koi baat to nahi hai na beta

Sachin: Nahi to

Geetji: Phir phone karti hun haan

**AFTER SOME TIME  
**

**Sachin andar aata hai**

ACP: Good job Sachin

Sachin: Thank you sir, Lekin ek baat samajh nahi aayi sir Kisi ki itni himmat kaise hui ki wo jaake police station mein bomb rakhe

ACP: Wahi to Sachin, Wahi toh… Itni himmat kaise aa sakti hai kisi mein ki wo Police station mein bomb rakhe… Us sub inspector ne kuch bataya

Sachin: Sketch ban raha hai sir… Pata lag jayega

**Purvi came running to Sachin and hugged him, while cubing his face**

Purvi: Thik to ho na tum, hua to nahi tumhe kuch… Dekho aise kaam mat kiya karo dil baith jaata hai mera, tum khud bomb defuse karne kyun gaye, Bomb squad nahi tha kya, Ab kuch bologe bhi?

**Sachin held him back**

Sachin: Purvi, please, main thik hun tumhe meri fikar karne ki zaruat nahi

**Wo us se itna kehke apne desk pe chala gaya **

**Purvi uski fikar mein bhool gayi thi uske aur Sachin ke beech beeton un palon ko, wo bhool chuki thi Beeta hua kal**

* * *

**IN THE EVENING**

**Sachin uthke bahar jaane lagta hai tabhi Purvi kuch kaam karke laut rahi thi**

**Tabhi office ke bahar wo Sachin se takra jaati hai**

Purvi: Oh I am So sorry

Sachin: It's o.k

Purvi: Sachin,( She held his hand and brings him to a side) Mujhe tumse baat karni hai

Sachin: Par mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni

Purvi: Sachin please ek baar kam se kam meri baat toh suno

Sachin: Kehne sunne layak kuch bacha hi kahan hai jo main tumhari baat ko sunu

Purvi: Ek baar mujhe apni baat bolne ka mauka to do

Sachin: Dekho Purvi… Please mujhse baat karne ke mauke mat dhoondho, aur haan ye sab karna band karo it's all over now

Purvi: Kya keh rahe ho tum Sachin

Sachin: Tumhe kya lagta hai, maine tumhe notice nahi kiya subah se dekh raha hun, mere aas paas ghoom rahi ho, mujhe ghoore jaa rahi ho,Mere karib aane ki koshish kar rahi ho, tumhe kya lagta hai, tumhari taraf dekha nahi iska matlab ye nahi ki notice nahi kiya… So please band karo ye sab bahot ajib lagta hai, For god sake Leave me alone… bahot ho chukka hai ab(Haath jodke)

**Itna kehke Sachin wahan se chala jaata hai…**

**Purvi was in tears …  
**

**Case solve ho jaata hai,aur wo terrorist pakda jaata hai**

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**Sab apna kaam kar rahe they**

**Devyana Dushyant ke saamne aayi**

Devyana : Chai ?

**Dushyant use tareer ke dekhta hai Uske hath se chai leta hai **

Devyana: Strange no thanks, Ye aadmi khadoos ka khadoos rahega

**Shreya sabko coffee de rahi thi**

Shreya: Coffee

Purvi(smiles): Ya sure

Shreya: Sir

**Sachin ne smile karke haan ka ishara kiya**

Shreya coffee mein shakkar dalne hi wali thi ki Purvi ne dekh liya

Purvi: Shreya cheene mat dalna Sachin ko us se allergy hai

**Sab aur specially Sachin use dekhta hai**

Shreya: Sorry, I didn't knew

Purvi: use sugar free

Daya: Purvi zara wo file pass karna

**Purvi aur Sachin ka hath ek saath ek hi file pe gaya**

**Phir Sachin ne unhe file uthake di**

**Dushyant table ke paas aata hai  
**  
Devyana: Dushyant, Chai kaisi thi?

Dushyant: Chai tumne banayi thi

Devyana : Nahi

Dushyant: To phir?

**Devyana shant ho jaati hai  
**  
Dushyant: Main jaanta hun ki chai kisne banai thi (looks at Purvi)

Purvi ka phone achanak se ring karta hai

Purvi: Hello

"Purvi"

Purvi: Somya

Somya : Yahan aa ja Purvi I need your help

Purvi: Arey tu ro kyun rahi hai aur yun achanak

Somya: Tu yahin aaja Main sab kuch yahin bataungi please …

Purvi: Dekh Somya , baat kya hai saaf saaf bata

Somya: Purvi wo Ansh ki jaan ko khatra hai

Purvi: Kya? Jaan ko khatra? Par ye Ansh hai kaun?

Somya: Mera mangetar

Purvi: Dekh tu ghabra mat main possibly wahan zarur aaungi tu bas rona band kar

**She cut the call**

Purvi: Sir I need your help actually meri saheli Somya uska phone tha usne kaha ki uske mangetar Ansh ki jaan ko khatra hai

Dushyant: Acche se janata hun main tumhari us saheli ko theek hai hum wahan zarur jaayenge waise jana kahan hai ?

Purvi: Amritsar

Shreya: Lekin tumhari saheli uski to shadi hogi na to phir hum wahan investigation kaise karenge , I mean ghar mehmaano se bhara hoga to phir kaafi panic ho sakta hai

Daya: Don't worry Shreya pehle bhi humne aisa ek case solve kiya hai aur is baar hum wahi tareeka apnayenge , Hum wahan mehmaan banke jaayenge

Purvi: Thank you sir


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS FOR SUCH A GOOD RESPONSE... ENJOY THIS PART TOO**

* * *

**Next morning**

**Sab subah 5 baje nikalte hain**

**At Bombay airport**

Receptionist: I am sorry sir wo aap sabi ki bookings thodi late hui thi isiliye Aap ko economy class se hi jaana hoga

Daya: That's not a problem

Receptionist : Sir here are your tickets and boarding passes

**Sab boarding pass lete hain**

**As they enter the flight**

**Sab apni apni seats pe jaate hain**

**Freddy, Pankaj aur Nikhil ki seat saath mein thi Ishita Taarika aur Abhijeet ek saath they ki seat bhi unke hi saath thi**

**Sachin aur Purvi ki seat saath mein thi, Shreya aur Daya ki seat saath thi, and jab Dushyant ne sab se last mein enter kiya**

Air hostess: Sir may I help you

**Dushyant use ticket dikhata hai  
**  
Air Hostess :Sir wo rahi aapki seat

**Pointing towards a seat**

**Jab Dushyant wahan gaya to usne dekha Divyana ne wahan pehle hi dera dala hua tha  
**  
Dushyant: Excuse me (To the air hostess)

Air hostess: Yes sir

Dushyant: Mujhe koi aur seat mil sakti hai?

Air hostess: I am sorry sir the flight is completely filled  
Lekin haan agar koi aur aapke sath ya ma 'am ke saath seat exchange karne ke liye taiyaar ho to …

Dushyant: o.k thank you

Dushyant: Divyana , tum apni seat Pankaj, Nikhil ya Freddy se exchange kar sakti ho  
Divyana: main kyu karun seat exchange , mujhe to koi problem nahi hai problem tumhe hai tum karo seat exchange

**Dushyant yahan wahan dekhta hai par kisi se kuch nahi bol paata haar manke use Divyana ke bagal wali seat par hi baithna padta hai  
**  
**The flight was about to take off**

**Shreya ne apni seat ke dono handles ko is kadar kas ke pakda tha ki jaise uski jaan nikalnne waali ho apni aapnkhen kas ke band kar rakhi thi  
**  
**Daya ne ye sab notice kiya**

Daya: Shreya!

**Shreya ne suna hi nahi**

**Shreya man mein hi badabada rahi thi koi mantra  
**  
Daya: Shreya!

**Shreya aankhen khol ke**

Shreya: Sorry sir aap kuch keh rahe they

Daya: Shreya tumhari tabyat to theek hai

Shreya: Tabyat , Tabyat ko kya hua tabyat ekdum theek hai

Daya: Are you sure?

Shreya: Yes sir

Daya: To phir is handle ko aise kyun pakda hai jaise koi tumhara murder kar raha ho

Shreya: Wo actually sir mujhe travelling sickness hai jaise hi flight take off hoti hai ajeeb si feeling hoti hai

Shreya ne phir seat ke handle ko kas kar pakad liya

Tabhi announcement hui ki flight take off hone wali hai

Daya: Shreya hold my hand , Hold my hand

Shreya ne uska haath thaama

Daya: Take a deep breath

Shreya takes it

Daya: Tab tak karti raho jab tak main haath chodne ke liye nahi kehta

Thodi der baad

Daya: Apni aankhen khol sakti ho, we Are in the air

Shreya: Sir, Thank you

**Flight me kuch der baad ek air hostess pani ki bottle ki trays leke aayi**

Dushyant: Nahi shukriya

Divyana: Mujhe to chahiye

**Dushyant ke aage haath badhakar**

Air Hostess: Anything else mam

Divyana: Haan sandwich to hoga na aapke paas , aur haan ye Breakfast mein kya hai?

Air Hostess: Mam is flight mein breakfast nahi hai

Divyana: Nahi hai , koi baat nahi jo bhi hai

Dushyant(Irritated): Divyana ye koi restaurant ya tumhara ghar nahi hai ….Flight hai ye

Divyana : Main tumse nahi inse baat kar rahi hun any problem?

**Divyana ye sab jaanbujhkar keh rahi thi kyunki wo Dushyant ko irritate kar rahi thi**

**Thodi der baad Air Hostess tea coffee leke Jaati hai**

Hostess: Tea or coffee?

**Sachin kuch kehta is se pehle**

Purvi: Tea and mere liye coffee  
And yes sugar free hai na

Hostess: Yes mam

Purvi: Inhe artificial sweetner wali hi chai dena

**Sachin gives a look to her**

**Sachin chai leta hai**

Purvi jaise hi coffee ki liye haath badhati hai garam garam coffee Sachin ke haath par gir jaati hai

Purvi: Oh Iam sorry, He bhagwan ye maine kya kar diya

Hostess: Main first aid leke aati hun mam

Purvi: Haan please jaldi

Purvi : Haath dikhao

**Wo jaise hi uska haath ko pakadne waali thi  
Sachin ne use rukne ka ishara kiya**

Sachin: Main khud kar sakta hun

Purvi: Bahot jal raha hoga na, lao mujhe dikhao

Sachin: Purvi, please main … khud kar sakta hun

**Purvi haath peechey khichti hai**

**Uske aankhon mein aansu they wahi purana dard uski aankhon mein tha**

**Thodi der baad**

**Divyana ne apne kaan mein earphones laga rakhe they jise wo music sunte sunte haath hila hila ke enjoy kar rahi thi  
**  
**Dushyant ne irritate hoke ekdum se uska haath pakda  
**  
Divyana : Kya kar rahe ho?

Dushyant : Naachna band karogi Divyana

Divyana: Dekho pehli baat main naach nahi rahi hun gaana enjoy kar rahi hun  
Aur dusri baat tumhe mere enjoy karne se kya problem hain haan

**Dushyant use kaafi irritated look dekar apna chehra ek taraf kar leta hai**

**All of them reach Amritsar  
**  
**At airport**

Abhijeet: theek hai hum sab taiyaar hoke theek 5 baje Somya ke ghar pe milenge

* * *

**In evening  
**  
**Everyone was dressed in party dresses**

**Pehle Divyana aayi**

Divyana: Kaisi lag rahi hun main?

Nikhil: Mast patakha

**Purvi Shreya aur Taarika wahan jaise hi sabke saamne aaye  
Daya Shreya ko aur Abhijeet Taarika ko dekhte hi reh gaya  
Phir jaise hi Purvi ko Sachin ne dekha**

_**Maula mere maula mere  
Maula mere maula mere  
Aankhen teri itni haseen  
Ke inka aashiq main ban gaya hun  
Mujhko basa le inme tu**_

Ishita bhi wahan peechey se aayi  
Nikhil ke peechey pat karke

Ishita: Hi guys!

Pankaj: Aaj to ye ladkiya milke hume maar daalengi yaar  
**Nikhil use dekhte hi reh gaya**

Ishita: Kya hua main acchi nahi lag rahi?

Nikhil: Bachkani lag rahi ho

Ishita: Kya?

Pankaj: Kuch nahi iski to aadat hai bakwas karne ki main keh raha hun naa mast lag rahi ho

Dushyant: Taareefen khatam ho gayi ho to kaam kar len

Divyana: Wah aaj to tum bhi kamal lag rahe ho

**Purvi andar jaati hai**

Purvi: Namaste Aunty , Somya kahan hai?

Somya's mom: Purvi bête tu , wo Somya na apne kamre mein hai hmm jaa jaake mil le Purvi bête ye log kaun hai

Purvi: Ye log mere aur Somya ke comman friends hain Somya jaanti hai inhe

Somya's mom: Bete mardon ka wahan …

Daya: Koi baat nahi hum bahar hi rahenge

**In Somya'S room**

Purvi: Somya

Somya: Purvi !

**And starts weeping**  
**Purvi usey gale lagati hai**

Purvi : Dekh tu ro mat , Hum hain naa  
Pehli dhamki kab mili thi

Somya: Sagai se theek chaar din pehle, Main aur Ansh Jwellerry aur baaki cheezon ki shoping karne gaye they tab hi jab wo bill lene gaya toh usey bill ki jagah pehla khat mila dhamki bhara

Shreya: tumne pata lagane ki koshish nahi ki ki ye kisne kiya

Somya: lagane ki koshish ki thi par kuch haath nahi laga

**Andar Somya ki cousin aake interrupt karti hai  
**  
Preeti: Di sab chudiyan pehnanae ki rasam ke liye aapko neechey bula rahe hain

Somya: Tu jaa main aati hun

Shreya: Tumhe jaana chahiye warna aunty ko shaq ho jaayega

Purvi: haan Somya chal baaki baat baad me hoti rahegi

* * *

**Wo log neechey jaate hain**

**Wahan rasme shuru ho jaati hain**

Purvi ek jagah khadi thi aur tabhi usey saamne Sachin kisi se baat karta hua dikha usey, uske bagal mein kuch ladkiyan baat kar rahi thi

Girl1: Yaar he is so handsome na

Girl2: Haan yaar… Agar ek baar mil jaaye na to baat hi kuch aur hogi

Girl 1: Yar main to chahti hun, ye mujhpe fida ho jaaye , toh life ban jaani hai

Girl 2 : Chal na, Wo to mere liye bana hai

Purvi ye sab sun rahi thi

Purvi(to self): Haye rabba ! Khasmanukhaniyan, Marjaniya, … Ye ladkiyan to bas… Aur Sachin tum yahan kyun khade ho jao na yaha se

**Tabhi Sachin ki nazar uspe padti hai, Purvi usey wahan se jaane ka ishara kar rahi thi par Sachin samajh nahi paaya isliye phir baat karne laga**

Purvi(to self): Dhyaan hi nahi diya anh...

Girl 1: Chal na wahan jaake us se baat karte hain

Girl 2 : Atleast number to le hi lenge

Purvi: Arey tum uska number lo is se pehle main tum dono ka gala na daba dun

Divyana(clearing her throat): Ahmm… Lagta hai kuch jal raha hai

Purvi: Aji Dil jal raha hai mera

Divyana: Arey tum apne dil ko kyun jala rahi ho?... Jao bacha lo apne Sachin ko in dono ki nazron se

Purvi(interrupting them): Aap kinki baat kar rahi hain?

Girl1: Wo jo wahan par hain(pointing to Sachin)

Purvi: Accha wo …. Aapko milna hai unse

Girl2: Haan lekin aap unhe kaise jaanti hain?

Purvi: Wo kya hai na, Ittefaq se jinki aap baat kar rahi hain, Wo mere pati hain, Aur khabardaar jo unpe dore daalne ki koshish ki toh … Chalo jao yahan se, Khud ka ghar nahi basta to dusro ke patiyon par dore daalne aa jaati hain…

**Girls go away**

* * *

**AFTER SOME TIME**

**Purvi aur Sachin chalte chalte takra jaate hain, Tabhi uska pair phisalta hai lekin Sachin usey bacha leta hai  
**

***EYELOCK***

**AFTER THE EYELOCK**

**SachVi come back to senses**

**Purvi dekhti hai ki kuch ladkiyan phir Sachin ko ghoor rahi thi, Wo usey gale se laga leti hai**

**Sachin usey alag karta hai**

Sachin: Ye sab kya hai?

Purvi: Dekho tum mujhse thodi der bhi door mat jaaya karo, Main dar jaati hun

Sachin(confused): Kya bol rahi ho Purvi...

Purvi: Aur tum bina bataye kahan chale gaye they, Main kabse dhoondh rahi hun tumhe

Sachin: Yahin to tha...

Purvi: Nahi, Main jab tumhe dhoondh rahi thi tum nahi miley mujhe, Tumhe na meri zara bhi parwah nahi hai

Sachin: Kya bakwas hai ye... Mujhe tumhari par...(He stops and doesn't complete what he was about to say)

**Purvi dekhti hai ki wo ladkiyan chali gayi thi**

Purvi: I am sorry... wo...

Sachin: Ye sab kya tha Purvi... Parwah... Fikar...

Purvi: Bas aise hi

Sachin: Aur wahan se kya ishare kar rahi thi tum mujhe

Purvi: Wo... Wo main keh rahi thi... Wo keh rahi thi ki tum bahot acche lag rahe they

Sachin: Itni door se?

Purvi: Wo Darasal baat ye hai ki, Tumhe abhi kuch ladkiyan ghoor rahi thi, aur unke saamne main natak kar rahi thi, aur wo darasal us time pe main tumhe wahan se hatne ke liye keh rahi thi kyunki kuch ladkiyan tumhare baare mein baat kar rahi thi..

Sachin: Toh... Let them stare, Ladkiya ghoorti hain to ghoorne do... Kuch baat karti hain to karne do... tumhe is se kya farak padta hai

Purvi: Arey aise kaise farak nahi padta, Mere alawa koi ladki tumhe ghoore ye mujhe aaj bhi...(without completing her sentence)

**Wo wahan se chali jaati hai**

* * *

**AFTER SOME TIME**

**There was some music and everyone started dancing**

_Tu ho gayi one to two  
Oh kudiye what to do  
Oh ho gayi munde di_

**Purvi, Somya ke saath jaake dance karti hai**

_Tu turu turu turu.._

_Patanga vargi  
Tu ainwayi udd di  
Oh ho gayi munde di_

_Tu turu turu turu.._

**Divyana unhe join karti hai aur phir Wo Taarika , Shreya aur Ishita ko laati hai**

_Hila de chaldi  
Tuk tuk tu Kardi  
Make up tu kardi yaar..  
Angrezi phaddi  
Ghit pit tu kardi  
Jimme queen saadi Victoria_

**Divyana Sachin aur baaki sab ko le aati hai**

**Par jab Sachin mana karta hai**

Divyana: Arey Punjabi munde ho tum to , Chalo….

_Tu ghanti big ban di  
Poora London thumakda  
Oh jaddo nachche pehn di  
Poora London thumakda_

**Purvi aur Sachin Dance karte huye ek dusre ke saamne aa jaate hain, Sachin jaane lagta hai par Purvi uska haath pakad ke rok leti hai**

_Lathe di Chaadar  
Uthe honeymoon kar maahiya  
Aavo saamne, aavo saamne  
Tera ki size hai ve das maahiya_

**Purvi usey chedte huye uske saath dance karne lagti hai**

_Malmal da kurta  
Dikh da hai sab kuch clear maahiya  
Tere saamne, tere saamne  
Lagda hai chhota palang maahiya….._

**Sachin uska haath chudaake usko khud se alag karke chala jaata hai…**

**AFTER THE SONG**

Divyana: Dil mat chota karo, dekhna sab bilkul thik ho jayega

**Yahan dusri taraf**

Daya : Ansh Malhotra

Ansh: Yes

Daya : Main Daya

Ansh: arey haan Somya ne bataya tha aap please aaiye mere saath

**Ansh gives him some letters**

Ansh: Ye dekhiye ye wahi letters hain

Dushyant: Ye saare letters newspaper cutting se banaye gaye hain  
I am sure in letters se zarur kuch pata chalega, Nikhil !

Nikhil: Sir!

Dushyant: ye kaam sirf wahi kar raha hai jise is shaadi se problem hai  
Tumhari is shaadi se koi khilaaf tha

Ansh: Nahi , is shaadi ke liye sab khushi se taiyaar they

Dushyant: Tumhari kisi se dushmani abhi hali hi mein koi behes, tumhe kisi pe shaq?

Ansh: Nahi sir

Nikhil: College time me ya abhi tum kisi aur se , I mean tumhhe koi aur pasand karta tha you know one sided love and all that

Ansh: Nahi aisa to mujhe kuch yaad nahi

Daya: Hmmm theek hai hume jaise hi kuch pata chalta hai we will inform you

Ansh: Thank you sir

Wo whan se jaate hain


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Really a long chapter Ahfew!... Thanks for the reviews do read this and review**

* * *

**Next Morning**

**Purvi kuch puch taach ke liye Somya ke room mein gayi thi**

Purvi: Dekho tum apne past ke bare mein jo kuch bhi hai kuch mat chupana tell me everything a

Tabhi ek maid unhe chai dene aati hai

Somya: Chai lo na Purvi

**Purvi smiles and takes**

**Suddenly Somya ka phone bajta hai aur wo chai ka cup neechey rakha aur baat karne chale gayi**

**AT Other Side**

Sachin: Nikhil , Freddy abhi zyada log nahi hain ghar mein search everything

Main kitchen mein jaake puchtach karta hun

Nikhil, Freddy: Sir!

**Kitchen me wo saare naukron se puchtaach karta hai tabhi uski nazar chai ke bartan par padti hai**  
**Wo side mein dekhta hai Rat kill tha jiski bottle thi jo ki khali thi**  
**Wo bhaagte hue upar jaata hai**

**Seedhe Somya ke room mein jaata hai**

**Wahan dekhta hai ki Purvi chai peene jaa rahi hai**

**Sachin bhagte hue uske haath se chai ka cup girata hai ,Is hadbadahat mein wo bhi uske upar gir jaata hai Wo uthte hai**

**_Na bole tum na maine kuch kaha kaha_**  
**_Magar na jaae aisa kyun laga laga_**  
**_Ke din mein khila hai chand_**  
**_Din mein raat ho gayi_**  
**_Ke pyar ki bina kahe sune hi baat ho gayi_**  
**_Na bole tum na maine kuch kaha_**

Purvi: Ye kya badtameezi hai Sachin

Sachin: Zeher, chai mein tumhari

Purvi: What the hell tumhe kisne bola ke meri chai mein zeher hai haan

Sachin (Usey rat kill ki bottle dikhate hue): Ye dekh rahi ho rat kill khali hai , main neechey chai ka bartan dekh ke aa raha hun aas paas zeher ke cheeten hain, aur agar phir bhi yakeen na ho to wo baaki ki chai ketli mein hai pee lo jab mar jaogi to samajh aa jayega

**Somya andar aati hai**

Purvi: Par meri chai mein zeher kisne milaya hoga

Sachin : mujhe kya pata us se pucho jisne tumhari ye chai banai  
Somya se pucho

Somya: Chai to Aasha leke aai thi

**Aasha wahi thi**

Aasha: Sahab mujhe kuch nahi pata main to neechey se ye chai khali lekar aai hoon

Purvi: Ek minute ye chai mere liye nahi , tumhare liye aai thi Somya

Somya: Haan chai to maine mangwai thi ye mera daily routine hai

Aasha: Sahab main sach bol rahi hoon roz ki tarah main sirf chai leke upar aayi hun , jab bhi roz main neechey jaati hun  
To chai bani hoti hai mera kaam sirf upar laana hai

Sachin: Chai kaun banata hai

Aasha: Chai to roz Radha banati hai, par sahab aaj wo kaam pe nahi aayi  
Mujhe bhi aashcharya hua jab maine chai bani dehkhi

Sachin Nikhil aur Freddy ko bulwata hai

Sachin: Nikhil , Freddy neechey chai ke bartan pe jitney bhi finger prints hain wo sab uthao aur is ketli aur chai ke cup pe se bhi aur neechey kitchen mein bhi jitney log hain sab se puchtacch karo , aur ye Radha kaun hai kahan rehti hai wo sab bhi

Nikhil, Freddy: Sir!

Purvi: Thanks Sachin meri jaan bachane ke liye

**Sachin bina kuch kahe chala jaata hai**

* * *

**In the day time**

Somya's mom : Purvi beta aap logon ko Somya ko mandir leke jaana hai abhi, maa gauri ka Aashirwaad lene

Purvi: Jee aunty lekin karna kya hoga

Somya : Kuch nahi bas aap sab log chaar ladkiyan Somya ke upar ye chunni kiye hongi aur ek uske saath chalegi

Purvi : Theek hai aunty

**Wo chunni leke wahan se jaati hai**  
**Saamne se usey Sachin aatey nazar aata hai**

Purvi: Sachin mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai personal

Sachin: Lekin mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni

Purvi: Sachin!

**Usne Sachin ka haath pakad liya**

**Sachin uska haath Hatake wahan se chala gaya**  
**Purvi ke aankhon mein phir aansu they**

**Sab ladkiya Somya ko mandir le jaane lagi**

**Jo kuch Purvi aur Sachin ke beech pehle hua tha uski yaaden uske zehen mein ab tak thi , Wo sabke saath hokar bhi sabke saath nahi thi**

**Abhijeet ne Sachin ko bulaya**

Sachin: Sir , aapne bulaya mujhe

Abhijeet: Haan Sachin Ladkiyan mandir jaa rahi hain main chahta hoon ke unke peechey tum jao , Somya pe ek baar attack karne ki koshish hui hai, main nahi chahta ki aisa dubara ho isiliye main chahta hun ki tum wahan jao aur unpe Nazar rakho  
And inform me agar tumhe kuch gadbad nazar aati hai to

Sachin: Right sir

Mandir jaate hue

**_"Jai jai jai girirajkishori jai maheshmukh Chandra chakori_**  
**_Jai gauri maa teri jai ho gauri maa_**  
**_Amar suhagan jai devi maa"_**

**Sachin un sab ke peechey tha**  
**Purvi apni aur Sachin ki baten yaad karte hue bas madhosh si Somya ke aage chali jaa rahi thi usey kuch hosh nahi tha ki kya ho raha hai**

**Mandir me Chalte-chalte Sachin unhe continuosly follow kar raha tha**  
**Tabhi uska dhyan kisi kahtre ki ore gaya jo usey dikhai de raha tha**  
**Usne kai baar Purvi ko awaz lagai par wo Madhosh thi usne kuch nahi suna**  
**Tabhi chalte hue uske pair me kaanch ke tukde chubh gaye par use wo bhi mehsoos nahi hua**  
**Wo to aage chali jaa rahi thi tabhi Sachin ne seedhiyon se upar aake apni taraf kheencha**

Sachin: Somya !wahin ruko aur dusri taraf se jao

**Somya ekdum ruk gayi**

Sachin: Somya tumhare sawalon ka jawab mein tumhe baad me de dunga , abhi tum jao , tumhe puja karni hai dusri taraf se dhyan se

**Somya aur baaki ladkiyo ke wahan se jaane ke baad**

Sachin: Aur Tum Purvi Are you mad ? Hosh mein ho tum ?Akkal hai? aankhen hain ? Dikhai deta hai tumhe ? Chalo maana ki ye kaanch ke tukde usi rang ke hai jis rang ki ye tiles lekin saamne kuhli padi wires tumhe dikhai deti hai ya nahi

**Purvi abhi bhi kuch nahi bol rahi thi**

Sachin: I am talking to you chalo ab mere saath

**Purvi ne phir bhi kuch nahi kaha**

**Sachin apna sir hilata hai**  
**Aur use apni god mein utha leta hai, Purvi bas usey dekh rahi thi aur kuch nahi keh paa rahi thi**

_**Naa Kuch Puchha, Naa Kuch Maanga  
Tune Dil Se Diya Jo Diya**_

Sachin use seedhiyon pe bithata hai wo gaadi se First aid box laata hai

_**Naa Kuch Bola, Naa Kuch Tola  
Muskura Ke Diya Jo Diya**_

_**Tu Hi Dhoop Tu Hi Chhaaya  
Tu Hi Apna Paraya  
Aur Kuch Naa Jaanu Main  
Bas Itna Hi Jaanun  
**_

Jaise hi usney kaanch nikalne ki liye uska haath uske pair ke paas laaya  
Purvi(hosh mein aake): Main kar lungi  
Sachin: Shut up!

_**Tujh Mein Rab Dikhta hai  
Yaara Main Kya Karun  
Sajde Sar Jhukta Hai  
Yaara Main Kya Karun**_

**Sachin ne uske pair se wo tukda nikala, uski chot ko heel kiya**

_**Tujh Mein Rab Dikhta hai  
Yaara Main Kya Karun  
Sajde Sar Jhukta Hai  
Yaara Main Kya Karun**_

Sachin: Ab theek hai dard to nahi ho raha

Purvi: Ye dard to kuch nahi meri to aur bhi badi saza hai

**Sachin uski ye baat sunke wahan se jaane laga usne mud ke Purvi ko dekha**

_**Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi….. Hayee**_

**Tabhi baki saari ladkiyan bhi bahar aati hain**

Shreya: Purvi aao I'll help you out

**Purvi uthti hai tabhi wo behosh ho jaati hai**

Shreya: Purvi! Purvi

**Shreya ki awaz sunke Sachin palat ta hai**

Sachin : Purvi! Purvi, Kya ho gya ise

**Dono ne usey uthane ki koshish ki par dono hi nakamyab rahe**

Sachin:Shreya main ise hospital leke jaata hun aur haan Taarika se bolo un kaanch ke tukdon ki forensic test kare aur haan Daya sir ko bhi inform kar dena

Shreya: Sir!

**Sachin use hospital leke nikalta hai**

Shreya call Daya

Daya: Haan bolo Shreya

Shreya: Sir Purvi mam ko na jaane kya ho gya hai sir wo behosh ho gayi hain humne unhe hosh mein lane ki bahot koshish ki but unhe hosh nahi aaya  
Aap hospital aa jaiye Sir

Tabhi Ishita aur Divyana wahan aate hai

Shreya: Purvi tum wo kaanch ke tukde jo mandir mein they unhey leke jao aur unhe test ke liye forensic lab bhejo

Ishita: Par tum ghabrayi kyun lag rahi ho kya hua?

Shreya: Purvi behosh ho gayi hai aur usey hosh hi nahi aa raha hai  
Sachin sir usey hospital leke gaye hai main aur Divyana hospital jaa rahe hain, Taarika un tukdon ka test karo bas

* * *

**In Hospital**

Sachin : Doctor please its an emergency inhe hosh nahi aa raha hai please check

Doctor(check karke): Oh my god , inhe O.T le chalo foren

Thodi der baad Abhijeet aur baaki team members wahan pahonchte hain  
Tabhi Doctor bhi wahan aate hain

Abhijeet: Doctor how is Purvi, Wo theek to ho jayegi na usey usey hua kya hai how is she now , wo ….  
Doctor: Dekhiye ghabrane waali baat nahi , ab wo theek hai maine injection de diya hai thodi der mein unhe hosh aa jayega accha hua ki aap unhe yahan jaldi le aaye nahi we could have lost her

Abhijeet: Par Doctor wo yun achanak behosh kaise ho gayi

Doctor: Dekhiye unke body mein zeher tha  
Jo ab humne nikaal diya hai

Abhijeet: Doctor uski body mein zeher par wo kaise ? I mean

Doctor: Wo to unke pair mein lagi chot se aaya tha….

Abhijeet: Kya? Pair mein chot

Sachin: Haan Sir wo Purvi ke pair main kaanch ka tukda lag gaya tha

Nikhil: Lekin ek kaanch ke tukde se koi zeher kaise jaa sakta hai body mein

Tabhi Taarika wahan aati hai

Taarika: Iska jawab main deti hun Nikhil, Un kaanch ke tukdon ko jaanbujhke whan dala gya tha, mujhe unpe se zeher mila hai aur wo koi aisa waisa zeher nahi sir wo Cynaide tha

Daya: Lekin koi Purvi ko nuksaan kyun pahonchana chaahega

Dushyant: Nahi Daya wo kaanch ke tukde Purvi ke liye nahi par Somya ke liye they ye uspe aaj aatack ki dusri koshish thi

Shreya: Lekin sir aapko kaise pata chala ki un tukdon par zeher hai

Sachin: Jab Purvi behosh ho gayi thi aur uthane pe bhi nahi uthi tabhi mujhe laga ki un tukdon mein zarur koi problem hai, aur haan sir wahan pe khuli hui wires bhi thi Sir

Shreya: Haan sir agar Sachin sir wahan nahi hote to pata nahi kya hota

Tabhi ek nurse wahan aati hai

Nurse: Patient ko hosh aa gaya hai aap log unse mil sakte hain

Sab andar jaate hain par Dushyant nahi jaata

Daya(in mind): ye aadmi kabhi nahi sudhar sakta,ye aur iska ego

Andar jaake

Daya: You are allright Purvi

Purvi : Yes Sir

Daya: Good now get well and come back , Doctor hum inhe ghar kab le jaa sakte hai ?

Doctor : Aap chahen to aaj hi inhe ghar le jaiye abhi nahi 2 ghante baad  
Purvi: Sir main aaj hi chalungi abhi, please sir

Doctor : Theek hai aap mein se koi ek aaiye main Discharge papers bhijwata hun aap sign kar deejiye phir aap jaa sakti hain

Daya: Lekin Purvi you have to take rest tum zyada bhaag daud nahi karogi

Purvi: Sir

Daya: Thik hai, main yahin rukta hun, jab tumhe discharge mil jayega main tumhe le jaunga

Sachin: Sir aap jaiye main rukna chahta hun… I mean aap jaiye main ruk jata hun

Daya: Are you sure?

Sachin: Yes sir

Purvi smiles seeing his concern for her

Daya: Thik hai, Khayal rakhna …

Daya goes from there

**Sachin wahin khada tha, Wo baar baar ek duje ko bas dekh rahe they, Unke beech bas khaamoshi thi , Lavson se baat nahi kahi jaa rahi thi , par aankhen jasbaat keh rahe they**

**"_Every night in My Dreams  
I see you, I feel You  
That Is how I Know You Go On  
Far across the Distance and Spaces Between Us  
You Have come to show You Go On"_**

Sachin(breaking the silence): Main bahar hun, kuch chahiye to bulwa lena

Sachin jaane lagta hai, tabhi peechey se Purvi usey rok leti hai

Purvi: Sachin!... ruko na

Sachin, uske paas wala stool khich ke wahin baith jata hai

Sachin: Tum thik ho ab?

Purvi: Accha laga ye dekhkar ki tumhe ab bhi meri fikar hai…

Sachin: Mujhe koi fikar nahi hai tumhari, Courtsey kehte hain isey

Purvi: Bano mat, jasbaat nahi chhup sakte mujhse tumhare

Sachin: Galat samajh rahi ho tum

Purvi: Accha to jab Daya sir rukne ki baat kahi toh tumne rukne kyun nahi dia unhe , Khud kyun ruke tum

Sachin: Unki wahan pe zyada zaruat hai

Purvi(cries out): Aah!

**Sachin cubing her face and coming very near to her**

Sachin: Kya hua, tumhe, thik to ho tum haan… Bolo, kya hua, batao mujhe haan…

**There is an Eyelock**

**"_Near Far Wherever You Are  
I believe that the Heart Does Go On  
Once More You Open The Door  
And You're Here in My Heart And  
My Heart Will Go On And On"_**

**Eyelock breaks**

Sachin(coming back to senses): Mazak… Shaadi,Pyaar, Mohabbat, Jasbaat, Har ek chiz mazak hai na tumhare liye

Purvi: Maine ye sab mazak ke liye nahi kiya, Ye batane ke liye hi maine … ki tumhe ab bhi parwah hai meri…

Sachin: Wah khud ki baat sabit karne ke liye kisi bhi had tak jaa sakti ho na tum, To suno, Haan hai mujhe ab bhi parwah tumhari, kyunki apni pat….(After some silence),Tum wo sab bhool sakti ho main nahi… Kuchh nishaan baki un zakhmon ke jo tumne mujhe diye, Don't expect ki tumhari fikar hai, isliye, wo saari chizen phir thik ho jayengi…

**Wo itna kehke wahan se chala jaata hai**

* * *

**In the evening**

**In Somya's house**

Somya: Ab tu theek hai na

Purvi: Haan main bilkul theek hun you tu fikar mat kar hmmm

Sagai ki rasam shuru hone waali thi

Dono Somya aur Ansh neechey they

Somya's Mom : Arey beta anguthi kahan hai

Somya: Maa mujhe laga wo aap lane waali hain

Somya's mom: Nahi beta wo mere paas nahi hai

Somya: Oh to lagta wo upar choot gayi hai

Somya's mom: Hey bhagwaan aisi laparvah ladki maine aaj tak nahi dekhi Rasam shuru hone waali hai aur ye….

Shreya: Koi baat nahi Aunty anguthi main le aati hun

**Shreya upar anguthi lene gai**

**Upar pahonchne par**  
**Saamne jaate hue uska pair ekdum se fisal gaya lekin ek haath ne use sambhal lia wo Haath Daya Daya ka tha Daya aur Shreya ek dusre mein kho gaye**  
**Ab Shreya uski baahon mein thi**

_**Pehli nazar mein Kaisa jaadu kar dia**  
**Tera ban baitha hai Mera jiya**  
**Jaane kya hoga, Kya hoga Kya pata**  
**Is Pal Ko Milke aa jilen zara**  
**Main hun Yahan**  
**Tu Hai Wahan**  
**Meri Baahon mein aa, Bhool Jaa**  
**O Jaan-e-jaan Dono Jahan**  
**Meri baahon Mein Aa, Bhool Jaa**  
_

**Apne hosh mein wapas aake Daya uski back pe se apna haath hatane hi wala tha lekin Shreya ne uska haath pakad liya**

Shreya: Please sir mat chodiye please

Daya: Shreya ye tum kya bol rahi ho

Shreya: Please sir , Sir dekhiye samajhne ki koshish keejiye

Daya: Tum kya bol rahi ho Shreya?

Shreya: Sir main theek keh rahi hoon

Daya: Kya?

Shreya: Sir please wo darasal darasal mera button toot ke gir gaya hai aapne agar apna haath hata liya to Sir please

Daya: Main Purvi ya Divyana ko bulake laata hun

Shreya:Sir ye aap kya keh rahe hain aap mujhe aise kaise  
Sir please meri baat suniye aap , aap mujhe washroom tak chod deejiye phir jise chaahe use bula leejiyega

Daya: Shreya!

Shreya: Sir please

Daya: Theek hai chalo

Daya Shreya ko Washroom le jaane laga

**Tabhi Dusri taraf se Freddy aur Pankaj aa rahe they unhe aise jaate dekhkar**  
**Pankaj apni aankhen saaf karta hai**

Freddy: Pankaj, tune wahi dekha jo maine dekha

Pankaj: Haan Sir mujhe bhi apni aankhon pe yakeen nahi ho raha hai

Freddy: Ye Shreya itni chupi rustum niklegi ye to maine socha hi nahi tha

Paankaj: Haan Sir Lagta nahi tha ye matlab…

Neechey

Somya's mom: Beta ye Shreya anguthi leke aane waali thi abtak aayi nahi

Purvi: Don't worry aunty main dekhke aati hun

Yahan Daya Shreya ko washroom leke gaya

Shreya: Thank you sir

Daya: Main kisi ko bhejta hun

Daya bahar aa raha tha aur Purvi upar jaa rahi thi

Daya: Arey Purvi accha hua ke tum yahan mil gayi wo upar washroom mein Shreya ko tumhari zaruat hai

Purvi: Shreya ko meri zaruat lekin sir wo to anguthi lene gai thi na

Daya : Haan , Lekin abhi usey tumhari zaruat hai

Purvi: Sir uski tabyat to theek hai na uski

Daya: Haan bas tum jao

**Itna kehke Daya wahan se chala jaata hai**

Purvi(to self): Abhi to theek thi ye suddenly kua ho gya ise aur ye Daya sir bhi bata nahi rahe hain anyways main jaake dekhti hun

Purvi washroom jaati hai

Purvi: Shreya ! Shreya

Shreya: Purvi main yahan hun

Purvi: Kya hua?tumhari tabyat to theek hai

Shreya: Haan main theek hun par , wo mera button tut ke gir gaya isiliye

Purvi: Oh! Isiliye Daya sir kuch bol nahi rahe they  
Don't worry I have a solution main theek kar deti hun

Sab theek hone ke baad

Shreya: Thanks yaar

Purvi: Its O.K chalen?

Shreya: Haan, ek minute wo anguthi to le lene Dono anguthi leti hain aur neechey jaate hai

**Sagai ki rasam hoti hai**  
**Is baar officialy Ansh aur Somya ki sagai hoti hai sabke saamne**

**Yahan Dusri taraf kuchh ladies Sachin ke paas khadi kuch baaten kar rahi thi**

Lady1 (whispering to other ): O kina sona Munda , Saddi Manpreet ke liye change hoga

Lady 2: O Naa Pummy , ye to saddi Samarpreet waste change hoga haan

Lady 1: O wo baad mein dekh lenge pehle mil te len

Lady2: Haan chal

Lady 1: Par pata nahi kyun menu lagda hai, maine kahin vekhya hai ainu(I feel as if Ive seen him somewhere)

Lady2: Chal to pata chal jana hai

**Purvi was listening to this**

Purvi(to self): Hayee Rabba maine un ladkiyo se to bacha liya Sachin ko lekin ab in Auntiyon se kaise bachaun…

Tabhi ek lady uske paas aati hai

Lady 3: Sun puttar

Purvi(looking at Sachin): Hanji Auntie

Lady: O tu ki kaam kardi hai?(What do you do)

Purvi: Jee…

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE**

Sachin(after seeing the ladies): Arey ye to Pummy auntie hain…Ye yahan kya kar rahi hain, mar gaye, zarur mere liye rishtey layi hongi

Lady 1: Puttar ji, mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai, ki maine aapko pehle bhi kahin dekha hai

Sachin: Accha, par main to aapse pehli dafe mil raha hun

Lady1: Sun beta, kiski taraf se aaya hai tu?

Sachin: Jee main ladki walon ki taraf se hun

Lady 2: Oho Veer hai tu Kudi da?(Are you bride's brother)

Sachin: Nahi jee… Wo, Veer jaisa, matlab, sath mein padhte they

Lady 1: Waise ki kaam karda hai tu?( what do you do)

Sachin: Jee, Main wo C… Vo main, business hai mera…

Lady 2: Keda business hai

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE**

Lady 3: O puttar… Waise tu Soni te badi lagdi hai puttar…

Purvi(constantly looking at Sachin): Thank you auntie ji

Lady3: To aage ki sochya si tune?(what are your future plans)

Purvi: Aage…

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE**

Lady1: Waise hum soch rahe they puttar ki tu dikhda bi accha hai, kaam bhi accha karta hai to tujhe saddi, Manpreet, badi pasand aayegi

Lady 2 : Oh naa oye Manpreet na iske layak nahi hai, tujhe to saddi Samarpreet pasand aayegi

Sachin: Nahi Auntie aap wo galat samajh rahe ho, Main aapki Manpreet ya Samarpreet mein se kisi ko pasand nahi ka sakta

Lady 1: Kyun puttar, bina dekhe hi , mil to leta ek vari

Sachin: Aap samajh nahi rahe Auntie… Wo darasal main vyaah nahi kar sakta

Lady 2: Kyun?

Sachin: Wo darasal, mera vyaah ho chukka hai

Lady 1 : Hein?Vyaah ho chukka hai?... To teri Votti kahan hai?

Sachin goes to Purvi

Purvi: Nahi Auntie ji(Sees Sachin coming there along with the ladies)

Sachin: Oh ji Aye hai meri Votti

Purvi: Hanji, Auntie ji(to lady 3), Ye mere "Vo hain" ji mera vyaah ho chukka hai

Lady 2: Oye hoye hoye…badi Soni kudi hai ye to

Lady 1: Oye haan O ab yaad aaya si mainu … Puttar Tu Sachin hai na

Sachin(in mind –mar gaye): Jee par aapko kaise pata?

Pummy: Tu to Saddi Geet ka puttar hai, tabhi main kahun, ki maine tujhe kahan dekha hai, lekin puttar tu to vo pulice mein…kya hai wo.. haan, CID mein hai na… phir tune mujhse jhoot kyun bola ki tu business karta hai

Sachin: Wo Auntie maine to aapko pehchana nahi tha na to, main yahan kuch investigation kar raha hun, aapko pata hoga, humara kaam hi aisa hai

Pummy: To tera Vyaah kab hua, aur hua to hua, Geet ne hume kyun nahi bulaya

Sachin: Wo Auntie ji sab kuch itni jaldbaazi mein hua na, kisiko batane ka mauka hi nahi hua

Pummy: Oho…Chal koi na…

Sachin: Purvi pair chhuo auntie ke

Purvi touches her feet

Pummy: Jiwndi reh puttar…(Takin out some money from her purse).. Ye le puttar shagan

Purvi: Nahi auntie main ye nahi rakh sakti

Pummy: Dekh puttar, teri saas ne to hume vyaah mein bulaya nahi par humara to farz banta hai, tujhe teri muh dikhai den

Purvi: Lekin auntie…

Lady 3: Rakh le puttar aisa mauka baar baar nahi milta

Purvi keeps the money

Pummy: Aur aye ki hai, Vyaah huye kitna samay hua hai

Sachin: Jee ek mahina

Pummy: Lo ek mahina ho gaya lekin , tera maatha aur haath itne sune, abhi sagai ke baad hum log market jayenge, aur tu humare saath chalegi, Chhooda lene ke liye

Purvi: Nahi auntie main wo…

Pummy: Main vo kuch nahi, O Apshagun Honda hai, Is tarah ton haath sune rakhne se

Purvi: Ji accha

Pummy and other 2 ladies go from there

Purvi: Acchaa laga ki kam se kam auron ke saamne tum...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the chapter got over... But do read and review  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Tired... Aahh a really long chapter... Hope for manyyyyyyyy reviews... Do read and review**

* * *

**IN BUREAU**

**CID mein aaj phir sab apne apne kaam par they**

Tabhi Divyana office mein aayi aatey hue uske haath mein koi report thi jise wo padhtey padhtey chali jaa rahi thi tabhi saamne se Dushyant aa raha tha wo bhi kisi se phone pe baat karte hue aa raha tha

Tabhi dono takra gaye

_Na Bole Tum Na Maine Kuch Kaha  
Magar Na Jaane Aisa Kyun Laga  
Ke Din Mein Khila Ho Chand  
Din Raat Ho Gayi  
Ki Pyaar Ki Bina Kahe Sune Hi Shuruat Gayi  
Na Bole Tum Na Maine Kuch kaha_

Dushyant: Dekh ke nahi chal sakti Divyana

Divyana: Yahi baat main tumse bhi keh sakti hun  
Ek baat batao tumhe kya mujhse takrane mein maza aata hai kya har waqt takrate rehte ho mujhse, Nahi sach batao main tumhe itni acchi lagti hun ki tum mujhse baat karne ke bahane dhundhte rehte ho

Dushyant: Ek minute ek minute kya kaha main tumse baat karne ke bahane dhoondta hun …

Divyana: Haan

Dushyant: Divyana you know what jab tum pehli baar CID mein aayi thi to maine socha tha ki tum aadhi pagal ho  
Par ab mera tumhari taraf intention puri tarah badal chukka hai  
Ab main ye sochta hun ki tum aadhi nahi balki puri pagal ho..

Divyana: Tum mere bare mein sochte bhi ho..

Dushyant kuch keh paata is se pehle Daya wahan aaya

Daya: Abhijeet, (Sachin bhi wahin tha) Sachin hume commissioner sir ne ek bahot important meeting ke liye bulaya hai Mumbai Police headquarters mein

Abhijeet,Dushyant , Sachin aur Daya wahan se Mumbai Police headquarters jaate hain

Ek ghante baad

IN CID Office

Ek 23-24 saal ki ladki office mein ghayal awastha mein aayi wo kaafi ghabrayi hui thi jiske maathe se, haathon se pair se khoon nikal raha tha aur uske baal bhi buri tarah se bikhre they , rote hue wo ladki office aayi aura ate hi zor zor se cheekhne lagi

"Veerji, Veerji,Veerji…"

Aur paaglon ki tarah andar jaane lagi  
Neechey aayi to Shreya ne use roka

Shreya: Kaun ho tum aur aise andar kaise chali aayi, aur ye kya tumhe to kaafi chot lagi hai,

Nikhil First aid lao

Nikhil first aid lane gaya, lekin us ladki ne Shreya ke kisi bhi sawal ka koi jawab nahi diya bas ro rahi thi aur "Veerji , Veerji" pukar rahi thi

Shreya: Dekho baitho (Usey bithane ki koshish karti hai par wo nahi baithti)  
"Aap bas mere Veerji nu bula deejiye, Veerji"  
Shreya aur Ishita dono usey sambhalne ki koshish kar rahe they infact usey first aid lagane ki koshish kara rahe they par wo kisi ko bhi apne aap ko haath bhi nahi lagane de rahi thi

Nikhil: Ye ladki hai kaun aur ye is tarah se behave kyun kar rahi

Shreya: Kaafi dari hui hai, kuch nahi bol rahi bas ek rat lagaye hai ki mere Veerji nu bula deejiye mere Veerji nu bula deejiye  
Aur mujhe to kuch samajh nahi aa raha ki kya karun khud ko haath tak nahi lagane de rahi hai au raise mein na to Abhijeet sir hain na Daya sir samajh nahi aa raha hai isi tarah se ye zid pe adi rahi to behosh ho jaayegi kuch to karna hoga

Pankaj: Par Shreya jahan tak mera khyal hai yahan is office mein Veer naam ka koi aadmi kaam nahi karta phir ye kiski baat kar rahi hai

Shreya: Pankaj, ye apne bhai ki baat kar rahi hai bade bhai ko bhi Veer kehte hain

**Tabhi Purvi andar aati hai, Usne Simran ka chehra nahi dekha tha**

Purvi: Nikhil kya ho raha hai yaha?

Nikhil: lagta hai koi pagal ladki office mein aa gayi hai tab se chillaye jaa rahi hai Veer ji Veer ji kuch bolti hi nahi hai

Tabhi Shreya usey dekh leti hai

Shreya: Thank god Purvi tum yahan aa gait um hi sambhalo us ladki ko hum sab ne to try kar liya hai

Purvi wahan jaati hai dekhti hai us ladki ko to chaunk jaati hai

Purvi : Simran !

Simran ne palatke jaise hi Purvi ko dekha palatke uske paas daudi aa gayi , usey gale laga liya

Simran: Parjaiji! Mere Veerji nu bula do Parjaiji

Sab uske muh se ye sab sunke hairan reh jaate hain ki ye ladki Purvi ko parjai(Bhabhi) kehke kyun bula rahi thi

Purvi : Bas bas shant ho ja Chal mere saath chal

Wo use saath leke jaati hai

Purvi: Nikhil first aid leke aao

Nikhil leke jaata hai

Purvi: Nikhil tum…

Nikhil alag ho jaata hai

Shreya: Nikhil kya hua

Nikhil: Pata nahi , tumne sir ko phone kiya

Shreya : Haan maine bas unhe phone kiya hai wo aate hi honge

Thodi der baad Abhijeet aur Daya wahan aate hain

Abhijeet: Kya hua pata chala kaun hai wo ladki

Shreya: Sir bas itna pata chala hai ki wo ladki , uska naam Simran hai  
Baki wo ladki kuch bol nahi rahi hai bas itna keh rahi hai ki Veer ji nu bula do iske alawa kuch nahi, maine aur Divyana ne us se puchne ki bahot koshish ki ,ab jo kuch hai ab Purvi hi bata sakti hai

Shreya: Sir ek minute (Daya ko bulate hue)

Daya: Kya baat hai Shreya

Shreya: Sir ek aisi baat hai jo main sabke saamne bilkaul nahi keh sakti

Daya: Kya baat hai

Shreya: Sir Simran ne sabse pehle Purvi ko gale lagaya aur phir usey Parjai kehke bulaya, mujhe ye baat thodi odd lagi isiliye maine aapko is tarah se bataya

Dushyant: Nikhil Sachin ko phone karo kaho ki uski behen yahan aayi hai bahot buri haalat mein hai usey kaho jitni jaldi ho sake yahan aaye

Nikhil: Sir !

Yahan chair pe baithke Purvi Simran se baat kar rahi thi

Purvi: Simmi aie ki haal kitta si hmm.. chal rona band kar aur das mainu ki hoya , tu inni gabrai kyun hai ?

Simran(rote hue): Veerji , Veerji ….

Purvi: Simmi tune mujhse kaha tha na jab tere Veerji paas na honge aur tu pareshan hogi to tu apni saari pareshaniyan apni parjaiji nu yane mujhe degi hmm…. Bol kaha tha na tune haan… Chal de apni saari pareshani mujhe

Simran apna haath apne sar pe sa lete hue apni dono mutthiyan band kar leti hai , Purvi apna haath aage badhati hai, Simran apni muthiyan kholke un haathon pe pher deti hai aur Purvi apni mutthi band kar leti hai  
Purvi usey phir gale lagati hai

Tabhi Sachin wahan aata hai

Sachin: Simran!

Shreya: Purvi ke saath hai

Jab wo andar jaata hai to dekhta hai ki Purvi ne Simran ko gale laga rakha hai

Purvi: Shh… bas shant ho ja.. bas

Sachin: Simmi

Simran jaise hi Sachin ko dekhti hai daudti hui uske paas jaake usey gale laga leti hai

Sachin: Bas… main aa gya hun na bas shant ho jaa bas…

Purvi: Main aati hun

Itna kehke wo wahan se door ho gayi

Daya: Purvi kuch bataya usne

Purvi: Sachin puch raha hai , baat kar raha hai, kaafi dari hui hai wo mujhe nahi lagta ki wo kuch bata paayegi

Nikhil: Sir maine pata kiya hai , Sir lekin bahot hi ajeeb baat hai ki pichle do din mein usne kisi ko bhi koi call nahi kiya hai , par Haan Sachin sir ki call list bhi maine dekhi hai kisi PCO se unhe call aaya tha Mumbai , Thane road ho sakta hai ki wo Simran ne unhe PCO se hi baat ki ho

Daya: Kafi ajeeb baat hai Simran ne mobile se phone kyun kiya aur PCO se kyun kiya

Tabhi Sachin wahan aake khada hota hai aur Purvi Simran ko phir andar le jaati hai

Dushyant: Sachin kuch bataya Simran ne

Sachin: Nahi usne kuch nahi bataya, batana to door ki baat hai sir wo is waqt bolne ki halat mein nahi hai,

Dushyant: Usne tumhe phone nahi kiya tha tumne pucha nahi pchle do din wo kahan thi

Sachin: actually do din se to hum log Amritsar mein they aur wo Pune gayi thi aur wahan se usne mujhe PCO se phone kiya tha ki uska cell kharab ho gya hai and isiliye main use phone nahi kar paa raha tha, Case ki wajah se bhi aur main isiliye tension free tha kyunki wo Pune apni sabse acchi saheli ke ghar pet hi Shalini ke ghar pe…

Nikhil: Par sir us PCO ka location to Thane ka tha

Dushyant: Phir Simran ne tumse jhoot kyun kaha

Daya: Enough , aaj ke liye hum us se jyada sawal nahi kar sakte Raat bhi kaafi ho chuki hai aap log ghar jaiye , I am sure kal tak zarur wo theek ho jayegi aur Sachin ko bata degi

Sab room se bahar jaane lage infact Daya bhi jaa chukka tha

Sachin: Purvi ruko,

Purvi turns

Sachin: Thank you , wo tumne Simran ko mere aane tak sambhala

Purvi: It is O.K

Sachin: Purvi

Purvi: haan

Sachin: Purvi main chata hun ki aaj raat tum Simran ke paas ruko wo kaafi dari hui hai

Purvi: Tum ho na uske saath meri kya zaruat hai

Sachin: Ye uska bachpan nahi hai Purvi , badi ho gayi hai wo jitna khulke wo tumse baat karegi I don't think ki mujhse itne khulke keh paayegi

Purvi: Sorry Sachin main…

Sachin: Please Purvi… ye main apne liye nahi Simran ke liye keh raha hun

Purvi: Theek hai tum chalo main, main aati hun

* * *

**AT SACHIN'S HOUSE**

Ghar mein bas andhera hi andhera tha, Sachin ne lights on ki,

Sachin: Wo ghar mein beeji nahi hain aam, Jalandhar gayi hain am..  
Tum kuch logi

Purvi: Formality karne ki zaruat nahi hai Sachin raat kaafi ho chuki hai I think Simran ko aram ki zaruat hogi main usey kamre mein leke jaati hun

Sachin: Simran ka kamra …

Purvi: Upstairs first door to my right jaanti hun, Chalen Simran

**Simran ko leke wo upar jaati hai**

**Kuch der baad**

**Sachin Simran ke door pe knock karta hai**  
**Purvi darwaza kholti hai**

Sachin: Ye wo Simran ki medicines

Purvi: Hmm….

Sachin: Aur kuch chahiye to bata dena I am

Purvi: Its o.k Sachin maine pehle bhi kaha tha ab bhi kehti hun Formality ki koi zaruat nahi hai kuch chahiye hoga to main khud le lungi is ghar mein itne din….

Sachin wahan se chala jaata hai

Raat mein Simran koi sapna dekhte hue dar ke zor zor se chillati hai  
Purvi uthke

Purvi : Simmi , Simmi  
Tu theek tey hai na haan

Simran : Parjaiji

Itna kehke gale laga leti hai Purvi ko

Purvi: Dekh Simmi ro mat aur ab sirf sach sirf sach hmm

Simran : hmmm

Sachin bhi uski awaz sunke upar aa gaya tha

Sachin : Simmi!

**Purvi usey haath dikhake chup rehne ka ishara karti hai**  
**Simran ne unhe jo baat batati hai usey wo sunke dono hairan reh jaate hain**

**Next morning**

**IN CID office**

Divyana saamne se aa rahi thi usey saamne se aate dekh

Dushyant: Divyana, wo main kehna chah raha tha ki…

Divyana: Main jaanti hun tum mujhse maafi maangna chate ho na, I know obvious si baat hai yesterday you talked so rude, but koi baat nahi its o.k chalta hai yaar main jaanti hun kal tum kuch zyada hi emotional ho gaye they aur isiliye gusse mein aakar tumne ye sab keh diya right, par maine tumhe maaf kar diya aakhir kitni baar tumne bhi to mere pagalpan ko jhela hai nahi

Dushyant kuch nahi bolta, Divyana ne usey kuch bolne layak hi nahi choda tha  
Divyana wahan se chali jaati hai

Dushyant sar hilata hai  
Dushyant(to self in mind): Pagal hai ye ladki

* * *

**In Sachin's house**

**Purvi nahane gayi hui thi aur Simran aur Sachin neechey breakfast table pe**

Sachin: Purvi kahan hain?

Simran: Naha rahi hain

Sachin: main bulake aata hun

Sachin uske room mein jaata hai, washroom ke door pe knock karke

Sachin:Purvi, Purvi breakfast table pe breakfast ready hai agar tumhe der hai to bata dena main aur Simran nikal jaayenge Sun rahi ho tum

Purvi: Theek hai

**Tabhi Sachin ke haath takrakar table se ek diary neechey gir jaati hai**

Sachin(In mind) : Ye to Purvi ki personal diary hai

**Sachin Diary padhne hi wala tha tabhi Purvi bahar aati hai aur Sachin ke haath se wo Diary le leti hai, Purvi Towel gown mein thi**

Purvi: Ye kya kar rahe they tum, Maine tumhe pehle bhi mana kiya tha aur ab phir mana kar rahi hun, Meri personal chizo ko haath mat lagaya karo

Sachin: Haan rakho apni chizen apne paas, mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai, tumhari chizen choone ka, breakfast lag gya hai neechey aa jao

**Sachin jaane hi wala tha tabhi uska pair paani pe padta hai aur wo Purvi ke upar gir jaata hai aur dono hi gir jaate hain Purvi aur Sachin bahot hi karib they ek dusre ke, Dono ki saanse ek dusre mein dhal rahi thi**

_Saanson ko jeene ka ishara mil gaya  
Zindagi ka pata dobara mil gaya  
Tu mila to khuda ka sahaara mill gaya  
Tu mila to khuda ka sahaara mill gaya  
Ghamzada ghamzada dil ye tha ghamzada  
Bin tere, bin tere, dil ye tha ghamzada_

Sachin hosh mein aata hai, aur uthta hai aur Purvi ko bhi uthata

Wo wahan se chala jaata hai

* * *

**Here in CID office**

Dushyant was doing some work  
Tabhi Divyana andar aati hai

Divyana: Dushyant, ye rahi Simran ki college ki marksheet aur uska record

Dushyant: Simran hostel mein rehti thi, to fir to uske hostel…..

Divyana: Ya hostel mein kaafi masti hoti hogi you know Dushyant college time pe jab main hostel mein rehti thi to kya hota tha hum na lectures bunk karke din din bhar gappe ladate they , picnic , to kahin movie…

Dushyant: Shut up

Divyana: Dushyant tum hamesha sab ko chup kyun karate rehte ho?Tumhari problem kya hai?

Dushyant: Tum ho meri problem jab se aayi ho bolti hi jaa rahi ho ,bolti hi jaa rahi ho tumhe dikhai nahi deta ki main tumse baat karne mein interested nahi hun, mujhe nahi jaanana ki tum kisi hostel mein rehti thi ya kisi brothel mein , mujhe is case par concentrate karne do please

Dushyant ko apne hi gusse mein kahi baat par guilt hota hai

Dushyant: look wo

Divyana: Brothel wali baat galat thi

Dushyant: Dekho Divyana main tumpe bewajah

Divyana: Chillana nahi chahte they , main jaanti hun , kai baar aisa hota hai you know Dushyant gussa hi tumhara sabse bada dushman hai kai baar tum gusse mein logon ko aisa kuch keh dete ho jisse wo hurt ho jaate hain

Dushyant ko Divyana ki baat kuch ajeeb si lagi , par wo jaanta tha ki is baar Divyana sahi hai

Dushyant: Divyana mujhe samajh nahi aa raha ki

Divyana: Ki tumhara shukriya kaise karun, but you don't need to do that

Dushyant: Shukriya ?

Divyana: Maine kaha na you don't need to do that , Dosti mein aisa chalta hai

Dushyant: Dosti ?  
Divyana: Haan kyun main tumhari dushman hun kya , Agar dost nahi to itni der se tum meri saari bakwaas jhel kaise rahe ho?

Dushyant smiles, infact pehli baar uske chehre par smile thi  
Tabhi wahan Nikhil aata hai, Nikhil Dushyant ko smile karte dekh kar shock ho jaata hai

Dushyant: Wahan kyun khade ho Nikhil

Nikhil: Divyana tumhare liye koi phone aaya hai

Divyana: Phone mere liye, kiska hai

Nikhil: Pata nahi tum khud dekh lo

Divyana : Accha chalo

Dushyant usey jaate hue dekh raha tha uski kahi baat pehli baar usey sach lagi thi jo uske dil ko chu gayi thi

**Tabhi SachVi Aate hain**

Dushyant: Kuch bataya Simran ne  
Purvi: Haan , infact jo usne hume bataya hai it is really scary and infact Simran ki jagah koi bhi aisa hote dekhe to shayad wo bhi aise hi react karta

Daya: Aisa kya bataya isne

Purvi: Sir actually Simran ne , Sir usne..

Dushyant: Sir usne kya Purvi

Purvi: usne apne aankhon ke saamne apni hi best friend Shalini ka murder hote dekha hai , aur Sir is baat ka kya asar ho sakta hai ye aap log to achhi tarah se jaante hain

Divyana: Oh my god isiliye wo aise dari hui thi

**Dushyant ko ye sab sunke usey bhi "Maaya" ki dardnaak maut yaad aa gayi thi**  
**Divyana uske paas jaati hain uske kandhey pe haath rakhti hai**

Divyana: Dushyant!

Dushyant: Kaise hui ye maut bataya usne

Tabhi Shreya Simran ko leke aati hai

Simran chair pe baithti hai

Simran: Sir main aur Shalini pune ke liye jaane waale they office ke kaam se , aur hamara plan tha ki hum Shalini ke ghar pe rukenge  
Hum office se Shalini ke ghar joki pune mein tha wahan ke liye nikle lekin jaane se pehle Shalini ne kaha ki usey Thane mein kuch kaam hai isiliye hum Thane gaye wahan jaake mera phone band ho gya isiliye maine Veerji ko PCO se phone kiya phir sham ke waqt hum whan se nikle jab hum jaa rahe they to kisi ne hum pe attack kar diya main behosh ho gayi aur jab aankh khuli to maine khudko kisi anjaan jagah paaya uske baad main phir behosh ho gayi jab thodi der baad mujhe hosh aaya to maine dekha ki Shalini zor zor se cheekh rahi thi mere haath pair bandhe hue they aur Sir us aadmi ne Shalini ko maar daala …..(rone lagi)

Purvi: Shhh…Ro mat

Dushyant : Tum wahan se bhaagi kaise

Simran : mauka dekhte hi main whan se bhag gayi sir

Dushyant: tumhe wahan se bhaag kar kitni der hui thi mera matlab hai wahan se yahan aane mein kitna samay laga

Simran : Kareeb pandrah minute

Daya: Theek hai Shreya ise leke jao

**Shreya usey leke jaati hai**

Abhijeet: Simran ne bataya ki jis jagah usey leke gaye they wo pandrah minute ki duri pe tha , iska matlab unhe Thane mein nahi balki yahan aas paas hi hai

Daya: I think you are right

Abhijeet: Hume is Shalini ke ghar pe jaakar dekhna hoga

**Wo log wahan jaate hain**

**Saare ghar mein Sannata tha**

**Jab ghar pe kahtlhataya to kisine khola nahi**  
** Daya ne darwaza toda unhone us ghar ki talashi li investigate karke wapas aaye aur evidence collect kiye**

**Case discuss kiya**

**When everyone left the room**

Sachin : Purvi Simran ko aaj bhi tumhari zaruat ho sakti hai,

Purvi: Main aa rahi hun

Sachin: Purvi wo..

Purvi: Maine kaha na main aa rahi hun

* * *

**In Sachin's house**

**Sachin apne case ke bare mein soch raha tha**  
**Usney ek haath mein cigratte aur dusre haath mein wine ka glass liya hua tha**  
**Purvi kisi kaam se uske kamre mein jaa rahi thi darwaaze ki pass mein khidki se ye sab dekh ke**

Purvi : Sachin wo…

Purvi wo sab dekh ke ekdum hairan reh gayi

Tabhi Simran wahan aati hai

Simran: Parjaiji mil gya…

Purvi: Ye sab kya hai Simmi

Simran: Aapke jaane ke baad se Veerji ne ye , ab main kya kahun

**Itna kehke wo wahan se chali gayi**

**Purvi bahot gusse mein thi wo turant andar gayi**  
**Sachin ke haath se cigraate chudai aur wine ka glass uthake phenk diya**

Sachin(uska haath peechey se pakadke): Ye sab kya badtaameezi hai Purvi

**Purvi bina kuch jawab diye apna haath chudake wahan se chali gayi**

* * *

**Agli subah**

**Sachin ka naukar kisi raddiwale ke paas saari bottles aur cigratte ke packets phinkwa raha tha**  
**Purvi dekhkar wahan aati hai**

Purvi : Ye sab kya hai kaka

Kaka: Sachin baba ne bola hai bitiya ise phinkwane ko

**Thodi der baad**

**Door bell bajti hai, Purvi neechey thi usne darwaza khola**

Ek aadmi andar aata hai

"Satsrikaal,Parjayji Aap… Yahan…Kaise ho?

Purvi(with smile): Kavin… Main thik hun, arey bahar kya khade ho andar aao

Kavin: Bahot accha laga aapko yahan dekhke, waise bhi aap dono alag alag acche nahi lagte…

Purvi: Sirf kuch dino ke liye hun yahan Kavin…

Kavin: Matlab…aap dono ke beech sab kuch…

Purvi: Simmo upar apne kamre mein hai… jao jaake mil lo

Kavin: Jee

Kavin upar jaata hai, Simran usey dekhke bahot khush thi

Simran: Kavin!...

**Wo Kavin ke gale lag jaati hai**

Kavin: O bas kar bas kar, kina royegi… aur aye ki hai? Ye kya haalat bana li hai tumne apni

Simran usey puri baat batati hai

Kavin: Bahot bura hua Shalini ke saath

Simran : Hmm..

Kavin: Lekin ek gal das… Ye Parjaiji… matlab ki mujhe to laga sab thik ho gaya lekin…

Simran: Parjaiji bas kuch din yahan hai

Kavin: O koi gal na, hun dekh sab kuch kaise thik karta hun main

Simran: Kaise

Kavin: Kal ki date yaad hai?

Simran: Kal kya hai

Kavin: Lai… abhi se bhool gayi tu… O ji aapke hone wale pati ka ji janmdin hai ji

Simran: I am so sorry Kavin, is sab mein bilkul dimag se utar gaya

Kavin: Koi na votti ban jaa tu meri, phir dekh, sab kuch yaad rahega tujhe, waise, Beeji kitthon hai?

Simran: Jalandhar gayi hain

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**IN THE EVENING**

**Sachin ne Kavin ke janamdin par uske liye party rakhi thi**

**Kavin ke janmdin par Bureau ke sab log aaye they, party bahot shaandaar thi cake cutting ceremony bhi ho chuki thi**

**Sab baatein kar rahe they**

Kavin: Saale sahab

Sachin: Kavin…

Kavin: Accha yaara… tune party to de di mere janmdin ki lekin taufa kya diya?

Sachin: Arey tu maang to sahi tere liye kuch bhi

Kavin: Pakka?

Sachin: Haan haan, Bol to sahi

Kavin: Dekh phir palatna nahi

Sachin: Tu ek baar bolke to dekh

Kavin: Thik hai Mere liye ek vadiya sa gaana suna de yaar

Sachin: Gaana main?... Nahi nahi gaana vaana nahi… Kuch aur maang le

Kavin:Le abhi keh raha tha mere liye kuch bhi aur ab palat raha hai?

Sachin: Yaar lekin gaana waana mere bas ka kahan hai

Kavin: Haan haan jhoote, college ki music society ka superstar to jaise main than a

Sachin: Arey college ki baat alag hoti hai aur…

Abhijeet: Arey yar Sachin, jab Kavin itna keh raha hai, to gaa do na, hum bhi sun lenge

Sachin: Lekin sir…

Daya: Sachin, gaa do chalo

Purvi: Gao na

Sachin stares at Purvi

Sachin: Thik hai

Abhijeet: Ye hui na baat

Sachin(starts singing): _**Laayi Vi Na Gayi Te Nibhaayi Vi Na Gayi  
Laayi Vi Na Gayi Te Nibhaayi Vi Na Gayi  
Maine Maarda Jahan Mainu Saara  
Teri Meri Yunh Tut Gayi Soniye  
Jiven Tutiya Ambar Tonh Taara  
Teri Meri Yunh Tut Gayi Soniye  
Jiven Tutiya Ambar Tonh Taara**_

_**Laayi Vi Na Gayi Te Nibhaayi Vi Na Gayi  
Laayi Vi Na Gayi Te Nibhaayi Vi Na Gayi**_

**Purvi uska ye gaana sunke ghar ke andar ke kamre mein chali jaati hai, Parde ke sahare vo sab sun rahi thi**

Sachin(singing): _**Sochiya nai si mera pyaar bhul jayengi  
Ho Sochiya Nai si mera pyaar bhul jayengi  
Aine chitte Kitte, Hoye Karaar bhul jayengi, Karaar Bhul Jayengi**_

**Purvi ki aankhon se bas aansu beh rahe they par wo kisike saamne nahi gayi**

Sachin: _**Dil Mil Ke Bichad Gaya Yaara  
Teri Meri Yun Tut Gayi Soniye  
Jiven Tutiya Ambar Tonh Taara  
Teri Meri Yun Tut Gayi Soniye  
Jive Tutiya Ambar Tonh Taara  
**_

Sachin(without care ): _**Saacha Rab Raakha Muh Mod Jaan Waaliye  
Ho Saancha Rab Raakha, Muh Mod Jaan Waaliye  
Dil Laike mera Dil Tod Jaan Waaliye, Tod Jaan Waaliye  
Dil Tutiye na jude dubara  
Teri meri yun tut gayi Soniye…  
Jive tutiya Ambar Tonh Taara  
Teri meri yun tut gayi Soniye…  
Jive tutiya Ambar Tonh Taara**_

**Ab Purvi se saha nahi gaya wo bhaagke hall ki taraf gayi**

Sachin: _**Laayi Vi na gayi Te Nibhayi Vi Na gayi  
Laayi Vi Naa Gayi Te nibhayi Vi Naa gayi **_

**Purvi bhaagte huye uske paas jaati hai **

Sachin: _**Maine maarda jahan mainu saara  
Teri meri Yun(**_PURVI ne uska haath uske honthon pe rakh diya…uske aankhon mein aansu they)

Purvi ne Sachin ko rote rote gale se laga liya

Sachin ne usey alag kiya, Uske chehre par haath rakha

Sachin: Sach kyun keh nahi deti Purvi,Keh kyun nahi deti ki tum ab bhi mere liye jasbaat rakhti ho

Purvi(with tears): Mujhse door rehne mein hi tumhari bhalayi hai, aur ye baat tum jitni jaldi tum samajh lo acchha hoga… Please…(haath jodke, wo Sachin ka haath apne chehre se hataati hai)

Sachin: Purvi!

Wo wahan se bhaagte hue chali jaati hai


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews**

* * *

Purvi(with tears): Mujhse door rehne mein hi tumhari bhalayi hai, aur ye baat tum jitni jaldi tum samajh lo acchha hoga… Please…(haath jodke, wo Sachin ka haath apne chehre se hataati hai)

Sachin: Purvi!

Wo wahan se bhaagte hue chali jaati hai

**Purvi apne car mein baithi thi **

**Car mein baithke wo baar baar bas apne aur Sachin ke beech beetey palon ko yaad kar rahi thi**

**Yahan dusri taraf Party bhi khatam ho chuki thi par, Sab ghar jaa chukey they, Sachin ko bhi yahan Purvi ki yaad aa rahi thi baar baar uski aankhen bhar aati, Usey uska khaali ghar kaatne ko daud raha tha**

**Kuch din yunhi chalta raha Sachin aur Purvi ek dusre ke saamne toh rehte par ek dusre se koson door, Ek dusre se takra jaate they, par ek dusre ki taraf dekhna hi chod dia tha dono ne, Dono ye baat jante they ki dono mein jasbaat to hain par dono pehel nahi karna chaahte they**

_Main tenu samjhawan ki, na tere baajhon lagda jee__  
__Main tenu samjhawan ki, na tere baajhon lagda jee__  
__Tu ki jaane pyaar mera, main karaan__intezar__tera__  
__Tu dil, tunhion jaan meri_

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**IN BUREAU**

**Dushyant Nikhil aur Pankaj ko kuch instructions de raha tha**

Dushyant: Pankaj apne kahbriyon se kehke pata karwao ke….

Divyana interrupts

Divyana: Hi guys savere savere kya ho raha hai

Dushyant(in mind): Ise isiki bhasha mein samjhana hoga

Dushyant: Nikhil Pankaj kya karna hai baad me batata hun  
Dushyant: Divyana come with me

Divyana(in mind): He Bhagwan ab kya hoga

**Divyana goes**

Dushyant: Divyana maine tumhe pehle bhi kaha tha aur ab bhi keh raha hun  
Har waqt mazak accha nahi ,

Divyana:Dushyant lekin…

Dushyant: Ab ye mat kehna ki har kisi ke jeene ka tarika alag hota hai main manta hun ki har kisi ka jeene ka dhang alag hota hai lekin har koi tumhari tarah har waqt mazak nahi karta

Divyana: Dushyant main to bas…

Dushyant: Divyana agar tum logon ko khush rakhna chahti ho to tumhe wo kaam karna chahiye jis se wok hush ho , kunki mazak aur hasi ka kaam to ek joker bhi acche se kar leta hai wo logon ko hasa sakta hai unki zindagi bhar ki hasi unhe nahi de sakta

Divyana: Dushyant tumhari baat….

Dushyant: Meri baat sahi hai yeh main jaanta hun

Divyana jo mujhe kehna tha wo main keh chukka aage tumhari marzi tumhe taye karna hai ki tum kya karna chati ho ek mazak banna chahti ho ya khushi

Divyana: Main…

Dushyant: Jaa sakti ho, mujhe aur bhi kaam hain  
Divyana jaati hai

Divyana(to self): Ye Dushyant ko kya ho gya hai ? Meri tarah ….

**Tabhi Sachin enter karta hai Tabhi wo Purvi bhi aa rahi hoti hai par ekdam se uska haath door mein aa jaata hai**

Purvi: Aah !

Sachin: Purvi… Purvi haath dikhao apna… Please

Sachin Purvi ke haath ko pakad ke halke halke phoonkne lagta hai

_Mere dil vich reh ke, mere dil da haal na jaane  
Tere baajhon__kal__leyan beh ke, ronde nain ni maane  
Jeena mera haye, marna mera, naal tere si  
Kar__eitbaar__mera, main karaan intezar tera  
Tu dil, tunhion jaan meri!  
Main tenu samjhawan ki, na tere baajhon lagda jee_

**Purvi apna haath hatati hai aur uske saamne se hatt jaati hai, Aur palatke kahin aur jaane lagti hai**

_O..ve changa nahion keeta beeba,  
Ve changa nahion keeta beeba, dil mera tod ke  
Ve b__ada__pachtaiyaan akhaan,  
Ve bada pachtaiyaan akhaan, tere naavain jod ke_

Daya : Purvi , Sachin aacha hua tum log aa gaye sir ka baar baar phone aa raha hai ek pending case hai jiski details ki file ye rahi aur tum dono ko is case par kaam karna hai, hum baaki sab ko ek case ke liye nikalna hoga

**All of them were leaving except SachVi**

Purvi, Sachin:Sir!

Purvi: Case ki file tumhare paas hai

Sachin : Haan

Purvi: Is case mein koi bhi cheez clear nahi hai har cheez ko reinvestigate karna hoga har fact ko reinvestigate

Sachin:Purvi mujhe tumse koi baat karni hai

Purvi: Haan to kar rahi hun na

Purvi bahar jaane lagi

Sachin uska haath pakad ke usey ani ore kheeck ke use deewar ki ore tikaya

Purvi: Sachin kya hai ye?

Sachin: Yahi to main bhi puch raha hun kya hai ye

Purvi: Main nahi jaanti tum kya keh rahe ho?

Sachin: Tum acchi tarah se jaanti ho ki main kya keh raha hun

Purvi: Sachin chodo mera haath mujhe nahi pata ki tum kis bare mein baat kar rahe ho

Sachin: Theek hai to main khul ke batata hun pichle Saadhe gyarah mahino se kya natak laga rakha hai

Purvi: Natak kaisa natak Sachin leave my hand mujhe nahi pata ki tum kya keh rahe ho

Sachin: Accha tumhe nahi pata to fir ye batao ki mere cigratte ya sharab peene se kya farak padta hai tumhe, haan, meri takleef mein ab bhi tumhe kyun takleef hoti hai, Us din Kavin ke janamdin par

Purvi: Leave my hand Sachin its hurting me

Sachin: Sach batao Purvi

**Purvi (apna haath chudate hue): Sach janana hai na tumhe to suno sach HAAN ! HAAN ! AB BHI CHAHTI HUN MAIN TUMHE ,AB BHI PYAR HAI MUJHE TUMSE SUN LIYA SACH, JAAN LIYA**

**Wahan se itna kehke bahar chali jaati hai**  
**Sachin ko apna sach to mil chukka tha par ab wo hairan tha aur thoda sa guilty bhi feel kar raha tha**

**Thodi der baad jab sab wapas aake apna kaam kar rahe they**

Yahan Divyana apne computer pe type kar rahi thi jaise hi type karti fir mita deti, bar bar coffee pe coffee pi rahi thi

Nikhil: Ise kya hua ?

Shreya: Pata nahi

Divyana(in mind): Aaj Dushyant ko kya ho gya tha koi gussa nahi vaise baat kar raha tha jaise kisi ko sach mein samjhana chah raha ho….itna strange kyun behave kar raha tha

Itna kehke wo apne desk pe jaake baith gayi

Yahan coridoor mein khadi Purvi thi jiski aankhon mein ab bhi aansu they jo ro rahi thi

Sachin uske paas aaya, usey dekhke wo wahan se jaane lagi thi tabhi Sachin ne uska haath thaama , uske saamne apne kaan pakde ,Purvi ne uska haath neechey kiya uske gale se se lag ke , Ab to Sachin ke bhi aankhon mein aansu they

"_Every night in My Dreams  
I see you, I feel You  
That Is how I Know You Go On  
Far across the Distance and Spaces Between Us  
You Have come to show You Go On"_

Purvi: I am sorry Sachin , I am sorry, please mujhe maaf kar do  
Tum nahi jaante us waqt meri kya majburi..

Sachin ne uske hoonthon pe apna haath rakh kar kaha

Sachin: Shh… Main nahi janna chahta ki tumne aisa kyun kiya tumhari kya majburi thi , nahi jaanna mujhe ki itne din tum mujhe aur khud ko kis baat ki saza de rahi thi mujhe to jaanna tha sach jo tumne mujhe bata diya hai Tum ab bhi mujhe chahti ho .

Wo usey gale laga leta hai

"_Near Far Wherever You Are  
I believe that the heart does Go On  
Once More You Open The Door  
And You're here in my Heart and  
My heart Will Go on and On"_

Yahan Dushyant kisi kaam se coridoor ke paas aaya tha usne Purvi ko Sachin ki baahon mein dekha phir bhi bina kuch kahe wo wahan se laut gaya

Dushyant(in his mind – wo Sachin aur Purvi ke ek dusre ke saath hone ki baat ko yaad karte hue soch raha tha): Acch hoga Purvi ki agar tum apni khushiyan kisi aur mein dhundh lo , apne pyar ko panhapne do mujhse jitna door tum rahogi tumhari bhalai usi mein hogi , ki mujhse door rehke bhi tum khush raho

Tabhi Shreya uske paas aati hai

Shreya: Sir wo us aadmi ko Pankaj le aaya hai jo us medical store pe tha

Dushyant Jab kuch reply nahi karta

Shreya: Kya hua sir aap kuch pareshan lag rahe hain

Dushyant: Shreya jab do log ek dusre ko chahte hain to unhe kya karna chahiye

Shreya: Kya? Sir ye kaisa sawal hai ?

Dushyant: Just answer me Shreya

Shreya: Kya karna chahiye sir apni dil ki baat jaake ek dusre se keh deni chahiye

Dushyant: Aur farz karo ki kisi wajah se agar dono ek dusre ko chate bhi ho fir bhi kisi teesre insaan ki wajah se agar dono mein se kisi ek ne dusre ko apne paas na aane diya ho aur ye baat us teesre insaan ko pata ho to us teesre insaan ko kya karna chahiye un dono ko alag karna chahiye ya un dono ko milwana chahiye

Shreya: Seedhi si baat hai sir ki agar teesra ye jaanta hai ki wo do log ek dusre se pyar karte hain to us teesre ko un dono ko milwana chahiye na ki unke beech rukawat ban na chahiye

Dushyant: Matlab main jo kar raha hun theek kar raha hun

Shreya: Kya?

Dushyant: Kuch nahi Pankaj ko bolo us store waale ko interogation room mein leke aaye aur Daya sir ko bhi bulwa lo

_Shreya : Sir _

Here in Corridor

Sachin Purvi ke aansu ponchta hai

Sachin: Bas ab koi rona dhona nahi , hum saath hain na ab ab kuch bura nahi hoga hmm…

Purvi: hmm

Sachin: To phir muskurao

Purvi smiles

Sachin: **_Bas isi muskurahat pe dil nisar hai_**  
**_Tune to keh hi diya ab hum bhi keh de_**  
**_ki hume aaj bhi tumpe aitbaar hai_**  
**_hume sirf tujhse aur tujhse hi pyar hai_**

Purvi: Not bad

Sachin : kaam kar len

Purvi : hmm….

Wo Kaam karne lage  
Kaam khatam hone par  
Shreya unke paas jaane hi waali thi ki tabhi

Shreya comes there

Purvi: Shreya, wahan kyun khadi ho

Shreya : Purvi wo

Sachin: Daya sir ne bheja hai na, humne us pending case ki investigation kar li

Shreya: Aap logon ne itne jaldi, solve kar liya, I must say you are a good team together

SachVi Smile

SachVi Office ke bahar aate hain

Purvi apni car ke paas khadi thi vo car kholne hi waali thhi ki tabhi do haath uski kamar ko chhoote hai, Wo Sachin tha aur usne usey pichey se gale lagaya

Purvi: Sachin..

Sachin(smiles): Apne Ghar nahi chalogi

Purvi: Nahi!...

Sachin: Kya? Aur Kyun?

Purvi: Kyunki tum bhool chuke ho ki gyarah mahine pehle humara rishtaa toot chukka tha…

Sachin: Lekin ab to sab kuch thik ho chukka hai phir..

Purvi: Main jaanti hun ki sab thik ho chukka hai lekin…

Sachin(coming close to her): Lekin

Purvi: Main wo pal phir jeena chaahti hun, Wo chupke milna, wo aankhon aankhon min baat karna wo sab kuch jo shaadi se pehle hota tha humare bich, main us har lamhe ko jeena chahti hun

Sachin: Tumhari baat taali hai bhala… (holds her hands) I promise Main tumhare un saare palon ko lautaunga jo tumne in gyarah mahino mein kho diye hain

**He comes near her, very close to her , She shivered , and he moved on closer to her,**

Purvi: Sachin…

**Sachin moved more closer and kissed her on her forhead, and moved back**

Sachin: Good night

Purvi: Good Night

* * *

**A/N: HEY GUYS EXAMS ARE NEARING SO WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOON**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Thanks to all those who reviewed and sorry for late update aap jaante to ho ki xams hai mere**

* * *

3 DAYS AFTER

Subah thi sab saath mein they

Shreya's phone ring .Shreya uthke thoda side aati ha

i Shreya: Haan maa bolo Shreya after hearing something from other side

Shreya: Dekho maa maine pehle hi aapse kaha hai ki mere liye ye sab faltu ki kaam mat kiya karo….. Kya … Lekin… Par … Maa… main nahi aaa rahi…. Maa ….. maa … hello… ahm ….. Phone kaat diya …. Ye maa bhi na….

Saari baat ke baad Shreya yahan se wahan wahan se yahan ghume jaa rahi thi

Purvi: Sab theek to hai na?

Shreya: Who the hell said ki sab theek hai ? Oh tum…

Purvi: Kya hua pareshan lag rahi ho…

Shreya: Pareshan kaisa na houn wo maaa…

Purvi: Kyun everything fine na matlab sab theek hai na maa ki tabyat

Shreya: Maa ki tabyat ko kuch nahi hua hai Purvi this time its mee who is in trouble

Purvi: Kyun aisa kya hua jo tum itni pareshan ho ?

Shreya: Maa ne mere liye ladka dhundha hai aur wo chahti hain ki main us se milun ek baar

Purvi: To isme problem kya hai? Ladka pasand na aaye to mana kar dena

Shreya: God Purvi problem sirf ye hai ki mujhe abhi shaadi nahi karni , I mean main taiyaar nahi hun lekin maa hai ki sunti hi nahi

Purvi: To tum apni maa ko mana kar do na Shreya: Wahi to main nahi kar sakti kyunki wo meri sunengi hi nahi

Purvi: To fir ek hi option hai tumhare paas ki tum us se mil lo aur mana kar dena

Shreya: par..

Purvi: Accha theek hai main bhi tumhare saath chalti hun hmm Milna kab hai?

Shreya: Aaj sham café plaza 6:30 baje

Haste hue Divyana Daya se ja takrai

Divyana: Hello Sir

Daya:kya baat hai aaj kuch zyada hi khush lag rahi ho

Divyana: Khush nahi wo bas hasi aa rahi thi kyunki aaj Shreya ko log dekhne aane waale hain….

Daya: Kya Shreya ko log dekhne aane wale hain ? kaise?

Divyana: Kyun Log Shreya ko dekhne nahi aa sakte kya ?

Daya: Nahi nahi aisa… nahi .. hai I mean kahan aa rahe hai

Divyana: Café plaza Par kyun?

Daya: Bas wo… aise hi …

* * *

In Café house

Shreya Purvi wahan gaye hue they , Wahan Shreya ki maa bhi thi jinki special instructions they ki wo dono Salwar suit mein aayen

Wahan ek ladki aayi

Girl: Aap Shreya hain na?

Shreya: Haan

Girl: Main Pankhudi bhaiya ki choti mein se bhi choti wali behen

Shreya's mom : Jao bête baitho unke saath

Daya bhi un logon ke pehle se wahan aaya hua tha ek table pe wo side mein baitha tha par jaise hi usne Shreya ko dekha

Wo usey dekhta hi reh gaya

Wo dono aake Pankhudi ke saath baith gaye

Pankhudi: Ye hai meri badi behen Trisha

Wo dono jo kuch bhi puchti Shreya seedha seedha bas jawab de deti

Trisha: Sudhanshu bhaiya yahan aaiye aap hi kuch puch lo

Sudhanshu(ladka) jo kuch puchta wo seedhe se jawab de deti

Pankhudi: Arey aap to kuch bolti hi nahi

Purvi: Bahot sharmili hai ye ghar mein bhi kam bolti hai arey apne ghar mein bhi sharmati hai bolte hue

Shreya ko ye sab sunke bahot gussa aaya usne Purvi ke haath pe chikoti kaati

Punkhudi ne dekh liya Yahan Daya bhi unki saari baate sun ne ki koshish kar rah tha par afsos kuch sun nahi paa raha tha

Punkhudi : Arey bechari ka haath to chod do itna bhi kya nervous hona aap apna haath upar rakh lo Purvi Apna haath upar rakhti hai

Kuch der baad Sudhanshu wahan se kuch order karne chala gaya

Pankhudi aur Trisha continuous baat kar rahi thi

Baat hone ke baad Sab jaatey hain

Purvi: Kyun kaise lage Sudhanshu

Shreya: Haah! Wo to theek tha lekin uski dono behen to sach mein chudailne hain I mean kitna bolti hain ye dono to kha jaynegi mujhe

Purvi: Specialy wo Punkhudi jo actuall mein ….(Because Pankhudi was Fat girl and her name was in contrast to her physique) Dono hasne lage

Daya ko pura sunai nahi de raha tha isiliye usey laga ki Shreya ko rishta pasand aa raha hai bas isi wajeh se wo pareshan ho gya

Yahan sab ke chup kar sirf Daya hi nahi balki Sachin bhi peechey se follow kar raha tha Purvi ko

Shreya : Main washroom hoke aati hun Purvi: Accha tum jao main gadi nikal ke aati hun parking se

Shreya washroom gayi thi

Purvi car nikalne ke liye neechey parking mein jaa hi rahi thi ki wo achanak se kisi se takra gayi

Wo aadmi Sachin tha Sachin,

Purvi(without looking at each other): Sorry sorry

Sachin ne jaise hi usey dekha dusri taraf muh kar liya

Purvi : ruko, palto…. Sachin(bina mude): Mujhe bahot jaldi hai main chalta hun Purvi: I said turn Sachin ke pass koi option nahi tha use palatna hi pada

Purvi( usey dekhkar): Tumm ! Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho haan , tum tum mujhe follow kar rahe they? Tum acchi tarah se jaante they ki main yahan Shreya ke saath aane wali thi tum mujhe follow… Sanya theek kehti hai pyar hone ke baad ladke kuch zyada possessive ho jaate hain har jagah follow karte hain pehle to tum aisa nahi karte the fir aaj…

Sachin: Wo … wo…

Purvi: Wo.. kya?

Sachin: Agar ladke waale Shreya ko pasand na karke tumhe karte to… isiliye.. main

Purvi hasne lagi

Purvi: Kar lete to kya hua …. Main keh deti ki main shaadi ke liye manzoor hun

Sachin: Kya? Tum haan kar deti?

Purvi: Haan … par saath mein unse ye bhi kehti ke pehle mere dil pe jo tumhara naam likha hai usey mita den…

Sachin use pyar se dekhne lagta hai

Shreya pehle hi unhe baat karte dekh chuki thi isiliye wo apne aap chali gayi

Kafi der tak wo dono baat karte rahe

Ghadi mein time dekh ke

Purvi: Accha to hum chalte hain

Sachin: Phir kab milogi?

Purvi: Office mein roz to milti hun

Sachin: Purvi!

Purvi: Kal

Sachin: Kahan? Purvi: Yahin.. yahan koi aata jaata nahi.. bye

Par is se pehle ki wo jaa paati, Sachin uska haath pakad ke usey rok leta hai aur apni taraf khichta hai usey

Purvi: Sachin, main Shreya ke saath aayi hun please jaane do

Sachin: Pure saadhe gyaarah mahino baad tum mujhe wapas mili ho aise kaise jaane dun tumhe

Purvi: Please Sachin

Sachin: Ek shart pe

Purvi: Kya Shart

Sachin:Aaj raat tum mere saath dinner karne jaa rahi ho

Purvi: Pakka…

* * *

IN THE NIGHT

At Purvi's house

Sachin Purvi ke ghar aata hai

Purvi : Sachin tum! I mean main ready nahi hun

Sachin : Koi baat nahi tum ready ho jao phir hum dinner karenge

Purvi: Main Shower lekar aati hun phir hum chalte hain

Sachin : Ya sure

Purvi shower lene chali gayi

Jaise hi wo shower leke bahar aati hai dekhti hai ki bahar uske bed pe ek black dress thi aur sath mein ek note bhi tha

"Hey beautiful ,isey pehenke nichey aana "

Wo us dress ko pehenti hai aur neechey aake dekhti hai toh dekhke dang reh jaati hai

Sachin ne dinning table pe uske liye khaas arrangement kiye the

Wo neechey aayi

Purvi : Sachin ye sab ... hum to bahar jane wale they na

Sachin : Maine kab kaha ki hum bahar jaane waale they maine to kaha tha hum log dinner saath karne waale hain

Purvi :Thanks a lot

Sachin pulled the chair for her

Both had dinner together

Sachin ne red wine ki bottle li aur us se wine glasses mein dala

Dono ne ek dusre ko wine pilaya

Dono jaise ek dusre ki aankhon mein kho gaye they ... Aur kuch nahi tha bas ehsaas pyaar ka

Purvi was about to go into the kitchen to do some work .But as usual Sachin held his hand from back .He held his hand around her waist

**Kuch khaas hai ,Kuch paas hai**

**Kuch ajnabee ehsaas hai (He started giving her smooch)**

**Kuch dooriyan nazdikyan (She shivered...but a smile rose on her face she closed her eyes)**

**Kuch has padi tanhaiyan (Gave her the perfect kiss on her neck )**

**Kya ye khumaar hai**

**Kya aitbaar hai ,shayad ye pyaar hai**

**Pyaar hai shayad ( He made her turn towards him )**

He came near her lips was about to kiss her but at sudden she remembered something

And pushed him back

Sachin: Kya hua ?

Purvi : itni betaabi acchi nahi

Sachin: Byaahta ho tum meri Purvi

Purvi : Phir bhi ...Maine kaha tha na main wo pal phir jeena chaahti hun

Sachin smiled

Sachin: Main chalta hun... Raat kaafi ho gayi hai

and he left

* * *

AFTER SOMETIME

At Purvi's house

Raat mein saari lights off karke Purvi sone hi jaa rahi thi . Apne kamre mein chadar bas odhne hi waali thi ki achanka usey darwaze pe khatkhataane ki awaz sunai di

Wo wahan gayi jaise hi usne darwaza khola usey kuch nahi dikhai diya phir wo palat ke wapas jaane lagi jaise hi jaane lagi use apni garden mein kuch kasta nazar aaya wo koi rassi thi wo haanf kar usey hatane lagi jis aadmi ne usey pakda tha usne usey maarne ki bhi koshish ki par koi fayda nahi hua us aadmi ke dusre haath mein chaakooo bhi tha, aur gala fasate samay usne Purvi ko chloroform bhi sunga diya tha jis se wo thodi thodi behoshi mein aa gayi thi

Kisi tarah jaan chudake wo bhaagne lagi apne drawer ki taraf aayi jahan uski gun thi gun nikalne waali thi ki us aadmi ne phir uspe aatack kiya usey ghayal kar diya tha uske haath se gun chudai , Purvi ke paas koi option nahi tha wo bhagte hue kitchen ke paas gayi ye aadmi usey wahan bhi follow kar raha tha usne bartan uthake phenke apne aap ko bachane ki har mumkin koshis ki par us aadmi ne uska peecha nahi choda , wo bhaagte hue apne kamre main gayi darwaza band karke usne apna phone uthaya aur last dialled number per dial kiya wo no. ACP sir ka tha

ACP sir uthe Purvi ka number flash hote dekhkar

ACP: Purvi ka number itni raat gaye , I hope ki wo theek ho

Picks phone

ACP: Haan Purvi

Purvi: Sir please help me ,help me sir please mujhe yahan koi marne ki koshish kar raha hai and I am helpless please help me

ACP: Purvi tum kahan ho ..

Is se pehle ACP sir kuch aur bol paate Wo aadmi andar ghus chukka tha usne gusse mein aake Purvi ka mobile phone uthake phenk diya jis se wo tut gya aur call disconnect ho gya

ACP: Purvi!

ACPcall Sachin

Sachin seeing his call

Sachin: Arey yaar ye ACP sir bhi na , na khud sote hain na kisi aur ko sone dete hain

ACP: Sachin Purvi ki jaan khatre mein hai koi uspe attack kar raha hai ,tum uske ghar ke sabse nazdik ho jaldi wahan pahoncho fast!

Sachin: Sir! Sachin(in mind): Purvi ki jaan khatre mein oh my god

Sachin call Dushyant

Dushyant: Haan Sachin

Sachin: Purvi ki jaan khatre mein hai Dushyant, koi uspe attack kar raha hai, tum jaldi se pahoncho main bhi pohonch raha hun

Dushyant: Kya Purvi pe attack Main abhi aata hun

Yahan Purvi bhaagte hue apni jaan bachane ki har mumkin koshish kar rahi thi Ab to bhaagna bhi mushkil ho raha tha uske liye ek to chaakoo ke ghaav upar se chloroform Kai baar kai cheezen fenk kar usne us aadmi ko door karne ki bhi koshish ki par wo uske piche haath dhjoke piche pada tha , Is baar Purvi buri tarah se phans chuki thi wo us aadmi ke haath lag gayi thi wo

* * *

AFTER SOMETIME

Sachin jab Purvi ke ghar pahoncha to usne dekha darwaza khula tha

Jab wo andar gaya to dekha ki ghar mein andhera tha...

Sachin: Purvi ... Kahan ho tum Thik ho tum? Purvi...

Tabhi ek jagah se roshni si aayi aur usne dekha Purvi wahan se chalke aa rahi thi

Sachin ne jaise hi uswy dekha wo uske paas gaya

Sachin(cubing her face) Purvi...thik to ho na tum...Main kitna ghabra gaya tha...

Wo usey gale lagata hai to ...thode samay baad usey uske peeth ki neechey ek chakoo nazar aata hai

Sachin :Purvi...

Purvi ki peeth mein kisine chaaku ghusa diya tha ... Ab Purvi behosh bhi ho gayi thi...

Sachin:Purvi... Purvi...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Hey guys how r u all ?... i hope you all are fine**

**This was the part you were eagerly waiting for **

**Do read and review**

* * *

**Apni jaan ko is tarah se apni aankhon ke saamne dekhne ke baad Sachin ko kuch samajh nahi aa raha tha ki wo kya kare... Aur kis tarah se Purvi ko is haalat se nikaale**

**Tab tak baaki team bhi aa chuki thi aur unhone bhi Purvi ko us haalat mein dekha wo foran uthe aur unhone ambulance bulwai...**

**Purvi ko hospital le jaaya jaane laga . Purvi ko hospital laaya gaya . Purvi stretcher pe thi aur Sachin uska haath thaame tha**

Sachin: Kuch nahi hoga Purvi tumhe kuch nahi hoga

Doctor: Dekhiye aap please bahar rahiye

**Sachin ko majbooran uska haath chhodna pada**

**After some hours the doctor came out of the O.T**

Sachin: Doctor kaisi hai Purvi... Thik ho jaegi na vo mera matlab hai ... Usey kuch hoga to nahi na doctor ... Doctor please

Doctor: Jee aap ?

Sachin: Main unka pati hun...

Doctor: Dekhiye wo thik hongi ya nahi ye to main abhi nahi bata sakta kyunki is waqt unka hosh mein aana bahot zaruri hai... Par wo hosh mein nahi aa rahi hain... Jo ki bahot zaruri hai... Agar wo hosh mein nahi aayin to unki body pe kisi bhi tarah ke kisi bhi treatment ka asar nahi hoga... Now excuse me...

**Doctor wahan se chale gaye**

**Sachin wanted to go inside . A nurse stopped her**

Nurse: Dekhiye aap andar nahi jaa sakte

Sachin: Please sister please ek baar sirf ek baar milne do mujhe us se

Nurse: Thik hai lekin . Jaldi keejiye

**Sachin bahot hi pareshan tha usey aisi haalat me dekh ke usey aisa laga jaise uski aankhon ke saamne uski jaan kisine nikaal ke rakh di thi aur wo kuchh nahi kar sakta tha**

Sachin(with tears he held her hand): Purvi get up...please humare liye ... Ek baar uth jao ... Kis baat ki itni badi saza de rahi ho mujhe . Utho Purvi... Please get up... Bahut zaruri hai tumhara uthna ...Utho Purvii... Agar tum aaj nahi uthi na to main samjhunga tum mujhse pyaar nahi kartii please utho Purvi

A tear fell from his face on hers...

Nurse: Dekhiye ab aap jaiye please

**Sachin got up and wiped his tears and kissed her eyes and forhead... He was about to go but suddenly Purvi opened her eyes and she was to get up**

Purvi: Sachin !

**Sachin was happy to see her in senses . The nurse called the doctor**

Sachin(while cubing her): Thik ho tum haan... Batao...

Doctor: Dekhiye aap hatiye , mujhe inka checkup karna hai

He checked her.

Doctor: I can't believe this ... Ye thik hone lagi hain...

Sachin: Sach doctor kya ye thik ho jayengi...?

Doctor : Haan ab aap yahi rukiye mujhe is case ko apni team se discuss karna hai

**The doctor left and Sachin came near Purvi held her hands... While tears rolled down on Purvi's cheeks**

* * *

**AFTER SOME DAYS**

**Purvi almost thik ho gayi thi aur aaj discharge hone wali thi**

Purvi: Dekha… Dekha… koi hume alag karna chahta hai... Yahi wajah thi ki main nahi chaahti thi ki hum ek dusre ke karib aayen

Sachin(cubed her face ):Nahi Purvi Koi hume alag nahi kar sakta … Koi bhi nahi, Ek pal ko jab maine tumhe us haalat mein dekha to laga tumhe kho dunga, Lekin Purvi ye baat yaad rakhna jab tak main zinda hun koi hume alag nahi kar sakta

Purvi uske gale lag jaati hai aur tabhi Dushyant andar aaya .

Dushyant: Purvi ab kaisi ho tum... Thik ho na ? Dekho hum log tumhe lene aaye hain...

**Doctor signed on the discharge papers**

Doctor: Ab aap inhe le jaa sakte hain.

Dushyant: Lao haath do apna hum leke chalte hain tumhe

Purvi: Shukriya par main khud chal sakti hun

Purvi was about to get up but was about to fall when Sachin held him

Dushyant: Aankhen khuli hai abhi abhi khud kaise chal sakti ho

Purvi: Maine kaha na khud kar lungi . Aur agar nahi kar payi to Sachin hain mera haath thamne ke liye

Dushyant: Purvi behes mat karo…

Purvi: Main itne hosh mein hun ki chal sakun

Sachin:Lao Purvi mujhe apna haath do Jab Sachin ne use kaha usne mana nahi kiya

* * *

**After sometime in a car**

**Nikhil was also there**

Nikhil: Purvi ye sab kaise hua?

Dushyant: Nikhil tum dekh nahi rahe ho ki is waqt wo baat karne ke halat mein nahi hai ye sawal jawab kal bhi ho sakte hain

Purvi: Jab main jawab de sakti hun to aap kaun hote hain mujhe rokne waale

Daya: Dushyant theek keh raha hai Purvi tumhari tabyat thik nahi abhi tumhe aaraam karna chaiye Abhi hum me se koi ek tumhare ghar mein ruk jayega

Shreya: Main ruk jaati hun

Daya: Nahi jis tarah se Purvi pe koi attack kar sakta hai to wo tumhe bhi nuksaan pahoncha sakta hai

Dushyant: Main ruk jaata hun

Purvi: No I am fine kisi ko rukne ki koi zaruat nahi hai

Dushyant : Zid mat kar "Piyu" … I mean … Zid mat karo Purvi

Daya: Haan Dushyant tum ruk jao tumhara rukna theek bhi hoga aur tum Purvi ki dekbhal bhi dhung se kar sakte ho aakhir tum uske….. Uske senior ho

* * *

**In the morning**

**Purvi bed pe se uthi usne dekha ki uske side table par breakfast ready tha aur uspe ek note bhi tha**

**NOTE-" Breakfast kar lo Abhijeet sir puri team ke saath aate hi hong fresh hoke taiyaar ho jaana aur haan doodh pura pee lena main jaanta hun ki tumhe wo bilkul bhi nahi pasand lekin phir bhi ye tumhari sehat ke liye hai –Dushyant"**

**Usne breakfast khatam kiya, Naha kar jab wo freash hoke aayi To Darwaze par dastak hui Dushyant ne darwaza khola Purvi bahar aayi**

Daya: Ab tumhari tabyat kaisi hai Purvi

Purvi: Pehle se behtar

Daya: Ye sab kaise hua Purvi ne use puri baat kahi

Abhijeet: Theek hai wo aadmi jisne tum par attack kiya wo dikhta kaisa tha

Purvi: Sir chehra to main nahi kehti kyunki uske chehre par mask tha par uska physique Freddy sir jaisa tha

Abhijeet: Thik hai baaki case hum office mein discuss karenge Abhi ke liye tum aaram karo

Purvi: Sir, Sir main office aaj hi balki dopeher mein hi join karungi

Dushyant, Sachin(eksaath): Purvi tumhari tabyat

Purvi: Nahi sir main theek hun aaj hi join kar sakti hun

Abhijeet: Behes mein tumse koi jeet nahi sakta theek hai jab chaho join kar sakti ho

**AFTER SOMETIME IN THE OFFICE**

**Office me koi nahi tha bas Purvi Dushyant aur Divyana they**

**Purvi wahan aati hai Purvi ko aate dekh kar**

Dushyant: Ab tumhari chot kaisi hai Purvi

Purvi: Aapse matlab

Dushyant: Maine pehle bhi kaha hai aur ab bhi kehta hun mere sawalon ka theek theek jawab diya karo kaisi hai tumhari chot Purvi

Purvi: Jawab to tab dun jab aapko farak padta ho, mere theek hone na hone se aapko kya farak padta hai

Dushyant: Mujhe farak padta hai damn it

**Divyana ye sab sun rahi thi par wo kuch bol nahi paa rahi thi**

Purvi: Farak padta hai O really aapko farak padta hai, Inspector Dushyant ko farak padta hai Accha to ye bataiye Mr Dushyant ki aapko tab fark pada jab meri Di ko kisine itni buri tarah se maar diya, tab farak pada, jab meri Di ko bewajah, maara jaa raha tha, jab wo cheekh rahi thi, chilla rahi thi, jal rahi thi meri di Jab aapko meri Di se farak nahi pada to phir mujhse kya farak padta hai aapko, sach kahun, aapse shadi hona hi meri Di ka sabse bada durbhagya tha

Dushyant: Purvi!

**Purvi ke aankhon mein ab aansu they ab wo rote hue apne cabin mein chali gayi**

**Divyana ye sab dekh ke hairan thi Divyana uthke Dushyant ke paas aayi**

Divyana: Dushyant ye tum kya kar rahe they maana ki wo tumhari subordinate hai lekin ye kaunsa tareeka hai us se baat karne ka Dushyant(Chillakar): To ab tum mujhe sikhaogi ki mujhe apni "Saali" se kis tarah se baat karni chahiye

**Itna kehke wo bhi gusse mein chala gaya **

**Divyana ko itni unchi awaz mein kisi se bhi kuch sun ne ki aadat nahi thi , is sab baton se uski bhi aankhon mein aansun aa chuke they**

**Tabhi Shreya aur Sachin aate hain Sachin dekhta hai ki Purvi aa chuki thi**

* * *

**Here In Purvi's desk**

**Sachin wahan aata hai**

Sachin: Purvi , Kaisi ho tum

**Purvi bina kuch kahe wahan se jaane lagi Sachin Purvi ka haath pakad ke usey apni ore khichta hai**

Sachin(uske gaal pe haath rakh ke):Hey ! Kya hua haan ,? Purvi uske gale lag jaati hai

Purvi: Sachin, Sachin mujhe bahot dar lag raha hai

Sachin: Dar kis baat se haan , tum ek CID officer ho tum

Purvi : Sachin tum samajh nahi rahe ho jis dar se main gyarah mahine tum se alag rahi wo….

Sachin: Kaisa dar?

Purvi: Chingara ! agar wo Maaya di aur Dushyant jiju ko alag kar sakta hai to wo …

Sachin: Kuch nahi hoga koi tumhe mujhse alag nahi kar sakta, mere pyar mein itni takat hai ki tumhe mujhse koi alag nahi kar sakta do you get this Aur ek baat batao ye tera choton se, takleefon se , koi pichle janam ka rishta hai kya, har jagah tera picha karte aa jaati hain yaar

Purvi: Sachin main pareshan hun tumhe mazak soojh raha hai

Sachin: Nahi matlab har jagah tere piche kyun aa jaati hain, aur tu pareshan hoke rone lagti hai ulti seedhi harkaten karne lagti hai, har chaar din mein hospital pahonch jaati hai

Purvi : Dekho mujhe koi shauk nahi hai choten khaane ka

Sachin: Hmm.. wo dikh raha hai… aur ek baat tu na ye Chingara ka dar na man se nikaal de hum ek dusre se itna pyar karte hain ki phir chahe koi ho Chingara ho, Mangara ho, Wangara ho ya… koi aur koi alag nahi kar sakta hume samjhi Arey Samjhi ya nahi

Purvi has padi

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT**

**Sachin Purvi ko ghar chodne aaya tha**

**Uske ghar jaake**

Purvi: Bye Sachin

Sachin: Bye kisliye Main to yahin rukne waala hun

Purvi: Kya tum is ghar mein mere saath

Sachin: Haan ACP sir ke orders hain

Purvi: ACP sir ke ? Sachin: hmm

Purvi: Dekho mazak mat karo

Sachin: Main mazak nahi kar raha ye ACPsir ke orders hain main yahan tumhari protection ke liye rahunga Ab chalen?

Purvi : Chalo Aur wo andar jaate hain

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

** Purvi uth gayi thi**

Purvi( watch ko dekh ke): Hey bhagwaan 8:30 baj gaye

**Tabhi Sachin wahan aata hai uske haath mein chai ki tray thi**

Sachin: an an aaan Uthna mana hai

Purvi: Sachin tumne mujhe uthaya kyun nahi

Sachin: ACP sir ke orders they

Purvi: Shut up Sachin ACP sir ne ye thodi kaha tha ki mujhe uthne na do unhone tumhe meri protection ke liye bheja tha

**_Hum tere bina ab reh nahi sakte_**

**_Tere bina kya wajood mera_**

**_Hum tere bina ab reh nahi sakte_**

**_Tere bina kya wajood mera_**

Sachin: Haan wo isiliye madam ki unke orders they ki jab tak tum puri tarah se theek nahi hoti tumhe office nahi aane diya jaye, ye ghav jo abhi abhi bhare hain aur tum office jaane ki zid pakad ke baithi ho , unhe acchi tarah pata tha ki agar koi tumse behes mein jeet sakta hai to wo sirf main isliye main yahan hun aapke paas aapka dhyan rakhne ke liye so

_**Tujhse juda gar ho jayenge**_

_**To khud se hi ho jayenge juda**_

Purvi: Par...

Sachin ne uske honthon par apna hath rakh diya

_**Kyunki tum hi ho**_

_**Ab tum hi ho**_

_**Zindagi ab tum hi ho**_

_**Chain bhi ,Mera dard bhi**_

_**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_

Sachin : Koi behes nahi ye nashta fatafat khatam karo Purvi

Purvi POV- Ye ghav ko theek hone mein bhale hi waqt laga ho lekin tumhe paake jo mere man ke ghav they wo to bhar hi chuke hain

* * *

**Here in Office **

**LUNCH TIME**

Divyana: Dushyant tum lunch nhi karoge

Dushyant: mujhe kab kya karna chahiye tum mujhe mat sikhao

Divyana:main to bas

Dushyant bina sune kuch kaam karrne laga

Divyana: Kisi ka gussa khane pe kyun utar rahe ho

Dushyant: mujhe bhook nahi hai jab bhook lagegi to kha lunga tumhe fikar karne ki koi zaruat nhi hai

Divyana : Sahi waqt par khana khane se sehat acchi rehti hai

Dushyant: maine kaha na meri fikar karne ki tumhe zaruat nahi hai

* * *

In Purvis' home

**Sachin Purvi ko dhundh raha tha nahakar wo pata nhi kahan chali gayi thi**

**Dhundhte hue wo bahar aaya wo garden mein khadi thi turquoise colour ki sari thi**

Sachin : Purvi yahan kyun khadi ho aur ye kya

Purvi turn hui uske karib aayi

Sachin usey dekhtey hi raha

Sachin: abhi se dubara patni aur bahu banne ki koshish mein ho kya

Purvi: tum to mujhe uthne bhi nahi de rahe they socha ki zara ghum lun hmmmm Aur rahi baat patni ya bahu banne ki to uske liye mujhe sarri pehne ki koi zaruat nahi hai

**Mausam ne kuch aur karwat li thi Barish hone lagi**

Sachin: Purvi chalo barish ho rahi hai tum bheeg jaogi tabyat aur kharaab ho jaayegi chalo

Purvi: nahi Sachin aaj main bahot khush hun is aaasma ko chuna chaahti hun mujhe bheegne do

Sachin :Purvi bewakufi hai bheegna bin mausam barsaat mein

Purvi : accha thik hai rok lo mujhe lekin us se pehle mujhe pakad ke to dikhao

**She started running and Sachin was chasing her finally he caught her .**

_Zara Zara behekta hai mehekta hai_

_Aaj to mera tan badan_

_Main pyaasi hun mujhe bharle_

_Apni baahon mein_

**He held her and pulled her back and started kissing her from her back... He placed very hard kisses**

**He picked her up in bridal style and brought him back to her house and left him stand in the room**

_Zara Zara behekta hai mehekta hai_

_Aaj to mera tan badan_

_Main pyaasi hun mujhe bharle_

_Apni baahon mein_

**He realized what had Purvi said to him that night so he was about to go but Purvi held his hand .He looked at her as if she was pleading him not to go**

_Hai meri kasam tujhko sanam_

_Door kahin naa jaa_

_Ye doori kehti hai paas mere aaja re_

**He smiled and came near her and kissed he at the front and gave her smoochs.. Both of them were lost in each other .He kissed her eyes and cheeks and finally placed his lips on her**

**It was thundering**

_Yunhi baras baras kaali ghata barse_

_Hum yar bheeg jayen_

_Is chaahat ki baarish mein (He untied her blouse dori)_

_Meri khuli khuli laton ko suljhaye (He was moving his hands in her hairs)_

_Tu apni ungliyon se_

_Main to hun isi khaahish mein_

_(He took her to bed and drew a blanket)_

_Sardi ki raaton mein_

_hum soye rahe ek chaadar mein_

_Hum dono tanha hon_

_Na koi bhi rahe is ghar mein_

_Zara zara behekta hai mehekta hai_

_Aaj to mera tan badan_

_main pyaasi hun mujhe bhar Le_

_apni baahon mein_

And they continued making love

* * *

**IN THE EVENING**

**As they made love they were still in the blanket like that**

**Someone belled the door**

Purvi : Sachin jao na dekhke aao kaun hai

Sachin:Anh.. Kaun hai jo itne beautiful couple ko itne beautiful manzar mein disturb kar raha hai

Purvi: Jaake dekhoge nahi to pata kaise chalega

**Sachin kissed her lips and went to see who was it . He started wearing his pants and was wearing his shirt while opening the door his buttons were half open**

**He opened the door and was shocked to see the person **

Sachin: Aap yahan ? Aap yahan kaise...

* * *

**Oho ! Chapter khatam... socho socho kaun ho sakta hai darwaze pe :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Maaroge to nahi naa ...please maarna mat is story ke late update ke liye... Sorry...This time it is really long one... Sorryy... for such a long wait**

* * *

**He opened the door and was shocked to see the person**

Sachin: Aap yahan ? Aap yahan kaise...

**Wo Sachin ki beeji thi**

Beeji: Mujhe pata tha tu yahin hoga... Kahan hai wo... Main puchhti hun kahan hai wo...

**And she got inside the home .Purvi who was still in the bedsheet naked... Geetji entered the room in anger but when she saw Purvi like that ... Giving a disgusting look she came out of the room**

Geetji: Bas do chaar adayen dikhai , 2-4 aansu tapkaye is besharam kudi ne aur tu pighal ke aa gaya iske paas dubara

**Purvi Wore her clothes and came out of the room.**

Sachin: Beeji aap isey galat samajh rahi hain Beeji ye..

Geetji: Tu chup reh... Bada aaya iski wakaalat karne wala

Sachin: Beeji meri gal te suno... Galatfehmi ki wajah se isne...

Geetji: Galatfehmi kedi galat fehmi... O koi galat fehmi nahi hai mainu

Aur tu 1 saal pehle jo kiya hai tune wo kaafi nahi tha jo dubara mere bhole puttar ko fasa rahi hai

Sachin: Beeji aisa nahi hai... Purvi aur main ab bhi ek dusre ko chaahte hain

Geetji: O koi chaahti waahti nahi hai ye tujhe ... Sab natak hai iska

Sachin: Beeji aisa nahi hai.. Beeji Purvi

Geetji: O tu chup kar khotya... Phir se jaadu tona chala diya isne mere puttar pe... Haye mera puttar... Chal tu ab yahan se is kudi ke paas to main tenu 1 minute bhi na rehne dungi

Sachin: Beeji samajhne ki koshish kyun nahi kar rahi hain aap

Geetji: Dekh Sachin , Mujhse behes na karii... Chal mere saath ... Aur khabardar jo is se mila hai to

**Geetji uska haath pakad ke uswy wahan se le jaane hi waali thi ke tabhi Purvi ne jhuk ke unke pair pakad liye**

Geetji: O ye kya kar rahi hai uth

Purvi(crying): Main jaanti hun main maafi ke layak nahi hun... Jo maine kiya uski saza mujhe milni hi chahiye... Par itna bhi bada apraadh nahi tha mera ki aap Sachin ko mujhse alag karke mujje saza do Beeji, Beeji agar aapko saza deni hai to mujhe baandhke rakhiye , mujhe maariye , Do chapet lagaiye mujhe , Par Sachin se alag mat keejiye... Please Beeji Please..

Geetji: Dekh ye sab natak mat kar... Pair chhadd mere

Purvi: Jab tak aap mujhe maaf nahi karte main aapke pair nahi chhodungi

Geetji: Aaho ... Kar diya maaf... Ab chhad te sahi

Purvi: Nahi wada keejiye Sachin se mujhe alag nahi karengi aap

Geetji: Accha thik hai wada kiya tu uth te sahi

Purvi uthti hai

Geetji ne uski aankhen pehchhaan li thi wo dekh chuki thi uski aankhon mein dard..

Wo Purvi ke paas gayin.. Uske aansu ponchhe...

Geetji: O naa puttar... Aise aansu nahi bahate hai... Samajh sakti hun... Simmi ne bataya mujhe sab... o main to bas naraz thi thoda sa tujhse... O bhala maa kabhi bahot der tak apni santan se naraz reh sakti hai bhala ... Tune galati ki to bhala daatu bhi na tujhe ...

**Unhone Purvi ko gale se lagaya..**

Geetji: O khote ab tujhe kya alag se bolna padega

Sachin bhi unhe gale lagata hai

Sachin: Beeji... Aap yahan kaise

Geetji: Mainu Simmi ne sab bata diya tha... Mujhe andaza tha tu yahan hoga... Isliye aa gayi... Par menu ki pta tha ki is tarah ka nazara milega

SachVi blushed

Geetji: Puttar... Apni Simmi ka vyah pakka ho gaya hai.. 3 hafte baad hona hai uska vyaah

Sachin: 3 hafte baad... Lekin itni jaldi Beeji...

Geetji: Haan puttar kyunki is ke baad 6 mahine tak koi mahoorat nahi hai ... Waise hi uski shadi me itni der ho gayi hai... Ab aur der karna thik nahi hoga ... Iskiye maine haan kar diya

Sachin: Lekin itni jaldi itni saari taiyyari kaise hogi...

Geetji: Uski fikar naa kar wo sab tere Bauji ne dekh lena hai... O uski rasmo mein uski parjai ka hona bahot jaruri hai. . Lekin... Tum dono ka to vyaah toot gaya tha... Isliye phir se mandir mein aaj tum dono ke ik or baar mandir mein phere loge

Sachvi looked at each other

Geetji: Aaho... Ab chalo mere saath

**She took both of them to the temple...**

**Jahan pure riti aur riwaaz ke saath sachvi ek baar phir shadi ke bandhan mein bandh gaye...**

Sachin (keeping his hand on her forehead): Main kasam khata hun Purvi... Ke aaj ke baad chaahe kuch bhi ho jaaye main tumhara saath nahi chhodunga... Main humesha tumpe yakin rakhunga

Purvi: Aaj is mandir mein apne sindoor pe haath rakhke main kasam khaati hun... Tumhe chhodke jaane ka khayal bhi apne zehen mein nahi laungi

**Both of them smiled and hugged each other**

**Purvi was back to her own home...her love's home..**

**Sachvi's Home**

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Sachin aur Purvi office jaa rahe they ..

**In the car**

**Purvi Sachin ke bagal mein thi. Signal pe Gadi ruki**

**Tabhi Purvi dekha ki Sachin kisi ladki ko bahot der se dekh raha tha**

Purvi: Kya dekh rahe ho wahan ?Laddu bat rahe hain

Sachin: Nahi Purvi wo bas main...

Purvi: Sab samajhti hun main... Us ladki ko kabse dekh rahe ho tum ...

Sachin: Tum galat samajh rahi ho Purvi aisa kuch bhi nahi hai

Tabhi Signal green ho gaya

Purvi: Sab samajhti hun main... Tum chup chaap gaadi chalao

Sachin : Purvi...

(He drove the car )

They reached Bereau

Purvi: Keh diya na ek baar mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni... Nahi karni matlab nahi karni...

Sachin: Arey suno to sahi meri baat

Purvi: Dekho mujhse baat mat karo...Mujhe tumse baat karne mein koi interest nahi hai

Sachin: Thik hai tumhe nahi karni na mujhse baat?

Purvi: Nahi...

Sachin: Thik hai to mujhe bhi tumse koi baat nahi karni

Tabhi ACP sir andar aate hain

ACP:Abhijeet Daya Khabriyon se pata chala hai ki Mumbai mein koi severe dhamake ki planning ho rahi hai... Hume jald se jald pata karna padega.. Ki ye sab visphotak mile kaise ?aur kahin kisine koi bomb plant to nahi kiya... Everyone spread out...jitna ho sake har jagah har ilaake ki chhan been karo... Cover as much area as possibble ...

**Wo sab ko pair karke unhe Sheher ki alag alag jagah pe jaane ke liye kehte hain. Sachvi ko eksaath kisi area mein jaana tha...**

**Sab search pe they par ekdam se Sachvi ko bomb milta hai .Wo ek time bomb tha aur usme time bhi bahot kam bacha tha.**

**sachvi usey leke bhaagte huye gaadi mein baithte hain**

**Aur usey sheher se door lasne ke iraade se Sachin gaadi ko bhi sheher se kaafi door aa gaya tha CID team bhi unke pichey thi**

Purvi: Bomb kabhi bhi explode ho sakta hai Sachin

Sachin: Gaadi se nikle to bomb phat jaega kuch aisa karna hoga ki saamp bhi mar jaaye aur laathi bhi na toote...

Purvi: Haan jaldi... Sirf 2 minute hain

Sachin: Sochne ka waqt nahi hai...we have to do something

Purvi: Lekin kya?

Sachin:Hold my shoulder

Purvi: What no...never..

Sachin: Bakwas band karo ...do as i say.. Hold my shoulder

Jaise hi main kahun hum dono gaadi se kood jayenge

Purvi: Hmm

Sachin: 1 ,2 and 3

Dono gaadi se kood gaye ...Aur tabhi ek bahot bada dhamaka hua

**Tab tak baki team bhi wahan aa chuki thi**

**Puri CID team ke us dhamake ko dekhke hosh hi udd gaye... Unhe laga ki Sachvi is blast ka shikaar ho chuke they par sirf Dushyant ko yakin tha ki wo dono zinda hain**

**Dusri Taraf**

Dushyant( Forest department se): Inspector aap chaahe apni puri fauj laga deejiye... Lekin mujhe wo dono ekdum safe chahiye ...Sahi salamat .. Aur Zinda

InSpector: lekin sir blast hua aur phir wo itni gehri khaai mein gire hain...do you still think wo bache honge

Dushyant: Jitna kaha jaye utna keejiye

Inspector: Right sir

* * *

**YAHAN KHAAI MEIN**

**Sachin ko kuch kuch hosh aa gaya tha ... Usey yaad aaya ki wo log khaai se gir gaye they...Purvi ab bhi behosh thi... Usne Purvi ko uthane ki koshish ki**

Sachin: Purvi... Purvi...

Purvi ko kuchh kuchh hosh aaya

Purvi: Hum zinda hain?...

Sachin: Haan hum zinda hain

Purvi ko to jaise yakin hi nahi hua

Purvi: Nahi matlab itni unnchhi khaai se girne par bhi hum zinda hain... Sachin pinch me

Sachin: Kya ?

Purvi: Arey Pinch me

Sachin: As you wish

Purvi: Iska matlab hum sach mein zinda hain

Sachin: Hello madam zyada khush hone ki zaruat nahi hai... Tumhe shayad dikh nahi raha lekin hum log is ghane jungle mein khi gaye hain..

Ab utho ya zameen par hi baithe rehne ka irada hai..

Purvi: Haan haan...

Purvi uthne ke liye jaise hi aage badhi uske top ka upar ka hissa fat gaya

Sachin usey apni jacket utaar ke deta hai... Jisey wo pehen leti hai

Sachin: Chalen?

Purvi: Par kis taraf.. Yahan to bahot raaste hain

Sachin: I think us taraf chalna chahiye

Kareeb aadha ghanta paidal chalne ke baad

Purvi: Sachin...Sachin..stop

Sachin: Kya hua ?

Purvi: Aur kitna chalna padega?Mujhe tumhari baat manni hi nahi chahiye thi

Sachin: Accha? nahi maanti na maine to tumpe apni baat thopi nahi thi naa... Naa aati mere saath

Purvi: Sach mein bhool ho gayi ..khud raasta dhundhti to aisa nahi hota

Sachin: Thik hai... Itna hi shauk hai to ab mere piche mat aana khud dhundh lena

Purvi: Haan haan jao jao.. Main khud chali jaungi

Sachin...Sachin tum kahan ho(she noticed he was not there )

Purvi bahot dar chukki thi usey laga ki sach mein Sachin usey chhodke sath kahin aur to nahi chala lio

Tabhi pichey se Sachin aata hai

Sachin: Booo..

Purvi :Kahan gaye they tum.. Bina bataye ... Kitna dar gayi thi main..

Sachin: Kyun khud raasta dhoondh rahi thi na

Purvi: Accha sorryna chalen ?

Dono phir chalte chalte ek jagah aa chuke they...wo ek chhota sa ghar tha... Dono us ghar mein gaye...dekha koi bhi nahi tha ...

Sachin:Kal subah tak yahin rukna padega

YAHAN DUSRI TARAF

Cid ki puri team aur forest team unhe dhundh rahi thi..

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**Puri raat jungle ke jaanwaron ki aawaz sunke koi bhi nahi soya tha**

**Tabhi Sachin kuchh dhoondh raha tha**

Purvi: Kya dhoondh rahe ho?

Sachin: Ye ek ghar hai na yahan kuch na kuch zarur milega... Ye dekho ek bottle mili hai

Purvi: Kya hai iske andar..

Sachin: Pata nahi par shayad humare kaam aa jaye

Ab chalen...hume phir raasta dhundhna hai

Purvi: Haan chalo

Wo chalne lage tabhi Sachin ne ek patthar uthaya aur us patthar se pedon Pe kuchh nishan banane laga

Thodi der chalne ke baad

Purvi: Bas aur nahi... Main aur nahi chal sakti..

Sachin : Thik hai... Kuch der ruk jaate hain yahin

Purvi: Mujhe pyaas lagi hai

Sachin: Tum ruko main dekhke aata hun... Aas paas paani dikh jaye

Purvi:Lekin laoge kaise?

Sachin: Ye bottle kis din kaam aayegi?

Sachin paani ki talaash mein nikal chuka tha... Thodi der baad uski chheekh sunai deti hai.. Purvi ghabrake uski chheekh ki taraf daudti hai... Jab wo wahan gayi usne dekha ki Sachin ko kisi bichhu ne kaat liya tha aur wo behosh tha..p

**Usey samajh nahi aa raha tha ki ab wo kya kare... Wo turant paas ke ped ke paas gayi jahan se usne kuch patte tode.. Purvi na to in ped ke patton ka nasm jaanti thi naa hi ye ki wakai wo aushadhi sabit hongi ya nahi... Lekin kisi bhi haal mein wo Sachin ko bachana chaahti thi**

**Un patton se ras nikaal ke usne ...pani daalke uske ghav par usey thik karne ki koshish ki par jab usey kuch aur na soojha to usne us jagah pe Sachin ko kaata aur khoon ke sahare usey choos choos ke nikaalne lagi(common guys ye scene bahot baar dikhaate hain humari hindi movies mein...I know it is the wrong way to take out poison)... Sachin ko bachane ki har mumkin koshish mein thi wo...**

**Thodi der mein Sachin ko to hosh aa gaya . Par ab Purvi behosh hone lagi thi.. Sachin ki chot ko kaatne se zeher uske honthon par bhi chadh gaya tha...wo saamne beh rahe jharne ke saamne baith gayi . Khud ke chehre ko dhone lagi...Sachin ye sab dekh raha tha...aur ab uski aankhen bhar aayi thi...usne Purvi ko gale laga liya**

Sachin: Ye tumne kya kia?

Purvi: Aur tum yahan kyun aaye aur wo bhi akele..Tumhe kuch ho jata to

**Sachvi hugged each other**

**Sachin ne us bottle mein paani liya aur wo dubara se un pedon par ke nishaano se us ghar ki taraf aa gaye**

**Bahot der ho gayi lekin unhe raasta nahi mila aur ab to raat bhi ho gayi thi**

Purvi: Mujhe bhook lagi hai

Sachin: Ma'am kaunse hotel se khaana mangwaun 2 star 3 star ta phir 5 star...Cuzine kya pasand karengi aap... Chinese , Italian ya.. Continental... Yahan sab milta hai

Purvi: Bigadte kyun ho ...maine to sirf itna kaha ki mujhe bhook lagi hai

Sachin: Bhook sirf tumko nahi lagi mujhe bhi lagi hai.. Par ye jungle hai yahan kaise khana aayega

Purvi: thik hai lekin main to khaane ki chiz dhundhke rahungi...(itna kehke wo bahar chali gayi)

Sachin: Marwayegi ye ladki... Purvi ruko...

Is se pehle ki Sachin usey rokta Purvi dhoondhte dhoondhte ek phal le chuki thi

Sachin: Purvi ruko usme...zeher .. .

Par Purvi wo fal khaa chuki thi

Purvi: Kuch nahi hai.. Seb ki tarah hai bilkul ...

Sachin: Ab khaa liya ho to chalogi ?

Purvi: Haan haa

Raaste mein Purvi kuchh ajeeb ajeeb harkaten karne lagi..

Purvi(pulling his cheeks) : Kitne cute ho na tum shonuu...

Sachin: Kya harkate kar rahi ho?

Purvi: Zara zara touch me touch me...

Sachin: Lagta hai wo phal nasheela tha...Oh my God

Purvi: Aye...barish hone wali hai main... Naachu haan main naachti hun

She made him run after her

Purvi(singing):Zara sa jhoom lun main...

Sachin: Arey na re na re na

Purvi : Zara sa ghoom lun main

Sachin: Arey na re na re na

Purvi(holding his collar): Aa tujhe chhoom lun main

Sachin : Arey na re baba na

Purvi(running in the jungle): main chali banke hawa

Sachin : Rabba mere ... Mainu bacha

Purvi : Mausam bhi beimaan

Masti ka ye samaa

Roko o logon zamin pe girne laga aasma

Thumak thumak ke jhoolungi main

Udke gagan ko chhoolungi main

Main chali banke hawa

Sachin: Rabba mere . ... Mainu bacha

After chasing her . Sachin also held her hand

Sachin : Jaati hai tu kahan

Janeman jaanejaan( cubed her face)

Ladki hai tu khubsurat

Ladka main naujawan

Tujhe gale laga lun aa(hugged her)

Palkon mein bitha lun aa

Ho gaya mujhe nasha

Purvi: Rabba mere mainu bacha( she again runs away )

Sachin (held her tightly): Zara sa jhoom lun main

Purvi: Arey na re na re na

Sachin: Zara sa ghoom lun main

Purvi: Are na re na re na

Sachin (getting closer): Aa tujhe chhoom lun main

Purvi: Are na re baba naa

Sachin: Ho gaya mujhe nasha

Purvi: Rabba mere ... Mainu bacha ...

Dono wapas us ghar mein chale gaye

NEXT MORNING

* * *

Purvi uthi to usne dekha ki wo Sachin ki baahon mein thi aur usne Sachin ka jacket pehna hua tha Sachin ke buttons bhi open they

Purvi: Sachin Sachin utho

Sachin woke up

Purvi: Sachin ... Ye sab kya hai

Sachin: Kya kya hai ?

Purvi: Tum aur main is haalat mein

Sachin: Haan kal raat ko tumhi ne ki thi meri ye haalat

Purvi: Tum kya bol rahe ho kya hua tha kal raat ?

Sachin: Tumhe kuch yaad nahi ... Kal kya hua tha?

Purvi: Nahi

Sachin: Bano mat tumhe sach me nahi pata kal kya hua?

Purvi: Nahi Sachin... Beeji ki kasam mujhe sach mein yaad nahi

Sachin(teasing her): Batate huye sharam aati hai mujhe

Purvi(scared): Kya kiya maine .. ... Aur kya hua aisa

Sachin(blushing): Purvi... Wo kal raat...

Purvi: Kya hua Sachin bolo na

Sachin : Kal raat tumne wo nasheela phal khaa liya tha

Purvi: Maine kya kiya uske baat

Sachin(cubing her face) : Purvi kal raat humare bich wahi sab hua jo hona chahiye tha... Jo us din Beeji ke aane se pehle hua tha

Purvi: Nahi ... aisa nahi ho sakta i mean... I mean ..(made a crying face)

Sachin: Aisa hi hua hai Purvi ... Aisa hi hua hai

Purvi: Main aisa kaise kar sakti hun... I mean main hosh mein nahi thi par tum to hosh mein they... Tumne aisa kaise hone dia ?

Sachin: Arey tumhari marzi thi to mana kaise kar sakta tha main ... Aur waise bhi hum shadi shuda hain kuchh hua bhi to ro kyun rahi ho?

Purvi: Kyunki main maa nahi banna chahti

Sachin(shocked): Kya?

Purvi: Mera matlab hai is waqt maa nahi banna chaahti... Abhi 3 hafte baad Simmi ki shaadi hai is beech main pregnant ho gayi to aur tum to mujhe kuch karne nahi doge... Naa hi Beeji ... Uski shaadi kaise hogi kabhi socha hai...

Tum ... Tum to hosh mein they na tumne wisa kaise hone diya(crying bitterly)

Sachin: Purvi... Purviii please rona band karo ... Please rona band karo... Dekho tum jaanti ho main tumhe rote huye nahi dekh sakta... Purvi... Main mazak kar raha tha..

Purvi(hitting him): Har waqt mazak pata hai kitna dar gayi thi main...

Sachin(cubbing her face): Ab isme darne wali kya baat hai...dekho... Jaan...agar aisa kuchh ho bhi jata hai na tab bhi Simmi ki shadi utni hi dhoom dhaam se hogi ... Hmm

Purvi: Pakka?

Sachin : haan... Now calm down and smile

Purvi smiled

Coming out of the house

Purvi: Ab chalen ya phir zindagi bhar yahin rehne ka iraada hai

Sachin: Waise khayal bura nahi hai... Ye jagah kitni sundar hai... Sheher se koson door ... Humare bacche bhi kitne super duper cool honge ...Mujhe to twins chahiye... Maine to naam bhi soch liya hai

Purvi: Accha kya naam socha hai

Sachin: Haan bete ka naam Raakaa aur Beti ka Kaanchi

Purvi: Raakaa? Kaanchi?

Sachin: Haan kyun acche nahi hain

Purvi: Bahot acche hain bilkul tumhari aur is jungle ki tarah

Sachin: Accha to tumhare hisaab se kya naam hona chahiye?

Purvi: Aashi aur Ayur...Kaise hain

Sachin: Bahot pyaare bilkul tumhari tarah

Purvi: Ab chalen ?

Sachin: Chalo

* * *

**A/N: Guys ab taiyyar ho jao sad hone ke liye kyunki next chap mein main aapko rulane wali hun... kya karun PYAAR YEH JAANE KAISA HAI**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Soory guysss for late update of this story... I know it is a sad part...cant even say to enjoy it because it will hurt you**

* * *

**IN CID BUREAU**

**One month passed**

**CID team found SachVi back Due to some reason Kamran's(Kavin and Simran) wedding was postponed...and all were discussing about the bomb and their plantation**

ACP: Sachin...Purvi...tum dono bach to gaye lekin ab bhi ye bombs ki location hume track karni padegi ...Hum ye bhi to nahi jaante ki in logon ka plan kya hai

Suddenly ACP's phone rang

ACP :Kya ...pakki khabar hai ?...My god!

Daya: Kya hua sir?

Abhijeet: Haan sir aap itne pareshan kyun hain

ACP: Daya baaki saare officers ko phone karke keh do ki wo unke nazdiki bheed bhaad wale ilake mein turant pahonchein aur jitni jaldi ho sake market wagereh khali karwa de ...pakki khabar mili hai ki Mumbai ke kisi crowded market mein severe bomb blast ho sakta hai...

Daya: Right sir

ACP: Abhijeet tum Sachin Nikhil aur Purvi tum log linking road jao...wahan khatra zyada hai

3 of them: Right sir

* * *

**At Linking Road**

**Vo log market khali karane lage aas paas ka bhid khaali karane lage tabhi Sachin ko koi dikha aur vo uske pichhey gaya... .Sab bas us bomb ko dhundh rahe they**

Abhijeet: Purvi, kuchh mila

Purvi: Nahi sir kuchh bhi nahi mila...

Abhijeet: Ye Sachin kahan reh gaya

Purvi: Pata nahi sir abhi to yahin they ...achanak kahan chale gaye

**Kaafi der tak dhundhne ke baad Sachin ek jagah mila usnne kisi mare huye aadmi ki chhaati pe apna haath rakha hua tha aur baaki team bhi wahan pahonch chuki thi ye sab dekh ke hairan they**

Sachin : Sir aap log ...

Abhijeet: Ye sab kya hai Sachin...aur ye aadmi(as he was about to step in front)

Sachin: Ruk jaiye sir...main sab batata hun aap log please jaiye aur is market ko khaali karwaiye ... Please sir

Nikhil: lekin sir aap is aadmi ki chhati pe haath...

Sachin : Nikhil iski chhaati pe ek sensor bomb hai agar maine apna haath hataya to ye phat jayega aur saath mein timer bhi laga hai bas 5 minute hain meri baat maaniye aap log ye market khaali karwaiye please warna dhamqka ho jayega...

Abhijeet: What?...Main abhi bomb squad ko phone karta hun

He calls bomb squad

4 minutes left

Abhijeet: What 15 minute lag jayenge yahan aane mein jald se jald aaiye yahan aap log

Sachin: Sir hum log bomb squad ka wait nahi kar sakte aap log please is ilaake ko khaali karwaiye

Abhijeet: He's right...chalo market khaali karwana hoga

Baki sab market khaali karwane lagte hain par Purvi wahin khadi thi

3 minutes left

Sachin: Purvi jao market khaali karwao

Purvi: Nahi main tumhe akela chhodke nahi jaa sakti

Sachin: Pagal mat bano Purvi jao yahan se mujhse zyada is waqt desh ko tumhari zaruat hai

Purvi: Desh ke liye is waqt 6 jaanbaaz officers hain par main yahan se nahi jaungi

2 minutes left

Sachin: Purvi zidd mat karo yahan se jao

Purvi: Zidd main nahi tum kar rahe ho...

Sachin: Purvi please try and understand... jao main tumhari jaan zokhim mein nahi daal sakta go...

Purvi took her gun out and pointed towards herself

Purvi: Tumhe meri kasam hai Sachin agar ek aur baar tumne mujhe yahan se jaane ke liye kaha hai na i'll shoot myself

Sachin: Pagal ho gayi ho kya Tum?...ye kya kar rahi ho...

Purvi came near him and holded his hand

Purvi: Saath jeene marne ki kasmein khaayi thi naa to phir ab mujhe apne saath kyun nahi rehne de sakte

Sachin: Purvi ...

Purvi hugged him...Sachin also hugged her with one hand on the plate ...

He saw only 30 seconds were left .Till then the team had also come

Sachin(in mind): I am sorry Purvi mujhe ye karna hoga

Sachin: **Teri har saans meri hai**

**Teri har dhadkan pe haq hai mera**

**Tu zinda kisi aur shareer mein hai**

**Bas itna sa haq hai tera...**

**And after this he holded her back and falls on the ground in order to save her**

**And suddenly a blast took place.. Both of them were some distance away from it so they were affected by it ... But CID team was shocked**

Dono ke haath ek dusre se milne ki aas mein they par mil nahi paa rahe they

Abhijeet: Sachin ...Purvi...

Wo unke karib gaya to dekha dono ki saanse abhi bhi chal rahi thi

Ambulance was called and they were took to the hospital

* * *

**IN THE HOSPITAL**

Freddie: Ye sab kya ho gaya sir ...Ye blast me Sachin sir aur Purvi...

ACP: Dheeraj rakho Freddie sab thik ho jayega

Shreya cried badly...she couldn't handle her tears

Daya uske kandhe pe haath rakhta hai .She starts crying again

Daya:Shreya...

Suddenly her phone buzzed...

It was a call from Geetji . She started crying seeing that call

Daya: Shreya kya hua...?

Shreya: Panchvi baar ...ye paanchvi baar hai jab Auntie ji ka phone aaya hai ...Main us maa ko kya jawab dun jiske dono bachhe ...

Daya: Shreya sambhalo apne aap ko...aur...unhe sach bata do...

Shreya: Kya?...

Daya: Haan..unhe sach to batana hi padega na Sachin aur Purvi ke maa baap hain vo log sach janna adhikaar hai unka ...

Again her phone buzz...

Daya: Phone uthao Shreya...

Shreya pics the phone

Shreya: Ha...Helloo...

Geetji: Oh Puttar main kabse tera phone laga rahi hun tu phone nahi utha rahi Sachin aur Purvi ko phone laga rahi hun unme se koi phone nahi utha raha ...Puttar sab thik hai na?...

Shreya: Auntie wo...wo...

Daya usey sab batane ka ishara karta hai

Geetji: Kya hua sab thik te hai na ... Puttar tu kuchh bol to

Shreya: Auntie wo...

Geetji: Tu ro kyun rahi hai...haye mera dil baitha jaa raha hai bata na kya hua

Shreya: Auntie wo... ...

She tells her the whole story

Geetji behosh hone wali thi lekin kisi tarah unhone khud ko sambhala

Geetji: Hum log aa rahe hain...

* * *

AFTER SOMETIME

**Geetji and Yogiraj ji (father of Sachin ) Simran and Kavin reach the hospital meanwhile Doctors also come out of the ICU...**

Yogiraj ji: Kya hua Doctor sahab humare dono bachhe thik to hain na

Doctor: Aap log Mr and Mrs Malhotra hain?

Yogiraj: O haan ji Sachin humara beta hai aur Purvi humari bahu ab to bataiye ...humare bacche thik to ho jaenge na?...

Doctor: Dekhiye dono ki bodies bahot buri tarah jal chuki hai ...Dono ki body pe 60 se 70 % burns hain ...abhi filhaal kuchh kaha nahi jaa sakta...Ganimat hai ki dono ka chehra bach gaya hai warna puri body jal chuki hai...Purvi bomb se kuchh distance pe thi isliye wo bach sakti hai baki Sachin ke baare mein main kuchh nahi keh sakta .Now please excuse me mujhe ye case apni team ke saath discuss karna hai

**Geetji Doctor ki is baat ko sunke rone lagi**

**Yahan dusri taraf Divyana Dushyant ke haathon pe haath rakhti hai**

Divyana: Sab thik hoga dekhna tum ...

Dushyant: Divyana please go...

Divyana: Main samajh sakti hun ke...

Dushyant: Kya samajh sakti ho tum haan kya samajh sakti ho...shareer ke jalne mein kitni takleef hoti hai ye samjh sakti ho tum?... Jab shareer ka ang ang jal raha ho aur hum kuchh na kar payen to kitni takleef hoti hai ye samajh sakti ho...samjh sakti ho ...kuchh nahi samajh sakti tum...

Divyana was shattered by his words...

Here on the other side

Doctors kuchh der baad phir ICU se bahar aaye ...

Simran: Doctor sahab ab kaise hain mere veer aur parjai

Doctor: Dekhiye wo dono is waqt critical hain

Geetji: Doctor sahab parso mere Sachin ka janamdin hai tab tak to wo thik ho jaega na ji?

Doctor: Dekhiye aap meri baaton ko samajh nahi rahe hain...dono ke jism pe 60% burns hain...60% burns ka matlab samajhte hain aap?...Itni takleef hoti hai ki agar main aur aap milke is takleef ka andaza lagana chaahen na tab bhi nahi laga payenge ...Janmdin to door ki baat hai aap dua keejiye ko dono ki jaanen bach jayen...Hum apni puri koshish kar rahe hain...Aap bas dua keejiye

Geetji unki baat sunke ekdam se b3nch par baith gayi...Tarika unke paas aayi...

Tarika(weeping): Auntie aap dheeraj rakhiye sab thik ho jayega

2 HOURS LATER

Doctor bahar aate hain

Yogiraj: Ab kaise hain wo dono ?

Doctor: Dekhiye un dono ki jaan bachane ke liye hume surgery karna padegi

Yogiraj: Haan to keejiye na doctor sahab main bas apne bete aur bahu ko thik dekhna chaahta hun... Uske liye chaahe kuchh bhi karna pade

Doctor: Dekhiye surgery ke baad bhi wo dono thik ho jaenge ye waada nahi kar sakta main aapse

ACP : Matlab aap kya kehna chaahte hain doctor

Doctor: Ho sakta hai ki wo dono thik ho jaaen...Ye bhi ho sakta hai ki dono hi thik na ho ya unme se koi ek thik ho ye bhi ho sakta hai ki surgery ke baad dono coma mein chale jayen...kuchh bhi ho sakta hai isliye aapko surgery se pehle in papers pe sign karna hoga (giving papers to Yogiraj)

**Yogiraj ne un papers ko liya jab wo unhe sign karne jaa raha tha uske haath kaamp rahe they ...uske aankhon ke aage Sachin ka bachpan aane laga ...Purvi ka us ghar mein aane ka wo din yaad aane laga uski aankhen bhar aayi .Tabhi wahan Dushyant aaya**

Dushyant: Sign main karunga uncle

Yogiraj: Beta aap...

Dushyant: Haan uncle...agar wo dono aapke bachhe hain to mere bhi to kuchh lagte hain na...laiye papers sign main karunga

Dushyant ne wo papers leke unpe sign kar dia aur doctors ko de dia

AFTER THE SURGERY

Doctor ICU se bahar aaye

Daya: Doctor kaise hain dono ab thik to hain na?

Doctor: Darasal operation to successful tha lekin Purvi abhi bhi critical hai aur jab tak hosh nahi aa jata main kuchh nahi keh sakta aur Sachin ka dusre O.T mein Dr Wadhva surgery kar rahe they wo aake kuchh batayenge...

Tabhi Dr Wadhva wahan aate hain

Simran: Kaise hain Veerji ?

Dr Wadhva:I am sorry burns itne zyada they operation successful nahi tha ...abhi bhi wo critical hai

Kai ghante beet chuke they aur ab tak dono ki haalat mein koi sudhaar nahi tha...Yahan sab pareshan they...kisi tarah dono ki jaan bach jaaye bas yahi chaahte they...

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**IN ICU**

**Purvi ki aankhon mein hulchul mach rahi thi uske saamne blast ka wo manzar aaya aur ekdam se uski aankhen khuli ...Nurse ne ye sab dekha**

Nurse: Arey aapko to hosh aa gaya rukiye main Doctor ko bulati hun

Purvi bahot pareshan thi isliye us haalat mein bhi uske zehen mein bas Sachinnka naam aayaa

Purvi: Sa...Sachin..

Nurse: dekhiye aap aaram keejiye main doctor ko bulati hun

Purvi ki haalat uthne laayak nahi thi wo uth nahi paa rahi thi phir bhi nurse ke laakh rokne par wo uthi usne apna oxygen mask hataya...Nurse usey control karne ki koshih kar rahe they par wo ruk nahi rahi thi ...

Purvi: Ka ka ka...ha...nn... Hai...n mere pati

Nurse: Aap please let jaiye mam...

Purvi: Kah...aa hai mere pati

Nurse baar baar usey litaane ki aur oxygen mask pehnane ki koshish kar rahi thi

Purvi: Kahan hain mere pati...

Nurse: Dekhiye mam aap let jaiye ...Doctor

Purvi: Kahan hain mere pati...

Nurse: Unhe o.t 2 mein shift kiya gaya hai.. ..

Purvi ab bas Sachin ko dekhna chaahti thi usey kuchh hosh nahi tha Sachin ke alawa

**"_Preet ki lat mohe aisi laagi_**

_**Ho gayi main matwari**_

_**Bsl bal jaun apne piya ko**_

_**Hey..main jaun wari wari "**_

**Usne apna drip nikala aur wahan se uthi wo chalne tak ki haalat mein nahi thi phir bhi restless hoke jaise taise uthi aur nurse ko us kamzor haalat mein bhi usne dhakka diy...aur wahan se bhaagne lagi**

_**"Mohe sudh budh naa rahi tan man ki**_

_**ye to jaane duniya saari**_

_**Bebas aur laachar phirun main**_

_**Haari main dil haari**_

_**Haari main dil haari**_

**Wo ICU se us haapat mein bhi jaise taise bahar aayi...Wahan sab log usey dekhke hairan reh gaye Sab ne usey rokne ki koshish ki par shsyad uske pyaar ne usey itni taakat de di thi ki wo sab se haath chhudaake apne pyaar ko dhundh sake**

_**Tere naam se jee lun**_

_**tere naam se mar Jaun**_

_**Teri jaan ke sadke main**_

_**Kuchh aisa kar jaun**_

**Wo yahan se wahan bhaagke Sachin ko dhundhne lagi daudte huye wo reception pe gayi...**

_**Tune kya kar daala**_

_**mar gayi main**_

_**Mit gayi main**_

_**Ho ji haa ji ho gayi main**_

_**Teri deewani deewani**_

_**Teri deewani deewani**_

Purvi: OT 2

Receptionist(without seeing her): Straight then left

Receptionist ne usey dekha

Receptionist: Arey lekin mam aap...(wo kuchh kar paati is se pehle hi Purvi jaa chuki thi )

Wo bhaag rahi thi dhoondh rahi thi Sachin ko ...

**Finally usey Sachin dikha...O .T ke bahar wo khadi thi...usne dekha Doctors Sachin ka ilaj kar rahe they usji asnkhon mein aansun aa gaye**

_**Ishq junoon jab hadh se badh jaaye**_

_**Ishq junoon jab hadh se badh jaaye**_

_**Haste haste aashiq suli chaddh jaaye**_

_**(Wo rote rote wahi baith gayi )**_

_**Ishq ka jaadu sar chadh kar bole**_

_**Ishq ka jaadu sar chadh kar bole**_

_**Khoob laga lo pehre raste rab khole**_

_**Yahi ishq di marzi hai**_

_**Yahi rab di marzi hai**_

**(Tabhi wahan sab log bhi aa gaye...Purvi ko us haalat mein dekhke usey uthane lage...)**

_**Purvi: Sachin...Sachin...**_

_**Tere bin jeena kaisa**_

_**haan khudgarzi hai**_

**Wo lejaa rahe they par wo wahan se jaana nahi chaahti thi .**

_**Tune kya kar daala**_

_**mar gayi main mit gayi main**_

_**Ho gayi main teri deewani**_

**Purvi ro rahi thi ...Sachin ka dard usey bardaasht nahi ho raha tha...apne shareer ki jalan se zyada usey Sachin ke shareer ke jalan se dard ho raha tha ...**

Besudh bas usika khayal tha usey...

* * *

AFTER FEW HOURS

Geetji uske paas baithi thi...

Tabhi wahan nurse aayi...

Nurse:Aap kuchh kha leejiye

Geetji: Laiyye main khilati hun isey...(making her drink the soup)... Le puttar kuchh kha le

Purvi: Bee...Beejjii...Sachin ki aisi haalat hai...mere halak se khana nahi utrega...

Geetji: Naa puttar tu...nahi khayegi to Sachin kya bolega...Beeji meri votti ka khayal nahi rakha.. Usey bahot bura lagega puttar kha le...le..

Purvi(crying): Beeji...Sachin ki aisi haalat...Beeji shadi ke waqt unhone mujhse saath jeene marne ka wada kiya tha wo...is tarah... Wo shadi ke baad se roz meri maang bharte they aur waada karte they ki humesha mera saath denge aur aaj is tarah...

Geetji: Naa puttar ...aisa nahi bolte ...kuchh nahi hoga usey...tu dekh lena

Purvi(thinking something): Ye main kya soch rahi hun...nahi nahi nahi...unhe kuchh nahi ho sakta...kuchh nahi hoga unhe...

Suddenly a wardboy came to them

Wardboy: Nurse...inhe O.T le chalne ko taiyyar karo...inke pati ko hosh to aa gaya hai par unki haalat bahot kharab hai baar baar unka naam le rahe hain...

Nurse Purvi ko wheelchair pe O.T mein leke jaati hai...Sab O T mein they...

Sachin ki heartbeat badhi hui thi uski pulse bhi badh rahi thi wo haanf raha tha ...Doctors usey normal karne ke liye baar baar uske chehre par oxygen mask lagane ki koshish kar rahe they par wo unhe baar baar hata raha tha

Sachin: Pur...Purvi...

Purvi(holding his hands): Haan Sachin main yahi hun

Sachin: Purvi...mere paas zyada ...waqt... nahi hai...main jo kahunga tum maanogi naa

Purvi: Nahi Sachin tumhe kuchh nahi hoga

Sachin: Purvi...mujhse wada karo ki mere marne ke baad tum jeena nahi chhodogi

Purvi: Hum saath jeeyenge Sachin tumhe kuchh nahi hoga...

Sachin: Wada karo Purvi...tum...jeena nahi chhodogi...

Purvi: Sachin hum dono saath jeeyenge

Sachin: Wada karo Purvi...

Purvi(hardly speaking): Main wada karti hun ...

Sachin: Wada karo tum apna kaam nahi chhodogi...

Purvi: Main wada karti hun

Sachin: Mere jaane ke baad tum Beeji bauji ka khayal rakhogi...aur Simmi ki shadi bhi karaogi lekin saath mein khud bhi khush rahogi karo wada...

Purvi: Main wada karti hun...

Sachin: Wada karo ki tum nahi ro..roogi

Purvi(crying): Main wada karti hun

Sachin(saw Dushyant): Dushyant...

Dushyant: Haan haan Sachin...

Sachin: Wada karo Mere jaane ke baad Purvi ka khayal rakhoge... Us se shaadi karoge

(Purvi was shocked)

Dushyant: Sachin...

Sachin: Wada karo Dushyant mere paas waqt nahi hai...

Dushyant: Main wada karta hun...(Purvi looked at him)...

Purvi:Aisa kuchh nahi hoga Sachin...mera vishwas kehta hai tum thik ho jaoge...

She holded his hand more tightly

Purvi : Tumhe kuchh nahi hoga Sachin...kuchh nahi hoga...

Sachin(with peace and smile): Pur...

And his heartbeat stopped... his pulse stopped..His hand fell from...Purvi's hand

Purvi(shouting): Sachin!...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N thanks for all reviews and guys sorry this is a short one next time it will b ling so keep reading **

* * *

Purvi(shouting): Sachin!...

Doctor: I am sorry he is no more...

It was complete silence...Everyone started crying ...Tears fell from Geetji 's eyes...She sat as she was

Purvi(with tears): Sachin...Sachin...utho Sachin...

Dushyant held her...She left his hand again went to Sachin...

Purvi: Sachin..Sachin..utho Sachin...Sachin...dekho bahot naatak kar liya...utho...

She came to Yogiraj ji

Purvi: Bauji...Bauji...Sachin aapki koi baat nahi taalte na ...Please... kahiye na unse uthne ke liye...

Yogiraji started weeping kept his hand on her head

She came to Geetji

Purvi: Beeji...Beeji...Beeji Sachin...Sachin aapki koi baat nahi taalte na...boliye na inhe uthne ke liye...please Beeji...

Geet ji who was already in shock didn't gave any response...

Purvi went to ACP

Purvi: Sir...aaj tak Sachin ne aapka ek bhi order nahi taala hai inhe boliye na uthne ke liye

ACP(with tears): Purvi...wo hume chhodke jaa chuka hai...

Purvi: Nahi...Nahi...

She again came to Sachin

Purvi: Sachin...tum agar nahi uthe na...to main tumse kabhi baat nahi karungi..dekho ye naatak band karo..

Shreya started weeping and moved out of the room..

Purvi: Sachin...Sachin...utho...dekho aakhri baar keh rahi hun...utho...warna...main khud ko khatam kar lungi...utho...get up

Dushyant came to Purvi...as he knew the pain of loosing love...

Dushyant(cubed her face): Purvi...Purvi...listen to me

Purvi: Kitna ziddi hai tumhara dost Dushyant... meri baat hi nahi sun raha...wo tumhari baat humesha maanta hai na...uthne ko kaho isey

Dushyant: Purvi listen to me...

Purvi: Sachin..Dushyant... dushyant ki baat suno...abhi to bacche hone baaki hai aise kaise chhod sakte ho tum mujhe ...haan ...tum jo naam kahoge na wahi rakhenge...Raaka..(bitterly crying)...Kaanchi...(cried)...

Dushyant(shouting): Purvi listen to me...listen to me.. He is dead...Wo mar chuka hai Purvi...aur jo mar jaate hain wo lautke wapas nahi aate...

Purvi was totally broken by those words ...She was shattered..and broke and hugged Sachin's body and started crying...

But suddenly a breath was heard...it was none others but Sachin's breath

Purvi: Sachin...

All were surprised to see that and Purvi smiled

Dushyant: Main Doctor ko bulake laata hun

All were happy seeing this

Doctor came and checked up Sachin..

Doctor: Unbelievable... apne pure career mein maine aisa na dekha na suna ...Jo aadmi abhi do minute pehle zinda nahi tha ab bilkul thik ho gaya hai that's really unbelievable...

Purvi: Sachin thik to ho jayenge na...han..wo abhi..

Doctor: Dekhiye unki body ne thik hone ka response diya hai...hosh aane mein 1-2 ghante...to hain hi ...now excuse me

AFTER 2 HOURS

Purvi was there only holding Sachin's hand

Sachin opened his eyes

Purvi:Sachin..

He saw someone's blurred face and it was Purvi

Sachin: Purvi...

Purvi(smiled): Haan..

Sachin smiled lightly.

Sachin: Kaisi ho tum...

Purvi: Khabardar jo mujhse baat ki to...tumhe sharam aati hai is tarah ke waayde mujhse lete huye...Apne jism se koi apni aatma ko alag karke khush rehne ki saza deta hai bhala

Sachin: Purvi...I am sorry...

Purvi: Mat lo mera naam...tumhari himmat kaise hui ...mujhse wo sab waade leni ki jo main nibha na sakun...phir tumne aisa kaha to main apni jaan le lungi

Sachin: Purvi...please aisa mat kaho ...

"Bilkul ..thik kaha Purvi ne"

Sachin: Dushyant..

Dushyant: Kamaal karte ho yaar...Khud pichha chhudake apni bala ko mere gale daalna chhaate they...ufff...baal baal bacha

Sachin smiled

Dushyant: Dekho...Sachin...aaj agar tum zinda ho to uski wajah sirf aur sirf Purvi hai...wo aaj ke yug ki sati hai jo Yamraj ke muh se tumhe kheechke laayi hai...Ye Purvi ka pyaar hi hai jo aaj hi ke din tumhara naya janam hua hai...Happy Birthday mere dost

SachVi smiled...

Geetji came there...She smiled and moved her hands in Sachin's hair

Geetji: Bhagwan ki kripa hai jo unhone tujhe aaj hi ke din meri jholi mein wapas daal diya...Rab kare mere puttar ko kabhi kisi ki nazar na lage

" Ab kuchh bura nahi hoga Beeji...jo hoga accha hoga "

Geetji: Damad ji

Kavin: Han ji ab jo hoga achha hoga aur ab se thik 6 mahine baad hoga mera aur Simmi ka vyaah..aur tum phir ye hospital ke chakkaron mein mat pad jaana Sachin aur Purvi..warna main to kanwara hi reh jaunga na

All smiled...

6 months AFTER

SachVi were completely healed now. ...Sachvi's house was decorated beautifully...ofcourse it was a wedding house

Purvi was running and coming down to the hall when Sachin...stopped her way

Purvi : Sachin...kya kar rahe ho ye...

He pulled her hands and hugged her

Purvi: Sachin koi aa jayega

Sachin: To aane do apni votti se romance kar raha hun...padosi ki chachi se nahi

Purvi: Beeji aa gayi to

Sachin pinned her to the wall

Sachin: Aane do..

Purvi: Jag hasaai hogi

Sachin: Hone do... Aaj main sirf aur sirf tumhe dekhna chaahta hun

He came more closer to her ...

Purvi: Jaane do na

Sachin moved more closer to kiss her

Sachin: Pass aao na

Purvi: Kyun?

Sachin pointed to his lips

Purvi: Aankhein band karo..

Sachin closed his eyes...and waited for sometime but no kiss..so he opened his eyes and saw no one was there Purvi was a distance away from him

Sachin: Hey that's not fair

Purvi: Dear husband everything is fair in love and War

She went from there

Sachin(to self): Koi baat nahi...hum tum chori se bandhe ik dori se jaiyo kahan aye huzoor ...

AFTER SOMETIME

It was Simran and Kavin's Sangeet a few ladies were in the house .Purvi was serving lassi to all guests .All CID officers had come

Lady1: Purvi puttar.. Aye ki hai...shadi ka ghar aur Sangeet mein koi Sangeet nahi

Purvi: Jee wo ...Then a whistle was heard

Purvi saw it was Sachin Kavin and other CID male officers

**Sachin(singing): Sapne mein milti hai ho kudi mere sapne mein milti hai**

**Kavin,Daya, Abhijeet(singing): Sapne me milti hai ho kudi mere sapne mein milti hai**

**Sachin: Saara din ghunghte mein band kudiya si akhiyon mein khulti hai**

**Purvi: Sapne mein milta hai...ho munda mera Sapne mein milta hai**

**Other girls: Sapne mein milta hai ho munda mera sapne mein milta hai**

**Purvi: Saara din sadkon pe khaali rikshe sa. .oye...**

**Sara din sadkon pe khaali rikshe sa piche piche chalta hai**

**Sachin: Oye hoye...Kori hai karari hai...**

**Bhun ke utaari hai**

**Kori hai karari hai**

**Bhun ke utari hai**

**Kabhi kabhi milti hai o kudi meri**

**Purvi: Ve uncha lamba kad hai...**

**Chaudha vi to hadd hai**

**Uncha lamba kad hai**

**chauda bhi to hadd hai**

**Door se dikhta hai ve munda mera**

**Arey dekhne mein tagda hai jungle se pakda hai**

**Seengh dikhata hai...**

**Sapne mein milta hai O munda mera sapne mein milta hai**

**Sapne mein milti hai o kudi meri Sapne mein milti hai**

**Sachin(getting closer): Paaji hai Shareer hai...ghumti lakir hai**

**Chakra ke chalti hai**

**Sapne mein milti hai o kudi mere sapne mein milti hai**

**Sapne mein milta hai o munda mere sapne milta hai**

**Purvi: Arey kacche pakke beron se**

**Chori ke sheron se dil behlata hai ve munda mera**

**Sachin: Oye..gora chitta rang hai..chand ka palang hai**

**Gora chitta rang hai chand ka palang hai**

**Chandni mein dhulti hai o kudi meri**

**Doodh ka ubaal hai hase to kamaal hai motiyon mein tulti hai**

**Sapne milti hai o kudi mere sapne mein milti hai**

**Sapne mein milta hai o munda mere sapne mein milta hai**

**Purvi: Neem shareefon ke aivai lateefo ke kisse sunata hai...**

**Sapne mein...**

**They started dancing**

**Sachin picked her up and went away from there ...and took her to garden**

**Purvi: Sachin Sachin kya kar rahe ho chhodo mujhe...aauch...**

**He made her stand down**

**Purvi: Sachin ye tumne kya kiya is tarah se sabke saamne se kyun utha laaye**

**Sachin: Sabko pata to chale main apni votti se kitna pyar karta hun...**

**Purvi: Haye rabba...ab mujhe wapas jaane mein kaante uthte hain...sab mera mazak banaengi...tum bade vo ho...**

**She went from there**

**IN THE NIGHT**

**Purvi was sitting infront of the dressing table and Sachin was looking at her she was in her red nighty..Sachin came to her hugged her from behind ...he moved her hairs aside while Purvi was looking at him in the mirror...He started placing soft kisses on her back**

**She moved from there but he held her hand and made her turn**

**Sachin: Roop tera mastana pyaar mera deewana**

**Bhool koi humse na ho jaye**

**Roop tera mastana pyaar mera deewana**

**bhool koi humse na ho jaye**

**He moved more closer and started giving smooch to her on her neck**

**Sachin : Raat nashili mast sama hai ...**

**Aaj nashe mein sara jahan hai**

**Raat nashili mast sama hai**

**Aaj nashe mein saara jahan hai**

**Haaye sharabi mausam behkaye...**

**Roop tera mastana pyar mera deewana**

**Bhool koi humse na ho jaye**

**He was placing kisses to her and hugged cubed her face with his hands and made her sit on the bed**

**Sachin: Aankhon se aankhen milti hain aise**

**Bechain hoke tufaan mein jaise**

**Aankhon se aankhen milti hain aise**

**Bechain hoke toofan mein jaise**

**Mauj koi saahil se takraye**

**Rooptera mastana pyaar mera deewana**

**Bhool koi humse na ho jaye**

**He started giving her wild kisses and made her lay on the bed**

**Sachin: Rok raha hai humko zamana**

**Door hi rehna paas na aana**

**Rok raha hai Humko zamana**

**Door hi rehna paas na aana**

**Kaise magar koi dil ko samjhaye**

**Roop tera mastana pyar mera deewana**

**Roop tera mastana pyaar mera deewana**

**Bhool koi humse na ho jae..**

**And he turned off all the table lamps...Sachvi spent a lovely love making**

* * *

NEXT MORNING

Purvi was in bed. She woke up..and kissed on when she was about to go...

Sachin holded her hand and pulled towards himself

Purvi: Sachin raat beet chuki subah ho gayi ab to chhod deejiye

Sachin: Itni khoobsurat biwi ko chhodne ka man hi nahi kar raha

Purvi: Haan lekin mujhe taiyyar hona hai aur tumhe bhi...Aaj shadi hai aapki laadli ki chhodiye bahot kaam hai..

She wrapped the bedsheet and wore the clothes..and started making the bed

Sachin: Kya yaar jab bhi thoda romantic hone ki koshish karta hun tum ye matron wale kaam leke baith jaati ho

Purvi: Dekho tumhe apni laadli ki fikar hai ya nahi ...bhayi mujhe to bahot hai...main chali...

Saying this she went


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for late update...but what to do little busy these days ...hope you like this **

* * *

**Purvi came out of the washroom she was wearing a cotton saffron sari (with black border) .While on the other side Sachin was busy with the plants in the balcony his hands were in mud . Purvi was struggling with one of the gold chain she was wearing and also with the Sari.. Sachin saw all this from the balcony .He came to her**

Sachin: Main laga dun

(Before she could say anything)

**He brought his hands near her waist and locked her...He moved his lips on her neck ... and put the chain in his mouth trying to make her wear it...(in order to kiss her)...he started kissing her and she melted in his warm kisses..Suddenly he smiled and blushed ...and was about to go when**

Sachin: Ruko ..ek minute

**He washed his hands and came back .He holded one of the end of the sari and made her wear it .Kissed on her forehead , while putting the bindi on her forehead, kissed her hands while making her wear the green bangles..he kissed her earlobes while making her wear the was about to kiss her lips when she stopped him**

Sachin: Kya hua...?

Purvi: Taiyyar bhi khud karoge aur saara shringaar bhi khud hi utar doge?...

Sachin smiled

**Purvi was about to go ...when Sachin again holded her hands and brought her near him and placed his lips On her back.**

Purvi: Kya kar rahe ho

Sachin: Wahi jo tumne kaha shringaar bhi kud hi kiya ab utaar bhi khud raha hun

**Sachin started her on her back...and she melted in his kisses .He turned her and pinned her to the wall and kissed her neck..and finally on her lips... She responded back to him...he was somewhere lost in her and also gave her some love bites... Suddenly someone knocked the door and she pushed him back and opened the door... **

**Geetji had came up to give her a call for the some rituals...but she smiled seeing the love bite **

Geetji: ammm..Puttar...neechey sab tenu yaad kar rahe they...waise is rasam me bhai bhabhi ka zyada kaam to nahi hai ... tu aur Sachin aaram se aain hain... she giggled and went back while locking the door

**Purvi was a bit embarrassed... she blushed and turned to Sachin**

Sachin: Kya hua...?

Purvi: Hato... mujhe jaana hai...

Sachin(holding her hand): Abhi abhi to beeji ne kaha tumhara mera zyada kaam nahi hai ... phir kyun jaa rahi ho ...

Purvi: Tumhara bas chale to humesha ke liye rok lo mujhe par mujhe to jaana hai

Sachin: Ye galat baat hai sara ilzaam mujhpe mat lagao... tumhe jaana hi hota to tum kab ki chali gayi hoti yun mere saamne sharmake khadi nahi hoti ...khud bhi to jaana nahi chaahti hai na ?

**Purvi lowered her head and closed her eyes... Sachin hugged her ...was about to kiss her when she pushed him** lightly

Purvi: Jao..tum bade wo ho..

And she moved out of the room

**She was moving on the stairs and Sachin came behind her. Both of them saw Simran in between and the haldi was being applied to her ...**

Seeing all this Sachin came to tears ...Purvi wiped his tears

**When Purvi came to Simran and started applying her haldi...she was also filled with tears..Sachin went from there **

**All ladies removed the haldi by making her bath... After sometime Simran and Sachin returned to perform some rituals again ... While doing this Sachin was trying to control himself ...Simran got up and started dancing and singing **

**_Ye galiyan ye chaubara yahan aana na dobara _**

**_Ye galiyan ye chaubara yahan aana na dobara _**

**_Ab hum to bhaye pardesi ki tera yahan koi nahi _**

**_Ke tera yahan koi nahi _**

**_Le jaa rang birangi yaaden Hasne rone ki buniyaden _**

**_Ab hum to bhaye pardesi_**

**_Ki tera yahan koi nahi _**

**_Ki tera yahan koi nahi _**

**_(She came to Purvi and hugged her and then goes to Sachin )_**

**_Ab aaye maain galiye _**

**_(She came to Geetji and Yogiraj ji )_**

**_Chale hum sasural chale_**

**_Tere aangan mein apna _**

**_Bas bachpan chhod chale _**

**_(Looks at 's eyes were filled with tears )_**

**_Kal bhi sooraj niklega _**

**_Kal bhi pancchi gayenge _**

**_Sab tujhko dikhai denge _**

**_Par hum na nazar aayenge _**

**_Aanchal mein sanjoh lena humko _**

**_(Taking one end of Purvi's Sari)_**

**_Sapno mein bula lena humko _**

**_Ab hum to bhaye pardesi _**

**_Ki tera yahan koi nahi _**

**_Ki tera yahan koi nahi_**

**_(Purvi remembered her sister's marriage and she remembered her face and also their childhood glimpse... While Sachin remembered his and Simran's marriage glimpse)_**

**_Dekh tu na hume bhulana_**

**_(Hugged Sachin and wiped his tears)_**

**_Maana door hume hai jaana _**

**_Meri allahad se atkheliyan _**

**_Sada palkon bich basana _**

**_Jab bajne lage baaje gaaje _**

**_Jab lagne lage khali khaali _**

**_us pal tu itna samajhna _**

**_Meri doli uthi hai phoolon wali _**

**_Thode din ke ye naate they _**

**_Kabhi haste they gaate they _**

**_Ab hum to bhaye pardesi _**

**_Ki tera yahan koi nahi_**

**_Ki tera yahan koi nahi_**

* * *

**After 2 days Kavin and Simran got married **

**ONE DAY**

**IN THE NIGHT**

**There was a house inside the room a bed with many hospital equipment aside on that bed a old man in his late 60s was on it paralyzed and also in coma..**

**A girl was sitting next to him holding his hand **

"Baba aapko pata hai aaj kya hua wo hai na Mr Khadusuddin...haan arey Wahi Dushyant..(Yes she is Divyana )Pata nahi baba par ek accha insaan bhi chhupa hai uske andar pata hai Baba bahot bura hua hai uske saath aur ...Main bor kar rahi hun na baba...5 saal ho gaye Baba aapne apni aankhen nahi kholi kam se kam ab to dekh lijiye ki aapki beti jo aal chaahte tgey wo ban chuki hai...main police officer ban gayi Baba"

Divyana came to tears

Divyana: Accha Baba ab aap so jao..Gud night

* * *

**SACHVI SIDE**

**In the room ,Purvi was reading the novel and Sachin was trying to see the match but accidenyly he had switched the channel a entertainment channel.. but he didn't pay attention and was lost in his own thoughts ...Purvi noticed all this **

Purvi: Score kya hua hai Sachin ?

Sachin: Haan score...wo score...(he came to know that it was a entertainment channel)

**Purvi closed the novel and sat beside Sachin**

Purvi(moved her hands in Sachin's hair): Simran ki yaad aa rahi hai...?

Sachin: Haan..dekho na ghar kitna khaali lag raha hai uske bina

Purvi: Toh us se baat kar lo

Sachin: Nahi kar sakta

Purvi : Kyun?

Sachin : Kyunki woapne sasural mein hai... aur main nahi chaahta meri wajah se uske sasural wale usey taane den

Purvi: Lekin baat karne par kyun denge taane ?

Sachin: Baat karne par nahi Purvi ...lekin agar main usey har choti chiz pe phone karta raha to...jab ladki apne sasural jaati hai to uske gharwale yahi chaahte hsin ki wo wahan itni khush rahe ki apne ghar ko bhool jaye aur ladki chaahti hai ki kisi bhi tarah ke taane uske gharwalo ko na mile

Purvi: Ye to thik kaha tumne... lekin ye kisne kaha ki apni behen ki fikar karna us se milna buri baat hai

Sachin: lekin

Purvi: Lekin wekin kuchh nahi...hum kal hi jayenge us se milne

Sachin hugged Purvi

Sachin: Kabhi kabhi spchta hun agar tum meri zindagi ka hissa nahi hoti to pata nahi kis tarah jeeta main

Purvi: Main to ye sab soch bhi nahi sakti ...Tumhare bina apni zindagi soch hi nahi sakti

Sachin: Itna pyaar karti ho mujhse

Purvi: Jitna tum sochte ho na us se bhi kai zyada

**Sachin cubed her face and kissed on her forehead..Brought his face near hers ,she closed her eyes and he locked her lips with his , sniffed near her neck giving her hard kisses in which she melted..**

**He made her go crazy. She also couldn't have control and responded equally .Both of them were lost in each other's warm breathe.. that made them go crazy ..their eyes solely connected to their bodies..bwhich were damn close to each other **

_**O Rasiya...**__**Rasiya **_

_**Bawli si preet mori **_

_**ab chain kaise paaye **_

_**Aaja rasiya mohe **_

_**Ang laga le **_

_**Baawli si preet mori **_

_**ab chain kaise paaye **_

_**Aaja rasiya mohe ang laga le **_

_**Ang laga le **_

_**Ang laga le **_

**Both spent their night in making love.**

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Sachin woke up first .When he saw Purvi sleeping he smiled and kissed her forehead...as he saw some love bites and remembered the last night ...He came out of the bed and made efforts to get ready.. he had a bath and came out but saw that Purvi wasn't awake yet...He wanted to do some fun so he picked Purvi in that condition and went to the washroom and put her into the bathtub **

Purvi(waking up): Ahhhhhhh... ye sab kya hai Sachin...

Sachin: Good Morning

Purvi: Is tarah se koi good morning wish karta hai kya aur tum ye kya kar rahe ho ...Tum mujhe aise ...

Sachin: Ab tumhara time save karne ke liye hi aisi haalat mein tumhe leke aaya hun

Purvi : Toh ab kya yahi rahoge ?Jao na ...

Sachin: Kyun main tumhe nahi nehla sakta

Purvi: Besharam!

Sachin: Kal raat ko besharam nahi tha aur subah hote hi besharam ho gaya

Purvi: Shut up jao yahan se... Go...

Sachin: O.k baba o.k tum taiyyar hoke jaldi neechey aa jana

Purvi: Jao !

**Sachin went from there .**

* * *

**OTHER SIDE **

**On the sea shore a girl was sitting on the rocks seeing something (yes she was Divyana) and she was thinking about Dushyant... a smile appeared on her face .She got up and started walking beside the seaside suddenly her feet slipped but she was saved from falling by a hand ...(yes it was Dushyant )**

**They shared an eyelock for sometime...**

Dushyant came out of it

Dushyant : Tum yahan ?

Divyana: Haan lekin main to roz aati hun...mood fresh ho jata hai lekin tum ?

Dushyant: Akelapan aur biti yaaden aksar le aati hai yahan

Divyana: Matlab ?

Dushyant: Kuchh nahi chalte chalte baat karen?

Divyana: Chalo...

They started walking... There was a silence for sometime

Divyana: Ek baat puchhun agar tumhe thik lage to?

Dushyant: Puchho thik nahi laga...sawal to jawab hi nahi dunga...

Divyana: Wo darasal... tumhari biwi ki maut...mera matlab hai...Sab tumhe hi uski maut ka zimmedar kyun thehrate hain?

Dushyant: Galati ki hai isliye thehrate hain...

Suddenly he got a sprain in his hand and he shouted..in pain

Divyana: Kya hua ?

Dushyant: Kuchh nahi...lagta hai sprain aa gaya hai

Divyana: Lao tum mujhe haath dikhao

(She took his hand in hers and it was as usually wrapped in a bandaid)

Divyana: Ye band aid kisliye?

Dushyant: Kisi bahot hi khaas insaan ko humesha ke liye yaad rakhne ke liye... ye wo zakham hai jo uski yaad dilata hai...main kabhi is zakham pe malham nahi lagata

Divyana: Lekin...

Dushyant: Der ho gayi hai ...chalo Bureau bhi jaana hai

* * *

**SACHVI SIDE **

**Sachin came to the room and at the same time Purvi came out of the washroom she was only in the towel gown**

Sachin: Tum mujhe aaj office nahi jaane dena chahti na ?

Purvi : Arey ye kya baat hui

Sachin came closer and holded her waist..

Sachin: Aise aaogi mere saamne to kis kambakht ka man karega office jaane ka

Purvi: Kya piye huye ho?Aisi behki behki baaten mat karo

Sachin: Aankhon se pilane waale puchhte hain kya pi rakhi hai?

Purvi blushed

Purvi(pushing him aside lightly): Bas bas baaten band karo office bhi jaana hai hato!...

Sachin smiled and moved aside


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Well guys is chapter mein zyada romance toh nahi par bahot sari mystery hai...I promise next chapter mein lots and lots Sachvi romance hoga **

* * *

**ONE MONTH AFTER **

**Dushyant and Divyana had came closer but actually no-one knew each others past so they were good in company also started liking each other. But their pasts didn't let them go with each other**

**ON A FINE DAY**

**IN CID BUREAU**

**CID had already solved the case ...they all shared a part of laughter **

Abhijeet: Aur phir ye Freddie bhootni hai bhootni hai aise chillane laga

Freddie: Sir yahan us haweli se aane ke baad mere pasine chhoot rahe hain aur aapko hasi aa rahi hai

Daya: Freddie tumko kitni baar samjhana padega yar ki na bhoot hota hai na bhootni

Freddie: Nahi Sir Bhoot ho na ho bhootni ko maine dekha hai

Sachin: Tumne wahi baat shuru kar di arey yar ye bhoot bhootni kuchh nahi hota

Freddie: Nahi sir bhootni to hoti hai aur ek bhootni toh mere ghar me rehti hai

Pankaj: Kya aapke ghar me bhootni rehti hai ?

Freddie: Haan Pankaj mere ghar me bhootni rehti hai...

Pankaj: Kaun hai wo bhootni ?

Freddie: Meri wife...

Daya: Tumhari wife?

Freddie: Haan sir wo kisi bhootni se kam hai kya ?

Abhijeet: Thik hai main abhi bhabhi ji ko phone karke kehta hun ki tum unke baare mein kya sochte ho

Freddie: Arey sir...sir main to mazak kar raha tha...aisa mat keejiye sir main mar jaunga

All started laughing

And suddenly a call came Abhijeet picks it

Abhijeet: Hello CID Bureau...Kya...chhote chhote bachhon ki laashen My God!...kahan pe...achha hum aa rahe hain

Dushyant: Kya hua Sir?

Abhijeet: Mumbai to Pune road pe ek haweli hai aur us haweli mein 6 chhote bacchon ki laash mili hai

Purvi: Bacchon ki laash sir ...lekin chhote bacchon ko kaun maar sakta hai ?

Abhijeet: Wo to wahan jaake pata chalega...Ek kaam karo tum Sachin aur Divyana...Ek minute ye subah...se Divyana kahan hai dikhai nahi pad rahi ? Usne phone karke bhi kuchh inform nahi kiya

Purvi: Pata nahi sir main bhi subah se uska phone subah se try kar rahi hun par phone switch off aa raha hai

Dushyant: Kya ? Itni der se uska phone switch off hai ?Uske ghar pe phone kiya tumne ?

Purvi: Haan sir par koi wahan bhi nahi utha raha

Dushyant: Kahin usey kuchh ho to nahi gaya ...

Abhijeet: Ek kaam karo Purvi tum Sachin aur Nikhil us haweli pe jao tab tak main Shreya aur Dushyant uske ghar jaake pata karte hain...Shreya..usey continuous phone lagati raho

Shreya: Yes sir

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Sachvi and Nikhil reached the haweli it had already grew dark started examining everything**

Purvi: Samajh nahi aata itni kam umar ke chhote bacchon ko maut kaise aa sakti hai ?...Inme se kisi ki bhi body pe koi nishaan nahi hai ...sabki natural deaths lagti hain...

Sachin: Aur ek baat...ye saare bacche yahan haweli mein itni door kar kya rahe they...Nikhil aas pas koi hoga toh usey bulaake lao...aur aas pas ke logon se puchhtaachh karo

Nikhil: Sir!

Purvi went inside another room for further investigation...The room was filled with darkness and she was too much scared...for the first time... A hand was on her shoulders

Purvi: Aah!...(it was Sachin )

Sachin: Purvi...kya hua ...

Purvi hugs him tightly

Purvi: Tum mere saath hi raho ... bahot dar lagta hai...

Sachin: Purvi(kept his hand on her forehead) ye achanak tumhe kya ho gaya aaj suddenly itna kyun dar gayi... pehle bhi aise cases aaye hain... itne hi andhere mein phir aaj achanak itna kyun ...

Purvi seperated from him

Purvi: Pata nahi kya ho gaya hai mujhe... un chhote chhote bacchon ko dekh ke mera jee machal utha hai... Sachin...meri ek baat maanoge ...please is waqt chalo yahan se mujhe bahot ghabrahat ho rahi hai... mera dam ghutta hai...please...

Sachin: Lekin aise aadhe mein investigation nahi chhod sakte Purvi...ye galat hai..

Purvi: I promise main kal khud yahan aaungi... lekin aaj chalo ...kal subah aake investigation kar lenge please maano meri baat...waise bhi itna andhera hai hume kuchh nahi dikhega

Sachin: Accha thik hai hum is jagah ko seal kar dete hain...taaki koi aa na paaye...aur sabooton se chhed chhad na ho

Nikhil came from outside

Nikhil: Sir!..

Sachin: Haan Nikhil

Nikhil: Sir aas paas puchhtaachh ki hai pata chala ki ye bacche ek grup ke saath they...ek school ke group ke saath lekin ye log galati se us group se alag ho gaye ...aur phir shayad yahan aa gaye honge

Sachin: Thik hai unke saath koi teacher tha...?

Nikhil: Haan sir wo Unke ek teacher they unke saath Mr Sahil ... unko kal Bureau mein bulaya hai...

Sachin: Thik hai hum bhi yahan se chalte hain... raat ho gayi hai kuchh dikhega nahi...is area ko seize karwa do aur in laashon ko forensic lab bhejne ka intezaam karo

Nikhil: Yes sir

* * *

**ON THE OTHER SIDE **

**IN DIVYANA'S HOME **

**CID Team found her home and they belled at her door but no one responded so they forcefully opened it **

Shreya: Divyana... Divyana...

They found his Dad on the bed

Dushyant: Ye..

Shreya: Sir Divyana ke pitaji hain...

Dushyant: Is haalat mein ?

Shreya: Haan sir bahot saalon se paralysed hain aur koma mein bhi hain

Dushyant went to another room to find her and he saw her in the room ... she was lying unconscious and her hand was in complete blood .There was a knife in another hand.. it appeared as if she had tried to commit suicide

Dushyant: Divyana... Divyana...

Shreya: My god Divyana!...ye kya...

While Abhijeet saw a note on the bed he picked it and kept in his pockets

He picked her up...and came out

Dushyant: Foran ambulance bulao Shreya

They took her to the hospital...

* * *

**SACHVI SIDE**

**Purvi was sitting on the bed very quite and still.. Sachin came to her **

Sachin: Kya hua Purvi... Aaj tum us haweli pe itna odd kyun behave kar rahi thi I mean bacchon ki laash dekhke ghabra jana swabhavik hai... lekin is se bhi zyada darawne cases dekhe hain tumne phir yun achanak...

Purvi: Pata nahi Sachin... mujhe achaanak bahot ghutan mehsoos ho rahi thi...

Sachin: Lekin kyun koi baat hai ?

Purvi: Mujhe nahi pata Sachin main to khud hairan hun...

Sachin: Purvi... wo thoda odd lagega lekin... kahin tum mera matlab hai 1 mahina ho gaya hai phir bhi... kahin tum...

Purvi: Kya keh rahe ho tum... aise samjh nahi aa raha mujhe

Sachin: Wo 1 mahine pehle jo hua uske baad you know what I mean

Purvi: You mean main?...

Sachin: Haan kya tumne check kiya ?

Purvi: That's impossible Sachin 4 din se main down hun

Sachin: Oh! Mujhe laga ki... kyunki tumne mujhe bataya bhi nahi aur... aaj tumne itna strange behave kiya... isliye

Purvi: It's o.k Sachin..

Sachin was about to go to ...

Purvi: Sachin...

Sachin: Haan

Purvi: Jo tum soch rahe ho wahi main bhi chaahti hun... Main... main tumhe wo khushi bahot jald se jald dena chaahti hun...

**Sachin came to her .Kept his hand on her cheeks and kissed her forehead**

Sachin: I think we should plan for a child

**Purvi noded her head and Sachin came closer to her Lips and kissed her .**

Sachin: Ab tum so jao hmm...

Purvi layed down and shuts off the table lamp lights

Sachin: Good night

Purvi : Good night

* * *

**IN THE HOSPITAL**

**Everyone was outside the Emergency ward... When the Doctor came out of the Room**

Dushyant: Doctor ... Ab Divyana kaisi hai ?..Wo thik to ho jayegi na

Doctor: Aap unke pati hain?

Dushyant: Aa... jee... jee nahi wo humari colleague hai... boliye na doctor

Doctor: Dekhiye ab wo thik hain.. lekin agar 5 minute ki bhi deri ho jaati na toh we could have lost her... Blood loss hone ki wajah se unhe kamzori hogi... I would suggest complete bed rest for few days... Abhi maine injection diya hai... aaram ki zaruat zyada hai isliye subah tak hi hosh aayega unhe... Waise aap mein se koi ruk jayega toh accha hoga

Dushyant: Main ruk jaata hun... I'll stay here

ACP : Thik hai Dushyant... tum ruk jao... lekin kisi chiz ki bhi zaruat pade to hume khabar kar dena

Dushyant: Thik hai Sir

When they were walking

Abhijeet: Lekin ek baat samajh nahi aati... Divyana jaisi samajhdaar ladki ne suicide jaisa kadam kyun uthaya ? Wo bhi ek police officer hote huye

ACP: Wahi toh... Wahi toh Abhijeet.. tumne wahan se wo note dekha tha na

Abhijeet: Haan sir ... main padhke sunata hun

ACP: haan padho

Abhijeet: I am sorry lekin mujhe ye kadam uthana pad raha hai... Ab is duniya mein mere jeene layak kuchh nahi bacha hai.. main is duniya se bahot door jaake taaron ki tarah timtimana chaahti hun... mukt hona chaahti hun...Isliye main khud ki jaan le rahi hun.. Divyana

ACP: Tumhe kuchh ajeeb laga isme Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: Haan sir ... bahot ajeeb hai ye sab jahan tak maine usey dekha hai... bohot cheerful ladki hai.. aisi chize bol bhi nahi sakti

ACP: Wahi to ...Wahi toh Abhijeet... Divyana ne ye sab itni ajeeb baaten kyun likhi hai

Abhijeet: Ye toh kal subah uske hosh mein aane par hi pata chalega sir

ACP: Hmm... hum kal ye sab dekhenge

* * *

**SACHVI SIDE **

**Purvi was sleeping...and Sachin got up to drink water...but suddenly he heard Purvi murmuring something in her sleep**

Purvi: Nahi... mu.. mujhe nahi jaana wahan...please...Maa..maa mujhe nahi jaana... please nahi...andhera hai wahan...Nahi... ..nahi...

Sachin(trying to make her calm): Purvi...shhh!.. ekdam shaant... Purvi.. Purvi main hun yahan aur koi nahi hai...Purvi...It's me Sachin..

Purvi: Mujhe nahi jaana...

Sachin: Purvi utho main hun tumhara Sachin

Purvi: Mujhe nahi... mat bhejo ...

Sachin(in mind ): Ye aise toh shaant hi nahi ho rahi hai

Sachin kept his lips on hers , When she felt his lips...she relaxed...She opened her eyes

Sachin: Kya hua tumhe achanak... dekho main hun yahan pe... tumhare paas... tumhara Sachin

Sachin hugged her tightly and slept

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

**IN THE FORENSIC LAB **

**Sachvi and Abhijeet were present there. Dr Tarika and Dr Salunkhe were doing there job, they were performing the postmortem**

Abhijeet: Kya Doctor sahab kuchh pata chala ya nahi ki in sabhi maasum bachhon ki maut kaise hui ?

: Heart attack

Abhijeet: Kya ?... Heart attack...lekin itne chhote bachhon ki maut heart attack se kaise ho sakti hai Doctor sahab

Taarika : Doctor Salunkhe thik keh rahe hain Abhijeet... in sab bachhon ki maut heart attack se hi hui hai

Abhijeet: Lekin itni kam umar mein heart attack se kaise ho sakti hai ?

Salunkhe: In sab bacchon ki maut lagbhag lagbhag aadhe ghante ke antraal (interval ) pe hui hai

Sachin: Lekin aisa kaisa ho sakta hai Doctor sahab itne bacchon ko ek saath aadhe aadhe ghante ke interval mein heart attack aana how is that possible

Salunkhe: Ho sakta hai ki in sab ne us haweli mein baari baari kuchh aisa dekha ho jise unhe dar laga aur inki maut ho gayi

Sachin: Aisa kya hai us haweli mein.. humne to pura check kiya hume to kuchh nahi mila

Taarika: Aur ek baat... Nikhil ye jo blood samples laaye ho tum ispe ye...

**As she was about to say further but as Taarika saw the blood and the postmortem she felt uneasy and when to the Washroom **

Sachin: Purvi...Purvi... Purvi

He came running to her .

Sachin: Purvi tum thik toh ho ?...Purvi...

Purvi came out of the washroom

Sachin: Tum thik toh ho ?Hua kya tha tumhe ..

Purvi: Pata nahi Sachin...is se pehle kabhi bhi khoon ya postmortem dekhke mujhe kuchh bhi nahi laga lekin aaj pehli baar

Sachin hugged her.. He cubed her face

Sachin: Purvi meri ek baat maanogi?

Purvi: Kya baat Sachin?

Sachin: Tum abhi mere saath isi waqt mein kahin chalne ko kahun toh tum chalogi?

Purvi noded her head

Sachin: Chalo ...

Both of them come outside

Abhijeet: Kya hua Purvi thik to ho tum?

Sachin: Nahi sir iski tabyat aaj bahot kharab hai... Dekhiye na sir kab se keh raha hun..Doctor ko dikhane ke liye maanti hi nahi hai

Abhijeet: Nahi Purvi main sab kuchh bardasht kar sakta hun.. tumhari health ke saath laparwahi bilkul nahi..chalo abhi ke abhi dikhao... Doctor ko...Sachin tum isey leke jao

Sachin: Jee sir

They moved out of the lab...and immediately sat into the car and Sachin started driving

Purvi: Hum kahan jaa rahe hain Sachin ?

Sachin: Kalpana ke clinic

Purvi: Par Sachin wo toh Psychiatrist hai

Sachin: Exactly and i think tumhe us se milna chahiye

Purvi: Sachin ye sab normal hai maine kal hi bataya tha na ki main down hun... mood swings hote rehte hain aise mein

Sachin: Tumhe pata hai tum kal neend mein kuchh badbada rahi thi

Purvi: Kya? main neend mein bol rahi thi...?

Sachin: Haan pichle kuchh dino se tum strange behave kar rahi ho ... Main jaanta hun Purvi ki ye bahot chhoti baat hai..lekin ghaav ko nasoor banne mat do ... Is se pehle tumhe kuchh aur ho usey dikhana thik hoga

Purvi: Thik hai... agar tumhe yahi thik lagta hai to yahi sahi

* * *

**IN KALPANA'S CLINIC **

**They told the receptionist that they wanted to meet Kalpana .And they were immediately called **

Kalpana: Sachin Purvi... be seated.. kya baat hai...aaj bade dino baad apni dost ko yaad kiya...kisi case ke silsile mein yahan aaye ho kya?

Sachin: Nahi

Kalpana: Toh phir?

Sachin: Kalpana wo...

He told her the entire story...

Kalpana: Hmmm... Well you don't worry... Purvi aao chalo mere saath andar...main tumhe hypnotize karungi...phir kuchh sawal karungi o.k

Purvi looked at Sachin

Sachin: Kalpana... kya main saath aa sakta hun ?

Kalpana: Sure lekin tum kuchh bhi bichh mein nahi bologe...warna hypnosis toot jayega...

Sachin: Thik hai

They went inside...Purvi layed down and Sachin holded her hand...Kalpana was almost completely able to hypnotize her

Kalpana: Tumhara naam kya hai ?

Purvi: Purvi

Kalpana: Pura naam batao

Purvi: Purvi Sachin Malhotra

Kalpana: Is duniya mein sabse zyada kise chaahti ho

Purvi: Sachin

She started asking further more question... and suddenly Purvi behaved strange...it indicated that she was under Kalpana's control... Kalpana further started knowing her past

Kalpana: Kya hua tha bachpan mein tumhare saath

Purvi: Mujhe us kothri se bshot dar lagta hai... bahot andhera hai wahan... bahot saara andhera...nahi...nahi...

And she woke up ...saying this...

They came out

Kalpana: Sachin jo kuchh andar hua wo tumne bhi dekha maine bhi dekha... Zyada kucch toh nahi kar sakte hum ... kyunk lagataar hypnosis mein rehne se uske dimaag pe bura asar ho sakta hai ...yeh toh nahi pata chal saka ki bachpan mein uske saath kya hua hai...lekin jo kucch bhi hua hai wo bahot darawna hai...

Sachin: Lekin ab hume kya karna chahiye? Wo normal to ho jayegi na

Kalpana: Haan usey jald se jald normal karne ka Ek hi tarika hai... usey...usey itna pyaar do ki wo apna bachpan bhool jaaye ...Sachin...Wo duniya mein sabse zyada tumhe pyaar karti hai...You mean the world to her usey tum bhi utna hi pyaar do...aur ho sake toh us se thoda zyada ... mera toh suggestion hai tum log kahin bahar kyun nahi ho aate waise bhi shaadi ke baaad Tum log honeymoon to gaye nahi ho...ho aao i suggest

Sachin: Bahar lekin kahan?

Kalpana: Ye mere paas kuchh brochure hain jo jagah pasand aaye ho aao...and i suggest tum Ooty, Mysore ho aao

Sachin: Thanks...main kal hi usey honeymoon pe leke jaata hun.. infact kal kyun aaj hi hum log pack kar lenge .. i'll book for the best...

Sachvi move out

Kalpana: All the best !

Sachvi : Thank you


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Thanks to all those who reviewed... here is the next part **

* * *

**HONEYMOON PART-1 **

**THE NEXT DAY **

**IN CHENNAI**

**Sachvi had reached in Chennai **

**IN HOTEL ROOM **

**Purvi was sitting in the room she was very quite wondering about her behavior**

Sachin: Mrs Purvi Malhotra

Purvi: Haan

Sachin: Kya soch rahi ho yaar

Purvi: Kuchh nahi bas wo..

Sachin: Accha tum ye sab chhodo dekho humara plan kya aaj yahin rukenge then next hum yahan se jaayenge Madurai , madurai se parson subah niklenge Kodaikanal aur KodaiKanal se Kollam aur Kollam se wapas madurai aake wahan se direct wahan se Rameshwaram chhalenge uske baad wahan se Kanyakumari aur Kanyakumari se trivendrum,wahan ka famous Padmanabh swami temple visit karenge.. I know too much of temples lekin kya karun too many places and very less time to visit so ...

Purvi was lost in her thoughts

Sachin: Sun rahi ho na jo main keh raha hun

Purvi: Haan... haan

Sachin: Itni der se jo main itna sab kuchh keh raha hun tumne suna nahi kya?

Purvi: Woh baat nahi hai... bas kuchh nahi...tum ne baaki sab to plan bana diya aaj kya hum bas bor honge

Sachin: Kisne kaha bor honge arey bhayi Chennai bhi dekhne layak hum Marina beach jayenge uske baad yahan ke do temples hain wo dekh lete hain thik hai ?

Purvi: Haan pehle fresh ho jaate hain

* * *

**HERE IN HOSPITAL**

**Dushyant was holding Divyana's hand and slowly she opened her saw Dushyant in front of her eyes**

Dushyant: Ab kaisi ho tum

Divyana: Main yahan hospital mein kaise

Dushyant: Divyana, tumne khudkhushi karne ki koshish ki thi

Divyana: Kya ? maine khudkhushi ye tum kya keh rahe ho ?

Dushyant: Ye toh mujhe pata tha ki tum pagal ho lekin buzdil bhi ho

Divyana: Kya bakwas karte ho Dushyant

Dushyant: Ye jo apni jaan lene ki koshish ki hai tumne apni kalaai kaatke ye bakwaas lagti hai tumhe

Divyana: Kya bol rahe ho tum maine apni kalaai...(she looked at her wrist which had a cut ) ye maine nahi kiya... apna haath maine nahi kaata maine nahi kiya ye sab

Dushyant: You are impossible Divyana khud aatmhatya ka letter likhke ab mujhse keh rahi ho ki ye sab tumne nahi kiya...

Divyana: Main sach keh rahi hun maine ye sab nahi kiya

Dushyant: Ab ye safai tum ACP sir ko dena kal

Saying this he went from there in anger

* * *

**AT MARINA SEA BEACH **

SachVi were at the beach and enjoying the breeze

Sachin: Kya tumhe kabhi kisine kaha ki jab tumhari zulfen hawa mein udti hain us waqt tum bahot khoobsurat lagti ho

Purvi: Kya?...

Sachin came near her

Sachin: Agar shaam nahi hoti toh paani ke saath saath tum me bhi doob jaata

Purvi kept her arms on his shoulders

Purvi: Paani mein mat doobo mujhme toh doob hi sakte ho

Sachin: Accha ?

Purvi shook her head

Sachin: Aao duba do

Sachin kept his hand on her waist and pulled her towards him .They were about to make a kiss when Purvi pushed him and ran ran to chase her

Purvi: Aao pakdo mujhe ... nahi pakad paaoge

Sachin: Accha bachhu abhi batata hun...

Their chase again started...and they started running .When Purvi slipped accidently and Sachin held pulled her towards himself..and started moving his hand on her back...she shivered

Sachin: Ye tumhe har baar achanak kya ho jaata hai...jab bhi chhoota hun tumhe to kaampne kyun lagti ho...pehli baar toh nahi hai

Purvi blushed and again pushed him

Purvi: Jao tum bade wo ho

Sachin: Ek aur baat ye 'wo' kya hota hai

Purvi ran from there and straight away went to the car where their official guide was sitting in the came and sat beside her

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Sachvi now had reached Madurai **

Sachin: Purvi!

Purvi: Haan

Sachin: Arey jaldi bahar aao kya kar rahi ho ?

Purvi came out of the washroom. Sachin's mouth was left open when he saw Purvi... She was dressed in a red salwar suit and was wearing a gajra in her hairs .

Purvi: Chalo

Sachin came back to senses

Sachin: Purvi, ye sab

Purvi: Kyun acchi nahi lag rahi ?

Sachin : Nahi

Purvi: Nahi , main abhi change karke aati hun

Sachin held her hand and pulled towards himself

Sachin: Acchi nahi balki sundar bahot sundar lag rahi ho

Purvi smiled

Sachin: Chalen

**They went to the Meenakshi temple **

* * *

**IN CID BUREAU**

**Divyana had got discharge and she was asked to come in the Bureau**

ACP: Divyana...

Divyana: Yes sir

ACP: Kya tumhe ye pata hai ki jo tumne kiya hai uski saza bhi ho sakti hai

Divyana: Sir lekin maine aisa kuchh nahi kiya...Maine apni jaan dene ki koshish nahi

ACP : Jhoot jhoot bol rahi ho tum... jis doctor ne tumhara ilaaj kiya usne tumhare cut ko examine karke hume ye bataya ki tumhara haath kisi aur ne nahi balki khud tumne kaata hai aur wo letter handwriting experts ka kehna hai ki wo tumne hi likha hai

Divyana: Sir lekin aisa kaise ho sakta hai maine koi letter nahi likha

ACP: Bas karo Divyana... ab chup chaap ye batao ki khudkhushi karne koshish kyun ki tumne aisi kaunsi majburi thi tumhari

Divyana: Sir maine kaha na maine khud ki jaan lene ki koshish nahi ki

* * *

**Here Sachvi had reached the Meenakshi temple.A man came to them**

"Good morning sir, Main Krishnan Iyer aapka Madurai ka guide sir , Ye meenakshi devi ka temple bahut sundar sir..aaiye mai aapko dikhata hai aur idar ka pandit usse bhi milwata hai , wo aapka accha sa darshan karvayega sir "

Sachin: Chaliye Iyer sahab

Iyer: Aaiye sir, Aao madam

**They went inside the temple and were brought in immediately instead of the big queue**

Pandit: Ye Amma Meenakshi ka murati, ye murati ka khaas baat ye unka naak mein ek heera rehta

He gave two garlands

Pandit: Ab aap log amma ko yaad karke ek dusre ko ye haar pehnana

And started chanting some verses

Sachvi put the garland to each other

Pandit kept a plate containing chandan and kumkum in front of them so as they could take it

Sachin took the sindoor and filled it in Purvi's started praying to the goddess Meenakshi .But sometime after Purvi's eyes had tears. Sachin noticed it

Sachin: Purvi!...thik toh ho ...Kya hua tumhe ro kyun rahi ho

Purvi: Ro nahi hun,apne aap aasu aa rahe hain

Sachin: Arey aise kaise apne aap aansu aa rahe hain...kuchh problem hoga tabhi toh aa rahe hain na batao mujhe kya hua tumhe haan?

Purvi: Sachin mujhe sach mein kuchh nahi hua

Iyer: Sir.. isme madam ka problem nahi...ye yahan ka strong energy hai... Amma Meenakshi ka ashirwad hai... Aap ka saara problem door ho jayega sir

Sachvi looked at each other and smiled, They came out of that place

Iyer: Sir is temple ka ek aur jagah dikgata hun mai aapko

They came to a place which had 1000 pillars

Iyer: Sir ye jagah me 1000 pillars,kuch pillars me se 7 rythems bhi sunai deti

Sachvi came in middle of that place

Purvi: Arey wah Sachin yahan toh har statue apne aap me alag hai aur sab ke sab dancing mudra mein

**She started copying those murtis and dancing positions **

Sachin: Ye tum kya kar rahi ho yahan ke log tumhe pagal samjhenge chalo

Purvi: Aise kaise pagal samjhenge aur waise bhi is jagah pe toh kam log hain na

Sachin: Thik hai jaan tum naacho main chala

Purvi: Sachin!

But he didn't stopped so she started dancing

_**Kehta hai meraa yeh dil piya**_

_**Koi hai koi hai hi nahee**_  
_**Kehta hai mera ye dil piya**_  
_**Koi hai koi hai ki nahi**_

_**Saya hai tu chhaaya hu mai**_

_**Tu na ho toh mai bhee nahi**_  
_**Tu na ho toh main bhi nahi**_

_**Chuddi jo khanke to kehte hain khan khan **_

_**(Shows him the chudis and snapping them )**_

_**Ghungru jo chhanke toh kehte hai chhan chhan**_

_**(She stamped her feet and the payal created voice)**_

_**Khan khan ho ya phir chhan chhan ho**_

_**Matlab inka hai jab tak ho do**_

_**Mai bhi hu tab tak jab tak tum ho**_

_**Jo sach hai woh tum man hi lo**_

_**Sunee kahanee hai yeh puranee,**_

_**hanson kaa raja hanson kee rani**_

_**Phirte hain ek sang harpal hi,**_

_**nain me jab ek nir bharaye**_

_**judwa aankh bhi nir bahaye,**_

_**pyar ki ho mann me jhal khal bhi**_

_**Kehne ko do jism sahee,**_

_**lekin bas ek jaan hain ham**_

_**Kehne ko ham do sapne hain,**_

_**lekin ek arman hain ham**_

_**Itna pyar hua kaise,**_

_**sochke khud hairan hain ham**_

_**Kehta hai meraa yeh dil piya**_

**Sachin held her when she was about to fall .He picked her up in his arms. **

Sachin: Bas karo meri is vishvamitra ka yahin tap bhang ho jayega

**They came back to the hotel room **

* * *

**HERE IN CID BUREAU **

**All of them were repeating the same questions to suddenly Shreya's hand accidently touched a glass and it broke** ** .Divyana saw it and tge broken pieces .She suddenly picked up a broken glass piece **

Divyana: Mujhe is duniya mein nahi rehna ye mere layak nahi ye toh bas maya jaal hai mujhe mukt hona hai

all were shocked at this behavior of her

Dushyant: ye kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum Divyana

Divyana was about to harm herself when Dushyant held her tightly...and jerked her strongly

Dushyant: Pagal ho gayi thi tum ye kya kar rahi thi

Divyana coming back to original when she saw glass piece in her hand she threw that piece away

Divyana: Ye ...ye main kya kar rahi thi

ACP : Humari aankhon ke saamne apni jaan deni ki koshish kar rahi thi tum

Divyana: Ye aap kya keh rahe hain ?Main apni jaan ?...Main marna nahi chaahti...main marna nahi chaahti

Dushyant noticed her different behavior

Dushyant(to Acp): Sir Divyana ke upar aur dhyan dena hoga uske change behavior se lag raha hai ki ya toh wo kisi dimagi bimari ka shikar ho gayi hai ya phir hypnosis ke karan aise behave kar rahi hai kyunki abhi thodi der pehle usne kya kiya ye usko khud hi nahi pata

ACP: Mujhe lagta hai tum thik keh rahe ho iska bartaav aur notice karna padega

* * *

**HERE IN HOTEL **

**Sachvi were about to enter the room when**

Purvi : Aah ! Mera pair

Sachin: Kya hua jaan

Purvi : Pair me moch aa gayi lagta hai

Sachin picked her up and brought to the hotel room and immediately put her on the bed

Sachin: Arey yar tumhe kisne bola tha Menka banke dance karne ko...ruko main kuchh lata hun...

As he was about to go Purvi pulled her understood that it was just a small drama

Sachin : Oh toh ye Menka sach me is Vishvamitra ka tap bhang karna chahti hai...

Purvi smiled

**He took her dupatta and threw it away. He gave her passionate and wild kisses which making her moan in removed her gajra and kissed her forhead. Her hands were moving in his hair His warm breaths also made her sensuous. He took her into arms and pushed himself to the bed moving his hands on her entire back .He kissed on her cheeks. She melted in his kisses He kissed on and removed her bangles her earings and also her anklet finally kissing on her neck and other was passionately responding to his kiss...He made love to her**

* * *

**IN THE MORNING **

**Purvi woke up as she felt the sunrays on her skin **

Sachin: Utho madam kal ki raat mein itni mat kho jao ki aaj ki subah enjoy na kar pao..

She woke up and Sachin kissed on her bare back

Purvi: Sachin, Jaane do mujhe abhi tum hi keh rahe they ki...

Sachin: Accha baba jao aur fatafat wapas aana we have to move to our next destination

Purvi: O.k

**Both of them became ready and moved was a palace in Madurai,Thirumalainayyakar mehel **

Iyer came to them

Iyer: Good Morning sir , madam ye Madurai ke mehel hai aise hi hai ...iske baad aap Kodaikanal ke liye nikal jaiye, wahan ek din rest keejiye it is a good hill station wahan se you can move to Kollam yahan bas aadha ghanta kaafi hai

They saw the entire palace and were about to come out..when Purvi noticed a ver old lady selling some small articles like anklets and small rings and purses

Purvi: Sachin ruko

Sachin: Kya hua...(he noticed the lady), offo ab tumhe ye sab bhi lena hai ?

Purvi: Nahi ye sab chizen shayad mere kisi kaam ki nahi lekin agar isey lekar kisi ki garibi door hoti hai toh kyun na lun

She purchased a few items and her eyes fell on a very beautiful anklet of pearls

Purvi: Ye payal kitne ki hai

"Ye payal paintees rupaye"

Sachin: Arey wah amma aapko hindi aati hai ?

"Haan aati toda toda "

Sachvi smiled

Amma: Lao isko main pehnati tumko ...tumhara pair me accha lagegi

Purvi: Nahi amma main chhoti hun aap mere pair mat pakadiye

Sachin: Laiye amma main toh pehna sakta hun na

He took the anklet and bowed down took Purvi's feet on his thighs and made her wear the anklet

Sachin: Ab toh thik hai na amma...

Amma: Bhagwan sabko tumara jaisa pati dena...

Sachvi smiled and went from there

* * *

**HERE IN MUMBAI **

**Pankaj came to ACP... **

Abhijeet : Sir wo mujhe aapse kuchh baat karni thi .

ACP: Haan bolo Abhijeet

Abhijeet: Sir aapne kaha tha na Divyana ke bartaav mein kuchh change hai , Sir mujhe bhi aisa lagta hai sir wo us din...

**FLASHBACK**

Divyana Abhijeet were on a seashore for a case investigation... Divyana searched for some cluse and suddenly she was constantly seeing the seashore

Divyana: Kitna sundar hai na

Abhijeet: Kya samundar ?

Divyana: Nahi ye pani aur gehrai

Abhijeet: Haan ?

Divyana: Jee karta hai is samundar ke saath main bhi behti chali jaun... Ye gehra samundar aur iski uthti lehron ke saath beh jaaun... aur doob jaun gehrai mein aur andar aur andar aur phir mera shareer sthir ho jayega ekdam shaant aur phir mere haath pair hilna band ho jayenge aur phir main us shareer ko chhod dungi aur dubti chali jaungi...

Abhijeet: Arey bas karo ye bakwaas...aur jaake kaam karo apna dubti chali jaungi... pagal

FLASHBACK OVER

ACP: Kya ye sab keh rahi thi ?

Abhijeet: Haan sir us din toh maine avoid kar diya lekin aaj achanak mujhe ye sab yaad aa gaya

* * *

**AT OTHER SIDE **

**Sachvi moved to their next destination in Kodaikanal(a hillstation).They were at there resort .**

Sachin: Resort toh bahot sundar hai

Purvi : Location toh bahot acchi hai thanks

She sneezed

Sachin: Arey kya hua ?

Purvi: (Sneezed again ), Ka ka kuchh nahi ...aachiii (sneezed)

Sachin: Jab se aaye hain tabse ye pandravi baar hai jab tum chheeki ho

Purvi: Kuchh nahi Sachin bas lagta hai ekdam se garm se sard jagah pe aaye hain isliye zara sa zukhaam ho gaya hai

Sachin: Dekho tum bimaar mat padna warna aage jo humara plan hai Kollam jaane ka rameshwaram aur kanyakumari trivendrum wo sab cancel karke aspataal jaana padega

Purvi: Nahi nahi raat bhar mein thik ho jaungi

Sachin : Lekin tumhe sardi hui kaise itni naazuk ho tum zara sa mausam badla aur tabyat kharab ho gayi mujhe dekho fit and fine

Purvi: Aacchhii ! Taane kyun dete ho

Sachin: Wo isliye kyunki Aachhi...(sneezed)

Purvi: Kyun senior inspector Sachin... chhi Chhii Chhii itne nazuk ho tum ki zara sa mausam badla aur bimar pad gaye

Sachin: haan toh kya hua raat bhar mein thik ho jayega...

Both of them sneezed together and started laughing to what they said

* * *

**A/N : So guys ye toh tha honeymoon part 1 don't worry next part bhi Sachvi ka honeymoon hai...so hope you enjoyed this one too **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So here is the part you were waiting for so long hope you enjoy a lots**

* * *

**HONEYMOON PART-2 **

**After spending a day in Kodaikanal .They moved on to Kollam... there were beautiful falls. ..Purvi was in a white mini skirt and a top of full sleeves but only till her waistline and Sachin in a white T-shirt and jeans(Like Srk and Sushmita in Main hoon na)...but...**

Purvi: Haah!...wow bahot sundar hai ..Ye sab itna sundar fall toh main pehli baar dekh rahi hun...

Sachin: Fall toh sunder hai lekin...

Purvi: Lekin kya ?

Sachin: Wo dekho...(pointing towards a board)

Purvi: Ye kya ladies aur gents alag alag.. gents upar ladies neechey. ...

**Both of them looked at each other and smiled...**

Purvi: Toh chalen wapas?

Sachin puts his hand around her waist

Sachin: Chalo...

**Purvi saw something and stopped **

Purvi: Sachin ruko...woh dekho...rasta hai neechey ki taraf wahan koi nahi hai... dekho koi bhi nahi...aur fall bhi hai

Sachin: Lekin wahan jaane denge ?

Purvi: Tum chalo toh sahi...

Sachin: Arey lekin Purvi

Purvi took his hand and they went downwards...Purvi immediately went towards the water and started enjoying...Sachin was just looking at her...Purvi signaled him to come...but he refused...Purvi took his hand and made him come towards water along with her but on a slippery stone she was about to fall when Sachin held her

_**Sachin(singing): Tum bhi ho main bhi hun **_

**_Paas aao (pulling her towards him ) toh keh dun _**

**_Aakhir kyun pal mein yun deewana main ho gaya _**

**_Tumhe jo maine dekha tumhe jo maine jaana_**

**_(Moving his lips around her neck)_**

**_Tumhe jo maine dekha tumhe jo maine jaana _**

**_Jo hosh tha wo toh gaya _**

**_Badan ki ye Khushbu (smelling her essence )_**

**_Jagane lage jaadoo _**

**_Toh hoke bekaabu _**

**_Dil kho gaya _**

**_Tumhe jo maine socha tumhe jo maine maana_**

**_Tumhe jo maine dekha tumhe jo maine jaana _**

**_Jo hosh tha woh toh gaya ..._**

**_Purvi(pulling him towards herself): Tum bhi ho main bhi hun _**

**_Paas aao toh keh dun _**

**_Tumne jo dekha toh kya jaane kya ho gaya _**

**_Jaane kyun rehti hun khoyi si jaagi na soyi si_**

**_(Smelling his essence )_**

_**Ab dil mein armaan hain Saanson mein tufaan hai **_

**_Aankhon mein khaabon ki hai chaandni_**

**_(Hugged him)_**

**_Jaane kyu mehka sa ye man hai behka sa ye tan hai _**

**_Chalti hun itra ke ithla ke sharma ke balkha ke _**

**_Jaise koi Raagini _**

**_Tumhe jo maine samjha tumhe jo pehchaana _**

**_Tumhe jo maine dekha tumhe jo maine jaana _**

**_Jo hosh tha wo toh gaya _**

**_Sachin: Badan ki ye Khushbu _**

**_Jagane lage jaadoo toh hoke bekaabuu_**

**_Dil kho gaya_**

**They came out of the Fall ...**

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**In the early morning **

**Sachvi had reached Rameshwaram**

Sachin: Accha hai ki subah subah pahonch gaye hum ...jaldi se naha lo mandir chalna hai

**Both of them had bath and went to the Rameshwar temple. . . For darshan ...after that a jeep was arranged for them to go the Ram Setu **

Purvi : Kitna khoobsurat aur shaant hai na ye beach... log baag dikhai hi nahi dete

Sachin: Zyada log nahi aa paate yahan madam sirf aapke liye arrange kiya hsi special

Purvi put her arms around Sachin's neck

Purvi: Thank you my dear husband... for so much of love...

Sachin: Accha itna pyaar hai ...toh ye lo

And he pushed Purvi in the sea...

Purvi: Sachin...that's not fair

Sachin started laughing ...but here with a wave Purvi got backwards and was unable to come back

Purvi: Sachin help... bachao mujhe

Sachin: Mrs Purvi Malhotra aapko tairna aata hai tairiye aur aaiye bahar

Sachin thought that Purvi was just acting to get him into water but she was actually drowning ...

Purvi: Sachin...help...bachaao...

Here Iyer was a bit away but he noticed all this and came running to Sachin...

Iyer: Sir madam ko bachaiye...paani dikhta shaant par hai nahi...

Now by Iyer's words Sachin realized that Purvi was actually drowning... he immediately jumped into the water to save her ...He picked and brought her out of the sea ...she was unconscious...

Sachin started rubbing her feet and hands

Sachin(worried and in tears ): Purvi...Purvi...get up !...hosh me aao

Iyer: Sir Maii aapko btane walla tha sir paani me jaana nahi pani dikhta shant par bahot waves hai...

Sachin: Hey bhagwan ye kya ho gaya mere haathon...

He applied pressure on Purvi's stomach some water came out of her mouth but she was still unconscious... Sachin blew air in her mouth...and finally she came back to consciousness... and opened her eyes slowly and got up slightly...Sachin hugged her tightly

Sachin(with tears): Ek pal ko toh mujhe laga maine tumhe apne haathon se kho diya

Purvi: Sachin tumhari isme koi galati nahi hai tumhe kya pata tha ki ye paani aisa hai...

Sachin: I am Sorry...maine apne haathon se apni jaan...

Purvi : Shhh... stop blaming yourself...

She hugged him back ...

Iyer: Maii aapka jeep me wait karta sir

And he went away...

Purvi could see Sachin's guilt in his eyes...for pushing Purvi into the sea..

Purvi : Idhar dekho aise chehre banana aur khud ko kusurvar thehrana band karo

Sachin: Meri wajsh se aaj agar tumhe kuchh ho jata toh...

Purvi: Shh!...

And with this she locked his lips with hers and kissed him deeply... He also responded back... after sometime they seperated

Purvi: Kabhi apne aap ko is baat ke liye zimmedar mat thehrana tumhe main apna khuda maanti hun...please...aisa kabhi mat karna...

Sachin smiled

Sachin: Chalen ?

Purvi: ek minute...

And she started making something with sand

Sachin: Ye kya kar rahi ho tum?

Purvi: Shivling bana rahi hun...kehte hain yahin aake Ram ji ne aake Shivling banake uski puja ki thi isliye is jyotirling ka naam Rameshwaram hai ...

As she made it and prayed to it and got up ... suddenly with a wave the shivling was washed away

Sachin: Lo tumhare Shivling ka toh Abhishek bhi ho gaya

Both of them shared a laugh...

**They visited the Rameshwaram temple once again this time going to the 21 kunds(wells), and had a bath before visit in each kund's water ...**

**Again before traveling to Kanyakumari they visited the place where the floating stones were kept **

* * *

**HERE IN CID BUREAU **

**All of them were discussing what Abhijeet told to them**

Abhijeet: Divyana ka nature hum sab jaante hain ye achanak aisa kyun kar rahi thi woh ?

ACP : Wahi toh...wahi toh Abhijeet.. samajh mein nahi aa raha kuchh bhi...accha chalo is baare mein kal baat karenge aaj koi na koi hum me se uske ghar ruk jaega nahi toh wo phir kuchh na kuchh kar sakti hai...nahi toh usey kisi ke ghar per rukne ko kehna padega

Dushyant: Lekin sir kiske ghar rukegi wo?

ACP: tumhare

Dushyant: Mere sir lekin kyun?

ACP: Kyunki tumhare alawa usey koi nahi sambhal payega na hi wo kisi ki baat maanegi isliye tumhare ghar mein

Dushyant: Thik hai sir

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

Divyana and Dushyant were in his Home except Divyana and Dushyant...Suddenly the power supply failed and it was extreme darkness in the Bureau

Dushyant: Oho ye light ko kya ho gya ...

And accidently he collided with Divyana and she was about to fall when Dushyant held him...both of them shared an eyelock

_**Tere Naina... Has Diye **_

_**Bas Gaye Mere Dil mein **_

_**Tere Naina Has Diye **_

_**Bas Gaye Mere Dil Mein **_

_**Tere Naina **_

_**Mere Dil mein jo Armaan hain **_

_**Paas aake zara dekho naa **_

_**Dil ke taar mein hai koi sargam **_

_**Chede hai ab koi anjaana **_

_**Dil ke taar mein hai koi sargam **_

_**Chede hai ab koi anjaana **_

_**Ye pyaar ki hai baaten **_

_**Kuchh ankahi mulaakaate **_

_**Aise hi milte hain **_

_**Milke machalte hain **_

_**Do dil jawan ...**_

**Both of them came out of the eyelock ...**

Dushyant: Ababa... wo light... Sakhaaraam (the watchman)

Sakhaaraam: Ho Saheb

Dushyant: Ye light kab tak aayegi ?

Sakhaaraam: Light Saheb !...Saheb wo... Bijli ghar mein phone kiyela hun...aadha ghanta lagega saheb

Dushyant: Aadha ghanta kyun?

Sakhaaraam: line kat gayeli hai saheb to...is waaste

Dushyant: Thik hai tum jao..aur suno.. apni bhaasha thik karo what is this kiyela gayela ?

Sakhaaraam: Ji sahab

Dushyant: Idiot !

Sakhaaraam went from there

Divyana: Kitni der lagegi ?

Dushyant: Wo 1/2 ghanta lagega Sakharam ne electricity board ko phone kiyela hai... i mean kiya hai

Dushyant: Ab ye candles kahan hain(searching in the drawer)...Mil gayi

He lights those candles...Divyana was looking at that candles lost in her own thoughts

Dushyant: Itne dhyaan se kya dekh rahi ho is candle ko ?

Divyana: Kitni sundar hai na ye

Dushyant: Candle?

Divyana: Nahi ye dheemi dheemi jalti law...aur is law ki baati ...kaash main bhi ek mombatti hoti jab mujhe jalaya jaata toh main bhi isi ki tarah pighalti jaati pighalti jaati aur phir hawa banke door aasmaan mein udti jaati udti jaati aur phir ek tarah se gayab ho jati ...aur...

Dushyant snapped his finger ...Divyana came out of her thoughts...

Dushyant: Arey o...jao...chalo jao yahan se apne kamre mein jaake chupchaap so jao light aa jayegi thodi der mein...chalo jao...

Divyana goes from there

Dushyant(imitating her): Udti hi jaati udti hi jaati hunh..

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**In the Morning in the hotel room **

**Sachin's hand searched for Purvi on the bed but couldnt find her... He immediately got up he found that it was not even 6 am... He searched for Purvi in the bathroom she was not there ...He opened the window... and unexpectedly saw Purvi downstairs and she signaled him to come down **

Sachin: Pagal hai ye ladki

He went downstairs... and Purvi was outside the hotel ...he went to her

Sachin: Purvi...tum itni subah hotel ke bahar sadak pe kyun bula rahi ho mujhe

Purvi: Jaldi chalo warna hum miss kar denge

Sachin: Kya ? Kya miss kar denge hum ?

Purvi: Chalo toh sahi

**Purvi took his hand and started walking... there hotel was very near to the beach...so it took only few minutes for them to come to the beach **

Sachin: Subah subah mujhe yahan leke aa gayi ho ab toh batao kya miss karenge ?

Purvi(pointing towards a direction): Wo dekho

**It was the beautiful sunrise which was taking place..Sachin looked at the sun but then his eyes moved towards Purvi which made him smile**

Purvi: Suraj ki sabse pehli kiran padti hai yahan...Dekho toh kitna khubsurat hai

Sachin(looking at her): Waakai bahot sundar hai

**Purvi noticed that he was looking at her and saying it all **

Purvi: Oho baba mujhe nahi us sunrise ko dekho

Sachin: Us se khoobsurat chiz ko hi toh dekh raha hun main...

Purvi's eyes glowed...and she wanted to have some fun so she started throwing water on Sachin

Sachin: Accha ye baat hai ?

**He stepped inside the sea and took Purvi along with him and dropped down...both enjoyed this a lot **

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME**

**Sachin was waiting in the hotel lobby for Purvi ...**

Sachin: Kitni der lagayegi...god knows

**But as Purvi entered the lobby ...Sachin was stunned to see her...She was in a white Kanjivaram sari ...with gajra in her beautiful hairs...all enough to give her a south Indian look ...**

**He was lost...when he saw her like that( I dont know whether the following lyrics are correct or not but i got them from a website ... some lines of Banke titli dil uda )**

_**Kondal vannanaik kovalanay venney**_

_**Unda vayan en, Ullam kavarndhanai**_

_**Kondal vannanaik kovalanay venney**_

_**Unda vayan en, Ullam kavarndhanai**_

_**Andar kon ani arangkan en amudhinaik**_  
_**Andar kon ani arangkan en amudhinaik**_  
_**Kanda kangal marronrinaik kanave**_

**Purvi came near Sachin...seeing her lost she snapped her fingers...**

Purvi: Aise kya dekhke kho gaye ho...Acchi nahi lag rahi main ?

Sachin: Tumhare Aankhon mein kho chuke hain aur tumhe kya chahiye

Purvi: Sachin..

Sachin: Haan lekin kuchh kam lag raha hai

Purvi: Kya?

Sachin: Chalo phir bataunga

**They moved for the Devi Kanya kumari temple...**

**IN THE TEMPLE **

**They were introduced to a priest who knew to speak hindi well**

Pandit(looking at the idol): Ye devi ka vo roop jahan devi 9 saal ka chhota bacchi ke roop mein baithi unmarried isilye ye jagah ka naam kanyakumari... Meenakshi devi mandir jo aap ho ke aaye vo devi ka shadi wala roop...usme devi married idar devi kanya...uska story hum tumko baad mein batata ...paile darshan kar lo

Sachin: Hey chhoti si kanya mata aap humare ghar kab aayengi ?

Purvi looked at him widening her eyes

Purvi(murmering in Sachin's ears):Sachin kahin bhi kuchh bhi shuru ho jate ho

Sachin: Arey isme kuchh bhi wali kya baat hai... main seriously chaahta hun ki ye humare ghar pe aayen..wo bhi jald se jald

Pandit : Devi ne tumhe yahan bulaya tumhara ichcha zarur poora hoga

Sachin: Dekha suna tumne

Purvi: Sachin tum...

Sachin looked at the sindoor which was in a plate and he took a pinch of it and filled it in Purvi's hair

Sachin: Tathastu Devi !... bas ab koi kami nahi hai ...

_**Banke titli dil uda uda uda hai **_

_**Kahin door **_

_**Chhalke Khushbu se juda juda juda hai **_

_**Kahin door **_

_**Haadse ye kaise Ansune se jaise **_

_**Choome andheron ko koi noor**_

_**Banke titli dil uda uda uda hai kahin door **_

* * *

**Here at the other side**

**All of them were Discussing Divyana's case and Dushyant had told them what happened yesterday**

Daya: Sir ek baat toh mere saath bhi hui thi us din...Us din main aur Divyana us terrace pe investigate kar rahe they tab...

FLASHBACK

Divyana and Daya was investigating on the terrace of a building where a person was was searching for some clues... when she instantly saw the height from ground to terrace

Daya: Kya dekh rahi ho itne dhyaan se?

Divyana: Ye unchaai... kitni acchi hai na agar is unchaai se main koodun toh dheere dheere mera shareer girta jayega...main dheere dhere gehraayi mein chali jaungi...aur phir ekdam se mera shareer zamin pe gir jayega...phir mere shareer se khoon niklega dher saara aur phir dheere dheere mera shareer sunn pad jayega ekdsm shaant...shaant nadi ke jaiss aur main bhi shaant ho jaungi hawa ki tarah...main kood ke dekhti hun yahan se

Daya: Divyana ye kya bol rahi ho tum han ?...koodke dekhogi?..chupchaap kaam karo apna...(Divyana went from there )koodke dekhungi...huh!

FLASHBACK OVER

ACP: Ye Divyana aisa sab kar kyun rahi hai

Dushyant: Sir kal jab wo is tarah se behave kar rahi thi tab mujhe uski aankhen kuchh alag lagi aisa laga jaise wo ye sab nahi bol rahi uske roop mein koi aur hi bol raha hai

Abhijeet: Sir kahin wo ye sab hypnosis me to nahi kar rahi

ACP: Bilkul ho sakta hai Abhijeet... ho sakta hai ki wo ye sab hypnosis me kar rahi ho ...Ek kaam karo Abhijeet... Divyana ki saari details nikalwao pichhle 2-3 hafte mein wo kis kis se mili kis kis se baat ki sab kuchh

Abhijeet: Sir!

* * *

**HERE AT THE OTHER SIDE **

**Sachvi were at the Vivekanand Rock ...**

Sachin: Oh yahan aaye they Swami Vivekanand meditation karne ?Lekin ye patthar samundar ke beechon beech kahan dhundha hoga unhone ?

Purvi: Dhundhne waale toh gehre samundar mein moti dhundh lete hain phir ye to itna bada patthar hai...i mean it's a huge rock

Sachin(put his arms around Purvi's neck ): Bilkul sahi kaha tumne dhundhne wale kuchh bhi dhundh lete hain...aur pyaar karne waale bhi

He pulled her near himself...and took her under the shadow of the building

Purvi: Arey ye kya kar rahe ho log dekh rahe hain...

Sachin: Us se hume kya ? Abhi toh tumne kaha ki dhundhne wale kuchh bhi dhoondh lete hain aur pyaar karne wale romance ki jagah dhundh lete hain...

Purvi: Sachin! Ye...koi jagah hai kya...

**Before she could say anything further Sachin locked her lips with his and hugged her very tightly...His hands moved on her back and he was kissing her lips ..she also started responding back...with the sound of the waves they were so much lost in each other that they couldnt feel anybody else's presence..they thought they were alone and this continued for quite a long time**

**But suddenly the horn of the ferry was heard...Purvi seperated from Sachin...and immediately ran towards the ferry ...she was blushing **

**They also visited the Padmanabhpuram Palace and also other places worth visiting .In the evening they had their dinner and returned back to their hotel rooms as Purvi closed the door...Sachin came to her from back and started kissing on her neck that to wildly...**

Purvi: Sachin ye tum kya kar rahe ho

Sachin: Wahi kaam pura kar raha hun jo Vivekanand rock pe adhura reh gaya tha

**He further kissed on her earlobe and went to her neck...He was so wild this time that Purvi hardly could breath ...and she moaned in response **

**He hugged her very tight and removed the Gajra and all the ornaments on her body while placing wild and deep kisses on her body...he kissed on her lips and she responded back .He furiously pusged her on the bed to kiss and love every part of hers...He was very hard...and she closed her eyes...once more they shared their night in the pain of pleasure. ..**

* * *

**A/N: So how was it i know ab honeymoon part 3 toh nahi hoga but next part mein bahot kuch hoga thoda drama thoda thrill and bahot sara romance **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed...i know this 1 is short **

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Both of them were returning back .It was there last day of were sitting in the park of the hotel where breakfast was arranged for them and all honeymoon couple and a singer was singing for them...Sachin holded Purvi's hand but she jerked him ...**

Sachin : Arey Gussa kyun ho rahi ho ... Hum dubara aa jayenge ghumne ..

Purvi: Hato tum kaam karne do

Sachin: Arey lekin naraz kyu ho ye to batao

Purvi: Jaise ki tum jaante nahi

Sachin: Arey bataogi nahi toh main antaryami thodi hun jo jaan jaunga

Purvi: Jab se hum wapas mile hain tab se leke ab tak tumne mere liye gana hi nahi gaya

Sachin: Bas itni si baat

Purvi: Itni si baat thode hai ...jab alag ho gaye tyey toh taane dene ke liye Simmi ki shadi mein mujhe gaa gaake taane diye the tumne

Sachin: Toh tum bhi dar ki wajah se alag reh rahi thi bhavnao mein aake gaa diya tha wo

Purvi: Mujhe kuchh nahi pata mujhe tumhare muh se gaana sunna hai bas

Sachin: Bas itni si khwahish meri Rajkumari ki thik hai zarur puri karunga ...

He went to the stage and took the mike for the person and also the guitar

Sachin: Purvi, this for you ...(giving a flying kiss)

Sachin(singing): _**Oh Soniye Oh Soniye **_

_**Tera mera Saath yun hi rehna **_

_**Oh Soniye Har jind meri bane rehna **_

_**Honthan diyan laaliya **_

_**Kanna diyan baaliyan **_

_**Kuchh taa kehndi sun taa loon main **_

_**Mere apne tere abse Tere sapne mere **_

_**Tu kahe to raasta banu main **_

_**Ruthne se pehle pyaar se main tujhko mana lun**_

_**Tera mera tera mera Saath yun hi rehna **_

_**Har jind ban meri rehna **_

_**O Soniye tera mera saath yun hi rehna **_

_**O soniye har jind meri bane rehna **_

**_Kadiye na kallan assi mahiya _**

**_Nazara nu khwaban leve chhadeyan _**

**_Bin tere jiya bhi te mahiya _**

**_Jive ruh jaan bina _**

**_Dil mera kenda hai har pal rahegi _**

**_Saath tu ban mera saaya _**

**_Purvi came to the stage she had tears in her eyes _**

**_Purvi: Sona Sona naam tera jindadi wich meri _**

**_Khushiyan da paigam laaya _**

**_Sachin hugged her _**

**_Sachin: O Soniye tera mera saath yun hi rehna _**

_**O Soniye har jind meri bane rehna...**_

**They packed for leaving to mumbai ...Sachin looked at her with love **

_**Mera savera tu hai Yaadon ka dera tu hai humdum **_

_**Tenu gawaya jad toh jindadi gavaai re **_

_**Aashqui ye dor toote naa **_

_**O soniye tera mera saath yun hi rehna **_

_**O soniye har jind meri bane rehna**_

* * *

**l**

**HERE IN MUMBAI **

Pankaj came to the bureau ...he was all sweating

Pankaj: Sir...Sir

Abhijeet: Kya hua ?

Pankaj: Sir aapka andaza bilkul sahi tha sir Divyana ko hypnotise koya jaa raha hai Sir .. ...Sir uski call list se pata chala ki usey is (showing a no) se call kaRTA tha theek raat ke 2 baje aur wo call 15 sec ka hi hota tha ...

Abhijeet: Matlab Divyana bilkul theek keh rahi thi ...

Dushyant also came running to the Bureau

Dushyant: Sir...Sir Divyana ghar me nahi hai

Abhijeet: Ghar me nahi hai matlab tum they na uske saath

Dushyant: Haan sir main tha uske saath lekin pata nahi main do minute ke liye doodh lene gaya itni der me ghar me lauta to wo nahi thi pata nahi kahan chali gayi wo Sir

Pankaj: Sir maine bataya wo kahin usey hypnotise...

Dushyant: Hypnotise ?

Abhijeet: Haan Dushyant Divyana ko hypnotise kiya jaa raha tha...

Dushyant: Sir usey kuchh nahi hona chahiye agar usey kuchh hua toh ...

Abhijeet: Tum fikar mat karo Dushyant hum log usey dhoondh nikaalenge

* * *

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE **

**Sachvi were in flight ...**

Purvi: Sachin... mujhe bahot ghabrahat mehsus ho rahi hai aisa lag raha hai jaise kuchh bahot bura hone wala hai

Sachin(cubbed her face): Kuchh nahi hoga... shayad thakaan ki wajah se tumhe aisa ho raha hai

Purvi: Nahi Sachin... bahot ajeeb lag raha achanak di ki yaad aa gayi mujhe

Sachin: Purvi... dekho sab changa hoga... tussi fikar na karo ...

Purvi smiled in assurance..

* * *

**HERE AFTER SOMETIME IN BUREAU **

**All came back to Bureau after investigation...and saw Shreya sitting in silence **

Daya: Kya hua Shreya tum yun is tarah kyun baithi ho...gumsum...

Shreya started weeping

Daya: Arey Shreya kya hua tum ro kyun rahi ho kuchh to bolo ?...

Shreya: Sir wo...

Abhijeet: Kya hua tum ro kyun rahi ho...

Shreya pointed towards tv news channel...and the news channel said

"Abhi abhi humre sutron se pata chala hai ki Chennai se mumbai aane wala vimaan (flight) AI2370 crash ho chuka hai aur uske Kuchh passenger maare gaye hain... aur kuchh ghayal hain...sankhya abhi police ko bhi pats nahi hui hai ...Khabar ye bhi hai ki is flight me 2 CID officer Inspector Sachin Malhotra aur Inspector Purvi Malhotra ki akasmat mrityu ho chuki hai "

All officers were shocked to hear that and a silence suddenly occurred...

* * *

**A/N: OMG... AB...**

**Ab kya Bhaagoooo...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry guys mene late post kiya lekin aap log bhi toh review nahi karte isliye main naraz hun aur is story ko bhi jaldi end kar dungi agar is tarah ka response raha to **

* * *

**All were shocked to listen the news ... **

Daya: Nahi aisa nahi ho sakta vo mar nahi sakte ...

**immediately after that a phone call came to him **

Daya: Hello

"Hello Sir "

Daya: Sachin... tum log zinda ho thank god tum log zinda ho...toh phir ye news waale kya dikkha rahe

Sachin: Sir abhi main phone pe aap logon ko kuchh nahi bata sakta aap please ...yahan...Puna police station aa jaiye sab pata chal jaayega aapko aur sir aapse koi kuchh bhi puchhe to yahi kahenge ki hum log mar chuke hain

Daya: Thik hai hum abhi aa rahe hain

**Daya kept the phone and told it to everyone.**

* * *

**HERE AT SACHIN'S HOUSE **

**His mother was crying a lot **

Geet ji : Haye Rabba aye tune ki kitta mera sona puttar aur o di nooo

**At the same time a phone call also came to and Kavin were also present there Kavin picks it up **

Kavin: Helllo

"Hello"

Kavin: Abey Saale Sachin tu...tu zinda hai toh ye news waale ye kya dikha rahe hain

Simran snatched the phone from his hand

Simran: Hadd karte ho tussi Veerji 4 ghante se hum log pareshan hain ...aur aap...

Geet ji : O laa o mainu de... O Onna di khabar len de menu haye mera puttar

Sachin: Beeji

Geet ji: Haye rabba shukar hai rab da jo tu thik hai ...o phir ye news waale

Sachin: Vo khabar maine hi failai thi Beeji

Geetji: Haye rabba khotya nalaika tenu akal hai ki nahi ...nahi yahan teri maut ki khabar sunke meri jaan sukhi jaa rahi hai aur tu ...

Sachin: Dekho Beeji ye sab gal karne ki mere paas time nahi hai ...tu aisa kar ki abhi media waale aayenge unke saamne tu Simmi aur Kavin aise hi royenge jaise abhi ro rahe they...main mar gaya hun ye khabar failna bahot zaruri hai... chal chal shuru kar de acting apni

Geetji: Acting karni hai oye acting me toh teri Beeji aur Behen dono best hain ...

Sachin: Isliye to aap logon ko mauka diya hai

Geetji: To khotya nalayak ye mainu pehle nahi bol sakta tha

Sachin: Natural acting Beeji

Geetji: Hatt ja tu vadda aaya natural acting

Sachin: Accha ab main phone rakhta hun

* * *

**HERE AT PUNE **

**Entire team had reached there ... **

Daya: Sachin ye sab

Sachin: Sir darasal ye khabar failna bahot zaruri thi ki hum log mar chuke kyunki sir jab hum flight mein they tab hume ye ehsaas hua ki flight me kuchh na kuchh to gadbad hai isliye humne security staff se kehkar plane ko safely mumbai ki jagah pune land karne ke liye kaha aur ye dekhiye sir ye bomb timer ke saath fit tha ek bag mein tha

ACP: What Airplane me bomb itni security aur itni checking ke baad plane me bomb kaise aaya

Sachin: hum samajh gaye ki plan kya hai isliye humne is plane ko mumbai na le jaate huye isey pune mein jald se jald land karwane ke liye kaha aur sir thoda risk mujhe lena pada maine is bomb ko diffuse kar diya ...aur toh aur sir ye bag thik humare seat ke upar waale shelf me maujood tha

ACP: Iska matlab jaan bujhke isey tumhare sar ke upar rakha gaya tha taaki ye agar phate bhi to sabse pehle tum log maro... lekin aisa karega kaun

Sachin: Chingara sir ...

ACP:Haan Sachin Chingara...ye Chingara hi hai jisne ye sab kiya hoga...lekin phir bhi ye bomb ye bomb kisne rakha hoga airplane me

Purvi: Sir vo bhi humne pata kiya hai...sir vo jo koi bhi tha Is airplane staff ka member banke aaya tha aur Chennai airport pe bhi staff me se koi gaddar tha jisne uski madat ki warna itna aasan nahi hai airplane me bomb laana

Sachin: Sir humne saare passengers ko bhi yahi kaha hai ki ye log apne apne ghar me inform kar den ki ye log sahi salamat hai aur inke ghar walo ko media walo ke samne thoda bahot rone ki acting karni ho...badi mushkil se sab logon ko samjhaya sir lekin passengers aur unke ghar waale humare saath hain ... Sir janta bhi agar humara saath de to kuchh bhi karna namumkin nahi hai

ACP: bilkul theek keh rahe ho Sachin desh ki rakhwali karna sirf humara kaam nahi Aam janta isme humari bahot madat kar sakti hai kyunki ye desh har ek nagrik ki zimmedari hai

**Suddenly he got a phone call **

ACP: Hello ACP Praduman hear

"ACP Praduman"

ACP: Chingara

"Thik kaha Chingara... yaad hai aapko sab kuchh "

ACP: Tu jahan kahin bhi hai Chingara main jaanta hun ki ye sab tune kiya hai

"ACP sahab ek jhatka to khaa chuke hain aap apne do do jawan officer ko khoke ...ab agar teesri officer ko nahi khona chaahte to mere hawaale apne inspector Dushyant ko kar do aur is Divyana ko le jao"

Divyana was crying and on the other side she was tied in ropes...

"Lo baat karo Apni is officer se "

The cloth from her mouth was removed

Divyana: Sir aap iski koi baat mat suniye sir ,Sir aap apna kaam keejiye Sir ,Meri fikar mat keejiye

And immediately the cloth was again tied over her mouth

Dushyant took the phone from ACP

Dushyant: Chingara...agar Divyana ko kuchh bhi hua na to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga

"oh inspector Dushyant... teri hi talash thi mujhe aur ye sab tune tab bhi kaha tha jab teri biwi teri bulbul ko tere saamne jalaya tha maine ...bacha paaya tu usey nahi naa... thik hai ek aur mauka diya tujhe is ladki ki jaan ko bacha sakta hai to aakar bacha le isey "

Dushyant: Main aa raha hun

"Acchi baat hai Ek ghante mein pahonch jaa yahan jagah wahi hai jahan teri biwi mari thi "

And he kept the phone

Dushyant started moving when Purvi stopped him

Purvi: Kahan jaa rahe hain aap ?

Dushyant: Uski maut usey bula rahi hai

Purvi: Nahi hum sab bhi saath jayenge

Dushyant: Nahi Purvi wo sirf mera shikaar hai usne meri biwi ko maara tha main akela jaunga

Purvi: Maaya di sirf aapki biwi nahi meri behen bhi thi

Dushyant: Haan,lekin is waqt mukhe akele jaana hoga Divyana ki jaan khatre me nahi daal sakta main

Purvi: Lekin

ACP: Thik keh raha hai Dushyant Purvi is waqt zyada zaruri hai Divyana ki jaan bachana

Purvi: Wahan jaana khatre se khaali nahi hai

ACP: Jao Dushyant

Dushyant: Sir!

* * *

**HERE AT A PLACE**

**Dushyant had came to the place where he was asked to come ...every single moment of Maaya's death stood in front of his eyes **

"Aao Dushyant Aao "

A light spotted on Divyana

Dushyant: Divyana!

"Na na na aage mat badhna warna isko goli lag jayegi "

Suddenly a man appeared from the darkness ...and Dushyant was took at gun point

Chingara: Pehle kaun marega...chalo tum logon ki mushkil aasan kar dete hain ...

Another man brought a old man on wheel chair ...and he was at gun point

Divyana: Baba!

Chingara: Haan tere Baba

Divyana: Please mere baba ko kuchh mat karo please

Chingara: Thik hai tere baba ko kuchh nahi karte tujhe bhi mera ek kaam karna hoga

Divyana: Tum jo bologe wo main karungi bas mere Baba ko kuchh mat karo

Chingara: Thik hai iske haath khol do

His men open her hand

Chingara: Goli maar de apne is dost ko

DDivyana : Kya

Chingara: Wahi kaha jo tune suna ...agar apne baba ki jaan pyaari hai to utha bandook aur chala goli

Divyana: Nahi main aisa nahi kar sakti

Dushyant: Jaisa kehta hai waisa karo Divyana

Chingara: Main 10 tak ginunga agar tumne us se pehle isey maar diya to teri baba ki jaan bach jayegi aur agar nahi to 10 ginne par tere Baba ko goli maar dega mera ye aadmi

Chingara: Ek

Dushyant: Gun uthao Divyana

Divyana: Nahi main tumhe nahi maar sakti

Chingara: Do

Dushyant: Pagal mat bano Divyana pick up the gun

Chingara: teen

Divyana: No

Chingara: Chaar

Dushyant: Pick up the gun damn it

Chingara: Paanch

Divyana: No

Dushyant(shouting ): Pick up the gun and shoot me

Divyana picks the gun

Chingara: Chhe(6)

Dushyant: Shoot

Chingara: 7

Divyana: Nahi Dushyant

Dushyant: Goli chalao Divyana

Chingara: 8

Divyana: Nahi

Dushyant: I said shoot

Divyana: Nahi

Chingara: 9

Dushyant(shouts): Shoot

Divyana: Sorry Dushyant

And she points the gun to her head and shoots herself

Dushyant(shouting): Divyana!

**Everyone was shocked at her act even Chingara .Dushyant remembered his wife's death .He got out of the clutches of the goons .Suddenly a man with full power broke the glass of the window and came inside he was Daya...and the entire team had came there ...the firing and fight started here a goon catched Purvi and was about to shoot her when Sachin saved her but the fight still continued and somehow Chingara noticed Purvi**

**Chingara: Accha hota agar us din teri behen ke saath tujhe bhi maar diya hota**

**He shot a bullet and Sachin saw this and immediately came before her but before he could fire another bullet Purvi took Sachin and hugged and turned him so that she could face the bullet the bullet stuck her of them were shot again and again...**

**Here Dushyant saw this and he remembered Maaya's death and fired all the bullets in Chingara' s body**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Tensed?...Ready to be more tensed**

* * *

**IN THE HOSPITAL**

**Sachvi and Divyana were brought to the hospital...They were examined and after the operations being performed ...**

Dushyant: Sachin Purvi aur Divyana wo teeno

Doctor: Sachin Purvi toh theek hain ...goli nikaal di hai...recover bhi jaldi ho jayenge magar Divyana...Uska...

Dushyant: Kya hua Divyana ko ?

Doctor: Goli seedhe unke sar me lagi thi...bach pana lagbagh namumkin hai

Dushyant: Aisa mat kahiye doctor...Please kuchh bhi keejiye magar uski jaan bachaiye please

Doctor: We will try our level best

Saying this he went away

Dushyant had tears in his eyes

Dushyant(with tears): Ye tumne kya kiya Divyana mere liye tumne...apni jaan...(he joined palms and looked outside the window ) Hey bhagwan aaj tak tumne jo kiya so kiya tumne meri Maaya ko mujhse door kar diya maine kuchh nahi kiya...Maayake saath saath mujhe be aulad kar diya maine koi sawal nahi kiya lekin ab...kisi bekasoor ki jaan loge toh main samjhunga ki tum ho hi nahi ...

**Someone kept hand on his shoulder ...**

Dushyant: Kavin. ..

Kavin hugged him...

Kavin: Sachin aur Parjaiji ?

Dushyant: Wo dono theek hain... hosh aa jayega thodi der mein... tum..aur...Simran...kaise ho ?...

Kavin: Simran ko maine aane nahi diya warna ro-ro ke apna bura haal kar diya tha usne. ...Wo tph ye bhi nahi jaanti ki Sachin aur Parjai ji kis haal mein hain...Jab Beeji ka phone aaya tha toh maine phone uthaya tha us waqt wo so rahi thi

Suddenly A Nurse came outside

Nurse:Patient ko hosh aa gaya hai...

Kavin: Kise?

Nurse: Jee...Sachin Malhotra

Kavin: Shukar hai Rab da ...Chalo mil lete hain us se

Sachin: Purvi...Purvi

Kavin (held his hand): O yaara main hun...

Sachin: Kavin...Purvi kahan hai ?

Kavin: Parjai... arey wo toh thik hai ikdam changgi hai...

Sachin: Mujhse jhoot mat bol Kavin tu jaanta hai ki tu mujhse jhooth nahi bol sakta

Kavin: Parjaiji ko abhi hosh nahi aaya ...Par tu ghabra na...sab thik ho jana hai...Doctor sahab ne kaha hai ki unhey bhi hosh aa jayega chhetti chhetti ...

Nurse came there: Jee wo dusri patient ko bhi hosh aa gaya hai ...Purvi malhotra...

Kavin: Dekha...maine kya kaha tha...

Sachin: Mujhe abhi us se milna hai...

Kavin: Mil lena abhi tu aaram kar...hum sab hain na...

Sachin: Nahi mujhe us se milna hai...

Kavin: Arey lekin

Sachin was trying to get up...

Kavin: Accha thik hai main le chalta hun tujhe...aaja aram naal..

**He handed his hand to Sachin and brought him to her room...Purvi was trying to open her eyes slowly ...Sachin sat beside her on a stool and cubbed her face**

Sachin: Purvi...tum thik ho na

**Purvi opens her eyes and saw Sachin but ...she she jerked him immediately**

Purvi: Kaun ho tum...(shouts)...Help!...Help...koi hai...kaun hai ye dono

Sachin: Ye tum kya bol rahi ho Purvi main Sachin aur ye Kavin...humare Simran ke pati mera dost

Purvi: Dekho tum tum door hato...door hato...

**Hearing this voice Dushyant ran inside ...**

Purvi: Jiju...kaun hai ye dono lafange...aur main yahan hospital... mein kya kar rahi hun...

Dushyant: Purvi...Purvi please calm down...dekho ye Sachin hai aur ye Kavin

Sachin: Main tumhara Sachin hun Purvi...yaad karo...main tumhara

Purvi: Dekho tum mere koi nahi lagte.. .kaha na door hato...

**Sachin again cubbed her face but she jerked him**

Dushyant: Sachin,Kavin tum dono bahar jao...main dekhta hun...please bahar jao...

As they left Purvi went unconscious once again

Sachin: Purvi!Purvi!...

Dushyant:Jao Sachin go...

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME**

**Dushyant was also wandering outside...When he saw Divyana from the small glass pane he saw her in very much pain ...Doctors came outside...**

Dushyant: Doctor Divyana

Doctor: Shayad kisi chamatkar se kam nahi hai...ye...ab vo thik hain...hosh bhi aa hi jayega thodi der me par aap unhe dekh sakte hain

Dushyant was happy and he went inside ...sat beside her and started moving his hand on her head

Dushyant: Jaldi se apni aakhen khol lo Divyana... aur nahi dekh sakta main tumhe is haalat mein

**After sometime**

**Divyana slowly opened her eyes and he first saw Dushyant holding her hands...Dushyant had a big smile on his face**

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

**Sachin was worried as to what happened to Purvi ...and seeing her reaction he was more worried**

Sachin: Purvi is tarah se behave kyun kar rahi thi..

Kavin: Hota hai Sachin hota hai...aisa kai baar hota hai...tum aaram karo please...tumhe aaram ki zaruat hai

Sachin: Kaise aaram karun main Kavin ...wahan wo...mujhe pehchaan nahi rahi hai aur main...

**He was again informed that Purvi regained consciousness but he was told that he could meet her only after Doctor examined her ...he went outside Purvi's room along with Kavin...Doctor came out...**

Sachin: Purvi...thik hai na...wo achanak behosh aur phir...ye mujhe Kavin ko peh...pehchaan kyun nahi rahi thi wo...

Doctor: Maine unka complete examination kiya hai ...goli lagne ki wajah se kaafi khoon nikla hai...aur dimag pe bhi asar pada hai...I am sorry to say lekin ek tarah ka memory loss hua hai unhe...pichhle 2-3 saal ki saari baaten bhool gayi hain wo

Sachin: Ye aap kya keh rahe hain ...aise kaise bhool gayi hai...main abhi andar jaata hun...

**He tried to get up...but was about to fall when Kavin held him**

Kavin: Kya kar rahe ho Sachin...tumhe bhi rest ki zaruat hai...

Sachin: Ye dekho na Doctor kya keh rahe hain...wo kuchh bhi bhool sakti hai...mujhe thodi na bhooli hogi...

Kavin: Sachin ruko...

* * *

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE**

Divyana : Tum...tum thik ho ?

Dushyant: Kamaal karti ho Divyana bed par tum ho aur mujhse puchh rahi ho ki main thik hun ya nahi..

Divyana: Us Chingara...

Dushyant: Kyun kiya tha tumne aisa Divyana...mere liye apni jaan dene chali thi tum...

Divyana didn't utter a word

Dushyant(cubbed her face): Batao...itna pyaar karti ho mujhse ki apni jaan dene wali thi...

**Divyana was shocked to hear those words and she turned her head on other side her eyes were filled with tears...Dushyant made her face turn towards him...and Divyana nodded her head...**

Dushyant: Phir aisa mat karna mere liye warna...main jeete jee mar jaunga...main apna pyaar dubara nahi kho sakta...

Dushyant hugged her ...

A nurse came there

Nurse: Aap ka naam Dushyant hai ?

Dushyant: Jee haan...

Nurse: Us patient ko phir hosh aaya hai...

Dushyant: Main aata hun...(and he gotup to go when Divyana held his hand)

Divyana: Kahan jaa rahe ho

Dushyant: Divyana wo Purvi

Divyana: Kya hua Purvi ko

Dushyant: Aake batata hun...

**He left from there and Went to Purvi's room again...and saw Purvi shouting at Sachin and Kavin once again**

Purvi:Tum dono lafange phir aa gaye haan...tum dono...jao yahan se go...(she saw Dushyant)...

Dushyant: Purvi ye kya kar rahi ho tum...

Purvi: Ye dono yahan kya kar rahe hain...jiju is se kahiye ki yahan se chale jayen...specially is mariz se...jiske haath me moch hai...jiju is pagal se kaho yahan se jaane ke liye...kab se kahe jaa raha hai main tumhara Sachhu Tumhara Sachhu...listen

Sachin: Purvi main tumhara Sachin hi hun...yaad karo...

Purvi: Dekho tum jaante nahi ho ki main kaun ho main ek police officer hun...aur tum jaise lafange ko main 2 minute mein andar karwa sakti hun...

Dushyant: Sachin tum chalo mere saath

Dushyant took Sachin and Kavin outside...Sachin had tears in his eyes and Kavin told everything to Dushyant...

Dushyant: Hey bhagwan ...ye sab...

* * *

**AFTER A FEW DAYS **

**IN SACHIN'S HOUSE**

**Sachin was already on Discharge and Purvi was to be discharged today...**

Sachin: Beeji Bauji ko maine sab bata toh diya hai lekin ab ...Purvi...mujhe uski bahot fikar ho rahi hai

Dushyant: Sachin... kuchh dino ke liye main Purvi ko apne ghar le jaata hun...mere khyal se toh jab maine us se baat ki toh us se pata chala ki Purvi ye tak bhool chuki hai ki uski Maaya di ki death ho chuki hai

Sachin: Kya?...Hey bhagwan...Purvi ko kuchh yaad nahi...(his eyes were again filled with tears)

Kavin(kept his hand in his shoulder): Arey tu kya ye ladkiyon ki tarah aansu laa raha hai aankhon mein...take it in a positive way...

Sachin: Positive way ?

Kavin: Haan yaar...ab dekh na ye soch ki tujhe toh apni hi biwi ko dubara patane ka mauka mila hai...

Sachin: Kya?

Kavin: Haan...ab dekh naa...bhale hi Purvi tujhe bhool gayi hai...lekin pyaar toh karti hai tujhse aur ye baat tu jaanta hai haina...?

Sachin: Haan...

Kavin: To ro mat...ek baar phir manane ka ussy uske pyaar ka ehsaas jagane ka ek aur mauka mila hai tujhe tujhe toh khush hona chahiye...tum dono dubara wahi pal jee sakoge Shadi se pehli baar jab tum dono miley they...ab dekh...Jo kuchh bhi ho Purvi hai to teri colleague na...bhale hi door rahe lekin phir bhi teri aankhon ke saamne toh rahegi...pagle...dusra mauka hai apne pyaar ko jeetne ka aur ye mauka kismat walo ko milta hai.. ..Soch mat...kar nayi shuruat...

Sachin: Wo sab toh Thik hai lekin..

Kavin:Lekin kya?

Sachin: Lekin uske muh se I LOVE YOU bulwana tedhi kheer hai...last time toh main almost marre marte bacha tha is baar jaane kya hoga

Kavin: Yaar ab isme harz hi kya hai...jab pyaar kiya toh darna kya

Sachin: Tum thik keh rahe ho...Purvi ko dubara paane ke liye main...kuchh bhi kar sakta hun...kuchh bhi...

Kavin: Ye hui na baat...Waise tere liye ek good news hai

Sachin: Kaisi good news?

Kavin: Batate huye sharam aati hai

Sachin: Haan...aisi konsi khabar hai ?

Kavin puts his jacket collar in his mouth and moving in swing

Kavin: Wo tu...mama banne wala hai...

Sachin: Abey saale tu...ye khabar ab bata raha hai...Beeji Bauji

Dushyant: Congratulations Kavin

Geet ji and Yogiraj ji came out

Sachin: Purvi bhi ye sunke kitna khush hogi...main Purvi...(but he stopped there)

Geet ji : Ki hoya puttar

Sachin: Beeji Bauji khush khabri hai...Aap log Nana Nani banne wale ho

Yogiraj: Ye toh badi khushi ki baat hai...kitthe ...puttar usey leke kyun nahi aaye aap

Kavin: Bauji vo darasal Doctor ne usey aaram karne ko bola aur Phir Sachin wali baat usey maine batayi nahi thi

Geet ji : Rab da lakh lakh shukar hai...Dekha...vyaah tere baad hua hai aur ek tu aur Purvi hai jo...

Kavin: Sabra karo Nani ji tussi Dadi bhi bahot jald bano

Dushyant :Purvi ko lene jaana hai ..

Sachin: Main bhi tumhare saath chalta hun

Dushyant: Sachin lekin...

Sachin: Baat nahi karunga...milunga bhi nahi door se dekhunga bas...

Dushyant: Thik hai chalo ...

* * *

**IN HOSPITAL**

**Dushyant had came to see Purvi along with Sachin .Sachin stood aside **

Dushyant: Ab kaisi ho Purvi ?

Purvi: Perfectly alright Jiju...Jiju...Di nahi aayi

Dushyant: Wo...Wo...New york gayi hai...wahan uska ek presentation tha school ka plan develope karne ke liye

Purvi was passing by and Sachin was hiding and seeing him...

Purvi: Chalen ?

Dushyant: Haan chalo ...

Dushyant got a call and he handed over the medical file to her

Dushyant: Tum chalo ...necchey jao main aata hun

Purvi: O.k

**Purvi was moving but suddenly she collided with other person and the file fell from her hand and all the papers flew in the air ...Sachin was lost in her **

_Khamoshiyan aawaz hain _

_Tum sunne toh aao kabhi _

_Chhookar tumhe khil jayengi _

_Ghar inko bulao kabhi _

_Bekarar hain baat karne ko _

_Kehne do inko zara_

_ Khamoshiyan teri meri khamoshiyan_

_Khamoshiyan lipti hui khamoshiyan_

**_(She picked those and was walking her dupatta flew over Sachin's head )_**

_Kya us gali mein kabhi tera jana hua _

**_(Sachin could see her but she wasn't able to see him)_**

_Jahan se zamane ko guzre zamana hua _

**_(She moved from there but her duppatta stuck in Sachin's shirt)_**

_Mera samay toh hai wahin pe thehra hua _

_(Sachin smiled at it Purvi was struggling to pull her duppatta but she couldn't)_

_Bataun tumhe kya mere saath kya kya hua _

_(**Sachin slightly removed the duppatta from his bottons)**_

_Khamoshiyan ek saaz hai _

_Tum dhun koi lao zara _

_Khamoshiyan alfaaz hai _

_Kabhi aa gunguna le zara _

_Bekarar hai baat karne ko _

_Kehne do inko zara_

_(**Purvi turned as she felt something ... but when she turned Sachin hid behind the wall )**_

_Khamoshiyan teri meri khamoshiyan_

_Khamoshiyan lipti hui khamoshiyan_

Dushyant came there

Dushyant: Kya hua gayi nahi ?

Purvi: Nahi...Aisa laga jaise koi bahot apna dil ke bahot kareeb aas paas tha ...

Dushyant: Chalen ?

Purvi: Haan chaliye

She left from there

Sachin(in mind): Mujhe bhool gayi ho. . Par mujhe naa dekkhkar bhi mere hone ka ehsaas hai tumhe...Mujhe bhool sakti ho mera pyar nahi...Chal beta Sachin kaam pe lag jaa...Purvi ko dubara manane ka kaam karna hai tujhe


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:Thanks to those who reviewed but i m still upset by less reviews **

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Purvi enters CID Bureau Dushyant had informed her that her senior was in the bureau and no one other was there as it was too early...and she had to report to him **

Purvi: Sub- Inspector Purvi Wadhwa reporting Sir !

The person turned and ofcourse it was Sachin

Purvi: Tum!

Sachin: Purvi Wadhwa... hm.. sit sit...

Purvi: Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho...tum mera pichha karte karte yahan bhi aa gaye

Sachin: Excuse me Miss Purvi Wadhwa... For your kind information...I am Inspector Sachin Malhotra unfortunately your Senior...

Purvi: Tum aur mere senior... shakal dekhi hai aine mein

Sachin: Tum se toh behtar hi hai...aur waise bhi yahan main tumhara senior hun

Purvi: Main nahi maanti

Sachin shows her his batch

Purvi: inspector Sachin Malhotra... hah...arey sir i am really sorry sir vo darasal us din wo main...

Sachin: Nahi wo kya hai ki maine toh shakal nhi dekhi aine me toh...us hisaab se...aa...

Purvi: Nahi sir wo wo toh main bas mazak kar rahi thi...aap toh bahot handsome hain sir aisi baat nahi hai sir wo...

Sachin: Accha achha itna makkhan lagane ki koi zaruat nahi hai it's o.k maine tumhe maaf kiya

Purvi: Really sir aap bahot acche hain sir aap...

Sachin showed his hand to her

Sachin: Kaam ki baat karen ?

Purvi : Kya baat...

Sachin: Pichle 10 saal ke jitne bhi cases hain un sab ki case file study karo aur un sab cases ko alag karke mere pas bhejo... hume DCP sir ko ye saari information report karni hai

Purvi was silent ...

Sachin: Kya hua kuchh samajh nahi aaya kya?Dubara bolun kya ?

Purvi: Nahi sir lekin das saal ki sari case files...sir isme toh pura 1 din lag jayega

Sachin: Main jaanta hun lekin...karna zaruri hai

Purvi(in mind): Khadoos kahin ka

Sachin: Kuchh kaha tumne

Purvi: Nahi sir O.k Sir main files laati hun

Purvi got into the store room ...to search the files...

Sachin(in mind): Ye tu kya kar raha hai Sachin... Purvi ko apne paas laana hai ...door nahi bhejna

**He too went to the store where Purvi had collected a huge bundle of files in her hand .Sachin saw this and he took some the files from her hand...**

Purvi: Sir main aa hi rahi thi files leke ...aap kyun...?

Sachin: Kyunki kaaam sirf tumhara nahi mera bhi hai

Sachin smiled lightly...

Sachin: Chalen?

Purvi(smiles): Hmm

**But as they were about to move Purvi's feet slipped and she was about to fall when Sachin held her**

_Khamoshiyan aawaz hain _

_tum sunne toh aao kabhi _

_Chhookar tumhe khil jayengi _

_Ghar inko bulao kabhi _

_Bekarar hai baat karne ko _

_Kehne do inko zara _

**Sachin came out of the trance and Purvi stood straight ..**

Sachin: Bahar aa jana

He went from there..

_Khamoshiyan teri meri khamoshiyan_

_Khamoshiyan lipti hui khamoshiyan _

Purvi: Ye kaisa ajeeb sa ehsaas tha ...unke pehle sparsh mein aisa kyun laga jaise unka aur mera bahot purana koi saath tha...

**She got up and brought up the files ...both of them started working...while others too had come...Sachin saw her in a lot of stress ...he got up and...brought coffee for her and kept it on her table**

Purvi: Sir ye coffee...

Sachin: Kaafi der se bina khaaye piye kaam kar rahi ho thak gayi hogi...lo pee lo...

Purvi(in mind ): Ye Khadoos utna bhi Khadoos nahi jitna tu sochti hai Purvi...

Sachin: Kuchh kaha tumne ?

Purvi(in mind): Kamaal hai jab jab iske baare mein sochti hun isey pata kaise chal jaata hai

Sachin: Kuchh kehna chaahti ho toh keh do

Purvi: Nahi sir thank you sir

She drank the coffee...

Sachin: Kaisi hai coffee ?

Purvi: Bahot acchi infact sir main ye soch rahi thi ki aapko kaise pata ki mujhe Strong coffee with less sugar pasand hai

Sachin: Files abhi bhi baaki hain Purvi shaam tak DCP sir ko information deni hai kisi bhi haal mein

Purvi: O.k sir

**Sachin got up fetch some more files and while returning back he was acting as if he was lost in files but actually he saw Purvi secretly**

_Nadiya ka paani bhi khamosh behta yahan _

_Khili chaandni mein chhupi laakh khamoshiyan _

_Baarish ki boondon ki hoti kahan hai zuban _

_Sulagte dilon mein hai khamosh uthta dhuan _

Nikhil came to him

Nikhil: Sir

Sachin(still lost): Haan

Nikhil: Sir wo..

And he saw Sachin lost in Purvi

Nikhil: Sir file ulti hai

Sachin : Haan ?...

Nikhil: Sir file...

Sachin looks at the file

Nikhil: Ulti hai...

Sachin was embarrassed at this

Nikhil(into his ears): Koi baat nahi sir

Sachin: (murmured): Tujhe kya hai...Apni biwi ko taad raha hun teri biwi ko nahi ...

**And he went from there to his desk and again started working ...while working he couldn't take off his eyes from Purvi**

_Khamoshiyan aakash hain tum udne toh aao zara _

_Khamoshiyan ehsaas hai tumhe mehsoos hoti hai kya _

_Bekarar hai baat karne ko _

_Kehne do inko zara _

And suddenly Purvi looked up and there eyes met

_Khamoshiyan teri meri khamoshiyan _

_Khamoshiyan lipti hui khamoshiyan..._

It was evening and they were done with there work ...Everyone left for there homes

* * *

**AFTER**

**IN A TEMPLE**

**Purvi had came to the Shiva temple And on the other hand Sachin and Kavin were too in the same temple ... Purvi prayed to god and she was taking the Parikramas while Sachin and Kavin were also praying... Kavin saw Purvi**

Kavin: Lagta hai bhagwan bhi tum dono ko milana chaahte hain

Sachin: Kya bol raha hai ?

Kavin(pointed to Purvi): Wo dekh ...(he held his hand).. jaa jaake baat kar us se ...

Sachin: Nahi ...

Kavin: Kamaal karta hai Sachin log toh apni maashuka tak se baat karne ke bahane chhodte aur tu hai ki...Biwi hai wo teri Sachin

Sachin: Mujhe toh yaad hai ki wo meri patni hai par usey toh ye yaad nahi ki main uska pati hun

Kavin:Yar toh milne mein kya jaata hai...

Sachin: Tujhe pata hai Kavin jab uski yaadasht nahi gayi thi na toh usey mere aane se pehle mere aane ka pata chal jaata tha kisi anjaan jagah pe main uske saamne nahi hun lekin musibat mein hun toh usey is baat ka ehsaas aur andaaz ho jaata tha...Main usey ye yaad nahi dilana chahta ki main uska pati hun...balki unhi jasbaaton se usey dubara milwana chahta hun ...

Kavin: Kya matlab ?

Sachin: Just wait and watch ...

_Kya us gali mein kabhi tera jaana hua _

_Jahan se zamaane ko guzre zamana hua _

**Purvi took the Parikrama and she stood before the idol once again while praying ...Sachin went and stood behind her without letting her know about it ...**

_Mera samay toh wahin pe hai thehra hua _

_Bataoon tumhe kya mere saath kya kya hua _

**Purvi felt some loved once presence near her so she turned behind but before she could see Sachin he hid himself behind the wall...**

_Khamoshiyan ek saaz hain tum dhun koi lao zara _

_Khamoshiyan alfaaz hain kabhi aa gunguna le zara _

**She was distributing the Prasad and too everyone she gave 1 piece of laddoo but she saw 2 palms raised in front of her to take the prasad and without seeing the person she immediately placed 2 ...it was none other than Sachin but before she looked up Sachin immediately disappeared from there .**

Purvi(thinking): Mujhe aisa kyun laga ki usey do dene chahiye...

Here on other side

Kavin: Ye sab?...

Sachin: Kuchh dekha ? ...

Kavin : Haan usne baki sab ko ek aur tujhe do laddu diye toh isme itna khush hone wali kya baat hai ?

Sachin : Hey bhagwan tune ye dekha ki usne baki sab ko ek diya aur mujhe do lekin usne mujhe bina dekhe sirf mere haathon ko pehchaan ke aisa kiya...kyunki kahin na kahin uske dil ko pata hai ki mujhe ye laddu bahot pasand hain...

**Purvi was leaving the temple...but here Sachin saw something ...and he immediately ran towards Purvi**

_Bekarar hain baat karne ko _

_Kehne do inko zara _

And he rushed to her

Sachin: Purvi ruko !

Purvi stopped and turned

Purvi: Sir aap aap yahan

She was about to come closer but

Sachin: Stop

Purvi: Kya hua sir

Sachin picked up the pebbles that were around her feet

Sachin: Wo...ye kankad tumhare pairon mein aa jate

Purvi:Toh kya hua sir ?

Sachin: Toh tumhe chhot lag jaati

Purvi: Like ghaav pad jaate ?...khoon aa jaata ?

Sachin: Kharonch bhi aati tab bhi mujhe utna hi dard hota na Purvi...

Purvi was surprised to hear those words

Purvi: Kya ?

Sachin: Kuchh nahi wo tum ghar jao kal subah mein milte hain ...bureau mein

Purvi: O.k sir ...

She turned and started leaving but Sachin was only looking at her

_Khamoshiyan teri meri Khamoshiyan_

Purvi looked behind and once more saw Sachin

_Khamoshiyan lipti hui khamoshiyan _

She again started moving

Purvi(thinking): Ye kaisa ajeeb sa ehsaas hai...tu koi nahi mera phir bhi apna sa hone ka ehsaas hai

* * *

I**N THE NIGHT**

**Here at one side**

**Sachin had come back home late in the night ...He found everyone had fell asleep but he felt hungry he didn't want to disturb anyone so he entered the kitchen**

Sachin: Fridge mein toh kuchh bhi nahi hai...aur itni raat mein kuchh banane baithunga toh shor mach jayega Beeji aa jayengi...nahi mujhe kisi ko uthana nahi hai ...Is waqt toh sirf noodles hi ban sakte hain

**He searched for the noodles packet and then the scissors**

Sachin: Ye kaichiyan(scissors)...kahan hain

But he didn't found them so he toom the knife to cut the packet and while doing this he cut down his own hand ...

Sachin: Aauch !...Aah...

**Here on other side ...**

**Purvi immediately got up from the bed and she was sweating and she immediately got up from the bed and took the water...while on the other hand Sachin's hand was still bleeding...and her other Side Purvi was very much restless and she moved here and there**

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**In CID BUREAU**

**Purvi was moving from here to there ...and was very restless .Nikhil saw this and c**ame to her

Nikhil: Kab se dekh raha hun yahan se wahan kyun ghoom rahi ho ?

Purvi: Pata nahi kyun aaj subah se bahot bechaini ho rahi hai... Aur kal raat me bhi achanak yun hi neend khul gayi bina kisi wajah

Nikhil: Tabyat toh thik hai na tumhari ?

Purvi: Meri Tabyat ikdam thik hai lekin pata nahi kyun...bahot ghabrahat ho rahi hai aisa lag raha hai mera bahot apna koi takleef mein hain...

And here Sachin entered the saw him

Dushyant: Arey Sachin ye kya hua tumhe ...Ye sar pe aur haath mein chot kaisi ?

Sachin: Kuchh nahi yar wo darasal seedhiyon se gir pada aur ye kal knife se haath kat gaya

Dushyant: kya seedhiyon se gir kaise gaye achanak...

Sachin: Kuch nahi yar vo halka sa bukhar hai usi wajah se chakkar aa gaye thoda ...

Dushyant: Kya?Tumhe toh aaram karna chahiye tha Sachin leave le lete...

Sachin: Nahi wo dava le li thi thik ho jaunga

Purvi had tears in her eyes and she felt them

Purvi(thinking): Ye kya ho raha hai mujhe is tarah kabhi kisi ki takleef pe pehli baar aansu asye hain mere...kyun...

Sachin went to his desk and sat down Purvi pulled a chair and sat beside him

Purvi: Sir aap rehne deejiye main ye sab kar lungi ...

Sachin: Koi baat nahi Purvi main thik hun ye sab kar lunga

Purvi: Sir please zid mat keejiye... please...

Sachin: Nahi Purvi main ye kar lunga tum jao ...

Purvi: Please sir meri baat maaniye please ...mujhe takleef ho rahi hai aapko aise takleef mein dekhke ...

_Moh Moh Ke dhaage _

Sachin: Kya ...

Purvi: Main abhi aati hun...

**And she got up and turned ... While Sachin smiled and banged his hand on the table by mistake...**

_Moh moh ke dhaage _

Sachin: Aauch !

**Purvi ran to Sachin immediately**

_Ye moh moh ke dhaage _

_teri ungliyon se jaa uljhe _

Purvi: Kya hua sir aapko

**Their eyes again met**

_Ye moh moh ke dhaage_

_Teri ungliyon se jaa uljhe_

**She moved back and was about to go but her hair stuck in Sachin's shirt**

_KOI toh toh naa laage_

_Kis tarah girha ye suljhe_

**Sachin removed the hair slowly ...and she moved back...and again turned and started moving**

_Hai rom rom iktara_

_Hai rom rom iktara_

_Jo baadlon me se guzre_

**She looked behind and Saw Sachin ...**

_Ye moh moh ke dhaage_

_Teri ungliyon se jaa uljhe_

**Sachin looked up and again their eyes met**

_Koi toh toh na laage_

_Kis tarah girha ye uljhe_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys...enjoy reading**

* * *

**AFTER SOME DAYS **

**IN DUSHYANT'S HOUSE **

**Someone rings the doorbell...Purvi opens the door **

Purvi: Jiya...Hii Kaisi hai tu...itne dino baad come inside come inside...

Jiya: Haan yar vo darasal main tujhe shopping pe saath le jaane aayi hun

Purvi: Shopping pe kyun koi khaas baat hai kya ?

Jiya: Haan yar vo meri shadi hai na toh us hi hisaab se shopping karni thi

Purvi: Waah yar tu toh baazi maar le gayi,iska matlab tu shart haar gayi yaad hai vo college wali shart

Jiya: Arey lekin wo toh tu pehle hi...

Dushyant interrupts

Dushyant: Arey Purvi...Jiya humare ghar itne dino baad aayi hai...uske liye kuchh leke nahi aaogi kya,Jao kuchh leke aao

Purvi: Haan Jiya tu baith main tere liye kuchh leke aati hun fir hum shopping jayenge

Purvi goes into the kitchen

Dushyant: Ye kya kar rahi thi tum Jiya bana banaya plan bigaad rahi thi

Jiya: Sorry wo mujhe dhyan nahi raha

Purvi: Kya dhyan nahi raha

Jiya: Kuchh nahi chal shopping chalte hain

Purvi: Arey lekin in kapdon mein?

Jiya: Arey baba tu bahot acchi lag rahi hai tu chal

Purvi: Lekin ye juice

Jiya: Arey juice voos chhod...chal toh sahi...

* * *

**IN THE SHOPPING MALL**

**Purvi and Jiya were shopping in the mall...Purvi started looking for some clothes **

Jiya: Purvi ye dress tujhpe bahot accha lagega...tu try toh kar

Purvi: Lekin ye toh main tere liye

Jiya: Nahi nahi tu isey try kar

And Jiya (deliberately) got a phone call

Purvi takes the dress into the changing room and changes the dress and came out ...but she didn't liked the color so she took few more dresses and tried them and finally came outside with a black dress

Purvi: Jiya !Jiya...oho ye ladki abhi tak phone karke aayi nahi kya

She went to the trial room once again and saw that her clothes were not there in the room

Purvi: Ye mere kapde kahan gaye...?Hey bhagwan ...mere kapde

Purvi(shouts):Staff !Staff

A man came over there

Man: Jee madam boluye

Purvi: Trial room se mere kapde gayab ho gaye...arey aise kaise trial room se mere kapde gayab ho gaye

Man: Nisha,Madam ke kapde dekho trial room me

The girl searched and came outside

Girl: Nahi sir wahan toh kuchh bhi nahi hai

Purvi: What do you mean ki wahan kuchh nahi hai ?Mere kapde ,mera wallet ,mera mobile yaa tak ki mera saaman...everything was there ...aise kaise gayab ho gaya aapke trial room se

Another boy came over there

Boy: Sir mujhe toh inpe shak hai ...sir aadhe ghante se kapde badal badal ke dekh rahi hain...Sir inhone khud apna saaman kahi chhupa diya hoga ...mehngi chiz khareed toh sakte nahi ye log aur acchi dress dekhi hogi toh free me le jaane ka bahana hai bas

Purvi: What do you mean main kya yahan bina kapdon ke aayi thi dekho tum jaante nahi ho ki main kaun hun

Boy: Haan haan Desh ki videsh mantri hain na aap, Dekhiye madam ya toh is dress ka bill bhariye ya phir humare saath police station chaliye

Purvi: Dekho main aisi waisi ladki nahi hun,main khud police me hun

Man: Sorry mam bina is dress ka bill pay kiye hum aapko jaane nahi de sakte

Suddenly another person came over there and holds Purvi by her waist and kissed on her cheeks

"Baby,I was so worried for you, Main tumhe pure store mein dhoondh chuka aur tum yahan kya kar rahi ho ?"

Purvi: Sachin sir aap ?Aur ye kya badtamizi ki aapne mere saath

Sachin: Baby naraz kyun hoti ho tum aur ye Sachin ke saath Sir lagane ki kya zarurat hai ,mana ki tum mujhse gussa ho lekin phir bhi

Man: Aap inhe jaante hain ?

Sachin: Jee haan biwi hain meri

Purvi(shocked): Biwi ?

Man: Is dress ka bill aap pay karenge?

Sachin: Haan haan kyun nahi and Baby my god tumhari pasand ka jawab nahi you are looking damn gorgeous...

Purvi: Ye sab kya hai ?

Man: Dekhiye sir inhone kab se hungama khada kar rakha hai ki inke kapde aur baaki samangayab ho gaye ...aur ye dress

Sachin: I am so sorry wo manager sahab darasal wo ye kapde aur baaki saaman mere paas bhool gayi thi yaad hai baby change karte waqt tumne mujhe thama diye they...kaise yaad hoga bhoolne ki bimari hai na tumhe...I am so sorry...aur ye rahe baby tumhare kapde

Purvi: Main ye kapde pehen ke nahi aayi thi

Sachin: Dekha dekha aapne Arey tum ye bhi bhool gayi ki tum kaunse kapde pehen ke aayi thi...

Purvi: Ye sab

Sachin(murmured in her ears): Jaisa keh raha hun waisa karo warna aaj tak ki date mein aisa pehli baar hoga ki koi police wali jail jayega...

Purvi : Lekin...

Sachin: Jao aur change kar lo tab tak is dress ka main bill pay karta hun...

Purvi changed the dress and came out .Sachin held her

Sachin: Chalen ?

And they went out of the shop .As they were out of the shop Purvi pushed Sachin back

Purvi: Ye sab kya tha Sir

Sachin: Kya tha kya main tumhari madat kar raha tha

Purvi: Lekin wo sab jo aapne kiya na sir mujhe bilkul accha nahi laga...mujhe bilkul pasand nahi koi mujhe chhuye toh

Sachin: Arey wah ek toh tumhari madat ki upar se tum ho ki mujhe thanks kehne ki jagah mujhe hi suna rahi ho

Purvi: Aapne meri madat ko uske liye thanks...lekin uske liye mujhe kiss karne ki kya zaruat thi

Sachin: Arey kiss nahi karta toh woh maanta nahi ki tum meri biwi ho ...

Purvi: Dekhiye sir ...aap mere senior honge bureau mein ,wahan main aapke har order ko follow karungi lekin yahan bureau ke bahar aapka koi haq nahi hai mere upar

Sachin: Bhalai ka toh zamana hi nahi hai tum...

Jiya interrupts him

Jiya: Purvi!

Purvi: Kahan thi tu tujhe pata hai teri wajah se mujhe kitni problem hui...

Jiya: Wo Rohan problem mein tha isliye...lekin tune ye dress kaise ...pehen ke toh tu kuchh aur gayi thi andar

Purvi: Arey wahi toh sab problem hai...Ek minute...Sir in dono dresses ka bill kitna hua ?

Sachin: Kya karogi jaankar ?

Purvi: Bataiye ?

Sachin hid the bill but Purvi snatched it from him

Purvi: 45000 Rs thik hai kal bureau mein main aapko aapke paise lauta dungi

Sachin: Uski koi zaruat nahi Sachin Malhotra kisi ko di hui chiz ke paise nahi leta...ek bar de di to de di

Purvi: Lekin Purvi Wadhwa kisi ka ehsaan nahi rakhti isliye kal aapko aapke paise mil jayenge...

Jiya: Tu ye sab hisaab kitab phir kar lena...abhi toh chal yahan se hume aur bhi shopping karni hai

Purvi and Jiya moved from there and Sachin smiled at this...

* * *

**Purvi and Jiya started purchasing some other things and here on other side Sachin was with Kavin and he too purchased some other things while purchasing by mistake a small girl kept the earings in her shopping bag after their shopping but when they started leaving from the place the watchman checks their bill but he found the earings that was not billed **

Watchman: Madam aap isey chori karke le jaa rahi thi

Purvi: Tumhari himmat kaise huyi ki tumne mujhe chor bulaya tum jaante nahi ki main kaun hun aur waise bhi ye earings maine nahi rakha

Watchman: Arey aapke bag se nikli hai aapne nahi rakha toh aur kisne rakha

Sachin saw all this and he immediately rushed to her

Sachin: Dekhiye bhaisahab aap galat samjh rahe hain wo ...

Watchman: Aap inke saath mein hain ?

Sachin: Jee,Meri biwi hain ye ...

Watchman: Aapki biwi ye chura ke le jaa rahi thi

Purvi: Excuse me main kuchh bhi chura nahi rahi thi...main...wo

Sachin: Arey tum chup raho ek minute

Sachin pulled the shopkeeper and watchman to a side but Purvi was able to hear everything

Sachin: Dekhiye jaisa aap log samajh rahe hain waisa kuchb bhi nahi hai...meri bichari biwi ne jaan bujhke nahi churaya ...usey kleptomania hai

Purvi: Huh! You mean ki main kleptomaniac hun..

Sachin: haan...wo bhaisahab bill kya hua

He pays the bill and takes both the bags in his hand and holds Purvi's hand and moves outside

Purvi: How dare you sir aapne mujhe kleptomaniac bana diya...matlab aap...

Sachin: Nahi bolta toh wo tumhe andar karwa deta samjhi

Purvi: That was my problem aapko bichme interrupt karne ki kya zaruat thi ...aapko kya fark padta hai

Sachin:Oh hello ye mat bhoolo ki tum ek CID officer ho mujhe tumhare maamlo mein padne ka koi shauk nahi hai lekin tum andar jaati toh CID ki izzat mitti mein mil jaati ...aur tum pehli anokhi ladki ho jo apne saath itne problem leke chalti ho pehle wo Dress aur ab ye earings...

Purvi: Main ye sab janbujhkar nahi kar rahi...Bill kitna hua

Sachin: Kya?

Purvi: Is earings ka bill kitna hua ...

She again takes the bill

Purvi: 3000 Rs...matlab ki total 48000 Rs aapko mil jayenge kal tak

Sachin: Jee nahi shukriya mujhe aapke paison ki koi zarurat nahi hai

Purvi: Aur mujhe aapke ehsaan ki koi zarurat nahi hai ...

Sachin: Tumhe mere paise laitane hi hain na toh ek ehsaan kar do mujhpe...apni ye shakal na bureau ke alawa mujhe kahin aur mat dikhana

Purvi: Mujhe bhi aapki shakal dekhne ka koi shauk nahi hai...

Jiya: Chal na Purvi

Sachin: Haan haan please jao

Purvi started going from there

Sachin: Oh hello apna bag toh leti jao

Purvi took the shopping bag and left from there

* * *

**HERE IN KAVIN'S House **

Kavin: So plan finally successful hua

Sachin: Haan yar uske saath hui wo chhoti si nok jhonk bhi badi pyaari thi...wo jab hoti hai toh...

**Kavin took the shopping bag **

Kavin: Laa bhai main bhi toh dekhun tune shopping karke kya kya khareeda hai ?

And as he opened the bag he started laughing

Sachin:Ab bewajah has kyun raha hai tu

Kavin: Bhai maana ki tu parjai ji ko kuchh zyada hi miss karta hai lekin iska matlab ye toh nahi ki tu ye sab pehenke ghume...

Sachin: Ye sab matlab ?

Kavin took out that stuff from the bag (Ladies lingerie)

Sachin: Ye sab kahan se aaya is bag mein ?

Kavin: Mujhe kya pata ...aur bhi hai isme ye lipstick,nail paint, ladies perfume...

Sachin: Ye sab kahan se aaya is bag mein ?Maine nahi kharida ye sab

Kavin: Dekh tu jhoot mat bol...kahin tujje wo bhool bhulaiya wali monjulika ki bimari toh nahi ho gayi matlab...Purvi ki yaad mein tu raat mein khud Purvi banke toh nahi ghumta...

Sachin: Shut up Kavin, mujhe lagta hai mall mein bag badal gaya

Kavin was laughing at him ...

* * *

**HERE ON OTHER SIDE **

Jiya: Laa dikha Purvi tune apne liye kya khareeda...

Jiya took out the things from the bag

Jiya: Purvi tu pregnant hai ?Tune mujhe bataya nahi aur kon hai wo ladka kiska baccha hai ye

Purvi: Kya bak rahi hai ?

Jiya: Ye Pregnancy ke upar jo book hai aur ye Baki samaan

Purvi: Ye sab maine nahi khareeda ?Ye sab kahan se aaya isme ?

Jiya:Tune nahi khareeda toh phir ye sab aaya kahan se isme ?

Purvi: Kahin wo bag toh nahi badal gaye...Oh god..Main abhi usey phone karti hun...

Jiya: Lekin yar ek baat samajh nahi aayi ye tere senior ko pregnancy book padhne ki kya zarurat hui

Purvi started laughing

Purvi: Yar hasne wali baat nahi hai ho sakta hai ki unke ghar mein koi ladki ho jo ki pregnant ho...aur usey is sab ki zarurat ho...main call karti hun unhe...


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews i hope you like this one too **

* * *

**Purvi calls Sachin **

Sachin: Hello

Purvi: Sir wo mall me...wo

Sachin: Nahi it's o.k Sorry bolne ki zarurat nahi hai I can understand

Purvi: Maine aapko sorry bolne ke liye phone nahi kiya

Sachin: Toh phir ?

Purvi: Jaise ki aap kuchh jaante hi nahi hain Sir humare bags exchange ho gaye hain

Sachin: I know

Purvi: Phir bhi Phir bhi aap puchh rahe hain

Sachin: Accha kab wapas mera matlab bags kal office me ?

Purvi: Office mein nahi ...Main kal subah aapke ghar aa rahi hun address bataiye apna

Sachin: Arey tumhe address... accha suno 12/24, Nishigandha enclave Bandra...

Purvi: Ye, ye address aapka hai

Sachin: Haan kyun

Purvi thought for a while and she was silent

Sachin: Hello are you there ?...

Purvi : Haan main kal subah aa jaungi

Sachin: O.k

Sachin kept the phone and yelled in joy

Kavin: Kya hua janab itne zyada khush kyun hain ?

Sachin: Kal wo ghar aa rahi hai saaman lautaane

Kavin : That's fantastic ...ab toh tujhe raat bhar neend nahi aayegi

Sachin: Kyun?

Kavin: Kyun kya kal Purvi jo aa rahi hai

Sachin smiled

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Sachin was doing some arrangements in the hall and also moving from here to there **

Geetji: Kab se dekh rahi hun puttar tu yahan se vahan ghume jaa raha hai ki gal hai

Kavin: Gal kaise nahi hogi Beeji aapki bahu ghar aa rahi hai

Geetji: Haye rabba ! Purvi puttar ghar laut rahi hai aye te badi changgi gal hai iska matlab uski yadasht...

Kavin: Nahi Beeji abhi thoda sa sabra karo abhi toh wo sirf ghar me kaam se aa rahi hai

Geetji: Accha chalo koi ni changi gal hai Ek kaam karti uske liye uska manpasand nashta bana deti hun itne dino baad aa rahi hai

Geetji went inside the kitchen and after sometime a bell rang on the door .Sachin opens it

Sachin: Aao please come

**As she was about to step into the house she remembered something and flashes of being in the house before her eyes and she felt as if she had been a part of that house and stood there**

Sachin: Andar bulane ke liye special invitation card dunga tab aaogi

Purvi came inside the house

Sachin: Baitho main samaan leke aata hun

**And he went inside the room while Purvi saw a showpiece in front of her eyes and she moved there and picked up the showpiece and placed it on another rack while Sachin came out with the bag**

Sachin: Ye tum kya kar rahi ho ye showpiece wahan se uthake yahan kyun rakha ?

Purvi: Kyunki iski jagah yahin hai

Sachin: Nahi iski jagah wahin hai

Purvi: Maine kaha na iski jagah yahin hai

Sachin: Kamaal karti ho mujhe zyada pata hoga ya tumhe

Purvi: Maine keh diya na ki iski jagah yahin hai toh yahin hai aap behes kyun kar rahe hain

Sachin: Arey accha baba lado mat...

Purvi: Aur ye painting kitni bar kaha hai Sachin ki ye painting rack pe nahi kamre mein...

Sachin: Kya bol rahi ho tum pagal ho gayi ho kya pehle vo Showpiece aur ab ye painting

Purvi : Ye sab chhodiye aap wo saaman

Sachin(handing over the bag ): Ye lo aur mera ?

Purvi: Table pe rakha hai

Sachin: Thik hai

Purvi: Main chalti hun

Sachin: Ruko

Purvi: Kya hua

Sachin: Seedha Bureau hi jaogi na thodi der ruko saath chalenge

Purvi: Thik hai

Geetji entered with a tray containg breakfast and Juice

Geetji: Purvi puttar

Purvi : Namaste !

Geetji(kept her hand on her head): Jeeti reh

Sachin: Ye meri

Purvi : Maa hain

Sachin: Tumhe kaise pata

Purvi: Maa ko kabhi dekha toh nahi magar wo aisi hi hoti hai, Waise Auntie ji

Geetji: Beeji bula sakti hai tu mujhe

Purvi: Beeji aapko mera naam kaise pata main toh pehli baar aayi hun yahan

Geetji: Kaise nahi pata hoga,darasal subah Sachin ne bataya tha ki tu aayegi baith nashta kar

Purvi: Nahi Beeji main chalti hun, Sir hume der ho rahi hai

Geetji: Nahi nahi bina naashta kiye toh main tujhe jaane nahi dungi , Bina khaaye jaane nahi dungi main tujhe

Purvi : Aapko kaise pata ki maine nashta nahi kiya

Geetji: Aaadat jaanti hun main teri ,mera matlab hai sab baccho ki aadat ek jaisi hoti hai ab is khotte ko hi dekh le ye khota nalayak bhi nashta kiye bagair nikal jaata hai

Sachin: Beeji kam se kam dusron ke saamne toh

Geetji: Dusri kahan hai ye is ghar ki ...Mera matlab hai beti jaisi hi toh hai .Chal beta kha le kuchh

Sachin: Purvi please Beeji itna keh rahi hain toh nashta kar lo

Purvi: Thik hai

Sachvi, Kavin and Geetji were having breakfast

Purvi: Ye nashta toh sab meri pasand ka hai

Geetji: Khaas tere liye hi toh bana hai

Purvi(confused): Mere liye ?

And suddenly Sachin started coughing...

Geetji: Ki hoya puttar

Purvi straight ran into the kitchen and got water for Sachin and started rubbing his back

Purvi: Kitni baar kaha hai tumhe ki jaldi jaldi mein eksath itna mat...

And she sat down... because she didn't understand why did she said so...

All of them had their breakfast and Sachvi left for the Bureau

* * *

**IN THE CAR **

Purvi : Sir mujhe aapse ek chiz puchhni thi

Sachin: Puchho

Purvi: Sir wo aapne bag kholke...mera matlab wo saaman

Sachin: Maine nahi wo darasal

Purvi: Sir aapne wo saaman dekh liya Sir aapne wo saaman kyun dekha sir dusron ki chizen kyun dekhi aapne

Sachin: Arey maine toh apna bag samjh ke Kavin ko diya aur Kavin ne wo

Purvi: Unhone bhi, Aapko sharam nahi sir aise dusron ki chizen

Sachin: Aur tumne ,tumne mere bag me se

A smile appeared on Purvi's face

Sachin: Tumne wo bag khola, aur tum mujhe keh rahi ho

Purvi: Maine nahi wo bag us Jiya ne

And she started smiling and Sachin felt embarrassed

Sachin: Kya zarurat thi usey kholne

Purvi: Arey wah apna saman hi toh samajhke khola tha na

Sachin: Phir bhi tumhe

Purvi started laughing

Sachin: Ab haso mat wo

Purvi: Pregnancy ki book aur wo saaman

Sachin: Tum toh aise has rahi ho jaise ki wo book maine apne liye kharidi ho wo to Kavin ne

Purvi: Aapko sharam nahi aati hai kya sochti hogi Simi...

Sachin: Bureau aa gaya

Purvi got down of the car .

Purvi(in mind): Ye mere dimag mein Simmi naam kaise aaya aur Sachin sir ke ghar me vo painting aur Showpiece ...

Sachin: Khadi sochti rahogi ya Bureau mein chalna bhi hai

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Everyone was in Dushyant's house as he had called everyone for dinner in his house .All of them had dinner and after that **

Abhijeet : Arey yar Kuchh karte hain na bor ho raha hai

Dushyant: Koi game khelte hain

Purvi: Kya game ?

Divyana : Passing pass khele ?

Abhijeet: Ye kya game hai

Divyana: Very simple sir hum circle me baithke (taking a cushion) is cushion ko pass karenge aur music play karenge koi ek jo judge karega vo bina dekhe music stop karega aur jiske pas cushion aayega usey hum sab milkar koi saza ya task denge

Abhijeet: Theek hai khelte hain kyun kya kehte ho

All: Haan haan

Freddie: Aap sab log kheliye main judge banunga

The music started

_Hasta hua noorani chehra _

_Kaali zulfen rang sunehra _

_Teri jawani_

_(_And music stopped and the cushion was on Daya)

Abhijeet: Lo pehli gend mein clean bolt

Daya: Haan toh saza kya hai meri ye bhi bata deejiye ...koi asaan sa task dena bhayi

Everyone discussed

Abhijeet: Daya bahot hi saral task hai tumhara ,tumhe dance karna hoga

Daya: Dance aur main ? Nahi boss koi aur koi aur

Divyana: Nahi sir no cheating karna toh hoga

Purvi: Haan sir keejiye na

All: Haan sir haan sir

Daya:Thik hai thik hai

(And the music started and Daya started dancing and he looked Very funny)

_Tauba tauba re dilruba dilruba_

_Dilruba dilruba _

_Hasta hua noorani chehra _

_Kaali zulfen rang sunehra _

(The music again stopped and it was on Abhijeet)

Daya: Lo bhayi tum bhi ho gaye

Abhijeet: Haan bhayi kya karna hai mujhe

Divyana: Abhijeet Sir aap gaa deejiye

Abhijeet: Gaun ?

Divyana: Haan gaiye na sir

Abhijeet: Accha thik hai gaa dete hain ab kya kar sakte hain par daya tumhe bhi saath dena hoga, kyunki ye gana humari dosti ke liye hai

Abhijeet(singing): Ye_h Dosti Hum Nahin Todenge_

_Todenge Dam Magar Teraa Saatha Naa Chhodenge_

_Ai Meri Jit Teri Jit Teri Haar Meri Haar_  
_Sun Ai Mere Yaar_  
_Teraa Gam Meraa Gam Teri Jaan Meri Jaan_  
_Aisaa Apanaa Pyaar_  
_Khaanaa Pinaa Saath Hai, Maranaa Jinaa Saath Hai_

_Saari Zindagi_  
_Ye Dosti_

All clapped

And the music started once again

Dilruba dilruba

_Pehli teri aankhon ne loot liya door se _

_Pehli teri _

_Pehli teri aankhon ne loot liya door se _

_Phir ye sitam tan tan ke dekhna guroor se _

_Oh Diwane Oh Diwane _

_Tu kya jaane haye tu kya jaane _

_Dil ki bekarariyan hain kya _

(And the music stopped and it was on Divyana)

Divyana: Nahi Nahi ye cushion Dushyant ke pass aaya tha

Dushyant: Arey cheating kyun karti ho

Freddie: Divyana no cheating

Divyana: Kya karna hai mujhe ?

Dushyant: Ek minute Divyana ko task main dunga , Divyana waise toh tum mujhe bade dialogue maarti rehti ho aaj koi sher pesh karo

Sachin: Divyana romantic sher

Dushyant: han romantic shayari sunani hogi...

Divyana: Sher main ?

Dushyant: Haan tum

Divyana: Kabhi raste mein mil jao toh katrakar guzar jana ...

hume is tarah takna jaise pechana nahi tumne ...

hamara zikrr jab aaye toh yun anjaan ban jana ...

ki jaise naam sunkar bhi hume jana nahi tumne...

Abhijeet: Wah kya baat hai chalo bhayi game continue karo ab sirf tum teen bache ho

_Hasta hua noorani chehra _

_Kaali zulfen rang sunehra _

_Teri jawani tauba tauba re _

_Dilruba Dilruba Dilruba Dilruba_

(And the music stopped and this time it was Dushyant )

Dushyant: Mujhe lag hi raha tha ki is baar main hun , Haan bhayi saza sunao sab

Divyana: Ab tumhe saza main dungi aa...Movie -Jodha Akbar , Scene -Akbar confesses love to Jodha

Dushyant: Nahi nahi ye acting vacting nahi mujhe thodi na aata hai

Divyana: Haan toh mujhe bhi shayari vayri nahi aati thi par maine ki naaa

Dushyant: Thik hai

Divyana: Very good start

Dushyant came near Divyana

Dushyant: Kya aap humse mohabbat karti hain ?

Divyana: Jee haan aur aap

Dushyant: Hum aapse beinteha mohabbat karte hain Divyana

Purvi: Divyana nahi Jodha

Both of them came back to senses

Dushyant: Aa...chalo chalo game continue karen ?Ab tum dono hi bache ho Sachin Purvi

The music again started and also the game

_Jee bhar ke tadpa le jee bhar ke waar kar jee bhar kar _

_Jee bhar ke tadpa le jee bhar ke waar kar _

_Sab kuchh gawara hai thoda sa pyaar kar _

_Tu hai dil mein Oye tu hai dil mein _

_Dil mushkil mein haye dil mushkil mein _

_Ab na dil ki mushkilen badha_

(And Purvi winked at Sachin)

The music stopped and the cushion was with Sachin

Sachin: Arey arey isne cheating ki hai

Purvi: Maine cheating ?Kya cheating ki hai maine bataiye

Freddie: Haan sir bataiye

Sachin: Isne isne mujhe ...

Sachin: Kya karna hoga

Purvi: Aapki saza ye hai ki aapko mujhe sab ke saamne propose karna hoga

Sachin: Propose ?Kis baat ka Propose ?Main tumhe pyar hi nahi karta toh jhoota proposal

Purvi: Jhuta hi sahi

Dushyant: O.k guys lights off sirf ek candle hogi tum dono ke bich

The lights were made off and a candle light was there in between them .Sachin came forward to Purvi and bent before her and looked into her eyes

Sachin: Purvi ye toh mujhe khabar nahi ki pyaar kise kehte hain,Magar jab se main tumse mila hun us din se lekar aaj tak meri har dhadkan har saans har baat par sirf tumhara naam likha hai, Tumhare saath bitaya har lamha mere liye haseen hota hai aur tumhare bina har ek pal mere liye zeher,Tum saath ho toh har mushkil aasan, Tumhare saath kaante bhi phool lagte hain, Zindagi rangeen lagti hai, Phool kuchh zyada hi mehekte hain, Meri zindagi ban gayi ho tum agar isi ko pyaar kehte hain toh haan main tumse beinteha mohabbat karta hun ...

Purvi heard all this and she came to tears but suddenly some flashes in her memory came in front of her eyes and her head started spinning and she fell unconscious

Sachin: Purvi!Purvi...

He picked her and took her to her room

Dushyant: Ye kya ho gaya isey achanak

Sachin: Main doctor ko phone karta...

Dushyant: Nahi Sachin is waqt pe konsa Doctor milega, Abhi isey sone do kal subah main khud isey doctor ke paas le jaunga

Abhijeet: Haan Sachin Dushyant thik keh raha hai, ho sakta hai ki kuchh yad aaya ho issy achanak isliye behosh hui ho

Daya: Haan Sachin mujhe lagta hai Abhijeet bilkul thik keh raha hai ,kal subah Dushyant isey doctor ko dikha dega aur ab hume bhi chalna chahiye

Abhijeet: Haan chalte hain

And everyone was leaving from there

Sachin: Main rukna chashta hun Dushyant

Dushyant: Koi baat nahi Sachin tum Purvi ke paas ruko

Sachin: Thanks

Everyone left from there except Sachin and he sat beside Purvi's Bed and saw her ,he moved his hand in her hairs...he had tears in his eyes

After sometime

Purvi came back to consciousness... and she slowly opened her eyes...she Saw Sachin in front of her eyes, she git up slowly

Sachin: Ab kaisi ho tum

Purvi: Pata nahi sar bahot bhaari ho raha hai

Sachin searched for the medicine box and got a tablet for her

Sachin: Ye lo sar thik ho jayega

Purvi: Nahi uski zarurat nahi

Sachin:Zarurat kaise nahi hai lo you'll feel better

Purvi: Nahi sir waakai zarurat nahi hai

Sachin: Pyaar se samjha raga hun le lo

Purvi: Dialogue toh mat maariye ab ...Nahi kenge toh kya thappad maarenge aap

Sachin: Zarurat padi toh wo bhi maarne se pichey nahi hatunga dawa lo chupchap

Purvi took the medicine

Purvi:Sab chale gaye ?

Sachin:Haan

Purvi: Dushyant jeej ?

Sachin: Wo apne kamre mein jaake so gaya

Purvi: Aap apne ghar nahi gaye

Sachin: Nahi

Purvi: Jab sab apne ghar chale gaye toh aap kyun nahi gaye

Sachin: Good night Purvi

And he turned back

Purvi: Aapne mere sawal ka jawab abhi bhi nahi diya Sachin, jab jeej so gaye Baki sab bhi ghar chale gaye toh aap kyun nahi gaye

Sachin: Raat bahot ho gayi hai so jao

Purvi: Ye mere sawal ka jawab nahi

Sachin: Tum sawal bahot karti ho Purvi, Raat bahot ho gayi hai hume sona chahiye... bye


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews here we go...**

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

**Purvi was thinking about the things that happened last night ...She sat on the dinning table and was about to have breakfast **

Dushyant: An tabyat kaisi hai Purvi ?

Purvi: Pehle se behtar hai

**She started serving juice for herself... but she was lost in her own thoughts whatever happened last night left many doubts in her mind and she filled the glass completely still continued to fill it .Dushyant noticed this and stopped her by holding her hand**

Dushyant: Kahan khoyi hui ho ?

Purvi : Pata nahi bahot ajeeb sa mehsoos hota hai aajkal jeej

Dushyant: Main samjha nahi

Purvi: Aisa lagta hai jaise aap sab kuchh chhupa rahe hain mujhse bataiye mujhe

Dushyant turned

Dushyant: Aisi...Aisi toh koi baat nahi hai Purvi

Purvi: Di U.S se kab aa rahi hain Jiju

Dushyant: Wo ek do hafte mein aa jayegi,tum fikar mat karo...

Purvi: Jab se main hospital se lauti hun aap mujhe yahi toh keh rahe hain ...par woh lauti kyun nahi

Dushyant: Wo wahan ka mausam kharab hai na Purvi isliye ek-do hafte se nikal nahi paa rahi hai

Purvi: Wo aapse baat karti hain par mujhse kuchh bhi toh nahi kehti

Dushyant:Wo Purvi baat karegi na woh tumse...

Purvi: Bachpan ka ek bhi din aisa nahi hota tha jab Di mujhse baat na kare hum ladte they jhagadte they par wo baat zaroor karti thi,school time pe trip gayi thi wo...par mujhse baat zaroor karti thi wo ...aur ab wo mujhse baat nahi kar rahi strange...

Dushyant: Bureau ke liye nikalna hai Purvi nashta khatam karo hume der ho jayegi

Saying this he left from there

* * *

**AT THE CRIME SCENE **

**Sachvi had came for the investigation on a terrace of a building .Sachin looked at the height and the mark again and again **

Purvi: Kya dekh rahe hain sir aap ?Ye height pe se koodi thi Nisha ?ya phir Dhakka diya tha kisine

Sachin: Purvi ek kaam karo

Purvi: Kya ?

Sachin tells her something to do

Purvi: Main ?

Sachin: Aur nahi toh kya main ?...

Purvi: Lekin

Sachin : Go be quick

**She left from there and after sometime came back there and Nikhil and Freddie were shocked to see her ...She was in black shorts ..Sachin saw her and smiled when she stepped forward But Sachin was lost seeing her**

_Ishq jaise hai ik aandhi _

_Ishq hai ik tufaan _

_Ishq ke aage bebas hai _

_Duniya mein har insaan _

_Ishq mein sab deewane hain_

_Ishq mein sab hairan _

_Ishq mein sab kuchh muskil hai _

_Ishq mein sab aasan_

_Dekho pyaare ye deewane ye parwane ye mastaane _

_Hain ishq mein kaise ghum _

Nikhil(in Sachin's ears ): Control keejiye sir

Sachin(still lost ): Yaar itni maasum aur itni khoobsurat dikh rahi hai hai kaise control karun

Nikhil: Jo bhi hai sir aap hi ki hai please control warna chaanta maar degi

Sachin: Kya ?

Nikhil: Chaanta ...gaal pe

Sachin came out of the trance ...

Purvi: Kyun bulwaya hai in shorts mein mujhe ?

Nikhil(murmured): Aapko taadne ke liye

Sachin: Kuchh kaha Nikhil ?

Nikhil: Nahi kuchh nahi

Sachin: Purvi...is deewar pe chadho

Purvi: What ?

Sachin: Chadho...tumhe sirf chadhna hai chadhke koodna nahi hai

Purvi tried to climb over the wall but she couldn't as she felt uncomfortable while doing this

Sachin: Main sirf itna batana chah raha tha ki 1.5 inch ki heels pehenke aur especially aise kapde pehen ke koi ladki chhadhke koodna toh door chadh bhi nahi sakti...zahir si baat hai Nisha ko kisi ne dhakka diya hai

**After some investigation ...**

**Sachvi sat into the car for further investigation...Purvi was just looking at Sachin as she remembered the previous day's incidents and Sachin noticed it**

Sachin: Mere chehre par kuchh laga hai ya ek raat mein mera chehra kuchh zyada dilchasp ho gaya

Purvi : Nahi kuchh nahi

After sometime of silence

Purvi: Sir mujhe aisa baar baar kyun lag raha hai ki aap log mujhse kuchh chhupa rahe hain

Sachin : Statistically speaking Ms Purvi Wadhwa agar officers apni detective skill idhar udhar ki baaton pe naa laga ke agar case pe dhyan dein toh case solve karne ke chances 98% badh jaate hain

They reached the hospital

Sachin got down the car and Purvi also came out...Sachin throws the keys to Purvi

Sachin: Park the car

Purvi gave him a look

Sachin: Kar paogi ?

Purvi went from there to park the car .While Sachin went to get the information

Sachin(shows his batch): CID , mujhe Dr Bakshi ki details chahiye

Man: Sorry sir main aise kisi bhi doctor ki koi bhi information aapko nahi de sakta

Sachin: Police investigation mein dakhal dene ke jurm mein andar karwa dunga samjhe

Man: Thik hai Sir aap Sarkari kagaz dikha deejiye main aapko information de dunga

Sachin left from there and till then Purvi entered

Sachin:Ye aadmi thoda akdu hai kisi aur tarike ss information nikaalni hogi

Purvi: Main try karun?

Sachin: Kaise usey data record aur percentage mein puri tarah Confuse karke ?

Purvi removed her clutches and walked from there to the man

Purvi: Sorry

Man: Arey madam aap mujhe sorry bol rahi hain ?

Purvi (pointing to Sachin): Unki taraf se kya hai na ki itni saalon ki duty ne unko moral ethics bhula diye hain

Man: Nahi nahi madam koi baat nahi

Purvi: Aap meri madat kar sakte hain?Please Dr Bakshi ki information mujhe de dijiye

Man : Sure madam

And he hands over the file to her .Purvi came back to him with the file

Purvi: Ladki ki kaabiliyat pe kabhi shak mat karna

And as she was about to move forward she collided with a man in front and was about to fall when Sachin held her back

Sachin: Wah kya khoob kaabiliyat hai ladki ki

**Purvi made face and was going from there when she suddenly felt her head spinning and Sachin noticed it ...**

Sachin: Purvi !Tumhari tabyat kal se thik nahi hui ?Kitni laparwah hoti jaa rahi ho tum I am sure tumne dawai nahi li hogi

**Purvi wasn't knowing what he was saying toh her she just noticed his care and worry for her in his eyes .Sachin held her hand and took Her along with him**

Sachin: Gaadi mein baitho

Purvi didn't respond

Sachin: Gaadi mein baitho

**Sachin opened the door and made her sit ...Purvi was continuously looking at Sachin and his worried face**

Purvi: Itni fikar itni fikar kyun hai aapko meri

Sachin: Nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai...Wo insaniyat ke naate

Purvi: Insaniyat ke naate kya sab bhool jaate hain aap

Sachin was silent and didn't answer Purvi ...

Sachin: Tum ghar jaogi seedha ?

Purvi: Bureao leejiye seedha

Sachin: Lekin tumhari tabyat

Purvi: Saaman lena hai kuchh apna

* * *

**IN THE BUREAU**

**Purvi had gone to take her belongings when they reached Bureao,Sachin was entering and at the same time Divyana was also leaving from the Bureao, and both of them collided with each other and Divyana's head got hit with a wall **

Sachin: Divyana! Oho ! Dekhke chala karo yar

Divyana: It's o.k thik hai Sir

Sachin: Kya thik hai Divyana? Sar mein toh nahi lagi

Divyana: Nahi Sir bilkul thik hai

Sachin: Sure ?

Divyana : Yes

Purvi saw all of this from a distance ...She came to Sachin

Purvi:Chalen sir

Sachin: Chalo

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT**

**Purvi was roamimg from here to there**

Purvi: Ye sab kya ho raha hai mere saath...kyun baar baar mujhe aisa lag raha hai jaise pehle bhi ye sab hua hai mere saath ...Jab Jab Sachin sir ko dekhti hun toh ek alag khichaav ek alag ehsaas kyun hota hai mujhe, unki takleef pe mujhe itni takleef kyun hoti hai kyun meri aankhein nam ho jaati hain unki zara si bhi takleef dekhke...Kyun kisi aur ladki ka ek pal bhi unke nazdik hona mujhe gawara nahi hota ...

Suddenly she heard a voice of something cracking down and went to pick up the frame that broke but she heard something else...

* * *

**IN SACHIN'S HOUSE **

Sachin: Pata nahi ye Purvi khud ka khayal acche se rakh bhi rahi hai ya nahi ...Kya zarurat thi usey kaam pe aane ki jab tabyat thik nahi thi uski

And the doorbell rang .Sachin opens the door

Sachin: Purvi !tum...itni raat gaye

Purvi:Andar nahi bulayenge ?

Sachin: aao na andar aao...tum baitho main paani laata hun

Purvi: Nahi chahiye aap yahin rahiye

Sachin: Tum itni raat gaye yahan mere ghar pe

Purvi: Beeji aur baki sab...

Sachin: Wo log jalandhar gaye hain...tumne bataya nahi ki tum itni raat me kya karne aayi ho mere ghar ?

Purvi: Aapne bhi sawalon ka jawab nahi diya tha

Sachin: Accha ye sab chhodo batao kya logi ?Kuchh laun tumhare liye ?

A drop of tear fell from Purvi's eyes

Sachin: Arey arey ye kya...Oho!

He came near her and sat besides her ...

Sachin: Oho !Purvi ...tum rote huye na bilkul bhi acchi nahi lagti(wipes her tears ) ... tumhara toh wo gusse se ghoorta hua chehra hi accha lagta hai...

Purvi was still looking at him...she had many questions in her mind

Sachin:Main bhi kya kya lekar baith gaya ...kuchh lata hun tumhare liye... aa ...coffee?

**Purvi nodded her head .Sachin smiled and went to the kitchen and kept the milk on high flame after sometime he forgot to use cloth to pick it up and picks it up with bare hands**

Sachin: Aah !(cries out)

Purvi came running to him and saw this ...and came to him held his hand in hers

Purvi: Ye kya kar rahe they aap aise garam garam doidh koi apne haath se pakadta hai kya ...dekhiye haath jal gaya aapka ...

Sachin: Thoda sa hi jala hai Purvi

Purvi: Thoda sa ho ya bahot sara takleef toh mujhe bahot hoti hai na...

**Sachin looked at the words she spoke and the way she worried for him and a smile appeared at his face**

Sachin: Itni parwah kyun karti ho meri ?...Chhoti si chot se tumhe itna dard kyun

**Purvi also was in confusion and she also thought on what she said to Sachin and She turned to other side**

Sachin: Itni raat mein mere ghar aayi ho, bina wajah ?Itna vishwas hai tumhe mujhpe ?Kyun aayi ho itni raat ko yahan ?Puchhta hun toh batati bhi toh nahi ...Koi aur ladki mujhse pal bhar ke liye bhi paas aaye ye baat tumhe kyun itni khatakti hai batao ...hai koi jawab tumhare paas...

Purvi was still thinking and didn't utter a word

Sachin: Accha thik hai mat batao...Waise kal main ek mission pe jaa raha hun ACP sir ka order hai,Kal ko agar lautke na aaun ...toh...

Purvi turned and hugged him immediately

Purvi: Phir aisa dubara kaha toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga samjhe aap...(and she had tears in her eyes)...Nahi jaanti ki main itni parwah kyun karti hun aapki lekin ek kharonch bhi aaye toh mujhe bahot takleef hoti hai, Main aayi toh yahan apne sawalon ka jawab maange par khud maine apne liye bahot sawal khade kar liye ...Mere alawa koi ladki aapko dekh bhar bhi leti hai toh ghutan hai mujhe,jalan hoti hai ...Jab jab aapko dekhti hun toh ek ajeeb sa khichaav mehsoos hota hai mujhe pata nahi kyun...main ye nahi jaanti ko aapka aur mera rishta kya hai lekin ajeeb se dhaage bandhe hain aapse mere dil ke ...

Sachin smiled at her

Purvi: Agar isi sab ko pyaar kehte hain toh Haan Pyaar karti hun aapse main (and she again had tears saying this )

Sachin: Pyaar karti ho mujhse ?

Purvi didn't knew what she said so she seperated from him and turned

Sachin: Pyaar karti ho mujhse ? Toh mera jawab toh sunti jao

Purvi was in a awkward state as she herself didn't knew the meaning of her words...the words which she said to Sachin and she moved from there But Sachin held her wrist and turned her towards himself

Sachin: Jawab nahi sunna mera...Purvi,(held her hand in his hand) Jism se rooh tak agar koi raah nikalti hai toh wo sirf tum tak pahonchegi ...Isiliye shayad Pyaar karta hun tumse kyunki meri manzil bhi toh sirf tum ho...

Purvi looked into his eyes both of them found the love for each other ...Sachin again pulled more closer and Purvi closed her eyes and he kissed her on her Lips and she responded back

After sometime they seperated and Purvi turned as she blushed

Sachin: Chalo ab acche bacchon ki tarah ghar wapas laut jao chalo...common be quick...

Purvi started leaving from there

Sachin:Suno...main chhodne aaun kya ?

Purvi : Main chali jaungi

Sachin: Suno !

Purvi turned

Sachin: Bahot achhi lag rahi thi aaj un kapdo mein

Purvi smiled and turned back to go

Sachin: Suno

Purvi turned again

Sachin: Isi tarah muskuraya karo bahot acchi lagti ho

Purvi smiled and was again about to move..

Sachin:Suno...

Purvi again turned behind

Sachin: Kuchh nahi jao

**Purvi came near him and kissed on his cheeks and moved from there**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and bashers also **

**First of all I am sorry to all those because i didn't mention the orignal idea of the some parts of previous chapter (Har Yug mein aayega ek arjun), wanted to know a few things from you guys **

**First -When you don't have time to write a word on my orignal ideas why did you waste reviewing such a precious time on the some parts which i took from the show if you don't have time to like/dislike the orignal ideas or even letting me know about those why do you care for the one's which i took from the show **

**Second thing if i need to copy the entire idea i wouldn't have changed the dialogues and scenes especially would have kept the characters as same ...along with the dialogues**

**Third - If you can't write anything by yourself... stop criticising the ones who really put the effort of 2-3 hours in writting **

**Anyways coming back to the story **

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

**Sachvi were having there first lunch after the proposal...Sachin was sitting while holding Purvi's hand ...and he noticed Purvi 's tensed face **

Sachin: Kyun Pareshan ho ?

Purvi: Kuchh nahi wo...

But before she could speak Sachin held both her eyes and looked into her eyes..

Purvi : Tum se sach nahi chhupa sakti na main

Sachin: Toh Sach bata do

Purvi : Wo darasal...Main Maaya di ko lekar tensed hun,jab jab Jeej se unke baare mein puchhti hun toh koi na koi bahana karke taal dete hain kehte hain ki wo thik hai par mujhe aisa nahi lagta Sachin...Sachin ek baat bataiye kya aap log mujhse kuchh chhipa rahe hain

Sachin: Umm... Dekho Purvi baki sab ka toh pata nahi lekin haan main tumse definitely kuchh nahi chhipa raha aur kuchh chhipa bhi kaise sakta hun shareer apni aatma se kuchh chhipa sakti hai kya ?

**Purvi nodded her head**

Sachin: Toh phir?Ek baat dhyaan mein rakho Purvi,main tumse bahot pyaar karta hun aur karta rahunga shayad marte dam tak ya shayad uske baad bhi aur yahi sach hai...

Purvi:lekin Maaya di

Sachin: Maaya Di jahan bhi hain thik hongi aur tumhari aankhon mein aansu dekhke wo bhi khush nahi hongi... now common cheer up and smile

Purvi smiles a bit

Sachin : Ab ye batao ki Ms Purvi Wadhwa se Mrs Purvi Malhotra kab banne ka irada hai aapka ?

Purvi: Bilkul nahi jab tak tum mujhe sab ke saamne propose nahi kar dete main shadi nahi karungi

Sachin: Le ! Usme kaunsi vaddi baat hai huney karna Propose ...Kamaal ki Punjabi kudi hai tu...ik propose mein khush ho jaana hai tune, teesri baari bhi kar lenge hum propose...

Purvi: Teesri baar ?

Sachin: Oho Dusri bar,counting mistake ...(in mind) pehle kab kiya Propose tune Sachin marwayega tu bhi jo usne puchh liya hota ki 3 bar kaise toh khaat khadi ho jaani thi ...(to Purvi)...Aaj shaam dekhio karta hun Propose

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Everyone was in the Bureau and was busy in their works when Sachin came to Purvi and he gave her a coffee...**

Purvi: Thank you I really needed this one ,lekin tum kyun laaye wo Shankar hai na ...usko bol dete

Sachin: Kyunki ye Sachin special coffee hai ...

Purvi: O.k Let me try Sachin special coffee

And she drank it

Purvi: Kuchh hai isme...

**And she took it out...she was surprised to see it was a ring ...**

Purvi (with tears in her eyes): Ye ring !

**Sachin held her hand and sat down on his knees**

Sachin: Us din bhi sach kaha tha aur aaj bhi sach kehta hun bas fark itna tha ki tab hume ehsaas nahi tha aur aaj hume hai,usi ehsaas ke saath aaj ek sawal puchhna chaahta hun "Agar aapke paas thoda samay ho to kya main apni puri zindagi aapke saath bita sakta hun,Will you marry me?"

**Purvi's eyes were filled with tears**

Sachin: Jaldi se haan ke hdo Purvi mere ghutne dukh rahe hain

Purvi: Yes !

**And she was crying while others smiled and clapped for them .Sachin hugged her and slid the ring in her finger**

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT **

**Purvi called up Sachin **

Sachin: Purvi... is waqt 10 baj rahe hain bolo

Purvi: Meri bahot tabyat kharaab hai Sachin please ghar aa jao,chakkar aa rahe hain aur shayad bukhaar bhi hai Jiju Puna gaye hain kaam se tumhe toh pata hi hai na...Please aa jao

Sachin: Haan thik hai tum bilkul fikar mat karo...aata hun main

**And he kept the phone and immediately rushed to Purvi's house**

**But as he entered the house he saw a sign a note on the table**

"Darwaza band kar dena aur jab mere kamre mein aao tab bhi darwaza band kar dena"

Sachin: Is note ka kya matlab hai ...

**He closed the door and moved to her room and also closed the door but when he found absolute darkness he was quite surprised...so he switched on the lights and was totally shocked to see whatever was in front of him .The fragrance in the air with the blossom of the flowers**

**Purvi was lying on the bed with her back towards him and only in the bedsheet... with nothing else on her skin ...**

Sachin: Ye sab kya hai Purvi ?

Purvi: Samajhdaar ko ishara kaafi hota hai ya mujhe samjhana hoga tumhe

Sachin: Main samajhdaar kahan hun Purvi main jaata hun

**And he turned back when Purvi held his hand and hugged him from behind .He wanted to but couldn't resist Purvi...**

_Ang laga de re _

_Mohe rang laga de re_

**(and she kissed on his neck while opening his shirt)**

_Ang laga de re _

_Mohe rang laga de re _

_Main toh teri joganiya tu _

_Jog laga de re_

**(He could feel her essence and turned and started kissing on her lips ...and alo placed some on her neck..she was melting in his arms )**

_Jog laga de re prem ka rog laga de re _

_Main toh teri joganiya tu jog laga de re_

**(He pushed her back to the bed and the romance was in the air )**

_Ujli kori preet piya sat rang laga de re _

_Ang laga de re mohe rang laga de re _

_Main toh teri joganiya tu jog laga de re_

**(Both of them were in a different word where their souls met each other and with extreme passion of love they continued sharing the night in each other's arms )**

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

**Sachin got up..and a smile appeared on his face when he saw her peacefully sleeping beside her he kissed on her forehead **

Sachin(thinking):Itna bharosa hai Purvi tumhe mujhpe sur main hun ki tumse ab tak ek sachh chhupate aaya hun

He moved his hand in her hairs

Sachin(thinking): Aaj tumhe joh sach pata chalega us se kya asar hoga tumpe ye main nahi jaanta lekin sach bataye bina chain nahi aayega mujhe

Purvi got up and she noticed Sachin smiling in front of her

Purvi: Kya dekhte ho ?

Sachin placed a small kiss on her lips

Sachin: Tum taiyyar ho jao hume Jaana hai

Purvi: Kahan?

Sachin: Taiyyar ho jao sab batata hun

**Both of them got ready and after sometime sat into the car**

Sachin: Purvi jo aaj tumhe main batane Jaa raha hun wo jaanke tum kya karogi ye nahi pata mujhe lekin ye baat humesha yaad rakhna ki main tumse bahot pyaar karta hun ye baat dhyaan rakhna aur phir faisla karna

Purvi: Kya karne jaa rahe ho tum ? Mujhe dar lag raha hai Sachin

Sachin: Chalo batata hun

**Both of them reached a temple .Purvi stepped out of the car ...**

Purvi: Ye ye mandir

Sachin: Andar chalo

**She moved forward and when she found Dushyant doing some puja yagya he was performing a yagya**

Purvi : Ye toh kisi ki barsi...lekin ye Dushyant jiju ye toh puna gaye they phir ye kiski barsi ki puja kar rahe hain ?

Sachin: Khud jaa ke dekh lo , main nahi bata paunga

**Purvi's heart was filled with fear but she stepped forward and reached the temple and moved upwards to see the photograph...She was shocked to see that it was none other than her own sister Maaya...tears rolled by her eyes ..When Dushyant opened his eyes he found Purvi beside him and then looked in front and found Sachin ...he understood everything...He stood up**

Dushyant: Purvi wo !

Purvi: Itna bada sach kyun chhupaya aap sab ne mujhse boliye... meri Di ab is duniya mein nahi ye baat aap logon ne mujhse kyun chhupai

Dushyant: Purvi humari baat suno

Purvi: Ab kya sunna baaki reh gaya hai

Sachin: Nahi Purvi tumhara sach janna abhi bhi baaki reh gaya hai

Purvi: Aur kaisa sach ?

Sachin: Pichhle 3 saal ka sach

**And Dushyant and Sachin told each and every truth to Purvi ...which put Purvi in extreme shock... she had tears in her eyes and she started running from there ...but Sachin held her hand but Purvi jerked his hand in anger and went from there**

Dushyant: Purvi!Sachin roka kyun nahi usey

Sachin: Usey kuchh der tanha rehne ki zarurat hai rehne do... itna bada sach aasani se kabool karna mushkil hota hai Dushyant

Dushyant: Lekin agar wo khud ko kuchh kar baithi toh ?

Sachin: Nahi karegi,pura bharosa hai mujhe uspe,pyaar karti hai wo mujhse kuchh nahi karegi wo khudko

Dushyant: Lekin jis gusse mein wo gayi hai wo..

Sachin:Gusse mein toh hai,Lekin phir bhi naraz ho sakti hai wo mujhse ,par mujhse door nahi jaayegi, usey kuchh waqt chahiye aur main usey wo waqt dena chaahta hun,shayad ye waqt usey samjha de ki humne aisa kyun kiya

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Purvi was on the beach and she had tears in her eyes she remembered each and every moment that happened on previous day ... Maaya's face couldn't be forgotten by her ,and a tear fell by her eyes but someone's hand picked it in his palm ...When she looked at him it was Sachin**

Sachin: Ye kya kar rahi ho tum itna anmol heera yun hi gir jaane de rahi ho...dekho kaise chamak raha hai heere ki tarah...par tumhe isey nahi dunga isey apne paas hi rakh lunga

Purvi: Kyun aaye ho tum yahan ?Jab jhooti baaten chodkar sach bolna seekh jao tab aana mere paas

Sachin: Ek minute your honour ye sarasar galat ilzaam hai mujhpe maine kab jhoot bola tumse

Purvi : Maaya di wali baat meri yaadasht wali baat kyun chhupai tumne mujhse

Sachin: Haan chhupai lekin maine jhoot toh bilkul nahi bola ...jab tumne mujhse Maaya ke baare mein puchha toh yaad karo maine kal kya kaha tha ki tumhari Maya di jahan kahin bhi hongi tumhe aisw pareshan dekhke khush naji hongi ...jhoot toh nahi kaha tha ye maine tumse ?Aur rahi baat yaadasht ki toh ye batao ki agar hospital mein tumhe ye bata diya jata ki tum apni 3 saal purani yaadasht bhool chuki ho toh ek pal ko tum mujhe apna pati toh maan leti lekin kya pyaar kar paati mujhse jitna ki ab karti ho...tumhari nazar mein main sirf tumhara pati hota,pyaar nahi

**Her eyes again filled with tears and she immediately hugged him tightly**

Purvi:Itna pyaar mat karo mujhse ki main mar...

**But before she could complete her words Sachin locked her lips with his and after sometime he seperates**

Sachin: Aaj kaha lekin dubara mat kehna

**Purvi nodded her head and they hugged each other**

_PYAAR YE JAANE KAISA HAI _

_KYA KAHEIN YE KUCHH AISA HAI_

_KABHI DARD YE DETA HAI _

_KABHI CHAIN YE DETA HAI _

_KABHI GHAM DETA HAI _

_KABHI KHUSHI DETA HAI_

**Both of them seperated from each other .**

Sachin: Chalen ?

Purvi: Kahan ?

Sachin: Arey baba mandir mein

Purvi: Mandir mein kyun ?

Sachin:Tumhari puja karni hai

Purvi: What ?

Sachin: Arey baba Shadi kar lete hain for the third time ab tumhe to wo shaadi yaad nahi hai na

Purvi: Third time nahi second time

Sachin : Arey baba third time

Purvi: Third time kaise

Sachin: Wo first time jab humari shadi hui toh tumne mujhe divorce de diya tha

Purvi: Haw!...Maine tumhe divorce diya kyun ?

Sachin: Tumhare apne dar ki wajah se

Purvi: Matlab ?

Sachin:Long story baad mein bataunga

Purvi : Toh aisa karte hain 7 phere na leke kiss of love le lein toh ?

Sachin: Tumhe sharam nahi aati kya ye sab baatein karte huye ?

Purvi: Tumhe kiss karte huye sharam nahi aati aur mujhe baaton mein hi sharam aaye

Sachin: Arey lekin

Purvi : Lekin wekin kuchh nahi pyaar karte ho na mujhse ?

Sachin: Haan karta hun lekin

Purvi: Toh thik hai proove it to me tum mujhe sabke saamne kiss karke dikhaoge

Sachin: Dekho Purvi ye propose tak toh thik tha lekin ye kiss ki nayi shart ye main nahi manunga

Purvi : Kiss toh tumhe karna hi hoga wo bhi sabke saamne kyunki main shadi toh kar lungi lekin ghar ke andar tabhi aaungi jab tum ghar walon ke saamne mujhe kiss karoge

Sachin: Lekin ye kaisi shart hai

Purvi: Shart toh shart hoti hai manzoor ho toh bolo warna main chali

Sachin: Accha thik hai main karunga

Purvi: Khao meri kasam

Sachin: Tumhari kasam ab chalen ?

Purvi smiled

Purvi: Chalo


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you Thank you to all the reviewers and hope you enjoy the chapter **

* * *

**Sachvi get married once again in a temple...and Sachin informed at the home that Purvi would be back to home...Sachvi came back to Home and Geetji opened the door and Purvi was in front of her eyes both of them married again...Geetji was standing with Aarti thaal along with Simran and Kavin**

Sachin: Beeji le aa gayi teri bahu vapas

Geetji did the aarti and Sachvi touched her feet

Geetji: Aa andar aa Puttar

Purvi looked at at Sachin

Sachin: Manna padega ?

Purvi nodded in yes

Geetji: Oh kya khusur pusur kar rahe ho kya manna padega

Sachin : Chal beta Sachin taiytar hoja suli pe chadne ko

**And he took Purvi's hand ...and Purvi smiled as she thouht that he woukd kiss her on her hand but Sachin pulled her hand and kissed her on her lips ...Geetji put her dupatta on her face and turned aside and same did Kavin and Simran after sometime Purvi Jerked him and in embarrassment she moved away from there to their room**

Geetji: Khotta Nalayak sharam nahi aati is tarah se besharam kahin ka

Simran: Veerji aap ko ye sab karte huye sharam nahi aayi dekha bhaag gayi na parjayji unhe kitni embarrassment hui hogi

Sachin: Arey lekin...

Kavin: Maana veere ki vo bahot dino baad ghar lautke aayi thi lekin tu sabra nahi kar saka kya

Sachin went from there to his room

Sachin: Khush ho gayi tum neechey mera mazak banake

Purvi : Tum dafa ho jao mere nazron ke saamne se haye mujhe kisi ko muh dikhane layak nahi chhoda

Sachin: Arey tumhari hi toh shart thi ab maine puri kar di toh mujhe kyun daat rahi ho

Purvi: Toh kya aarti utaaru ek no. Ke akal se buddhu ho tum maine kiss karne ki shart rakhi thi lips pe karne ke liye kisne kaha tha...haath pe nahi kar sakte they

Sachin held his ears ...

Purvi:Hato

And she started weeping

Sachin: Arey tum rona band karo na please

Purvi: Haye ab main roun bhi na ek toh mujhe sabke saamne muh dikhane layak chhoda upar se

Sachin:I am really Sorry jaan lekin galti meri nahi hai ...par galti is baat ki hai ki ... Hum punjabi hain

Purvi: Toh ?

Sachin: Toh hum koi bhi kaam adhura chhodte

Purvi: Matlab

**Sachin gave a evil smile**

Sachin:Matlab

**And he pulled her hand and again kissed her on her lips and pushed her to bed**

Sachin: Aur agar koi bhi kaam adhura reh jaaye toh usey pura karke hi rehte hain

Purvi smiled and blushed

Purvi:Matlab tumne jaan bujhke honthon pe...

Sachin: Tumhari shart thi bhayi puri karni hi thi toh thoda acche se karte na...

He got up and closed the door

Purvi: Bade besharam ho tum

Sachin: Aji pyaar kiya toh darna kya

**and he came to the bed and removed the dupatta from her neck .Purvi closed her eyes and he started kissing her on her neck and lips ...some tears came in his eyes and Purvi wiped his eyes .**

Purvi: Tum kyun ro rahe ho

Sachin: Ek pal ko toh mujhe laga maine tumhe kho diya hai aur tum humesha ke liye mujhse alag ho jaogi

Purvi immediately kissed on his lips

Purvi: Khabardar jo aisi baat apni zaban se nikasli toh...hume kabhi bhi koi alag nahi kar sakta...maut bhi nahi

Sachin smiled and they continued making love. ...

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**In the morning **

**Purvi was on the bed and Sachin...came near her and stomach and neck and finally on her lips and she woke up**

Sachin: Good morning my sleeping beauty

Purvi: Good morning

And he removed the hair strands from her face

Sachin: Bureau nahi chalna Mrs Purvi Sachin Malhotra

Purvi: Nahi

Sachin: Good waise toh aaj mera bhi man nahi hai so ...dono enjoy karte hain what say

Purvi:Hmm aur tum mere mazak ko kitna seriously lete ho utho ...

Sachin:Arey yar this is not fair

Purvi: Everything is fair in love and war...aur waise bhi aaj ek bahot zaruri kaam karna hai mujhe

And she got up

Sachin: Hmm tum taiyyar ho jao main Divyana ko phone karke Dushyant ke ghar bula leta hun

Purvi: Tumhe kaise pata ki main...

Sachin came closer to her and kissed on her forehead...

Sachin: Taiyyar ho jao

* * *

**IN DUSHYANT'S HOUSE**

Dushyant: Divyana tumhe pata hai Sachin aur Purvi ne hume yahan kyun bulaya hai ?

Divyana: Mujhe kya pata tumhari Sali sahiba aur Saallu sahab hain tum jaano

Dushyant: Arey lekin

**And a suddenly a bell was heard Dushyant opened the door **

Dushyant: Thank god tum log aa gaye Come inside ab toh batao ki hume

Purvi Came there and looked at Maya's photograph she had tears in her eyes and remembered all the childhood moments of her and Maya ...Sachin kept his hand on her shoulder and she wiped her tears

Purvi: Jeeju Divyana... aaj tak meri memory loss ki wajah se aap dono ek dusre se door rahe par ab aisa nahi hoga ...

She held Divyana and Dushyant's hand and kept Divyana's hand in Dushyant's hand

Sachin: Divyana Dushyant hum dono dil se chaahte hain ki tum dono ek ho jao

Both of them smiled looking at each other

* * *

**SOME MONTHS AFTER **

**IN A HOSPITAL**

**Sachvi,Kavin ,Geet ji and Yogiraj ji were outside the labor room **

**Kavin was moving here and there and was very restless biting his own nails **

Sachin:Tu Duniya ka pehla baap hai ...Jo itna nervous ho raha hai oh delivery teri ho rahi hai ya Simi ki

Kavin: Meri

Sachin: Kya?

Kavin: Yar sab thik toh hoga na

And he heard the cry of Simran

Kavin: Ye dekha teesri baar cheekhi hai

Sachin: Khote wo Bachha jan rahi hai ,O aise me chillayegi nahi to kya gana gayegi

Purvi: Haan Kavin ji sab thik hona hai aap fikar mat karo

Sachin: Mainu toh ayye Samajh nahi aata Beeji ki aap isko yahan leke kyun aaye gadha kahinka

Kavin: Haan haan dekh lunga jab tu baap banega na tab samajh aayega

And again he heard Simi's cry

Kavin: Haye rabba

Sachin: Beeji aap isey bahar leke jao warna kudiyon ki tarah Haye rabba haye rabba karke aspataal sar pe utha lena hai

Purvi: Kuchh bhi kya bole jaa rahe ho tum

**Finally a baby's cry was heard and everyone was in happiness... Kavin came to tears and Sachin hugged him **

Yogiraj ji : O mubaarka ji mubaarka Geet ji aap Naani ban gayi

Geet ji : Aur aap Nanaji

And the Doctor came out

Doctor: Congratulations...It's a baby boy,aur jaccha baccha dono salamat hai

Geetji : O rab di mer hai ji kya hum bacche ko dekh sakte hain

Doctor: Kyun nahi

And the nurse brought the baby outside

Sachin: Oh lao ji pehle bacche ko bacche ke mama dekhenge

Purvi: Hato pare ...bacche pe pehla haq uske papa ka hai Nurse bacche ko Kavin ji ko deejiye

Kavin took the baby in his hand

Kavin: Doctor main apni wife ko dekhna chahta hun

Doctor : Yes sure

Kavin went into the room and handled the baby to Geet ji

Kavin: Kaisi ho Simmi

Simran: Bahot acchi

Kavin: Itna dard sehen karne ke baad bhi tum...

Simran: Bacche ke janm pe toh har maa khush hoti hai

Somewhere tears filled into Purvi's eyes also

Sachin:Tum dono nalaykon ,O hospital hi mila hai aisi baatein karne ke liye

Simran: Ab ki hoya Veerji

Sachin: Tum dono ne rula diya na meri bholi bhaali votti ko

All started laughing and Purvi hit him lightly

Geetji also pulled his ears

Geetji: Sharam kar nalayak mama ban gaya hai wo bhi in dono ki shadi ke bas 1.5 saal ke andar aur tum dono ki shadi ko pure 3 saal ho chuke abhi tak khushkhabri nahi sunayi dono ne

Sachin: Arey toh Beeji ab isme mera thodi kasoor hai ab aap hi batao is teen saal ki shadi mein kitna kuchh hua pehle wo hum dono pahonch gaye they us bomb haadse mein aspataal dono jaise taise thik huye toh us Sikandar ne isey pher pohncha diya aspataal...phir ye apni yaadasht bhool gayi

Geetji: Khote mana ki ye apni yaadasht bhool gayi thi par usko bhi 7 mahine toh ho chukey hain itne bahane na de menu Dada dadi sunne ke liye humare kaan taras gaye hain

Sachin: Aap toh aise bol rahe ho jaise sari ki sari galati meri hai kuchh apni bahu ko bhi kaho na akele mera baccha ho to yun ho jaye lekin contribution iska bhi toh hota hai na

Geetji: Badon ke saamne aisi baatein karta hai sharam nahi aati

Sachin: Aur aap bacchon ke saamne aisi baatein kartey huye mera matlab ki phool jaise maasoom bacche se aisi baatein puchhte huye sharam nahi aati apni bahu se bolo na kahan gayi aapki bahu Purvi ...Kahan chali gayi

And he went outside and saw Purvi there ...

Sachin: Tum yahan bina bataye...

And he noticed tears in Purvi's eyes

Sachin: Arey tum ro rahi ho Beeji ki baat ka bura maan baithi kya ?Wo toh bas

Purvi(wiping her tears ): Nahi ye toh bas khushi ke aansu hain apni Simmi Maa ban gayi na isliye aap log baat kar rahe they isliye maine socha paas ki dukaan se mithai le aaun

Sachin: Arey toh mujhe bol diya hota main mama hun bacche ka bhayi

Purvi:Nahi main aati hun tum jao Simmi ke pas

Sachin: Are you sure

Purvi: Yes

And she went from there

Sachin(thinking): Tum laakh chhupane ki koshish karo Purvi main ye jaanta hun ki ye aansu kis baat ke hain

* * *

**AFTER A FEW DAYS **

**A pooja was held for the kid **

Panditji: Bacche ka naam bacche ki bua rakhengi

Kavin: Panditji bacche ki bua nahi hai,lekin iska naam iski Maami rakhengi

Purvi was very happy to hear that

Simran: Aaiye Parjaiji naam rakhiye apne bhaanje ka

But as Purvi was about to step into the puja she heard few ladies speaking

Lady1:Huh!Kya zamana aa gaya hai jiska khudka bachha nahi wo naam rakhegi bacche ka

Lady2: Aur nahi toh kya shaadi ke 3 saal ho gaye ab tak baccha nahi hua mujhe toh lagta hai ki Geet ki bahu maa hi nahi ban sakti...baanj hogi

Lady1: Aur ek baanjh se naam rakhwa rahe hain batao

Sachin and Kavin had also heard these words

Kavin: Parjaiji jaldi kijiye humare bete ka naam toh aap hi rakhengi

Simran: Haan Parjaiji bataiye na

Purvi was in tears but somehow she controlled and looked told something in child's ears

Purvi: Sabse pyaara raj dulara hoga naam, Saari chizen lega ye khud me thaam Aur badhayega sabki shaan naam hoga iska "Shaan"

Simran: Shaan arey wah bhabhi itna accha naam toh hum bhi nahi soch sakte they

Purvi immediately ran into her room...and Sachin went after her

* * *

**IN SACHVI'S ROOM **

**Purvi was in tears and weeping bitterly...Sachin came over there and when Purvi saw him she immediately hugged him...**

Purvi: Kyun Sachin Kyun...Shaadi ke itne saal baad bhi main maa nahi ban sakti

Sachin: Aisa nahi bolte Purvi hum koshish toh kar hi rahe hain na aur phir humne dono ke tests karwaye hain aur dono ki normal reports hain toh phir tum khud ko doshi kyun samajh rahi ho

Purvi: Lekin Sachin

Sachin: Lekin kya ?Arey ho sakta hai ki hum dono ko bacche ka sukh thodi der se nasib ho ,ho jata hai aisa kabhi kabhi ...

Purvi: Main aur intezaar nahi karna chaahti

Sachin: Offo!tum bhi kamaal karti ho accha hai na ki hum jaldi maa baap nahi bane agar ban jaayenge toh tum din bhar bacchon ko sambhaalne me lagi rahogi aur hume ek dusre ke liye time hi nahi milega haina?

Purvi: Shut up ye sab mazak nahi hai Sachin

Sachin: Haan toh main bhi serious hun...ek baar tum maa ban gayi toh samjho mera patta kata

Purvi: Tum mazak karna band karo Sachin

Sachin: Accha baba I am sorry ab jaldi se muskura do ...dekhi tum roti rahogi toh tumhe main sambhaalte rahunga aur tumhe agar sambhaalte raha toh mujhe kaun sambhaalega,is dil ko kaun sambhaalega jo itni der se tumhari pyaas mein (and he grabs her ) tadap raha hai ,tum mein kho chuka hai...

Purvi(hits him slightly): Sachin!

Sachin: Chalo ab ye rona dhona band karo Aur mujhe wo karne do jisse ye topic phir kabhi discuss hi na ho

Purvi: Kya ?

**_Muskurane ki wajah tum ho _**

**_Gungunane ki wajah tum ho _**

Sachin pinned her to the wall

_**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na **_

**_O re Piya re _**

**_Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na _**

**_O re Piya re _**

Purvi: Sachin kya kar rahe ho nichey mehman hai meri zarurat pad sakti hai aur tum ho ki

Sachin: Mehmaan ko hi zyada jaldi hai na humara baccha hone ki toh efforts toh lene honge na

_**O re lamhe tu kahin mat jaa **_

_**Ho sake toh umra bhar tham jaaa**_

_**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na **_

_**O re piya re **_

_**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na **_

_**O re Piya re **_

**Purvi jerked him and she was about to go when Sachin held her hand from behind and came near her and kissed on her neck**

**_Dhoop aaye toh chaav tum laana _**

**_Khwahishon ki baarishon mein _**

**_Bheeg sang jaana _**

Purvi: Chhodo Sachin...

Sachin: Ab nahi chhodunga

_**Dhoop aaye toh **_

**_Chhaav tum laana _**

**_Khwahishon ki baarishon mein _**

**_bheeg sang jaana _**

**And he further kissed on her back and neck and turned her to himself and placed his lips on hers and she was melting in his passionate kiss**

_**Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na **_

**_ O re piya re_**

**_Jiya jaaye na jaaye na jaaye na _**

**_O re piya re _**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed **

* * *

**The words of the ladies were still in Purvi's mind when Sachin came and hugged her from behind**

Sachin: Tum Abhi bhi wahi soch rahi ho na ?

Purvi:Kya karun?Reh reh ke wo baatein mere zehen se jaati hi nahi

Sachin: Mat socho itna warna puri pagal ho jaogi

Purvi: Sachin!

Sachin: Aur nahi toh kya?Waise bhi pagal toh tum ho hi ...Mere pyaar me

Purvi put her arms around Sachin's shoulder

Purvi: Kaise nahi hoti pagal ?Zindagi me sabse zyada pyaar tumhi se toh mila hai!...Mata Pita nahi they mere ,wo mujhe tumse mile,behen ko kho diya maine lekin wapis paaya tumhi se aur ab Itna pyaar karte ho mujhse kabhi kabhi toh dar sa lagta hai, kahin apni hi nazar na lag jaaye

Sachin placed his hand slightly on her cheek and she kissed on his hand softly and at the same time he got a phone call

Sachin: Haan sir !...O.k

Purvi: Kya hua?

Sachin: Case...kisi aurat ka khoon ho gaya hai uske ghar jaana hai

* * *

**AT THE MURDER SPOT**

Abhijeet: Sachin,Purvi Nikhil ghar acchi tarah se check karo

Trio:Sir!

**and they were checking the entire house when Sachin was in the house and he heard some voice under the bed and was shocked to see a small girl there **

Sachin: Arey beta aap,aap waha kya kar rahe ho ? bahar aao

The girl nodded in no

Sachin: Dekho beta main hun na aapke paas bahar aao,aao

The girl was scared a bit

Sachin: Fikar mat karo main hun tumhare saath bahar aao

She slowly came out

Sachin: Very good !Ab aap batao aapka naam kya hai?

She was silent

Sachin: Ghabrao mat batao mujhe

"Pali" she said with innocence

Sachin: Pali(imitating Her) bahot accha naam hai

"Pali nahi...Pali "

Sachin: Pari ...toh sach me pari hai

Pari smiled

Sachin: Accha Pari beta aap yahan kya kar rahe they is bed ke nichey

Pari: Wo bad Auntie ne meli muma ko ko maal diya ,wo mujhe bhi maalne waale they isliye main yahan chhup gayi

Sachin:Rote nahi Pari beta, hum isliye hi toh aaye hain yahan jo bhi Auntie thi hum unhe pakdenge aur unki khoob pitai karenge o.k ?

Pari nodded her head

Sachin: Ab aap rona band karo aur acche se smile karo

**And she smiled a bit and Purvi,Nikhil came there ,she saw Pari and Sachin sharing a smile and she also smiled seeing this**

Purvi: Sachin wo

**As Pari looked at her she held Sachin's hand tightly and hid behind her but both were confused seeing this behavior of her**

Sachin: Ek minute Pari beta aap yahin ruko ye uncle ke saath main aata hun

Pari nodded her head in no

Sachin: Bas ek minute beta ek minute

and he took Purvi aside

Purvi: Is bacchi ki maa ka katla hua hai

Sachin: Jaanta hun,abhi bataya isne,iski bhi jaan ko khatra tha

Purvi: Par ye mujhe dekhke itna dar kyun gayi

Sachin: Khoon kisi aurat ne kiya hai shayad isliye

Purvi: Tum uske saath hi raho Sachin bahot ghabrai hui hai wo,is umar me maa ko khona kaisa hota hai samajh sakti hun main

**After sometime they all reached bureau and the case was discussed... It was decided that untill case gets solved Pari would be staying with Sachin as she was attached with him..**

* * *

**IN THE EVENING **

**Sachvi reach along with Pari to the house,Sachin was carrying her in his arms .Geet ji opeNed the door**

Geet ji: Aa gaye tum log puttar (she saw Pari), ye bacchi kiski hai puttar ?

And Pari again clutched Sachin's hand tightly and hid her face

Purvi: Beeji,ye chhoti bacchi humare saath kuchh din tak rahegi,wo darasal iski maa ka kisine khoon kar diya

Geet ji: Haye Rabba !

Purvi: Toh isliye jab tak iske parivar valon me se koi mil nahi jaata aur hum confirm nahi kar lete ki ye unke saath safe rahegi,ye humare saath rahegi

Geet ji : Bahot hi soni kudi (and she was about to pamper her when she hid herself and hugged Sachin tightly)

Purvi: Darasal Beeji iski Maa ka khoon kisi aurat ne kiya hai isliye, kisi aurat ko haath nahi lagane deti khud ko,mujhse bhi darti hai door bhaagti hai

Sachin: Koi baat nahi Beeji,main khayal rakhunga Pari ka

And both of them took her to their room ...

Geet ji (thinking): Rab kare ki is bacchi ke ghar me aane se tum dono ki jindagi bhi sawar jaaye tumhare god mein bhi apna baccha khele

* * *

**Purvi went to the washroom and when she came out she saw Pari with Sachin and her eyes had tears **

Pari: Sachin uncle aapne mujhe kahani nahi sunai

Sachin: Beta mujhe kahani nahi aati hai

Pari: Pal uncle mumma toh mujhe loz kahani sunake hi sulati thi ,ab mujhe kahani kaun sunaega

Sachin: Lekin beta mujhe sach me kahani nahi aati

Pari: Nahi uncle kahani sune bina mujhe neend nahi aati

Purvi smiled seeing this

Sachin: Beta kahani tumhari Purvi Auntie bahot acche se jaanti hai, tum unse suno

Pari looked at Purvi and she again looked at Sachin

Pari: Nahi uncle mujhe aap hi se kahani sunni hai

Purvi requested Sachin with her eyes to narrate a story to her

EYE TALK

Purvi-Sachin please kahani suna deejiye na koi bhi

Sachin : Lekin Purvi mujhe kahani nahi aati yaar

Purvi: Kuchh bhi man se bana ke suna do

Sachin: aise kaise suna dun yar

Purvi: Ruko

And she pointed towards a painting of baby Krishna in their room and Sachin understood what she said

Sachin: Accha ek kahani sunata hun tumhe...

Purvi smiled and was about to go from there

Sachin: Kahan Jaa rahi ho ?

Purvi: Khaana leke aati hun

After sometime she came back with the food

Sachin: Chalo Pari beta baki ki kahani baad mein, khaana kha len hum log

Pari looked at the food and she smiled as everything was her favorite...

Pari: Ye sab hum log khayenge ?

Sachin: Haan,main Pari aur Auntie

Pari was a bit disappointed hearing Purvi's name ,Sachin again looked at Purvi and she was again in tears she wiped her tears

EYE TALK

Purvi: Aap log khaa leejiye main baad mein khaungi

Sachin: Lekin Purvi

Purvi: Lekin wekin kuchh nahi khaa lo khana

And after this she went from there

Sachin(to Pari): chalo Purrvi...aa..Pari khana kha lo

Pari: Uncle aap bhi khao na

Sachin: Nahi Pari beta aap kha lo main baad me khaunga

Pari : O.k

**Sachin smiled, he made her eat food and also made her sleep**

**After sometime he went downstairs in the kitchen where Purvi was standing...she looked him coming towards her and she wiped her tears,Sachin had already noticed it he took some food in a plate and came near her .**

Sachin:Khana ?

Purvi:Tumne khaa liya aur Pari ?

Sachin: Pari khaake so gayi ,main tunhare bina kaise kha sakta tha

**He held her hand and made her sit and then took a piece of it to keeping it in front of her lips **

Sachin:Lo

Purvi ate it

**And she also did the same for him,they had their dinner and then ...Sachin hugged Purvi and kissed on her forehead**

Sachin: Tum dekhna Purvi mera man kehta hai ki humare ghar me zaroor bahot jald Pari jaisi hi Pari aayegi...

Purvi nodded her head

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**In the morning ...Purvi was preparing breakfast...when Sachin was downstairs and Pari was playing in the room and Purvi saw her ,she saw that Pari was about to fall from the stairs and she didn't looked in front and ran to save her she also stepped on the glass pieces and immediately held Pari back .Sachin saw this but he stopped **

Pari was confused but then she looked at Purvi's feet that was bleeding

Pari: Aley Auntie aapke pail me toh lag gayi hai

And she moved from there to Sachin

Pari: Sachin uncle aapke ghal me dawa hai na

Sachin: Haan Pari bete kiske liye chahiye dawa ?

Pari: Sachin uncle Auntie ke pail me lag gayi hai

Sachin: Oho! aap ye dawa le jao (giving her the first aid box )

Pari took the box to Purvi and gave her the first aid box

Pair: Auntie aapke pail se na khoon nikal laha hai aap ye dawa laga lo thik ho jayega o.k

And she moved from there and Purvi smiled .Sachin came to her and took picked her up in bridal style

Purvi: Sachin tum!

Sachin: Shh! Chup

And he carried her to the sofa made her sit on the sofa and softly lifted her feet and took out the glass piece from her feet and started applying the medicine on her feet..

Sachin: Waise in khoobsurat pairon ke liye dawa ke alawa aur bhi kuchh hai mere paas

Purvi: Kya?

Sachin went to a drawer next by him and took out a small box and sat near her and opened the box

Purvi: Ye payal ?...bahot sundar hai...mere liye ?

Sachin: Nahi tumhari saut ko dunga

Purvi: Aye!Mere alawa kisi aur ke baare me socha bhi hai na toh main jaan le lungi,uski tumhari aur apni bhi

Sachin: Hey bhagwan abhi tak toh tumhe sirf ye pata chala hai ki tumhari koi saut bhi hai naam jaan jaogi toh pata nahi kya karogi

Purvi: Pehna do ab

Sachin bent down and and took the anklets and tied them to her feet ...She tried to get up but Sachin pulled her and made her sit again

Purvi: Arey kaam pe nahi jaane doge kya ? ab please ye mat bolna ki is chhoti si chot ki wajah se ghar pe baith jaun

Sachin: Maine ye kab kaha ki tum ghar baith jao

Purvi: Toh

Sachin: Main toh ye keh raha hun ki tum daud bhaag ka kaam nahi karogi 2 din me pair thik ho jaega phir aaram se daud lena

Purvi: Sachin chhoti si toh chhot hai aur tum

Sachin: Haan lekin tumhari chhoti si chot se kitni takleef hoti hai mujhe pata bhi hai tumhe ?

Purvi smiled and Sachin kissed her on her forehead and at the same time Pari came there and they seperated

Pari: Uncle ne Auntie ko kissi kiya ye maine nahi dekha

Sachvi blushed and came near her

Sachin: Toh hum aapko bhi kissi kar dete

Pari: Dono ke dono ek is cheek pe aur ek is cheek pe

Sachvi were about to kiss her when She moved backwards and they kissed each other

Sachin: Arey badmash!

And Purvi laughed..

Purvi: _Mere ghar aayi ho..._

_mere ghar aayi ek nanhi pari ..._

_Ek nanhi pari _

_Chandni ke hasin rath pe sawar _

_Mere ghar aayi ek nanhi pari _

_Uski baaton mein shehed jaisi mithaas _

_Uske saanson mein itar ki mehkaas _

_Honth jaise ke bheege bheege gulaab _

_Gaal jaise ki dehke dehke anaar_

_Mere ghar aayi...ho...Mere ghar aayi ek nanhi pari _

_ek nanhi pari_

* * *

**2 DAYS AFTER **

**Pari's relatives were found and she had to go along with them, a sadness was again seen on Sachvi's face the house was silent once more **

**IN SACHVI'S ROOM**

Sachin: Purvi

Purvi looked at him and he hugged her

Sachin: Purvi,Pari ko ek na ek din toh jana hi tha na

Purvi nodded her head in agreement...

Purvi: Neechey chalo , Beeji bauji ko bula leti hun,khana laga deti hun

Sachin: Chalo !

**And when they were on the stairs she felt her head spinning and Sachin held her hand and made her sit,on the stairs ,Geet noticed all of this**

Sachin: Purvi kya hua tumhe ?

Geetji took the pillow on the sofa and started beating Sachin abd he remained confused

Geetji: Besharam,behaya,nigode hatt idhar se

and she took Purvi to her room

Geetji: Aaja puttar veh jaa

And she offered her water

Geetji: Thik hai

Purvi:Haan Beeji ab thik hun

Geetji : Koi gal nahi aisi haalat me puttar aisa hota hai

Sachin was hearing everything from outside and he suddenly came inside

Sachin: Kaunsi halat me Beeji

Geetji: Besharam phir aa gaya tu...Jananiyon ke bich ki baat hai ye

Sachin: Janani hai toh kya hua meri votti bhi toh hai usey hua kya hai ye jaanne ka pura haq hai mujhe

Geetji: Ab tak nahi samjha ,O ho tu baap banne wala hai

And a smiled appeared on his face

Sachin: Aap sach keh rahe ho Beeji ?

Geetji: Aur nahi toh kya ?Vekhya nahi? Ek hafte se kitne chaav se achaar aur khatti chizen khaa rahi hai

And at the same time Yogiraj ji also entered

Yogiraj ji : Kya maine sahi suna?Main Dada banne wala hun Sachin ki Maa

Geetji: Hanji Sachin ke bauji thik suna aapne

Sachin: Par Beeji aap sure ho ki wo ...

Geetji:Khotte de pyo...ye jo baal hain na ye yun hi dhoop me safed nahi kiye maine hanji aur phir bhi yakin na ho meri baat ka toh kal dikha lena doctor ko

Yogiraj: Ye thik rahega Sachin puttar kal dikha lena doctor ko

Sachin: Jee Bauji

And Sachin looked at Purvi who was blushing

EYE TALK

Sachin: Thank you

Purvi: Congratulations !

And Sachin went away from there


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: thanks for the reviews guys , because of your precious reviews this story has crossed 350...so keep reading and keep reviewing t,ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH...hope you like this one **

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Sachvi were very happy and excited they were in the doctor was doing her checkup and Sachin was sitting outside bitting his the checkup,Purvi came outside along with the doctor **

Sachin: Doctor sab thik toh haina ?

Doctor: Relax,I guess this is the first time

Sachvi smiled at each other

Doctor: Hota hai...pehli baar aap mein aisa hota hai,but strange Maa se zyada aap nervous lag rahe hain

Purvi hit Sachin slightly on his hand who was bitting his nails

Sachin: Matlab Doctor Purvi?

Doctor: She is pregnant ...(and Sachvi hug each other in excitement)lekin main kuchh tests likh ke de rahi hun aur saath mein diet chart bhi bana rahi hun aapko wahi follow karna hoga ,Mr Malhotra,ab aapko Mrs Malhotra ka zyada khayal rakhna hoga

Purvi: Doctor ye baat aapko bolne ki zara bhi zarurat nahi,ye mera bahot khayal rakhte hain

Doctor: That I can see ,ye diet chart bana diya hai maine,isey follow kijiye 8 hafton tak ,uske baad diet plan change ho jayega phir main dusra bana dungi,ye medicine bhi time pe le lijiye aur haan thodi bahot exercise bhi bahot zaruri hai,regular checkup ke liye aate rahiye bas that's it

Sachin: Thank you doctor (he took the diet chart,description etc from the doctor)

* * *

**IN THE CAR **

Sachin: Purvi ab tum apni manmaani bilkul nahi karogi ,ye jo tumhata diet chart hai na isey main follow karwaunga aur tim pura aaram karogi

Purvi: Aur thodi si exercise bhi karungi

Sachin: Zaroor karna lekin main bataunga wahi

Purvi:Sachin,tum kya exercise bataoge ?Jo bhi hai wo beeji batayengi

Sachin: Haan lekin medicine,Diet chart aur aaram ye toh karwa hi sakta hun na

Purvi layed her head on his shoulder and smiled

* * *

**They reached home ...**

Geetji: Puttar ...ki. matlab ki

Sachin signaled as yes to her

Geetji : Haye main wari jaun,maine jo kaha tha wo ekdam thik tha

Purvi blushed and ran to her room and Sachin followed her

* * *

**IN SACHVI 'S ROOM**

**Sachin saw that Purvi was standing by the wall while turning her back .He came to her and held her hand , turned her to himself and hugged her**

Sachin: Duniya ki sabse badi khushi milne jaa rahi hai aur tum ro rahi ho

Purvi: Achanak se itni saari khushiyan mil jaayen toh dar sa lagne lagta hai,kahin ek saath chhin na jaaye

Sachin: Tum bekaar mein itni saari baatein sochti ho , Aisa kuchh nahi hoga ,common now smile

Purvi did not react but wiped her tears and looked at Sachin

Sachin(getting closer): Smile...

**She still didn't smiled and he placed his lips near to hers but Purvi placed her hand on his lips**

Sachin: Arey kya hua ?

Purvi: Nahi jab tak baccha paida nahi ho jata ,tum mujhe kiss nahi kar sakte

Sachin: Kya?Kiss nahi kar sakta kyun?

Purvi: Bas nahi kar sakte ,kyunki Maine kahin pada tha ki couple agar pregnancy ke duration me kiss karte hain toh bacche ke honth kate huye hote hain,main nahi chahti hun ki humare bacche ko aisa kuchh ho

Sachin: Kya ?honth kate huye? Kis ghatiya si magazine mein pada tumne ye sab ?

Purvi: Kahin bhi padha ho,tum kiss nahi karoge matlab nahi karoge aur waise bhi 9 mahine tak ruk nahi sakte kya?

Sachin(smiled):Purvi...pata nahi kaunsi magazine se ye sab padh leti ho tum...

And he hugged her and

Sachin: Honthon pe kiss nahi kar sakta ,maathe pe toh kar sakta hun

And she smiled,he kissed on her forhead

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**Purvi got up and saw that Sachin was in front of her eyes she smiled but when she saw that he was holding something her smile disappeared**

Purvi: Kya hai ye Sachin

Sachin: Badam ka doodh

Purvi: Wo toh mujhe bui dikh raha hai lekin ye yahan kya kar raha hai ?Tum pine waale ho isey

Sachin: Ye mere liye nahi tumhare liye hai samjhi

Purvi: Nahi main nahi piyungi,mujhe taste accha nahi lagta

Sachin: Pina toh padega ,chalo

Purvi: Kaha na nahi piyungi

Sachin:Darling... ab tum bachhi nahi ho,balki ek bacche ki maa banne wali ho,isiliye acche bacche zid nahi karte common...

Purvi: Arey lekin

Sachin: Lekin wekin kya ,kuchh nahi

And he made her drink it and she unwillingly drinks it

Purvi: Yuck!

Sachin: That's like a good ye lo isey bhi chupchaap khaa lo

Purvi: Almond and dates

Sachin: Yes

Purvi: I will eat only almonds

Sachin nodes his head in no And she made a terrible face

* * *

**AT THE BREAKFAST TABLE**

**Purvi sat on the table and Sachin came with some stuffed parathas and curd to her **

Purvi: Wow Parathe !Kis chiz ke hain

Sachin: Gajar ke parathe

Purvi : Gajar ke parathe ?

Sachin: Haan,aur 11 baje tumhe ek pura anaar aur ...

Purvi: 12 baje kuchh aur hoga nahi ?

Sachin: Haan

Purvi: Sachin,get me the diet plan

Sachin: Kya?

Purvi: Get me the diet chart

Sachin took the chart to her

Purvi(while crying): Hey bhagwan iske hisab se toh har ghante mujhe kuchh na kuchh khana hai ,Beeji !Aap samjhao isey ...har samay kya main ab muh me kuchh na kuchh chabati rahun

Sachin:Ab jo Doctor ne kaha hai wo follow toh karna padrga na Beeji

Geet ji: Ho gaya tera shauk pura,rone lagi na wo...Khotte is tarah se zabardasti nahi khilaya jaata,tabiyat acchi hone ki jagah bigad aur jaani hai , savere se laga hai ,ye kar do wo bana do aisa kar do waisa kar do...arey tujhse zyada jaanti hun main ,yun hi nahi paida kiya tujhe aur teri behen ko,Jab tum dono paida huye they na toh ye diet plan nahi hota tha,Mana ki khaana aur pina dono badhana padta hai lekin ekdam se nahi dheere dheere ,ab tujhe main aaj se 4 rotiyo ki jagah ekdam se 12 roti khane me dun toh tu kha lega? Nahi naa , Haye meri bacchi khayal rakh raha hai ya hitler ban raha hai,(came to Purvi)...na na putttar tujhe koi na kjilayega

Purvi was crying and weeping

Sachin: ab isme rone waali kya baat hai ,thik hai Beeji jaisa kahengi waisa karenge

Purvi:Haye Beeji,aap inhe samjja do,khaane ke maamle me zabardasti ki na mujhse toh main ghar chhod ke chali jaungi

Sachin: Accha baba Sorry tunhe jo khaana hai ,jaise khana hai khao

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Sachin was about to leave for Bureau when Purvi stopped him **

Purvi: Arey ruko ,main bhi toh jaungi

Sachin: Ek minute kya kaha tumne?

Purvi: Yahi ke main bhi chalungi

Sachin: Tum kahin nahi jaa rahi ho,tumhe yaad ho na ho mujhe acche se yaad hai ki tum pregnant ho aur aise mein tum kahin nahi jaa rahi

Purvi: Kyun nahi jaa sakti main haan?Aisa Bureau mein kahin likha hai kya ki pregnant women are not aloud to work

Sachin: Arey lekin...(to Geet ji),..Beeji aap hi samjhao na isey

Geet ji : Samjhaun usey ki tujhe,tu toh is tarah se kar raha hai ki wo duniya ki pehli aurat hai wo jo maa banne wali ho

Sachin: Beeji aap bhi

Geet ji : Aap bhi kya?Jaa puttar tujhe kaam pe jana hai na toh jaa lekin puttar wo maar dhaad waali jagah pe mat jana bas

Purvi: Jee Beeji

Sachin: Kamal karti ho Beeji aap bhi aise me Purvi ko

Geet ji: Dekh puttar is maamle mein tu mujhse zubaan na lada

Sachin: oh God! Chalo ab main kya kar sakta hun

Geetji : aur haan puttar gal sun

Purvi : Ji

Geetji: Tum Bureau mein kisi ko batana nahi wo kya hai ki 3 mahine se pehle nagar dhindhora nahi peetna

Purvi : Jee Beeji dhyan rakhenge

* * *

**HERE IN BUREAU **

**Sachvi were in the bureau and a case had come **

ACP: Nikhil,Purvi Aur Shreya tum teeno crime scene pe jao aur ...

Sachin: Nahi Sir ,Purvi crime scene pe nahi jaa sakti

ACP:Kyun nahi jaa sakti Purvi wahan pe ?

Sachin: Sir wo,Sir main chala jata hun Purvi ki jagah

ACP: Tumhara naqm Purvi hai?

Sachin: Nahi sir lekin ...

ACP:Toh tum kyun jaoge uski jagah

Sachin: Sir main chala jaata hun na Purvi yahan kaam kar legi ...haina Purvi

ACP: Ek minute Sachin,maine Kaha ki Purvi jaayegi matlab Purvi hi jaayegi samjhe tum,maana ki Purvi tumhari patni hai,lekin ek officer bhi hai ,isliye usey Bureau bitha bitha ke aalsi mat banao

Sachin: Sir mera wo matlab nahi tha

ACP: Toh kya matlab tha tumhara ?

Sachin: Sir wo Purvi ki tabiyat thik nahi hai

ACP: Purvi kya hua tumhari tabiyat ko

Purvi: Kuchh bhi toh nahi sir

ACP: Thik hai,Dekha Sachin acchi bhali khadi hai ...tumhare saamne aur tum kehte ho ki...Anyways everyone back to your work

* * *

**AT BUREAU **

**Purvi and other two were investigating on the crime scene,Purvi was checking the body and she saw the blood but she felt somewhat nauseous...and Shreya noticed it **

Shreya: Kya hua Purvi ?Tum thik ho na ?

Purvi: I m absolutely fine ...A...aa Shreya

Shreya: Haan

Purvi: Body ko tum dekh logi please main tab tak baki evidence ikatthe karti hun

Shreya :O.k but tum thik ho na

Purvi: Haan everything is fine

* * *

**After 3 MONTHS **

**Purvi was in front of the mirror and she was trying to put on her jeans but it did not fit to her and she started crying **

Sachin: Arey Ro kyun rahi ho ?

Purvi: Ye dekho na ye jeans mujhe fit hi nahi aa raha hai

Sachin hugged her from behind and kept his hand on her belly

Sachin: Wo isliye madam kyunki ye jeans single person ke liye bani hai aur tum(while kissing on her back ) toh do ho ...

Purvi: Lekin Sachin abhi se ye haal hai toh main soch rahi hun jab aur zyada mahine ho jayenge toh kapde mujhe fit nahi aayenge

Sachin: Toh dusre le lena ab isme itna muh fulaane ki kya zarurat hai...but you know what,you are looking cute

Purvi : Sachin!

Sachin: Purvi...

And he hugged her and kissed on her forhead

* * *

**AFTER 4 MONTHS **

**The house was beautifully decorated and everyone was in their house Purvi was getting ready and Sachin saw her wearing the ornaments .He hugged her from behind and kissed on her forhead **

Sachin: Aaj Duniya ki sabse khoobsurat ladki mere saamne khadi hai,jee chahta hai bas isi tarah dekhta rahun

Purvi turned to him and looked at him and kissed on his cheeks

Purvi: Main aur kuchh nahi jaanti hun ,bas itna jaanti hun ki main duniya ki sabse khushnaseeb ladki hun ,jise tum miley,Sachin mujhse ek wada karo

Sachin: Kaisa wada

Purvi: Kuchh bhi ho jaaye is janam mein aur aane waale har janam mein tum sirf mere rahoge

Sachin : O.k madam(kept his hand on her head ),waise toh ye kasam main 3 baar already kha chuka hun madap mein par aaj phir ek baar kehta hun ki main kasam khaata hun Purvi,Is janam mein aur aane waale har janam mein ,Main sirf aur sirf tumhara rahunga,aur agar meri ye kasam toote toh usi waqt mujhe maut...

**But before he could complete his sentence Purvi placed her hand on his lips ...She had tears in her eyes she placed her head on his shoulder and he smiled and hugged her back**

**They were interrupted by a cough and it was Simran on the door**

Simran: Andar aa sakti hun main

Purvi:Aa na tujhe bhi permission chahiye hogi kya ?

Simran: Nahi wo Romance chal raha tha yahan toh maine socha ki puchh liya jaaye

Sachin pulled her ear

Sachin: Ek bacche ki maa ban gayi hai tu lekin ab bhi harkate 5 saal ki bacchi jaisi hai

Simran: Veerji,aapke liye toh main 5 saal ki bacchi hi rahungi na ,aur waise bhi aap bhi toh ek bacche ke baap banne waale hain phir bhi aap mere kaan khichte hain

Sachin: Pagal,umar se tera aur mera rishta badlega kya?Tu aaj bhi meri pehli beti hai aur humesha rahegi

Purvi: Aur kya paal pos kar Beeji ki absence mein maa ka pyaar dekar bada kiya hai aapne isey ye toh humari pehli beti hai hi

Three of them hug each other and Simran had tears in her eyes

Simran : Accha thik hai ab emotional baatein bahot ho gayi,main toh ye bolne aayi thi ki Romance shomance khatam ho gaya ho toh chalen Parjaiji

Purvi: Chal

Simran: Arey ek minute bhool gayi

and she called up Shreya ,Taarika and Divyana and Sachin left from there

Shreya :Ye lo Simran ye chunri Auntie ji ne bheji hai ,ye jab neechey jaayegi toh hum iske sar pe se ye chunri kiye honge

Taarika: Par ek ladki kam pad rahi hai

And they heard a voice

"Main hun na "

Purvi: Soumya

Soumya: Haan main,teri god bharai ho aur main na aaun

Purvi: Accha hua tu aa gayi

Shreya : Toh ab chalen ?

Taarika: Haan chalte hain

**And all of them took the chunri on her head while holding it from four corners .They were heading towards the hall,everyone looked at them and especially Geetji looked at Purvi**

Shreya: Waise Taarika,Divyana tumhe nahi lagta Purvi chhupi rustam nikli

Divyana: Haan lagta toh hai,3 mahine tak isne hum me se kisi ko pata hi nahi chalne diya

Taarika: Shut up guys tumhe toh iski taarif karni chahiye 3 mahine tak ye jaante huye ki iski pregnancy ko khatra ho sakta hai,ye Bureau aaati rahi aur apna kaam karti rahi

Shreya: Toh tumne humne hume bataya kyun nahi?

Soumya: Offo!Shreya 3 mahine tak aisi baatein batayi nahi jaati

Divyana: Sach me

Soumya : Haan

And they sat in the hall .Geet ji came to Purvi and put a kajal spot behind her ears

Geetji: Bahot soni lag rahi hai nazar na lage kisiki

And the Rasam started ,Simran came to Purvi and sat near her

_Waree jawa, waree jawa, waree jawa_

_Sau sau baree, sau sau baree waree jawa_

Simran:**_Sola singar karke godee bharayee le_**

**_Saiyyan saiyyan saiyyan saiyyan_**

**_Saiyyan se khelee bahut abb, chhotu ko khilayee le_**

**_Sola singar karke godee bharayee le, sola singar kare_**

**_(Waree jawa, waree jawa, waree jawa_**

**_Sau sau baree, sau sau baree waree jawa)_**

Shreya : _**Chhotu jo aave ghar me**_

_**Oye hoye hoye hoye, oye hoye hoye hoye**_

_**(Came to Geet ji )**_

_**Chhotu jo aave ghar me, dadi behlave**_

_**Payal pehenke dadi i nach dikhave**_

_**(Waree jawa, waree jawa, waree jawa**_

_**Sau sau baree,sau sau baree waree jawa)**_

_**Han (chhotu jo aave ghar me**_

_**Hoye hoye oye oye oye...**_

Dushyant: _**Chhotu jo aave ghar me, masee ko bulave**_

_**Nappy badalke unakee loree sunave**_

Divyana: Nappy masi ki ?

Divyana: **_Chhotu jo aave ghar me, aave unke chacha_**

**_Chhotu jo aave ghar me, aave unake Chacha_**

**_Daton se nada pakde, hath se pajama_**

Geet ji: _**Oh teree hasee bhar bharke, ghar me chhidkave**_

_**Oh sola singar karke godee bharayee le**_

_**Sola singar karke godee bharayee le**_

_**Saiyyan saiyyan saiyyan saiyyan**_

_**Saiyyan se khelee bahut abb, chhotu ko khilayee le**_

_**Sola singar karke godee bharayee le, sola singar karke**_

_**(Waree jawa waree jawa waree jawa**_

_**Sau sau baree sau sau baree waree jawa)...**_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed here is the next chapter**

* * *

**1 MONTH LATER**

**SACHVI 's room **

Sachin: Bas ek mahina aur phir Papa ki pari papa ke paas hogi

Purvi : Nahi aayega toh mera Rajkumar hi

Sachin: Pari !

Purvi: Rajkumar

Sachin: Accha thik hai mujhe tumse is samay behes nahi karni chalo chupchaap so jao aur meri pari ko bhi aaram karne do

**It was night and all of a sudden Purvi felt something ,she felt the pains ...She cried and got up and along with her Sachin also got up**

Sachin: Purvi kya hua tum,tum thik toh ho ?

Purvi: Sachin,labor pains...

Sachin was tensed now

Sachin:Tum pareshan mat ho Purvi sab thik hoga

**He was not getting what to do he picked her in his arms and they rushed to the hospital**

* * *

**IN THE HOSPITAL **

**Purvi was in the labor room And Sachin was outside the room ,he hadn't informed anyone yet so he made a call to his parents,Kavin and Simran**

**He could still hear her cries...**

**After sometime the Doctor came out**

Doctor: Mr Sachin,bacchey ke gale mein umbilical chord phas gaya hai,normal delivery nahi kqr sakte warna maa aur bacchey dono ki jaan khatre mein hogi,upar se Purvi ji ka b.p . bhi high ho gaya hai ,operate karna hoga

Sachin: Haan toh keejiye na problem kya hai

Doctor: Hum aapki wife ya bacche me se kisi ek ki hi jaan bacha paayenge...ab aapko ye taye karna hai ki kiski jaan bachayi jaaye ,ye raha form...sign kar deejiye

**Sachin was in a fix and he wasn't able to think ,what decision is to br made**

Doctor: Jaldi keejiye waqt nahi hai humare paas

Sachin: Aap maa ki jaan bachayiye Doctor

**With this he closed his eyes and tears fell from his the same time Geet ji Yogiraj ji along with Simran and Kavin came over there ,as soon as Sachin saw his mother in front of his eyes he ran to hug her and hugged her tightly**

Sachin: Apne hi haathon se apne bacche ki maut ke dastavez par dastakhat kar diye maine Beeji,main bahot bura pita hun Beeji ,main bahot bura hun

Geet ji(trying to be strong):Nahi puttar shaed is bari humari jholiyon mein khushiyan nahi aani thi par dekhna maata rani ki kripa zaroor hogi aur ek baar phir aangan mein khushiyan barswngi humari

Sachin: Main Purvi ko kya jawab dunga Beeji kya kahunga us se...

**And at the same moment Purvi's voice was heard and it silenced all of them Sachin sat down dropping on to the Doctor came outside and she saw him sitting on the floor**

Doctor: Humne pehle hi kaha tha Sachin ji I am Sorry hum aapke bacche ko nahi bacha sake

**With this a wave of silence was spread and nobody did speak anything ,only tears fell...**

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Sachin went to see Purvi inside,she was lying like a lifeless body, she saw Sachin and turned her head to the other side**

Sachin: Ab kaisi ho Purvi

Tears fell from her eyes but she didn't speak a word

Sachin: Kuchh toh bolo yun besudh mat padi raho...baat karo mujhse

But she still didn't speak

Sachin: Main jaanta hun ki main tumhara gunehgaar hun Purvi...lekin main kya karta mujhe tum dono me se kisi ek ko chunna pada aur maine tumhe chuna

Purvi looked at him

Purvi: Tumne humare bacche ko kyun nahi chuna Sachin,tumne kyun mujhe chuna,ek baar agar ek bar ko tum humare bacche ko chunte toh mujhe koi gham nahi hota ki humare bacche ki jaan ke badle meri jaan gayi

Sachin: Purvi!

Purvi: Meri jaan ke badle agar mera baccha jeeta toh mujhe zyada khushi hoti ,tumne aisa kyun kiya Sachin kyun apne hi haathon se apne bacche ki maut ke dastavez par dastakhat kar diye tumne kyun ? Is se accha hota jo agar tum mujhe bhi zeher de dete

Sachin: Purvi!Aisa mat bolo aisa mat kaho...tum kya sochti ho ,bahot aasan tha mere liye ye sab ?Purvi main ajsa hargiz nahi chahta tha ki humare bacche ko kuchh ho

Purvi: Toh phir aisa kyun kiya tumne kyun ?

Sachin cubbed her face

Sachin: Purvi main tumhe firse nahi kho sakta tha ,tum kya maine rakhti ho meri zindagi me ye jaante huye bhi ye sawal kar rahi ho,aur maan lo maan lo agar maine humare bacche ko chuna hota toh kya hum tumhare bina jee paate Purvi...ek bhi baar socha hai ye

**Purvi melted with his words and she broke down crying ...Sachin hugged her**

* * *

**AFTER 2 DAYS **

**It was the day when Purvi was to get discharged,they were informed that uptill 6 years they won't be able to have a child...as her system was to weak to carry it .Sachin had came to take her **

Sachin: Chalo Purvi...

He held her hand they were walking when the Doctor called Sachin

Sachin: Tum ek minute yahin ruko main aata hun

Purvi: O.k

**Purvi was observing something outside the room and some thought entered into her mind .Sachin came back**

Sachin: Purvi chalen ?

Purvi : Haan...

* * *

**SACHVI'S ROOM**

**In the Night **

**Purvi was standing outside she was looking at the stars in the sky and was in her thoughts .When Sachin wrapped his hand around her waist and she looked At him **

Sachin: Kya soch rahi ho?

Purvi: Sachin,6 saal kya ab 6 saal tak mujhe humare bacche ke liye intezar karna padega

Sachin: Nahi Purvi ho sakta hai ki tum 6 saal se pehle thik ho jao,phir hum koshish karenge na

Purvi: Aur agar main tab bhi thik nahi hui toh ?

Sachin: Think positive Purvi dekhna tum 6 saal se kam samay me hi thik ho jaogi

Purvi: Mujhe jhoote dilaase mat do Sachin tumhe khud pata hai ki aise cases me thik hone ke chances bahot kam hote hain

Sachin: Nahi Purvi humara baccha zaroor aayega is duniya me tum dekhna,aur agar tum thik nahi hui toh hum baccha god le lenge

Purvi: Sachin main chahti hun ki humara apna baccha ho...

Sachin: Purvi wo humara hi baccha hoga,kyunki hum usey parvarish denge

Purvi: Nahi Sachin mujhe humara apna baccha chahiye,humara apna ansh..

Sachin: Dekho Purvi Raat kaafi ho gayi hai tumhe sona chahiye

Purvi:Baat ko mat palto Sachin... please talk to me

Sachin: Kya baat karun Purvi...hume apne bachhe ke liye atleast ab 6 saal ka intezaar karna hi hoga

Purvi: Sachin main 6 saal tak intezaar nahi kar sakti aur phir Uski zarurat nahi hogi humara baccha phir bhi ho sakta hai Sachin...

Sachin: Tum pagal ho gayi ho Purvi abhi abhi Hospital se lautke aayi ho aur phir ,tumhe pata hai na tum kitni kamzor ho 6 saal na sahi 6 mahine tak tum is baare mein soch bhi kaise sakti ho you are not at all prepared for this

Purvi: Nahi Sachin meri baat hi kahan aati hai is sab mein humare bacche ke liye aur bhi tarike hain,aaj kal medical Science ne kitni tarakki ki hai ,Sachin ek raasta hai jis se humara baccha apna baccha ho sakta hai

Sachin: Kaisa tarika?

Purvi: Surrogate mother ,we'll heir a Surrogate ,Surrogacy se humara apna baccha hoga

**After listening to her words he immediately left her hand**

Sachin: Purvi ye tum kya keh rahi ho ,bacche ke moh me ekdam pagal ho chuki ho tum,Surrogacy ?Ye khayal aaya bhi kaise tumhare dimag me

Purvi: Sachin Surrogacy mein burai kya hai ?,Laakhon couples isey apnaate hain

Sachin:Haan lekin main Surrogacy ke liye bilkul bhi taiyyar nahi hun...

Purvi: Haan lekin Sachin Surrogacy mein problem kya hai ?Bas hum dono ka baccha kisi aur maa ki kokh mein palega bas that's it .

Sachin: Kisi aur ki kokh se humara baccha janam le is se accha ye hoga ki hum kisi dusre aulaad ko itna pyaar dein,itni acchi parvarish dein ki wo humara khud ka bana rahe

Purvi: Sachin main tumhare aage haath jodti hun,itni si binti maan lo meri

Sachin: Hargiz nahi,Purvi aaj tak tumhare man ka maine tumhare kahe bina kar diya hai,par Surrogacy bilkul nahi...

Purvi: Sachin please ye aakhri baat maan lo meri khaatir fir main tumse kabhi kuchh nahi maangungi

Sachin jerked her hand from his shoulder and went to the bed took the blanket and closed his eyes showing that he wanted to sleep... Purvi too took the blanket and slept

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

**Sachin came back after having a bath .Purvi was standing before him,he threw the towel away and went to the wardrobe ,Purvi came to him and hugged him from behind **

Purvi: Mujhse rootho nahi Sachin,maine wo kaha jo mere man ki baat thi...please Sachin...meri baat ko samjjho

Sachin turned and removed himself from the hug

Sachin: Kya samjhun main Purvi?Jo tum keh rahi ho wo sab tum accept karna mere liye aasan nahi hai ,aur tumhara dil kaise maan gaya Purvi ?Ek baat kaho kya jis bacche ko hum god lenge usey acchi parvarish dekar bilkul apni aulaad ki tarah apne khoon ke tarah paal nahi sakte

Purvi : Sachin jab humara khud ka baccha ho sakta hai toh kya zarurat hai baccha god lene ki ?

Sachin: Purvi tum...!...

**And suddenly a bell was heard at the door,and their discussion was interrupted .Geet ji opened the door and Sachvi came downstairs**

Geetji : Jee namaste !

Purvi: Kaun hai Beeji

"Main hun yar itni jaldi bhool gayi "

And Purvi came forward to see whome it was .As soon as she saw her face a smile came on her face

Purvi: Nainika tum...

Nainika: Haan yar main

Purvi:Please come inside

Both of them sat on the couch

Purvi: Aur bata kaise aana hua yahan ?

Nainika: Wo main yahan aayi hui thi kaam se socha is sheher me aayi hi hun toh tujhse milke jaun

Purvi: Bahot accha socha,accha tu baith main kuch laati hun tere liye

Nainika: Nahi nahi Abhi nashta karke aa rahi hun tu baith

Purvi : Aur bata kaisi hai ,Rakesh kaise hain aur tera baccha wo kaisa hai ?

Nainika: Rakesh thik hain par baccha kaisa baccha Purvi ?

Purvi: Nainika tera baccha 2 saal pehle Tanu ne mujhe bataya tha ki tune ek beti ko janam diya hai

Nainika: Oh!Darasal Purvi wo mera baccha nahi tha Purvi

Purvi: Tera baccha nahi tha matlab ?

Nainika: Purvi darasal I was a surrogate mom

Purvi : What Surrogate mom ?

Nainika: Haan,us waqt Rakesh ki naukri chhoot chuki thi ,mujhe naukri nahi mil rahi thi,aur toh aur humara ghar bhi girvi tha,bahot buri haalat thi humari isliye mujhe surrogate mother banna pada aur mujhe usme koi problem bhi nahi thi

Purvi: Nainika lekin...

Nainika: Lekin kya Purvi Is mein burai kuchh nahi hai,laakhon couples ye surrogacy apnaate hain

Purvi: Aa..pata nahi tumne ye kaise kiya Nainika kisi ke bacche ko apni kokh mein 9 mahine tak rakhna aur janm dete hi kisi aur ko saump dena bahot himmat chahiye Nainika ,tum mein bahot himmat hai

Nainika: Accha der kaafi ho gayi hai main chalti hun

And she got up and was about to go

Purvi: Nainika!

Nainika : Haan

Purvi: Mumbqi mein kab tak ho tum

Nainika: 1-2 hafte toh hun hi...kyun?

Purvi: Kucch baat karni padegi hum kal phir mil sakte hain ?

Nainika: Ya sure why not ,accha ab main chalti hun bye

With this she went from there

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Sachin came outside and saw Purvi thinking ...**

Sachin: Purvi kya soch rahi ho ?

Purvi: Sachin !

Sachin: Kaho

Purvi: Sachin please ek baar,bas ek baar meri baat maan lo ek aakhri baar phir main tumse kabhi kuchh nahi maangungi

Sachin: Purvi ! Tum phir wahi baat

Purvi(joining palms): Please Sachin main haath jodti hun,tum kahoge toh main...

Sachin: Purvi please ye sab mat karo main tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta

Purvi: Toh maan lo meri baat Sachin

Sachin kept his hand on her palms

Sachin: Tumhari agar isi mein khushi hai toh thik hai,tumhari khushi ke liye ye bhi manzoor hai mujhe...


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Last chap of the story Enjoy...**

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

**Purvi called Nainika to her home **

Nainika: Haan Purvi bata kya hua?Kya important baat karni thi

Purvi:Tu baith main kuchh laun

Nainika: Nahi tu bata mujhe kya baat karni hai

Purvi: Nainika tune bataya ki tu Surrogate mother bani thi

Nainika: Haan kyun?

Purvi : Nainika I know thoda odd lagega lekin kya tu mere liye I mean

She looked at Sachin who was with her

Purvi: Kya tu humare liye ,meri aur Sachin ke liye surrogate ban sakti hai ?

Nainika: What?Purvi ye tu kya keh rahi hai ? Purvi surrogate main bhale hi apni marzi se bani thi lekin tab main majboor mujhe paison ki zarurat thi isliye main surrogate bani thi tu ye...

Purvi: Dekh main jaanti hun ki tab teri majburi thi lekin Nainika please meri baat samajh ,ek maa ke roop me main tere haath jodti hun,main tujhse apni mamta bheek mein maang rahi hun please

Nainika: Purvi aisa mat kar please main nahi kar paungi

Purvi: Nainika hum hospital se ya kisi trusted institute se surrogate hire kar sakte they lekin tu meri saheli hai aur tujhse zyada bharosa main kisi pe nahi kar paungi please try to understand

Nainika: Purvi ye tu kya keh rahi hai please mujhe

Purvi bent down to her and she moved backwards

Nainika : Ye tu kya kar rahi hai ?

Purvi: Meri god sooni hai Nainika..5 saal se meri mamta tadap rahi hai ,apna baccha kho chuki hun main please Nainika please

Nainika: Purvi uth ye sab mat kar

She got up

Nainika: Purvi main taiyyar hun lekin fir bhi medically mujhe 6 mahine ka waqt chahiye

Purvi: 6 mahine ?

Nainika: Haan Purvi 6 mahine ka waqt de sakti ho na mujhe

Purvi: Haan..

Nainika smiled and left from the place

* * *

**AFTER SOMETIME**

**Purvi was happy but Sachin was still unhappy with her decision**

Purvi: Sachin aaj breakfast mein kya banaun waise main aaj kuchh special banane ka soch rahi thi

Sachin: Jo man mein aaye bana sakti ho

Purvi: Arey batao na Chhole kulche khaoge

Sachin: Kaha na Purvi jo tumhare man mein aaye wo tum bana sakti ho

Purvi: Arey tumhari marzi hi toh puchh rahi hun na

Sachin: Meri marzi se kya hota hai waise bhi aajkal tum sab kuchh apni marzi ka hi toh karti ho

Purvi: Sachin...tum...

But Sachin left the place

* * *

**IN THE BUREAU**

**Only Sachvi were left in the Bureau everyone else had left for an was searching for a file but she didn't get it**

Purvi: Sachin wo serial killer wali file kahan hai dekhi tumne

Sachin: Mujhe nahi pata

Purvi: Meri madat kar do na aadhe ghante se dhoondh rahi hun

Sachin: Khud dhoondh lo mujhe kuchh aur kaam hai

**And he was about to go but his foot slipped and he fell on Purvi and they shared a small eyelock .Sachin tried to get up but Purvi pulled him by his tie and held his hand tightly**

Sachin: Ye sab kya kar rahi ho

Purvi: Wahi jo ek patni pati ke sath karti hai

Sachin: Purvi please leave me

Purvi: Aise fariyad kyun kar rahe ho jaise main tumhare saath kuchh galat karne ka irada rakhti hun

Sachin: Purvi chhodo mujhe

Purvi:Kyun

Sachin: Kyunki maine kaha isliye

Purvi:Aur agar main fir bhi na chhodun toh ?

**Sachin looked at other side and Purvi turned his face towards her**

Sachin: Purvi ye bureau hai koi bhi aa jayega chhodo

Purvi: aane do waise bhi main tumhare upar nahi hun tum mere upar ho

Sachin: Purvi please

Purvi: Haye! Mr Sachin Malhotra shadi ke utne saal baad bhi jab hum aapke karib hote hain toh aapka dil itne zoron se dhadakne lagta hai ki aawaz bahar tak sunai deti hai

**Sachin was lost in Purvi's eyes for sometime he even forgot his anger ..after sometime he tried to come out of the trance and got up but Purvi held his hand but to her badluck someone entered and she immediately left his hand**

* * *

**IN THE NIGHT**

**Sachvi were at home**

Purvi: Beeji bauji khana khaake so gaye hain,ek kaam karo tum haath muh dho lo main khana lagati hun

Sachin: Tum kha lo mujhe bhook nahi hai

Purvi: Aise kaise bhook nahi hai ek to case aisa tha us mujrim ne hum logon ko kitna daudaya hai aaj aur tum kehte ho ki bhook nahi hai

Sachin: Kaha na bhook nahi hai

Purvi: Accha thik hai khana mat khao mere saath baith toh jao dekho garma garam kitna accha khana hai,mujhe toh bahot bhook lagi hai

And she stated serving for both .She came with a plate served with food

Purvi(smelling the items): Uff Beeji ke haath shaahi paneer aur wah ye daal makhni aur gajar ka halwa by god muh me paani aa gaya

Purvi came near Sachin and took a piece of roti and paneer to him

Purvi: Main toh kehti hun Sachin tum kha lo khana sach me laziz bana hai

Sachin: Nahi khana kaha na

Purvi: Arey khaake toh dekho

**But Sachin didn't had control on his anger and he threw the plate on the floor**

Sachin: Kaha na nahi khana hai mujhe

Purvi was in tears with this behavior of too realized that he behaved rude

Sachin:I am Sorry lekin mujhe sach me nahi khana hai

Purvi : Thik hai

**She kept her plate aside and covered it with another,she started cleaning the floor and picking up the food that was on the floor .Sachin salso helped her .Purvi washed her hands and was about to leave when**

Sachin: Tum kyun nahi kha rahi ho ?

Purvi: Bhook nahi hai mujhe

Sachin: Abhi toh itni bhook lag rahi thi ab kya hua ki bhook nahi hai

Purvi: Man nahi hai mera

Sachin came to her and made her turn towards him,she had tears and this melted his heart

Sachin: Accha baba (holding his ears) kaan pakad kar Sorry hmm...ab toh kha lo

Purvi: Nahi mujhe nahi khana

Sachin: Purvi I am really sorry

Purvi: Subah se tum

Sachin: I know and I am really sorry for that lekin kya karun ye sab ,I mean surrogacy accept karne mein time lagega mujhe ,samajh sakti ho na tum

Purvi nodded her head but she still had tears

Sachin: Thanks lekin ab kyun ro rahi ho ?

Purvi: Mujhse is tarah naraz mat hua karo mujhse bardasht nahi hota

Sachin wiped her tears

Sachin: O.k o.k rona band karo nahi hounga main naraz ab khana kha lein ?

Purvi : Hmm

Sachin: Haan toh aaj hum ek thaali mein khana khayenge

**He made Purvi sit and then brought the plate which she had kept aside**

Sachin: Ye lo khao

**He made her eat a bite .After their dinner**

**Purvi started cleaning the plates and the kitchen .Sachin came behind her**

Sachin: Purvi ye kya kar rahi ho ?Sona nahi hai ?

Purvi: Haan tum chalo bas itna saaf karke aati hun

Sachin wrapped his arms around her waist

Sachin: Chhodo na ye sab

Purvi washed her hands and turned

Purvi: Sachin room mein chalke bhi romance ho jayega

But he bent on her

Purvi: Sachin tum chalo na room mein

Sachin: Kkyun ?Mujhe toh tumhare saath is kitchen mein hi romance karna hai

Purvi: Sachin ,Beeji bauji koi aa jayega toh ?

Sachin: Toh aane do ...shayad tum bhool gayi ho par mujhe yaad hai

Purvi: Kya ?

Sachin: Beeji ke saamne kiss kar chuka hun main tumhe toh ...

Purvi : Ishh!

And she pushed him and ran from there to their room

**Sachin came to the room and pinned her to the wall,she closed her eyes . he moved his fingers to her back and she shivered**

Sachin: Kya hua madam Bureau mein toh aap itni bold ho rahi thi mere saath aur yahan aise sehem kar ke khadi hain jaise shaadi ki pehli raat ho humari

She was blushing badly and she turned her face to other side Sachin held her face and turned it to himself

Sachin: Mrs Purvi Malhotra haye! shadi ke itne saal baad bhi jab main tumhare karib aata hun toh tumhari saansein tez chalne lagti hain...dil ki dhadkanein itni tez ho jaati hain ki uski aawaz bahar tak sunai deti hai

**Purvi smiled and hugged him and he wrapped his arm around her**

* * *

**AFTER 6 MONTHS **

**6 Months had already passed it was the day when they had to go through surrogacy.**

**IN SACHVI'S HOME**

**Nainika was waiting for** them

Sachin: Purvi jaldi karo Nainika humara wait kar rahi hai

Purvi : Sachin do minute upar aaoge zara mujhe kuchh baat karni hai

Sachin went upstairs

Sachin: Kya hua Purvi jo kehna hai jaldi kaho we are getting late

Purvi: Sachin tumhe sach me lagta hai hume ye karna chahiye

Sachin: Arey aaj ki hume date mili hai Purvi aur tum chahti thi ki aisa ho toh

Purvi: Mujhe kuchh ajeeb sa lag raha hai Sachin,Ab mera man nahi karta iske liye

Sachin: Tum kya keh rahi ho Purvi ab maine khud ko mentally prepare kar chuka hun ab mwin bhi taiyyar hun

Purvi: Tum taiyyar ho lekin main nahi hun...mujge ye sab thik nahi lag raha

Sachin: Kaisi baatein kar rahi ho Purvi tum ain mauke pe palat nahi sakti ab toh main khud chahta hun ki humara apna baccha ho

Purvi: Sachin main chahti thi par ab main nahi chahti please Doctor ko mana kar do na

Sachin: Ye tum kya keh rahi ho pehle tum khud raazi thi aur ab khud hi bol rahi ho ..dekho Purvi tumhe ab chalna hai toh chalo warna tum jaanti ho ki ye procedure tumhare bina bhi ho sakta hai

And she was about to leave ,but Purvi held his hand she was already in tears

Purvi: Please Sachin mujhe apni galati ka ehsaas ho chuka hai,please aisa mat karo,kisi aur aurat ke kokh me me humara baccha pale ye main nahi chahti pata nahi kyun ab mere dimaag me ajib ajib khayal aa rahe hain...humara baccha nahi ho sakta tih na sahi lekin main ye nahi chahti please

Sachin: Nahi Purvi ab kuchh nahi ho sakta

Purvi: Sachin please aisa mat kaho tum kaho toh hum baccha god le lenge lekin kisi aur aurat ke saath...

**Sachin smiled and turned back,Purvi was confused seeing him like that ,he wiped her tears and**

Sachin: Uski zarurat nahi padegi Purvi,kyunki tum khud bacche ko janam de sakti ho ,humare apne bacche ko

Purvi: Main samjhi nahi

**Sachin got some reports from the cupboard**

Purvi: Ye kya hai ?

Sachin: Tumhe yaad hai ?Kuch din pehle hum tumhare tests ke liye gaye they ?

Purvi: Haan

Sachin: Test reports positive hain...tum maa ban sakti ho

Purvi: Lekin kaise main toh 5 saal tak taiyyar nahi thi fir...

Sachin:Jis din tumne surrogacy ke pichey add gayi thi us din mere dimag me ye baat aayi ki tum surrogacy ke liye Nainika se hi baat karogi,isliye us din maine doctor se baat ki aur unse puchha toh unhone kaha ki tumhe 6 mahine mein thik kiya jaa sakta hai ,fir maine Nainika ko call kiya aur usey pehle hi saari baat bata di aur Nainika ne tumse 6 mahine ka waqt maang liya bas fir kya tha tum thik ho gayi

Purvi: Lekin maine toh koi medication li hi nahi

Sachin: In 6 mahino mein tumhe coffee chaye ye sab kaun banake pilata tha Purvi?

Purvi: Tum

Sachin: Tumhare usi chaye coffee mein main davaiyan mila ke pila deta tha tumhe aur ab tum bilkul thik ho

**Purvi was very muchh hapoy to listen it and she hugged Sachin immediately**

* * *

**AFTER A MONTH**

**Purvi was combing her hairs and suddenly she felt uneasy and she ran to the washroom.**

Sachin: Purvi kya ho gaya tumhe tum thik toh ho,Purvi...bolo

Purvi came out and she was crying

Sachin: Purvi kya hua tum ro kyun rahi ho

**And Purvi immediately hugged him but was still crying**

Sachin: Dekho mera dil baithe jaa raha hai kya hua Purvi

But she didn't stopped crying

Sachin:Dekho Purvi please please batao mujhe please

Purvi:Humare itne dino ki tapasya puri hone wali hai Sachin main maa banne wali hun

Sachin: Kya ? Tum sach keh rahi ho ?

Purvi: Haan Sachin ye sach hai

Sachin hugged Purvi

* * *

**9 MONTHS AFTER **

**Purvi was inside the labor room and everyone else was outside .Sachin was moving from here to there .Kavin came near him**

Kavin(clearing his throat): Ahem hmmm..

Sachin: Kya hua ?

Kavin: Wo toh tu bata na

Sachin: Kya matlab?

Kavin: wo kya tha haan ?Tujhe walk karna hi hai toh aram se kal subah morning walk kar lena

Sachin:Shut up Kavin

**And he stood up again and Purvi's cries were heard from inside**

**Sachin stood up and Kavin made him sit down he again stood up and Kavin did the same and this happened many times**

Purvi's cries were heard once again

Sachin: Haye Rabba !

Kavin: Ab samajh aaya saale sahab ki kaisi halat hoti hai dusron ko lecture dena aasan hota hai

Sachin: Oh tu chup kar khotya yahan mujhe moral support dene ki wajah lecture de raha hai

Simran: Veerji ye toh bilkul galat baat hai aap is tarah se baat kar rahe hain jaise bacchon ko janam aap de rahe hain parjaiji nahi

Sachin: Yaar tum dono chup karo please vahan Purvi ki haalat itni kharab ho rahi hai aur tum dono

Geet ji : To khotya tu chala jaa andar jachki karane

Sachin: Haan ye thik rahega main baat karta hun Doctor se

Geet ji : Oh chup kar nalayak ...yahan bahar se tera ye haal hai andar jaake pata nahi kya hoga chhup karke baith jaa idhar

Sachin: Par Beeji

Geet ji : Chup

**Sachin started biting his nails and Kavin was smiling .After few minutes voice of a kid was heard and after few more minutes another kid's voice was heard**

**Sachin was happy and his eyes had tears .Doctor came out of the labor room**

Doctor: Badhai ho Mr Malhotra betiyan hui hain dono ,aur dono bilkul normal hain

Sachin: Purvi kaisi hai

Doctor :Wo bhi thik hai

Sachin: main kab mil sakta hun us se

Doctor: Bas thodi der Baad

And the nurse brought both the girls outside and handed them to Sachin and Geet

Geet ji : Dekh toh Puttar kinni soni kudiyan hain haye nazar na lage dono ko

Kavin: laiye laiye fupaji ko bhi pyaar karne deejiye dono bacchiyon ko

Simran: Ji nahi Fupaji se pehle Bua

Kavin: Milke pyaar karenge .

Simran: Hatto

Yogiraj: Lao bhai kudiyon ko main bhi khilaun dada hun unka

Simran: Bilkul bauji lijiye

**AFTER SOMETIME **

**Sachin came with both of the girls to Purvi ,her eyes were filled with tears she kissed both the girls **

Sachin:Dekha Purvi bhagwaan ne sabra ka kitna meetha fal diya hai, jahan hum ek aulad ke liye taras rahe they wahan usne do do betiyan daal di hain humari jholi mein

Purvi noded her head in yes

Sachin: Thank you Purvi

And Sachin kept both of them in the cradle

Sachin: Sister will you please

Nurse: Yes sure

and she left the room

**Sachin sat beside Purvi and they hugged each other .He placed his face near her**

Purvi: Kya kar rahe ho Sachin do betiyon ke baap ban chuke ho tum

Sachin:Toh kya hua humari betiyan bhi jaan len ki unke papa unki mamma se kitna pyaar karte hain

And he placed his lips on hers and they made a kiss


End file.
